La Propuesta
by ShenShocker
Summary: Modern AU. Korra descubre que su novio Mako la ha estado engañando con una bailarina nocturna llamada Yokubo, por lo que decide vengarse utilizándola para sus fines. Lo que Korra no sabe es que ella será utilizada de la misma forma para una venganza mucho más grande, en la antesala de una guerra sin cuartel. Mi primer fic KorraSami! Espero les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hace tiempo estaba en FanFiction y después de leer muchas historias buenísimas, decidí subir mi primera historia dedicada a esta gran pareja: Korra y Asami. Está ambientada en el siglo XXI y tiene mucha acción, bending, drama y lo más importante: KorraSami. Clasificación M por futuras escenas. Espero les guste y son totalmente bienvenidos a comentar, reclamar, felicitar o lo que tengan en mente :D Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK no me pertenecen, sino a Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino.**

Capítulo 1.

-¡Imbécil, lo sabía!- Golpeó fuertemente la mesa con una mezcla de furia y victoria. Sus sospechas habían resultado ser verdad, y si bien felicitaba su instinto de detective, no podía ocultar el hecho de que la escena le resultaba tremendamente dolorosa.

Tomó nuevamente su vaso y engulló su contenido. La verdad necesitaba algo fuerte para tragar todo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, su mente aún parecía no creer el lugar donde estaba y es que una simple salida por la ciudad había terminado con ella en aquel local sofisticado, cuna de la lujuria y el despilfarro.

Se encontraba en una de las pocas mesas del local, ensombrecida por las pocas y tenues luces rojas que iluminaban parte de la barra y los pasillos. Hombres y mujeres se paseaban ante ella, en una seguidilla de besos y agarrones que Korra encontraba vulgares y poco decentes. El olor a alcohol y deseo le infundían un poco de aversión mientras observaba el gran salón, una pasarela rodeada de hombres que empezaba desde una cortina brillante hasta llegar al centro del lugar. Una mujer en lujuriosa ropa interior danzaba al compás de una música sensual bastante trillada, mientras le llovían billetes a sus pies. La bailarina, con grandes ademanes, hacía muestra de su gratitud acariciando rápidamente las caras de aquellos varones sedientos, buscando entre ellos al mejor postor.

Pero Korra no iba por el triste espectáculo, más bien desviaba su mirada al otro extremo del salón, donde Mako disfrutaba la agradable compañía de una mujer. Con los brazos abrazando el espumoso sillón, regodeaba su vista mientras recibía los movimientos sensuales de alguien a quien Korra no distinguía bien. De Mako estaba segura, lo había seguido con la mirada desde el momento que entró al recinto y pagó una suculenta cantidad de dinero a uno de los cafiches del local, quien lo llevó rápidamente al sillón en dónde ahora recibía todo tipo de atenciones.

"Así que esto es lo que haces cada vez que me llamas diciendo que te dieron horas extras", pensó mientras no dejaba de mirar aquella triste y seductora escena, entre medio del olor nauseabundo y el sonido de obscenidades gritadas sin pudor. Apretó el vaso con fuerza recordando los últimos meses de relación, una sarta de peleas y desconfianzas que llevaron finalmente a la decisión de esperarlo afuera de la academia para terminar con esto. Al verlo salir y tomar otra dirección se extrañó de su conducta, por lo que decidió seguirlo con la esperanza de encontrar el motivo quizás de tantos desacuerdos…

Y ahora estaba allí, viendo cómo esa hermosa mujer (porque sí, de lo que veía podía apreciar el bello cuerpo de esa chica) tomaba la mano de su novio y se acercaba lentamente a su mesa.

"Esperen ¡¿Qué?!" pensó Korra al ver que Mako y la mujer se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba. "Ay no no no", repitió mientras rápidamente se escondía debajo de la mesa para evitar ser vista. No sabía si de un momento a otro habían preferido ir a ese lugar, por lo que mentalmente se preparó para una explicación si es que decidían sentarse y chocaban con un "bulto" a sus pies.

"¡Rayos! ¡Ahí vienen!" Gritó en su interior, vio sus cuerpos acercarse y se preparó para lo inevitable. Pensó en cualquier explicación por estúpida que fuese, sin embargo la pareja se desvió unos pasos para ingresar a una puerta, contigua a la mesa en donde Korra se encontraba.

Dejó de contener la respiración e inhaló profundamente. "¡Gracias espíritus!" rezó mientras volvía a sentarse. Se dio cuenta que había elegido una muy mala posición: Su puesto estaba al lado de un oscuro pasillo, en el que colgaba un extraño corazón alumbrado con fuertes luces de neón donde cada cierto minuto entraban y salían hombres con aquellas bailarinas. No era tan inocente, sacó la conclusión que ahí aquellos "caballeros" debían finiquitar y justificar las suculentas pagas entregadas a esas bellas mujeres. Mako terminó por llevar ahí a esa hermosa dama, por lo que ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, idea que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Y puso más cara de disgusto cuando rebobinó su memoria y se detuvo a pensar en la mujer que su novio había llevado con él. A pesar de lo mal iluminado del local, cuando la distancia se fue acortando pudo verla con mayor exactitud. Vestida solo con lencería de encaje negra, se veía que su piel era blanca, muy blanca, como la porcelana… Se detuvo a pensar en su figura y en su pelo, largo y ondulado, negro como las sombras en donde ella se encontraba. Su rostro iba tapado con una máscara discreta, que tapaba la mayor parte de su cara excepto sus labios, unos rojizos labios... Agarró su vaso por inercia al darse cuenta que Mako se había ido con una mujer especialmente atractiva, y por algún segundo la rabia que le inundaba pasó a ser una profunda decepción… Esa mujer no debería acostarse con un pelmazo como él.

Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de la clase de hombre con el que se acostaba, un cobarde que en vez de enfrentar los problemas o finiquitar las cosas prefería guardarse todo y escapar de manera ruin. "Me pregunto a cuántos hombres así verá cada día", pensó.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó que otra figura se acercaba ahora sí, directamente a su puesto. Korra se sobresaltó cuando en su mirada se cruzó una chica de no más de 20 años, con una gran sonrisa y vestida de odalisca, ataviada con grandes joyas y un moño que la hacían ver bastante infantil.

-Creo que elegiste la peor mesa para encontrar compañía-le habló la chica, con una voz también infantil. Se sentó sin permiso, abarcando gran parte del sillón mal iluminado.

-Eeehh…- Se sonrojó rápidamente -… Bueno, la verdad es que… No ando buscando compañía…-No supo qué más decir, carraspeó a la espera de un milagro.

-¿De verdad? Tengo entendido que la gente que viene aquí es porque necesitan urgentemente la compañía de alguien- La odalisca acarició sutilmente la mano que agarraba el vaso, sonriendo tiernamente.

-No… Yo, la verdad… Solo vine a mirar el local… Ya sabes, curiosidad-"Es que tú eres estúpida Korra", pensó. Tenía que salir rápido de allí.

-Oh, ya veo…- La chica se acercó un poco más a Korra, suponiendo lo que en verdad pasaba –Mira, no tienes por qué estar incómoda, nadie te juzgará aquí y menos yo – La mano que acariciaba bajó hasta apoyarse en los muslos de Korra, quien dio un saltito- La verdad es que me pareces muy atractiva…

-¡Woow! De verdad gracias… -"Okey, esto está mal" - Tú también eres muy atractiva pero… No gracias, tengo que irme- Saltó rápidamente del asiento y tomó rumbo a la puerta de salida –Por favor discúlpame, no es nada contra ti –Sonrió tristemente.

-Ouh…- La odalisca la miró de igual forma –Siento haberte sido de poca ayuda- Terminó por decir con un voz de absoluta pena.

-Bueno…-Se detuvo de pronto-Quizás podrías ayudarme –Pensó mejor Korra, se le acababa de ocurrir algo. La odalisca también iba enmascarada, pero tal elemento no cubría la hermosa sonrisa que ahora le mostraba a su fallida conquista.

-¡Tú dime! En lo que quieras te ayudo –Sonrío efusivamente.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama la chica que acaba de pasar hace un momento por aquel pasillo?

-¡¿Qué?!- La chica parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía. Vio que Korra esperaba expectante alguna respuesta, por lo que decidió dejar la furia atrás y contestarle con evidente apatía –Todos preguntan por ella… Se llama Yokubo.

-¿Yokubo?

-Bueno, es su nombre artístico… Ya sabes, obviamente no podemos llamarnos por el nombre verdadero aquí-Explicó con algo de impaciencia.

-Claro, tienes razón… -Korra se acercó y le dio la mano de manera respetuosa a la odalisca, quien se extrañó ante el gesto tan "caballeresco"-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad te debo una-Sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer casi corriendo tras la puerta de salida.

-De nada…-La chica miró extrañada su mano- Qué chica más peculiar…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Ojalá lo disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y universo de LoK le pertenecen a Brian Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino**

Capítulo 2

Por fin había terminado. Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta principal en donde se despidió amorosamente de él y rápidamente se adentró en los camarines, ignorando por completo a aquellos que la seguían con la mirada y le ofrecían el mundo entero en busca de una hora de felicidad. Estaba exhausta y su cuerpo pedía algo de tranquilidad, así que se desvió hacia la derecha, pasando el bar en donde su jefa la miró con cara de autoridad. Lentamente, entró y cerró una pequeña puerta con un aviso: "No pasar"

Caminó por un largo pasillo pobremente iluminado y ataviado con largas cortinas oscuras hasta llegar a un pequeño baño. Se desvistió rápidamente y prendió la ducha cerca de ella. Por suerte, no había nadie más en la habitación, por lo que aprovechó estar un poco más bajo el agua caliente, ideal para estos días de invierno.

Pasando jabón por su níveo cuerpo, pensó en lo último que le dijo el aspirante a detective. No le gustaba que sus clientes llegaran a ese punto, le gustaba dejar claro las cosas desde un principio. Era un trabajo al fin y al cabo y como tal, tenía reglas… Pero Mako era esa conexión que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso. Ciertamente, era aburrido cuando conversaba sobre los informes policiacos que debía realizar, pero cuando hacía mención a su carrera deportiva la stripper se ilusionaba con la idea de acompañarlo alguna vez a sus partidos…

Demoró algunos minutos secando el gran orgullo de cabello que portaba. Con una gran bata vieja tapando su cuerpo se dirigió nuevamente al largo pasillo. Llegó hasta el final de éste en donde un pequeño cartel iluminado anunciaba escuetamente la palabra "camarines".

Afiches de grandes divas y múltiples espejos adornaban los fríos ladrillos blancos de las paredes. Algunas compañeras se maquillaban minuciosamente esperando la señal de una luz roja, aviso para la hora del show. Se acercó hacia los vestidores, de donde luego de unos minutos salió vestida con tacones y tapada con un largo abrigo gris, buscando entre los bolsillos aquel preciado objeto que hacía sus jornadas menos tediosas.

-¿De nuevo el jugador?-Escuchó una voz cerca de ella. Sonrió sutilmente.

-Sí… Ya me está dando un poco de miedo-Confesó con una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo malo?-Preguntó su interlocutora, preocupada.

-No, solo es un poco… Entusiasta-La bailarina no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero respondía con amabilidad.

-Me imagino… –La luz roja comenzó a parpadear, Yokubo aprovechó el momento de desatención para avisar:

-Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Salió por otro pasillo, igualmente adornado con cortinas. "Este lugar es un maldito laberinto, deberían mejorarlo si no quieren que nos perdamos camino a los shows", pensó mientras sacaba un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Encontró la puerta con un desgastado aviso que decía "Salida". La música constante fue cambiada por el ruido de las bocinas y las pisadas. Se encontraba en un pequeño callejón en las afueras lleno de bolsas de basura, que daba la vista hacia una gran avenida. Veía a la gente caminar cuidadosamente debido a la nieve que aún se acumulaba por la vereda. Tranquilamente, se apoyó en la baranda de la pequeña escalera que daba hacia el exterior mientras aspiraba una gran cantidad de humo, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de soledad que tanto apreciaba, a pesar del ruido imperante y los bocinazos que torcían aquel descanso. Quedó estática pensando que esta vez quizás sí podía estar la posibilidad de…

-¡HOLA!

-¡Ahhh!-Gritó por la sorpresa y casi cayó su cigarrillo al suelo -¿Pero qué mier…?

Miró hacia abajo, donde una chica de piel morena, ojos celestes y gran sonrisa la miraba con atención. Quedó estupefacta, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que pegó ese gran grito que al parecer era un saludo.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! –Exclamó furiosa.

-¿Te asusté? ¡Perdona! No tenía la intención de asustarte, mil disculpas por eso –Vio que la chica morena agachaba la cabeza con evidente vergüenza. Le extrañó que alguien ajena al local estuviera en ese callejón, y más cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que era. No se veía del rubro, es más, ni siquiera parecía estar ahí por algún casting o algo. Llevaba jeans normales, unas zapatillas blancas muy gastadas y un polerón con capucha de piel azul que remarcaba el color de sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí? Le parecía extremadamente conocida.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya no me mataste…-Le ganó la curiosidad por sobre la furia-¿Vas a entrar?

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir Korra –No, no, no… -Su voz se apagó a medida que soltaba más "no".

-Mmmm ¿Quieres un cigarro?-La miró con extrañeza.

-¡No! Gracias, no fumo-Parecía nerviosa y complicada, lo que aumentó la curiosidad.

-Entonces… ¿Necesitas algo?-El nerviosismo de la morena le empezó poco a poco a irritar.

-Sí… La verdad que sí-Korra carraspeó unos momentos antes de formular bien las frases-Estaba esperando a que saliera una chica, lo único que sé es que su nombre artístico es Yokubo y bueno, estoy esperando que aparezca…-Dijo rápidamente.

La bailarina entrecerró los ojos, debía ser cautelosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún asunto con ella?-Dijo con expresión seria.

-No… La verdad solo quiero hablar con ella… Nada importante, solo quería conocerla-Explicó nerviosa, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

La susodicha lo pensó unos instantes, pero luego rio fuertemente. Al parecer la morena no parecía venir a buscar pleitos.

-Bueno chica tímida, si levantaras la vista un momento te darías cuenta que ya estás hablando con ella-La miró con ternura.

-¿Ah sí?- Korra levantó la cabeza y abrió súbitamente los ojos. "Es ella…" Ahí estaba Yokubo, ataviada con un gran abrigo, piteando un cigarrillo. "Así que así es su rostro"… Le recordó mucho a las actrices antiguas, en los tiempos de las primeras películas en blanco y negro. Incluso sintió como si viera una escena de esos filmes, sino fuera por aquellos labios carmesíes y esos profundos ojos color esmeralda que la analizaban con curiosidad. El corazón empezó a palpitarle más deprisa mientras el discurso de furia moría lentamente en su garganta. "¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!" se cuestionó rápidamente "Tengo que salir de este lugar" – Oh, un gusto Yokubo… Bueno ¡Un gusto conocerte! Justo recordé que… Tenía que hacer algo… Y, ya me voy-

La morena comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia la avenida.

-¿Pero… Qué haces? ¡Oh no, no te escaparás así tan fácil! –Yokubo bajó los tres escalones que la separaban del suelo y rápidamente agarró por un brazo a Korra – Me buscabas por una razón, ahora quiero saber cuál es- Le dijo de manera brusca.

-¡No era nada, de verdad no es nada! –No se le ocurría nada por el momento. Se odió por aquellos impulsos que la ponían en aprietos- ¡Bailas muy bien! si sigues así podrás ser una gran bailarina…

-No me jodas ¿Quieres? No estoy de ánimo para tratar con una miedosa como tú – Sabía que mentía. Mil ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Yokubo: Podía tratarse de alguna aspirante a dama de compañía, podía ser algún pariente de alguno de sus clientes, alguna hija, hermana o incluso novia… Aunque mirándola bien no creyó que viniese a buscar problemas. Se dio cuenta que seguía manteniendo fuertemente agarrada a la morena, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica si quería sacarle alguna información –Lo siento… He sido muy brusca-Soltó el agarre y suavizó su mirada-Pero entiende que si alguien llega preguntando por mí me interesa saber qué sucede-Le ofreció una gentil sonrisa para calmar los ánimos.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –Le sonrió de vuelta mientras se sobaba el brazo, le había apretado muy fuerte. Sintió el poder de esos grandes ojos verdes y se dio cuenta de que si mentía, probablemente la dama se daría cuenta. Suspiró mientras formulaba su idea de manera que no sonara loca o desesperada-Mira, esto te va a parecer extraño… Estoy aquí porque hace algunos minutos descubrí que mi novio me engañaba- Dijo rápidamente.

-Woow, eso es fuerte…-La miró con sorpresa Yokubo. "Creo que ya sé para dónde va esto", pensó.

-Sí, lo seguí hasta aquí y descubrí que al parecer es cliente habitual del lugar –Korra agachó la mirada- Me escondí un momento y vi cómo pagaba mucho dinero por acostarse con una dama, y bueno… Resultó que esa dama eras tú.

"Ay no". Levantó sus cejas y se preparó mentalmente para la retahíla de sermones y llantos propios de aquellas mujeres que descubren a sus maridos en este tipo de actividades, pero Korra, lejos de comenzar un discurso patético exclamó –Cuando lo vi pensé muchas cosas, en golpearlo, en gritarle, en tirarle un vaso encima… Hasta que ustedes se pararon y pasaron muy cerca de mí, lo que me hizo pensar algo que no pensé imaginar.

Yokubo la miró con extrañeza ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Aparte de concluir que Mako es un idiota, me descompuso mucho pensar que pasabas tiempo con él, en cómo tenías que seducirlo y fingir que te gustan sus conversaciones para que él pueda mantenerte… Aparte esperé mucho rato por ti acá afuera lo que me dio tiempo para pensar y ahora que te vi me pareces una mujer muy… Simpática –Korra rio para sí para luego mirarla con determinación- Por lo que vengo a proponerte algo.

¡Ella era la novia de Mako! ¡Korra, la jugadora de Pro Control! Definitivamente no era lo que imaginaba. Mako la describía como una corpulenta chica más parecida a un ogro lleno de rencor que a esa niña tímida que venía a proponerle… ¿Proponerle?

-¿Proponerme? Mira, no quiero meterme en sus discusiones de pareja-Se alejó rápidamente levantando las manos para quitarse la culpa-pero creo que es algo que debes hablar con él y no conmigo, creo que son lo bastante grandecitos para resolver sus problemas y…

-Jajaja tranquila, esto es entre tú y yo- Yokubo la miró más asustada, por lo que Korra le regaló una tierna sonrisa –Te propongo esto: Si tú dejas de ser la dama de compañía de Mako, te pagaré más de lo que él te paga a ti –Le dijo sonriente.

Yokubo tiró su cigarro al suelo.

-¿Qué?

 **Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! Aún no me familiarizo con el sistema de FanFiction, pero al menos aprendí a ver sus mensajes xD Qué bueno que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios de qué les parece cómo avanza la historia… Creo que esperaré un capítulo más para contestar sus dudas/felicitaciones/reclamos/etc, pero ya me hace feliz que me lean.**

 **Saludos! Pronto actualizaré!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo! Un poco corto, pero tranquilos… Los demás serán más contundentes.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y universo de LoK le pertenecen a Brian Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino**

Capítulo 3

¿Qué clase de chica era ésta? Se preguntó mientras ponía las manos a su cintura pensando en la clase de propuesta que le había hecho.

La miró detenidamente. Al parecer no tenía intenciones románticas con ella, y la verdad aunque así lo propusiese tendría que recibir una tajante negativa. Pero no, parecía una especie de capricho dadas las circunstancias, aunque le intrigaba de sobremanera el hecho de que podía pagarle una cantidad de dinero mayor que el que Mako le daba cada semana. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de ser lo más racional posible.

-Mira, entiendo que estés enojada por las andanzas de tu novio. De verdad, he tenido muchas mujeres aquí amenazándome y llorando por los vicios de sus esposos… Pero ¿Pagarme? Chica, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que suceda entre ustedes ¡Es mi trabajo!-Se puso la mano en el corazón-Sinceramente no creo que pagarme sea la mejor opción para solucionar sus problemas de pareja.

-¡Qué va!-Respondió-Con Mako hace mucho meses estamos mal-Korra se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en un ademán desinteresado-La verdad estar aquí y congelarme un poco esperándote me hicieron pensar muchas cosas, y haberlos encontrado en esta situación es la excusa perfecta para no sentirme por dejarlo-Korra sonrió para sí-Así que te lo agradezco.

-Aún no entiendo-Yokubo movía lentamente la cabeza-Si buscabas terminar con él, ¿Por qué quieres que no lo atienda? No debería importante lo que suceda con él después de esto ¡Eres libre!-Se acercó un poco más buscando un poco de confidencia-Además, no busco ofenderte ni causar polémica, pero él es uno de mis mejores clientes, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Korra frunció el ceño, eso significaba que Mako visitaba ese lugar hace mucho tiempo. Sí, podría perfectamente terminar con él y borrón y cuenta nueva. Lo tomaría muy bien sino fuera porque también era su compañero de equipo y novio hace más de dos años. Particularmente, se sentía tonta por haber gastado ese tiempo de su vida en una relación ya vencida. El amor se había ido hace mucho tiempo, solo quedaba el miedo a quedarse sola.

Recordó las peleas con Mako, ese afán de los dos por ganarle al otro, ya sea en el Pro Control, en los regalos, en las decisiones, en los entrenamientos, en ver quién salía con Bolin… Su relación era una competencia en todo ámbito de la vida. Le molestaba profundamente cuando el chico de los ojos dorados se salía con la suya con la excusa de pensar "en lo mejor para los dos". Se imaginaba en lo que debía pensar él en este momento. "Ya terminé con mi amante, ahora volveré con Korra"… "Eso sí que no, no seguirás ganando", pensó con rabia y miró instintivamente a la stripper.

-Es la venganza perfecta…-Dijo para sí. "Basta de llevarte todas las de ganar Mako, ahora es mi turno".

-¿Qué?-Yokubo la veía pensar desde hace un rato, la temperatura había disminuido y estaba dando pequeños saltitos esperando alguna palabra de la morena.

-¿Yokubo cierto?-Recapituló con un poco más de amabilidad-Mira… Sé que no somos amigas ni espero que entiendas el principal motivo de mi propuesta, pero por favor, te pido que lo consideres… No perderás dinero, además puedo hacer cualquier favor que necesites. Tengo muchos contactos y ante cualquier necesidad solo necesitarías contactarme, te doy mi palabra-Korra abrió los ojos esperando enternecer la actitud de la chica de ojos verdes-Por favor, por favor, por favor…

La bailarina pensó bien… Mako era un cliente habitual y pagaba bastante bien, era muy caballeroso y eso se agradecía en un rubro donde tenía que lidiar con hombres asquerosos y tipos violentos. Lo único malo del chico era su tendencia a hablar todo el día de lo que más le apasionaba: La academia de oficiales. La bailarina terminaba con la mente muerta tras sus sesiones, pero se lo aguantaba todo con tal de conseguir lo que anhelaba. Tendría que enfrentarse a su jefa en el caso que aceptara la propuesta, pero lamentablemente tendría que decirle que no a la morena.

Miró a Korra quien esperaba su respuesta. Ahora que la veía con detenimiento dio cuenta de su buena forma, tenía muy buena figura, debían tener la misma edad. La única diferencia era su sonrisa infantil, que mostraba quizás como una manera de conseguir lo que quería. Lo más probable es que no volviera después de esto y ella seguiría atendiendo a Mako como si nada hubiese pasado, pero quería saber qué podía ofrecerle aquella chica tímida y entusiasta.

-Es muy extraño todo esto la verdad -Le sonrió con lástima-Pero no puedo aceptar lo que me propones… Mako paga bastante por el servicio y me metería en un gran lío, no solo con él por no atenderle, sino con mi jefa por rechazar un cliente importante.

-Oh… Entiendo-Yokubo se dio cuenta que esa chica era muy particular-Claro, es tu trabajo y no puedes perder clientela-Korra se notaba bastante deprimida, lo que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de la pelinegra-Bueno, perdona por hacerte perder tiempo-Se dio vuelta nuevamente para encaminarse hacia la avenida-Fue un gusto Yokubo, espero te vaya bien.

"Demonios", su cara de pena la acongojó profundamente. Le encantaría decirle que sí a aquella chica solo por volver a ver esa tierna sonrisa de antes.

-¡Espera!-La llamó, quizás era malvada por lo que iba a hacer, pero quizás mantener la esperanza de esa chiquilla le pudiese servir para algo, nunca se sabía-Mañana te quiero aquí a las 6 de la tarde-Le apuntó la bailarina.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-La miró curiosa.

-Necesito pensar en tu propuesta-Le sonrió coqueta-Si de verdad deseas tener tu venganza, trata de convencerme… Tienes que decirme cómo me vas a pagar y aparte, tomaré esos favores que me prometiste, aunque dudo que te vuelva a ver.

-¿Crees que es solo un capricho de alguien despechada?-Korra le miró con sorna.

-Sinceramente sí, pero te esperaré-Yokubo comenzó a subir las escaleritas rumbo a la puerta.

-De acuerdo-La morena se alejó lentamente acomodando su capucha, cuando escuchó:

-¡Hey chica!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-Yokubo estaba con medio cuerpo ya dentro del local. Decidió hacerse la desentendida para ver si Korra se presentaba como tal.

-Yo tampoco sé el tuyo.

-Con Yokubo basta y sobra de momento, pero tú no tienes un nombre artístico ¿Verdad?

-Jajajaja no-Rio-Me llamo Korra, un gusto conocerte-Alzó la mano antes de partir corriendo-¡Nos vemos a las seis!

Yokubo sonrió y cerró lentamente la puerta, abrigándose del frío.

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **DjPuMa13g** Qué bueno que sigues la historia Aunque me gusta la pareja de Korra y Asami tampoco quiero que Mako sufra mucho, yo lo considero un gran chico… Lamentablemente tendrá que sufrir por tema de guión. Saludos! **Yupi-Yup** Gracias por leer! Actualizaré cada 5 días **Rarie-Roo 07** La idea era que atrapara y creo que lo cumplí :P Gracias por leer! **Aly G** Buena pregunta… Jajaja, en la sinopsis es Korra quien busca primero la venganza, pero al final será Asami quien la utilice **Ruha** Un nuevo capítulo por tu paciencia **giginee** Espero te guste este capítulo **Marydekuga** Genial que te haya gustado, saludos! **Marilinn** Acá va otro capítulo… Un poco menos emocionante, pero después se viene más potente **AdriSato** Si yo tuviese mucho dinero, ya le habría dado a Asami cinco casas, tres perros y mi amor infinito xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Nueva entrega! Disculpas por lo corto del capítulo anterior, de a poco se irán poniendo más largos e intrigantes… Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Lok no me pertenecen, sino a Bryan Konietzko y a Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 4

Estaba nerviosa. Trataba de secarse sus manos en el pantalón, pero la calefacción del taxi y el extraño contexto la tenían con los nervios de punta.

Ninguna de las dos imaginó que a las seis de la tarde del día siguiente se volverían a encontrar. Korra estaba en el callejón, como mujer de palabra y la bailarina fumaba, como era su hábito a esa hora.

A diferencia del día anterior, Yokubo vestía de manera más arreglada, un pantalón de cuero negro, botas del mismo color, una chaqueta corta roja y bufanda a cuadrillé. A Korra le parecía demasiado perfecta, pero a diferencia de la envidia que pudiese haber sentido como con cualquier otra chica más femenina que ella, el verla así la hacía sonreír inexplicablemente.

-No pensé que vendrías…-Le dijo la ojiverde mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas-Korra llevó las manos a los bolsillos-Y bien ¿Qué necesitas para aceptar mi propuesta?

-Lo estuve pensando mejor-Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se acercó a la morena mientras apagaba su cigarro-A decir verdad, es muy raro que converse con otra gente que no sea del trabajo, pero tú eres muy peculiar y eso me agrada.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?-Korra se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Jajajaja-Su risa… "Maldita sea", el estómago se le apretó sin explicación-Tómalo como quieras. Quiero serte sincera, no pensé que te vería, pero me alegra mucho que efectivamente estés aquí. Ayer estuve pensando un poco más las cosas y la verdad es que podría aceptar tu trato-Korra le sonrió ampliamente. Le dio una piteada a su cigarro y aclaró-Eso sí, respecto al favor espero que dispongas de tiempo libre porque lo vas a ocupar.

-Eso me intriga-Levantó una ceja-Estoy de vacaciones, así que puedes contar con mi tiempo.

-Perfecto…-Yokubo la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera del callejón, gesto que sorprendió a Korra-Ya que estás aquí y sí cumples tus promesas, te cuento que hace muy poco tiempo llegué a Ciudad República-Llegaron a la avenida, vestida con grandes edificios y gente a montón. A pesar del viento helado, la actividad en Ciudad República no paraba. Las chicas se unieron al gentío que caminaba rápidamente por la vereda, con destino desconocido-Y como ya te mencioné, solo me llevo con personas del club y mis clientes-Korra la escuchaba atentamente mientras cruzaban la calle-Por razones éticas, no puedo salir con ellos y mis compañeras si bien son simpáticas, rivalizamos mucho por tener la mayor cantidad de ganancias.

-Entiendo…-Korra la veía extrañada, definitivamente tenía una actitud diferente a la del día anterior.

-Y justo llegas tú y me ofreces un favor...-Se detuvieron en una esquina, la gente caminaba apurada con el frío imperante que había. Las bocinas no dejaban de sonar en algún lugar cerca y la nieve del día anterior se convertía en escarcha bajo sus pies-Así que, creo que aprovecharé para pedirte que seas mi guía turístico-Yokubo miró directamente a Korra, haciendo caso omiso a la señal que le avisaba que podían cruzar.

-¿Guía turístico?-La morena estaba algo confundida.

-Sí, si acepto tu propuesta me llevarías a todos los lugares que conoces. Hace mucho que quiero recorrer Ciudad República pero no tenía a nadie que me acompañara-Le golpeó en el pecho ligeramente con el dedo-Así que tú lo harías.

-Me impresiona saber que no conozcas la ciudad, te creía una mujer más…-Apretó los labios con la esperanza de no ofender a su acompañante-Más de calle.

Yokubo la miró seriamente. "Mierda… La cagué", pensó nerviosa la morena.

-Jajajajaja-Rio fuertemente-No, por contactos llegué directamente al local, por lo que no tuve tiempo de recorrer más las calles. Ahora, piensa rápido a dónde me vas a llevar para convencerme-Se alejó de ella mientras levantaba la mano. En cuestión de segundos, un taxi frenó en seco ofreciendo a llevarlas.

-¡Vamos!

"¡Dios mío! ¡Esta mujer está loca!" pensó Korra quien miraba cómo su acompañante subía al taxi. De inmediato la siguió, sin saber bien hacia dónde la llevaría.

Ahí estaban, dos desconocidas en un taxi, otra vez sin rumbo fijo, con las manos sudorosas y los nervios a flor de piel. El taxista daba vueltas por la ciudad a la espera de una dirección fija, Yokubo se entretenía mirando hacia la ventana mientras la de ojos celestes pensaba a toda máquina algún lugar donde la pudiera llevar… Miró el gran edificio que se alzaba lejanamente por el horizonte.

-¿Conoces la Torre Futuro?-Preguntó.

Yokubo frunció un poco el ceño-La he visto de lejos.

-Pero ¿Has subido? La vista arriba es maravillosa y el día está despejado.

Yokubo miró seriamente a Korra, la cual se asustó, temiendo haber dicho algo malo. Al instante el semblante de la ojiverde se suavizó, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos para allá.

* * *

-Ese edificio que ves ahí es el palacio de la presidencia y ese que está allá es la academia de policías… No, espera-Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor-Miento, ese edificio es la universidad de Ciudad República.

Estaban en la cima de la Torre Futuro, un monumento construido por la familia Sato hace mucho tiempo. Cuatro grandes pilares se doblaban desde su superficie hasta terminar en una sola punta, de donde destacaba un pequeño piso en donde se podía ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Tal como Korra había dicho, el cielo despejado permitía una vista espectacular hacia abajo, pero el frío que hacía en las alturas era una especie de repelente para los turistas. Había poca gente cuando subieron al lugar.

-Creo que tienes que afinar tu sentido de la orientación-Se rio Yokubo, Korra se mostraba igual de perdida que ella. Al menos le agradecía el haberla llevado allí.

-Lo siento, desde las alturas es más difícil ubicarse…-Siguieron caminando alrededor de la gran habitación hasta que vislumbraron la costa. Un gran edificio rectangular se alzaba a los pies del muelle, el cual reflejaba los rayos del sol debido a su fachada dorada. A Korra se le iluminó el rostro cuando lo vio-Pero con ese edificio no me puedo equivocar… Es la Arena de Pro Control-Dijo orgullosamente.

-La Arena de Pro Control-repitió lentamente Yokubo. Miró un momento a Korra, se veía emocionada-¿Fanática?

-¿El qué?

-¿Fanática del Pro Control?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Ehh…-Korra la miró extrañada. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, no esperaba esa clase de pregunta-Emm… De hecho… Yo juego ahí-Levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio?-Abrió ampliamente los ojos-¿Eres jugadora de Pro Control?-Preguntó casi a gritos.

A Korra le pareció algo exagerada su reacción, pero respondió-Sí, soy maestra agua… ¿Acaso no ves las noticias?-preguntó curiosa.

-No, me deprimen mucho. No tengo televisión en mi departamento.

-¿Internet?

-Tampoco, no soy muy fanática de las redes sociales.

-Aparezco en muchos afiches dentro de la ciudad…-Korra cada vez estaba más sorprendida.

-Me pareciste familiar en algún momento, pero no lo relacioné a haberte visto en alguna publicidad-La bailarina encogió los hombros-Como te decía, la mayoría de las veces voy de mi departamento al trabajo.

-¿Mako no te comentó nada acerca de Los Hurones de Fuego? ¿De mí?-El que no supiera nada sobre Pro Control la preocupaba profundamente.

-Solo mencionó algunas veces sobre su puesto en el equipo-Comenzó a recordar-Para serte sincera, cada vez que quería preguntar algo sobre el Pro Control decía que le tenía sin preocupación, encontraba que los equipos rivales eran demasiado predecibles y su equipo era imparable. Nada más.

-Qué idiota-Korra le miró extrañada-Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-¿Sobre qué cosas te hablaba Mako?

Yokubo la miró. La morena de ojos celestes la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza, como si de repente ella fuese la pieza faltante para completar el rompecabezas en el que sorpresivamente se había convertido su ahora ex novio.

-Cuando lo conocí no hablaba mucho-Empezó a recordar-Solo nos íbamos al pasillo a…-Se detuvo, quizás no era bueno contar ese tipo de cosas, aunque Korra no pareció cambiar de semblante—Bueno, al visitarme más empezó a soltarse.

Y así fue. La primera vez que recibió a Mako vio cómo cargaba con la culpa en su espalda. La bailarina supuso que el estar ahí era la opción más rápida para escapar de sus problemas, pero la más deshonesta. A las cinco semanas la carga de la culpa comenzó a transformarse, mientras que los profundos ojos ámbar comenzaron a mirarla de manera más dulce, casi con agradecimiento. Yokubo se impresionó del cambio del aspirante a detective, por lo que pensó que quien lo cargaba con problemas debía ser la persona más malvada de la ciudad.

-Me contaba de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en la academia. Siempre se jactaba de sus buenas calificaciones y pasaba largo rato contándome sobre ciertos mafiosos y delincuentes que atrapaba en grandes operaciones… La verdad siempre me hablaba de la academia-Puso cara de aburrimiento que hizo a Korra reír.

-Sí, a veces puede llegar a ser muy aburrido… ¿Y nunca te habló de mí?

Esperaba esa pregunta.

-Sí, me habló de ti-Yokubo suspiró profundamente-Decía que eras una excelente persona, pero que jamás lo comprendías. Siempre criticaba que eras posesiva, impulsiva, agresiva y fanfarrona, que por mucho que te amaba había veces que simplemente quería huir de ti.

Korra quedó estupefacta.

¿Tan mala había sido? Habían sido dos años de relación y si bien no eran la pareja perfecta, no recordaba haber estado tan mal con Mako. Peleaban constantemente, pero siempre se jactaba de que al final del día podían irse a dormir en paz, o por lo menos ella. El último año quizás los problemas duraban hasta dos o tres días más, pero como lo contaba la bailarina, prácticamente ella había sido una déspota. Su inconsciente quería insultarlo, pero últimamente estaba cuestionando mucho su manera de ser.

"Quizás no debí ser tan directa" Yokubo miraba cómo Korra debatía internamente. Escuchó muchas veces los alegatos de Mako. Al principio no les dio mucha importancia, la verdad es que muchos hombres se quejaban de lo incomprendidos o desatendidos que eran, pero al pasar las semanas vio verdadera presión en él. Ella terminó convenciéndose de que la susodicha novia era un ogro sin sentimientos…

No esa mujer con sonrisa de niña que miraba tan tristemente hacia el exterior.

-Hey-La tomó del hombro-Para serte sincera, me alegra mucho haberte conocido-Le sonrió.

-¿Por qué?-Korra no le devolvió el gesto-Debes pensar que soy una terrible mujer.

-Sí, así lo pensaba, pero ahora que te conozco no pareces el ogro que creía-Mantuvo la mano en su hombro hasta que la ojiazul la miró a los ojos-Debí suponer que Mako es un exagerado, así que no te sientas mal, soportar sus aburridas historias ya es hacer bastante esfuerzo-Se rio.

-Jajajaja-Había vuelto su sonrisa infantil, que le alegró profundamente-Gracias por acompañarme, sé que esto es un poco extraño pero la estoy pasando bien.

-Yo también-Yokubo desvió la vista hacia la Arena-Además, ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar mi pensamiento acerca de ti, así que dime Korra ¿Eres jugadora de Pro Control?

La morena también miró hacia la Arena, agradecida de que aquella stripper le hubiese dado una oportunidad para emanciparse-Sí, soy la maestra agua de los Hurones de Fuego, somos los campeones nacionales. Actualmente estamos de vacaciones, pero en tres semanas comenzaremos nuevamente con los entrenamientos.

-Tú eres la maestra agua, Mako el maestro fuego y el maestro tierra es…?-Preguntó Yokubo.

-Bolin, el hermano menor de Mako. Deberías conocerlo, te caería genial. Es mi mejor amigo y aparte es muy famoso-Dijo con orgullo.

-Espero conocerlo algún día…

Caminaron un poco más por la moderna instalación antes de que el estómago de Korra avisara de su estado hambriento. Decidieron bajar y caminar por algunas calles hasta llegar a un pequeño café cerca del local de Yokubo. Se sentaron en una mesa mientras esperaban su pedido.

-Yokubo.

-Dime Korra.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre real?

-Mmmm…-Se quedó pensando. Estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran por su nombre artístico. Solo la guardia del local y su jefa sabían su real nombre. Tomando en cuenta que Korra se había pasado la tarde hablando sobre su vida, decidió darle ese pequeño premio por su simpatía-De acuerdo…

Decidió esperar unos segundos al ver la cara de expectación de Korra.

-Asami-Sonrió-Mi nombre es Asami.

-Asami…-Korra repitió el nombre, era fresco como ella-Qué bonito nombre, ya se me hacía muy raro ir por la calle llamándote Yokubo-Rieron al mismo tiempo. De pronto, su semblante se volvió serio, la bailarina se extrañó ante el cambio de conducta-Asami alias Yokubo, he pasado una tarde muy divertida contigo, pero aún no me has dado una respuesta.

-Pensé que se te olvidaría…

-Para que veas que no es un simple capricho-La camarera del local les dejó café y galletas a la mesa-Como te lo mencioné, es una pequeña venganza en contra de Mako. Siempre competimos por todo y no sabes lo profundamente feliz que me haría el hecho de que pierde tanto a su novia oficial como a su acompañante.

-Uff…-Suspiró-Definitivamente su relación es bien rara… Pero bueno, tú verás cómo manejas esto-Le estiró la mano y Korra tímidamente se la estrechó-Korra, acepto tu propuesta.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-Sin soltarle la mano la observó-Ahora, solo quiero que especifiques cómo vas a pagarme.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews (y agradeciendo a quienes los dejan)**

 **VaneLycris** Hola! Sí, siento que haya sido tan corto, pero poco a poco irán siendo capítulos más "cototos" Muchas gracias por leer! **Rarie-Roo 07** Chan chan! Esa es la idea ;) **Aly G** Cierto? Yo tampoco le negaría algo :3 Espero te guste el capítulo, las cosas se pondrán más confusas **giginee** MUAJAJA! No, la verdad cuando lo publiqué vi que era muy corto y me reté mucho. Espero te guste esta entrega y sigas leyendo! **Ruha** Paciencia recompensada, intentaré que las esperas no sean por más de una semana **Marydekuga** Y espero que cada vez se ponga más bueno, es la idea de la historia **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Woow! He leído algunas de tus historias y son muy buenas! Me enorgullece saber que leíste mi fanfic :D Actualizo si tú también actualizas, un abrazo virtual!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capítulo! En los próximos iré contando un poco más sobre cómo se viene la trama, alguna pista por ahí. Espero les guste y ya saben, nada como un review para animar esta historia. Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konieztko.**

Capítulo 5

"Menos mal el móvil me sale gratis" pensó mientras dejaba el objeto en el velador y se levantaba pesadamente de la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo achocolatado se encaminó hacia un pequeño clóset, de donde sacó una larga bata celeste y vieja, regalo de su madre que aún conservaba a pesar de los obsequios que le daban sus auspiciadores.

Volvió a buscar su teléfono y se sentó en el final de la pequeña cama. Asami ya había elegido el destino de ese día y si bien gustaba de acompañar a la bailarina, el lugar que había elegido hoy día se le antojaba aburrido. "¿Museos? ¿Desde cuándo una stripper tiene afinidad por la cultura?".

Texteó "OK" y se levantó rumbo a una cómoda, de donde sacó toallas limpias y ropa interior. Salió de su habitación y se adentró en un pasillo con pulcras paredes blancas y suelo de madera flotante. La luz del día le avisaba que ya era bastante tarde lo que le extrañó: Tenzin no la había despertado.

Llegó hasta una puerta blanca y golpeó la puerta.

-¿Alguien ahí?-preguntó.

-¡Yo!-Le respondió la voz de un niño.

-Meelo, trata de apurarte-Le dijo con voz cansada-Tengo la vejiga llena.

-¡Yo también! ¡Tendrás que esperar!-Le gritó el pequeño.

"Ay Espíritus" rezongó. Cuando el pequeño utilizaba el baño podía demorarse una hora dentro. Ya iba a reclamarle que él no tenía vejiga cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió.

-¡Listo! ¡Buenas tardes Korra!-La saludó un pequeño niño de grandes cejas y grandes ojos.

-Buenos días Meelo… ¡Argh! ¡Qué asco!-Un olor nauseabundo salió del baño. El culpable de eso salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, riendo ante su travesura.

Luego de ducharse, la morena entró a la cocina tímidamente, esperando encontrarse con Tenzin y su sermón del día, algo parecido a "Deberías tener más fuerza de voluntad y levantarte apenas suene la alarma", pero solo encontró a la esposa de Tenzin, Pema y sus hijos Meelo e Ikki, una niña de diez años ataviada con dos pequeñas colitas. Estaban sentados mirando la televisión.

-Hola-Saludó a los presentes.

-Buenas tardes Korra-Saludó Pema, se veía más cansada que de costumbre, con su pelo medio gris algo despeinado y unas pequeñas ojeras acompañando a sus ojos-Veo que al fin despertaste.

-Sí, pensé que me despertaría Tenzin pero creo que me dejó descansar un poco.

-La verdad es que Tenzin salió temprano. El presidente Raiko solicitó una junta con él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Se mostró preocupada Korra.

-Un grupo pro-imperio atacó el hogar de un consejero del presidente-Su mirada se posó en el televisor-Las peleas se están agudizando.

Korra miró al artefacto mientras el nerviosismo le empezaba a carcomer la mente.

"… _El fuego consumió completamente la vivienda del consejero Kenshi, quien pudo escapar de las llamas gracias a la ayuda de vecinos del sector. Los culpables del ataque dejaron panfletos en alusión al conflicto territorial entre la República Unida de Naciones y el Reino Tierra, por lo que el presidente Raiko anunció medidas estrictas a quienes resulten responsables. Recordemos que el consejero Kenshi hizo noticia hace unos días luego de sus declaraciones en contra de la nación vecina…"_

Ikki miró a Korra y preguntó.

-¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Cuándo vas a salir a la acción? ¿Pudiste conectarte con Raava? ¿Por qué tienes la camisa al revés? ¿Hoy verás a tu amiga?

-¿Qué?-Korra miró hacia abajo, se había puesto mal la ropa. "Eso explica por qué me molestaba"-Sí… Estos temas me ponen un poco nerviosa-Se sentó en la mesa arreglando su camisa mientras la pequeña de ojos achinados, pelo largo y divertidas colitas la miraba a la espera de sus respuestas-No saldré a la acción ni pienso hacerlo, aún no puedo conectarme con nada y sí, hoy veré a mi amiga.

-Te traeré el almuerzo-dijo Pema sonriendo y desapareció tras unas cortinas.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Mako?-preguntó inocentemente Meelo.

-Ya te lo dije-Korra se mostró incómoda-Terminé con él hace una semana. No creo que quiera venir por un tiempo.

-Ouh…-El niño se deprimió-Extraño que me lleve a entrenar Pro Control.

-Meelo, sabes que los maestros aires no juegan Pro Control-le dijo su hermana-Va en contra de nuestras tradiciones.

-¡Las tradiciones son aburridas! ¡Tú eres aburrida!-Le gritó a su hermana y salió apresuradamente del lugar.

-Se le pasará-contestó tranquilamente Ikki. Korra había vuelto a posar su mirada en el televisor-Papá dice que si Raiko sigue con esa actitud, van a venir pronto por él.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Korra frunciendo el ceño. Pema apareció con el almuerzo.

-Pensé que sin Tenzin iba a poder descansar más horas, pero duermo más horas y resulta que me siento más cansada ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-Suspiró profundamente. Korra e Ikki rieron mientras Pema apoyaba su cabeza con ademán cansado sobre la mesa.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente en el callejón. Al parecer su nariz ya se había acostumbrado al olor de la basura, ya que no le parecía tan apestoso el lugar como la primera vez que esperó allí. Iba vestida con jeans desgastados, unos tenis, un polerón tipo béisbol de color turquesa y un gorro, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

La puerta se abrió y Asami hizo su aparición. Llevaba siendo de guía turística hace una semana, luego de que la bailarina aceptara su trato. La había llevado a algunos restaurantes, a visitar edificios históricos, al parque de diversiones y al cine. Al principio si bien se mostraba segura de su decisión ante Asami, no sabía cómo iba a poder llevar a cabo su propuesta ante una mujer tan diferente como ella. Korra nunca aprobó ese tipo de actividades lujuriosas y el hecho de que su novio se metiera en ese mundo arrastrándola a ella la hacía sentir incómoda y hasta sucia cada vez que tenía que doblar en esa pequeña calle.

Sin embargo, todo cambiaba cuando Yokubo quedaba atrás de esa puerta y Asami salía al exterior. Extrañamente las mujeres se llevaron muy bien desde el primer momento y Korra realmente agradeció haber hecho ese trato cuando visitó la casa de Mako para terminar la relación… Aparte de su perra-oso polar Naga, no tenía a nadie con quien llorar por la casi violenta ruptura que había protagonizado con Mako...

-¡El que estuviéramos mal no te da derecho a seguirme por la calle como una sicópata!-Le había gritado el chico de ambarinos ojos ese día en su casa. La morena agradeció que Bolin estuviera fuera, así se evitaba la pelea de proporciones épicas que estaba dando lugar en ese momento.

-¡Desde cuándo vas a esos lugares! ¡Cómo fuiste tan cobarde de ocultarme ese tipo de cosas!-Korra no podía creer el descaro del maestro fuego.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te llamara y dijera "Oh Korra disculpa, estaba con una prostituta en el "Sol Naciente", llego en un rato más"?-Ironizó sobre el asunto.

-¡No! ¡Hubieses terminado la relación en vez de estarme enterando que te pasas días enteros en ese antro!

"…Uff"

Ahora que veía a Asami bajar por las escaleras, se sentía hipócrita.

-Hola Korra-La bailarina vestía con el mismo abrigo que la conoció, más una bufanda roja.

-Hola Asami.

No había vuelto a hablar con Mako desde aquel día. Esperaba que Asami le avisara cuando el chico pusiera un pie en el local, pero por el momento la ojiverde le había jurado que Mako no había visitado el edificio. Korra decidió creerle antes de carcomerse la cabeza con dudas, además confiaba que, descubierto su secreto, su ahora ex novio evitase recurrir al lugar por miedo a la prensa rosa o a alguna venganza mayor por parte de la morena.

Venganza que ya estaba siendo llevada a cabo.

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?-Korra comenzó a andar en dirección a la avenida, cuando Asami preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el itinerario, estimada guía?

Korra se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una mirada coqueta. Ya sabía las armas que utilizaba la bailarina para conseguir lo que quería, se había dedicado a observarla mientras actuaba de guía en esos días. Le impresionaba lo fácil que caían aquellos e incluso aquellas que mantenían aunque sea una efímera conversación con ella. Asami tenía una especie de porte imperial, se hacía notar entre la multitud con su cuerpo recto y la mirada de omnipotencia, cosa que llamaba poderosamente la atención de la ojiazul, lo que también agradecía ya que se robaba la mirada de los transeúntes y evitaba ser ella el centro de atención debido a su disciplina.

Ahora que se encontraba con esa mirada, no supo cómo reaccionar. Asami no había dado pie a alguna provocación sexual ni nada. Parecían establecer bien los parámetros del trato, lo que había permitido un acercamiento más amistoso. Korra siempre estaba nerviosa ante ella, pero primaba el respeto y la cordialidad por sobre los latidos del corazón cada vez que la stripper se arreglaba el cabello o le regalaba una sonrisa.

Le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Te dije hoy día que iríamos a ver museos y solo me pusiste "Ok", así que supuse que te pareció demasiado aburrido por lo que decidiste otra cosa.

"Mierda…" No llevaban ni una semana y ya por mensajes Asami la podía intuir.

-¡Es aburrido Asami! No pensé que te interesara eso de la cultura y las pinturas y esas cosas…

-¿Y qué tenías de itinerario entonces?-La ojiverde se acercó a Korra buscando ponerla nerviosa.

-Emm… Pensaba ir a… la… -Sintió la mirada penetrante de su acompañante-Esa feria que está en el puerto… Esa que…

-Shhh…-Asami le colocó un dedo en la boca haciéndola callar. La morena abrió ampliamente sus ojos-Korra, te recuerdo que si bien tú eres la que me lleva de paseo, soy yo la que decide dónde ir-La tomó rápidamente del brazo y se dirigieron hasta la avenida principal-Así que veremos museos.

-De acuerdo…-No tenía cómo alegar, Asami le había ganado solo con un fino dedo entre sus labios y aquellos ojos esmeraldas que desnudaban en busca de debilidad.

Se subieron a un taxi mientras Korra explicaba los museos más importantes. Estaba el de Bellas Artes de Ciudad República, el museo de Arquitectura, el de Artes Contemporáneas, el pequeño museo de la Universidad y el Museo Futuro. Decidieron ir en el orden que dio Korra, del menos al más divertido, según su nula experiencia en aquellos lugares. Solo sabía que en el Museo Futuro tenían una sala 3D y eso ya lo hacía más divertido que los demás.

* * *

Bajaron del taxi cuando las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a prender. El horario de invierno ya dejaba entrar algunas horas más de luz, pero seguía siendo insuficiente para recorrer todo.

-¿Estás segura de querer entrar? Pensé que ya querías irte al local.

-Tranquila-Exclamó-Terminamos con este edificio y nos vamos.

El Museo Futuro se alzaba a los pies de una elegante plazoleta. Era un edificio rectangular y soberbio, con grandes pilares de hormigón y ventanales tan oscuros que era posible verse reflejado en él. Al frente había una gran plazoleta con pequeños árboles y esculturas abstractas, dándole ese estilo moderno que la empresa quería reflejar.

Antes de entrar al edificio Korra observó a Asami, se veía callada. La velada había sido bastante interesante a decir verdad, la morena de ojos celestes jamás pensó que Asami sería tan… Culta. Habían pasado de museo a museo y la pelinegra la había deslumbrado con muchos datos históricos, lo cual hicieron sentir mal a Korra. No conocía nada del mundo nocturno, de la prostitución, de las personas que tomaban ese servicio, de Asami… ¡No conocía nada de ella! Se daba cuenta que en esta semana quien más había hablado fue justamente Korra, le había contado de su tribu en el Polo Sur, sus padres, su infancia, Naga, la llegada a Ciudad República, los hermanos, su relación con Mako, y la bailarina solo se limitaba a asentir y preguntar sobre otros aspectos de su vida o sobre el lugar que estaban visitando.

Se golpeó mentalmente mientras recitaba "Eso me pasa por tener una sola amiga y que sea una oso-perro polar".

Había una gran puerta de vidrio que sonó gravemente mientras se adentraban a su última parada.

Le había encantado Asami, no podía negarlo. No sabía si era algo sexual, amoroso o netamente amistoso, pero se levantaba con una gran sonrisa a la espera de poder llevar a la ojiverde de vuelta por la ciudad. La miró de reojo mientras entraban en un gran salón blanco, donde un grupo de 15 personas ponían atención a una mujer con traje rojo, al parecer la guía de esas instalaciones.

Nunca fue buena teniendo amistades femeninas y de hecho no tenía ninguna, al menos humana. Las hijas de Tenzin eran demasiado pequeñas para entender sus problemas y Bolin, si bien hacía todo el intento por apoyarla, la falta de feromonas se le notaba. Agradeció que esta vez la venganza le haya traído algo bueno, aunque sea una prostituta/bailarina que solo cobraba su favor.

Un favor pagado… El dinero a veces conseguía cosas sin un manual de instrucciones, pensó.

-Unámonos a ese grupo-recomendó la morena al ver a Asami algo perdida-Está comenzando una visita guiada.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al grupo de personas. Visitaron las grandes salas, vieron las animaciones en 3D y probaron un simulador de automóvil, el primero de la línea Sato hace más de 80 años

"… _La serie T de Industrias Futuro fue el gran paso hacia la modernización de la sociedad contemporánea. Las distancias se hicieron más pequeñas y el salto hacia un mejor porvenir, algo más cercano…"_

Korra estaba fascinada con la visita, a decir verdad, Hiroshi le había comentado muchos de estos juguetes en algunas de sus reuniones, pero no había tenido el tiempo de disfrutarlos a cabalidad. Miró a Asami quien veía todo de manera curiosa, analizando cada artefacto construido por la familia Sato.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió la bailarina sin mucha atención.

-¿No tienes algún dato interesante sobre los Sato? ¿Algo histórico que me vaya a impactar?

-Mmmm-se quedó pensando-No, la verdad que no-Y volteó a mirar los planos de los últimos proyectos impulsados por la empresa.

-Okey-No se veía tan fascinada por este museo como con los otros. Korra lo atribuyó al cansancio.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, aquí termina la visita guiada-La guía se detuvo ante una puerta de vidrio, de la que se vislumbraba una pequeña galería-Pueden pasar al salón de fotografías donde encontrarán una pequeña descripción de la familia Sato y sus clanes. Al final de la habitación encontrarán un pequeño pasillo que los llevará a la tienda de recuerdos y finalmente a la salida-Hizo una pequeña reverencia-Muchas gracias por visitar el Museo Futuro.

Se adentraron a la galería. Korra se quedó mirando a los viejos Sato, fotografías en blanco y negro bastante demacradas que daban cuenta de muchos hombres vestidos de mecánicos, grandes corceles y motores antiguos, la antesala de los avances tecnológicos de los que ahora se podía jactar Industrias Futuros, dueños de prácticamente todo el conglomerado automotriz y tecnológico.

-¡Woow! Mira esto Asami!-Se acercó a unas fotografías antiguas-acá están cuando crearon las primeras aero…

Dio la vuelta para llamar a su interlocutora. No estaba.

Korra miró hacia muchas direcciones. La stripper no estaba.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntó mientras dudaba si volver a la entrada del lugar o avanzar hasta el principio del pasillo. Su instinto le dijo que quizás Asami se había aburrido de tanto recuerdo por lo que decidió salir de allí.

Iba entrando al pasillo cuando escuchó murmullos en una pequeña habitación contigua. Estaba decorada con el mismo sobrio blanco de la habitación principal, con una vela elevada en medio de ella y algunas fotografías de ahora. Asami miraba la última de ellas atentamente.

-Pensé que te habías ido…-La pelinegra no le contestó. Korra se acercó lentamente adonde estaba ella y siguió con la mirada la última imagen. Mostraban a una familia: Un hombre entrado en carnes, de barba algo canosa y gran sonrisa; una mujer de no más de 40 años, vestida elegantemente y una muchacha de 6 años, con largo cabello y profundos ojos verdes-Siempre que escucho la historia no deja de parecerme igual de triste…-Comentó lentamente.

-¿Cómo dices?-La voz de Asami de repente sonó alterada.

-¿No conoces la historia de Hiroshi?-Miraron la imagen que colgaba en la pared, al parecer la bailarina estaba al tanto de todo lo pasado, menos del presente-Al pobre hombre se le murió la esposa en un ataque incendiario y la hija desapareció algunos años después-Asami la miró profundamente con cara de perplejidad. Korra no entendió muy bien su reacción, pero prefirió seguir-Encontraron el auto del cual se escapó completamente destrozado por las llamas, por lo que no pudieron recuperar el cuerpo. Triste historia-Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Triste historia-Suspiró pesadamente Asami.

Volvieron a mirar la fotografía. Korra se acercó un poco más para ver de cerca a la familia. Hiroshi definitivamente había pasado por mejores momentos, en la foto se le veía más rechoncho que de costumbre. Observó a la niña de ojos verdes, tenía cierto parecido a alguien que no lograba recordar. La mujer tenía ojos verdes también, tenía un porte majestuoso en aquel recuadro y un lindo collar adornando su cuello…

Sintió unas pisadas fuertes alejarse del lugar a paso rápido. Se dio cuenta que Asami había salido del lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!...

Esquivó a la gente que compraba en la tienda y rauda salió del edificio. Con desesperación miró a todas direcciones buscando a la bailarina. "¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?!" gritaba en su mente, la noche ya había llegado y un viento helado empezaba a azotar en las calles.

-¡Asami!-Corrió por la plazoleta hasta que vislumbró su figura en una esquina. Se apresuró a llegar mientras exclamaba-¡Por los espíritus Asami! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Saliste así como si nada y yo pensé que…!

"¿Está llorando?" La vio enjugarse las lágrimas con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda sostenía su teléfono.

-Lo siento Korra… Es solo que yo… Debo irme-Se la veía nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún problema? ¡Dime! Puedo ayudarte.

-¡No! No te preocupes, estoy bien…-Miró rápidamente al teléfono, suspiró un poco y cambió su semblante de pena por uno de amabilidad-Debo ir al local, pedí la tarde libre pero me toca trabajar esta noche.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? ¿Tuviste problemas?-Korra se acercó en un intento por reconfortar a la bailarina. Se veía perturbada.

-Sí, algo así-El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte-Korra…

-Dime.

-Nuestro trato ya está cumplido-Le sonrió ampliamente-La verdad no pensé que lo cumplirías pero lo hiciste-"Esperen… ¿Qué?", pensó la ojiceleste-Muchas gracias por ser mi guía turística. Tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a meterme con Mako.

-Pero… Asami…-"¡¿Eso era todo?!" Korra no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-No es necesario que sigas yendo a buscarme al local, fue un placer conocerte.

Dicho eso, acortó los pasos hacia Korra quien seguía confundida por sus palabras. Agarró su cabeza con las manos y unió sus labios con los de la morena, quien abrió ampliamente los ojos. Era un beso helado, tenía sabor a lágrimas y el viento les golpeaba incómodamente el pelo, pero era mayor la sorpresa que los problemas técnicos de aquella demostración. Asami había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar un poco más el contacto, pero Korra estaba en estado de choque y miraba con perplejidad aquel rostro sensual que ahora estaba dándole un sorpresivo beso.

"Pero qué diablos ¡Reacciona Korra!" gritó su mente y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue apartarla rápidamente, pero se quedó ahí, tratando de aminorar el latido de su corazón, cosa que fue imposible. Se aferró al largo abrigo con sus dos manos, haciendo recíproco el contacto, lo que Asami agradeció luego de unos segundos. La morena finalmente decidió cerrar sus ojos.

Unieron sus labios de manera lenta, pasado el momento de sorpresa. Se saborearon con timidez, como si fuese un primer beso para ambas, casi con torpeza y nervios. Luego de un minuto Asami comenzó a reír separándose lentamente de los labios de Korra, quien también rio por la actitud de la bailarina.

-Es primera vez que le doy un beso a una mujer, siéntete importante-Le susurró.

-…Lo mismo digo.

Se miraron por un momento, hasta que Asami rompió con el hechizo-Un gusto conocerte Korra, no quiero volver a verte nunca más-remató con semblante serio.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

Antes de que Korra pudiese decir algo, Asami ya había hecho parar un taxi, en donde subió rápidamente dejando a la morena tirada en la esquina. El viento se hizo acompañar de la nieve mientras la gente caminaba deprisa para llegar a sus hogares.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** La verdad, la historia está como para algo bien Sabrosami :B Pero prefiero reservarme esos momentos pervertirijillos. Pretendo que la historia tenga varios capítulos así que las escenas un poco más picantes me las guardaré para más adelante ¡Gracias por actualizar y espero sigas la historia! **Rarie-Roo 07** Otro capítulo extenso, aunque aviso que no todos podrían ser así **Aly G** Algo de Korrasami para comenzar la intriga y la confusión **giginee** Faltó carne pero no te preocupes, habrá si sigues leyendo xD **Ruha** Las cosas parecen indicar que vamos por ese camino **HanelBlumaTanu** chan chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas! Otro capítulo de esta particular historia… Muchas gracias por supuesto, a las personas que la siguen y a los que dejan reviews. No se preocupen por las continuaciones, no tardarán más de una semana porque como mujer precavida, llevo adelantados varios capítulos :)** **Este es algo corto, pero ya dejo advertido que irán variando de tamaño, así que pueden ser muuuuuy largos, como cortitos. Que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konieztko.**

Capítulo 6

Las lágrimas no pararon hasta que llegó al "Sol Naciente". El taxi la dejó en las afueras del local, un edificio antiguo y elegante de dos pisos con una estoica fachada gris en las alturas. Las paredes exteriores del primer piso habían sido reemplazadas por grandes vidrios polarizados, invitando a los transeúntes a descubrir qué había en su interior.

En Ciudad República era ilegal la prostitución, pero no los lugares para el entretenimiento masculino. Cafés y clubes de baile existían a montón, pero todo lo que escapaba de la ley era escondido a narices de la policía y fiscalizadores. Su lugar de trabajo era uno de los más importantes y elegantes dentro del círculo bohemio, atendía a clientes de bajo y alto estrato, pero solo los que tenían el suficiente poder adquisitivo podían acceder a algo más que un baile y la compañía de aquellas regias y coquetas bailarinas.

Amparado por sus mismos clientes, el Sol Naciente mantenía sus secretos bajo mantos de influencias importantes, incluida gente de la propia policía. Al recordar eso Asami arqueó la boca en señal de disgusto, volvía a recordar el fango en donde había terminado. Sacó uno de los últimos pañuelitos que le quedaban para secar sus húmeros ojos y se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada principal, en vez de tomar el invisible callejón que la llevaba hacia los camarines. Necesitaba recordar en qué momento su vida se había torcido hasta llegar a este podrido lugar.

La entrada era un gran arco techado, embelesado con una gran alfombra roja, sutiles luces naranjas y protegido por dos personas vestidas de impoluto negro. La guardia, vestida con su estoico traje y corbata del mismo color, la vio acercarse hasta que quedó a centímetros de su oído. La bailarina susurró:

-Necesito hablar contigo.

No se inmutó. Se acercó a su compañero que estaba al lado para decir que saldría de su puesto unos momentos. Hizo entrar a Asami por la puerta principal.

Se encontraron en una pequeña entrada, iluminada con una fuerte luz roja que difuminaba el rostro de quienes se encontraban en el lugar. Un hombre fornido, vestido también de traje oscuro les dio el paso hacia un pasillo, adornado con recuadros de mujeres atrayentes, como una invitación a conocer lo que se escondía al final de aquel corredor: Una puerta custodiada por dos jóvenes que invitaban a perderse en la lujuria y el placer.

Las jovencitas vieron llegar a la guardia junto con Yokubo y rápidamente abrieron las puertas evitándose el protocolo jocoso, en donde se encontraba el salón principal. Sin mirar hacia donde bailaban sus compañeras se acercaron al bar. La guardia hizo una señal al bartender, quien desapareció unos segundos antes de volver con una mujer mayor.

-Necesito 10 minutos con ella-Le dijo secamente.

La mujer miró el gesto deprimido de su bailarina estrella. Sin cambiar su serio semblante exclamó:

-10 minutos, vayan a mi oficina chica.

Unas llaves volaron hacia las manos de la guardia, quien se llevó a Asami hacia una de las tantas puertas ocultas del lugar. Detrás de una cortina se encontraba una sutil oficina iluminada con una fría luz blanca, ladrillos decorados con un verde pálido, una gran pizarra garabateada y un calendario. La guardia le hizo un gesto a Asami para que se sentara en una de las dos sillas del lugar, separadas por un mesón atestado de papeles.

La bailarina se sentó y espero a que la otra imitara su gesto. Sintió la mirada fija y penetrante de su compañera y soltó un largo suspiro.

-No pude hacerlo-Declaró con pena.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Hiroshi…

-¿Estaba en el lugar?-La miró preocupada.

-No-Otra lágrima recorrió su rostro-Tiene un memorial de su familia.

Kuvira abrió ampliamente los ojos, estaba sorprendida. Asami esperaba esa actitud.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-Preguntó sin cambiar el tono severo de voz.

-Salí corriendo, me tomó por sorpresa-admitió.

-¿Y Korra?

-Me siguió… Pero no te preocupes, no entendió nada.

Asami agachó la mirada, a sabiendas de que la guardia de profundos ojos verdes almendrados y lánguido flequillo tomaba atención de cada palabra y gesto. Estaba sopesando la sorpresa que significaba la visita a aquel museo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que había recibido un mensaje del trabajo, problemas laborales que me tenían mal.

-¿Volverá?-Preguntaba más deprisa con la intuición de la respuesta que recibiría.

-No lo creo-Suspiró nuevamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Volvió a preguntar, con un tono de voz más severo.

-Que el trato terminaba hasta allí-Sentenció.

De un salto Kuvira se puso de pie, agarrando su sien con una mano. Estaba enojada.

-Justo cuando nos encontramos con la oportunidad más grande, lo dejas pasar ¡Cómo quieres que logremos nuestro objetivo si a la primera te dejas llevar por tus impulsos!-Gritó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No estabas allí!-Asami también se paró furiosa-¡Cómo quieres que me sienta luego de darme cuenta de lo que Hiroshi había hecho! Dime ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido tú?

Kuvira la miró en silencio y con el semblante serio. Dio media vuelta.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente me la hubiese pensado mejor.

-Bueno, no lo pude hacer. Además…-Agachó la mirada. Kuvira quedó a la espera de lo que seguía-… No lo sé, no le puedo hacer esto a Korra. Se ve buena chica.

-Tampoco es que fuéramos a matarla o algo así-Suspiró. Debía ponerse en el lugar de Asami, así que de a poco empezó a sopesar la situación, volvió a mirarla con algo más de paciencia-Explícame qué fue lo que le dijiste.

-Bueno… -Volvió a sentarse, presa de sus acciones-Salí corriendo y me alcanzó cuando iba a tomar el taxi, le dije que el trato acababa ahí, le di un beso y le advertí que no volviera a buscarme.

-¿Un beso?-Kuvira enarcó una ceja-Pensé que no ibas a llegar a esa instancia.

-Yo tampoco, fue un impulso-Asami sintió el enojo de su amiga.

-¿Te gusta?-Kuvira volvió a su tono severo.

-¡No!-negó tajantemente-Solo fue una muestra de agradecimiento, tú misma viste que le atraigo.

Era verdad. La jugadora de Pro Control podía ser el terror de sus adversarios en la cancha, pero era evidente su atracción hacia Asami. Desde la entrada del edificio podía ver cada vez que Korra llegaba en taxi, con una cara infantil de emoción por el solo hecho de llevar a pasear a Yokubo, la bailarina del Sol Naciente.

A Kuvira no le agradó nada esa cara de idiota, desde el primer vistazo.

-Lo del beso estuvo demás-La guardia sentenció con visible enojo-Pero quizás no haya sido del todo malo-Asami la miró confundida-Lo más probable es que aparezca de nuevo… Querrá volver por respuestas, el beso le dará valor.

-¿Tú crees?

-Esperemos-Kuvira se acercó lentamente a Asami. La bailarina se puso un poco nerviosa, pero su amiga solo le acarició levemente la mejilla-Entiendo que hayas quedado mal por lo que pasó en el museo, pero si quieres que sigamos con el plan necesitamos a Korra-Ambas miradas se encontraron-Puede que sea una buena chica y entiendo que no quieras esto para ella… Pero creo que nos sirve más que Mako y no tiene por qué enterarse de tus verdaderas intenciones-Asami agachó la mirada, Kuvira tenía razón pero seguía pensando en lo mal que se sentía.

Se apartó lentamente y murmuró:

-De igual forma, espero que no vuelva.

-Y yo espero que mañana esté aquí, sino volveremos al plan original y tendrás que desechar la promesa que le hiciste-Kuvira se acercó a la puerta y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la bailarina-Mientras tanto, es mejor que vuelvas a los camarines y te limpies esos ojos.

Asami le sonrió, Kuvira era aquella que la levantaba cuando desistía de obtener sus objetivos. Igualmente, decidió preguntarle lo mismo de todos los días.

-¿Crees que esto es lo correcto?

-Él tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, a ti y al mundo entero…- Antes de salir, la guardia le dio una última mirada y soltó:

-Además, no te preocupes por Korra. Estoy segura que con ese beso volverá y podremos seguir con el plan, aparte querrá saber qué pasó con su novio-Cerró la puerta.

Asami se quedó en esa pequeña oficina, pensando en lo mala persona que se había convertido.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Aly G** Buena pregunta… Asami gusta de Korra? En este y los próximos capítulos sabremos un poco más sobre lo que pasa en la mente de Asami **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** (SPOILER) Irá, no te preocupes… Pero para eso tendrás que esperar otro capítulo xD Al menos ya se agregó otro personaje de tu agrado :D Gracias por leer! **Rarie-Roo 07** Se besaron! :3 Pero ahora habrá más confusión en el ambiente **AlexandraArcher** Un nuevo capítulo para agregar aún más dudas! **Ruha** Muy bien! Me gusta cuando empiezan a sacar sus propias conclusiones, poco a poco iré dando trazos de lo que fue el pasado de Asami y sí, pobre Korrita me la imagino en esa escena con cara de WTF!? Gracias por tu review! **lixveronica123** Woow! Me alegra mucho haber llamado tu atención, actualizaré constantemente, esta historia está para harto rato :D **Luna RedDragon** Cha chan! Nueva actualización para su disfrute **Guest** Deseo cumplido, nuevo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo! Día de nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero les prometo que el próximo estará más largo... Ya me llegaron los primeros reviews en contra y a favor del KuviSami D: La verdad es que a mí no me desagrada la pareja xD Me parece bastante interesante a partir de sus personalidades, no serían mala mezcla, ahora la pregunta es ¿Habrá KuviSami en este fanfiction? Solo el tiempo lo dirá...**

 **AVISO: El próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes 16 y de ahí no sé si subiré cada cinco días, porque me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas y creo que no llevaré mi computadora... Estoy pensando seriamente en esto.**

 **Por mientras, espero que disfruten este capítulo y dejen lindos reviews con sus dudas y sospechas. AGRADECIDA INFINITAMENTE POR TODOS LOS FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta historia que, repito, tiene para rato.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konieztko.**

Capítulo 7

Abrigada con su capucha peluda de la Tribu Agua, se encontraba meditando en el patio de la academia. Era un lugar tranquilo, alejado del bullicio de la gran ciudad. Contenía sendas esculturas talladas en madera de grandes maestros, adornadas por una abundante maleza. Si bien conservaba su paisaje verde producto de la vegetación, el invierno hacía dormir a aquellas flores que coloreaban el lugar en el periodo de verano.

Hacía frío y el piso de madera era algo incómodo, pero Korra disfrutaba de un clima así, le recordaba a Senna, a Tonraq, a las corridas junto a Naga, a su infancia maravillosa en las tundras del Sur. Sin embargo, esos recuerdos eran nublados por unos labios carmesíes y unos profundos ojos verdes que se acercaban a su rostro.

Era imposible concentrarse así.

Desestimando su meditación, abrió los ojos justo en el momento que Tenzin hacía aparición en el patio. No lo había visto el día anterior, ella se había encerrado en su cuarto luego de volver del museo, con una tormenta de preguntas en la cabeza y una frase que parecía sellar la extraña semana que había tenido.

"No quiero volver a verte nunca más"

-Korra, me impresiona que estés meditando… No pensé que te pondrías aquí de forma voluntaria.

-Yo tampoco, pero necesitaba pensar un poco.

Tenzin se acomodó a su lado mientras la morena lo seguía con la mirada. Se notaba cansado, las ojeras lo iban invadiendo. Puso cara de incomodidad, sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su cansancio pero ella aún no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, aún no.

-Sé que no hemos podido entrenar como es debido-La maestra agua se impresionó por el comentario-Los recientes ataques nos tienen a Raiko y al consejo bastante preocupados por la situación de la República Unida… Pero no te preocupes, hoy tendremos tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Tenzin, no es necesario ¡Mírate! Estás cansado, necesitas dormir-Korra posó una mano en el hombro de su maestro-Podemos retomar el entrenamiento otro día, saliste temprano ayer y no te escuché hasta pasada la medianoche, tampoco es que estés tan joven como para soportar algo como…

-¡Tonterías! Estoy bien Korra-Su orgullo se sintió herido, la morena rio para sí-No quiero que perdamos de vista nuestro objetivo. Además, como las cosas se han desarrollado me urge que tengamos algún avance-Admitió, lo que despertó la furia de la ojiceleste.

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? ¡Hemos entrenado mucho tiempo y aún no logro grandes avances!-Se tapó el rostro con las manos-Por más que lo hemos intentado no logro conectarme con Raava, no logro hacer más que pequeños soplidos con el Aire Control… Soy un asco de Avatar, cómo pretendes que me presente ante el mundo siendo un Avatar a medias-Le miró con una lágrima.

-Entiendo, estás frustrada-Ahora fue el momento de Tenzin de poner una mano en el hombro de Korra-Pero tú lo has dicho, aunque sean soplidos ¡Son avances! Y el hecho de encontrarte intentando meditar también es una señal de que vamos avanzando-Le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Korra rio-No obstante, estamos pasando por un periodo tenso en nuestra historia y conflictos así son en donde la gente más necesita a alguien que ponga el equilibrio en el mundo-Volvió a su seriedad-Korra, no te presionaré con tus avances, pero esto es señal de que tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra, concentrarnos 100% en tu entrenamiento y así poder conseguir que te transformes en un Avatar completo.

-Gracias Tenzin-No le agradaba la idea. Tampoco quería dejar al descubierto el nerviosismo ante su maestro. Sin embargo, sentía una profunda admiración por aquel hombre calvo que intentaba solucionar todo a base de paciencia y diálogo-Aun así, me sentiría más tranquila si descansaras un poco. No te preocupes por mí, no me iré a ninguna parte.

-De acuerdo-Tenzin se levantó-Me hará bien un baño y una pequeña siesta-Iba camino a la entrada cuando de pronto, se acordó de algo-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto que estás aquí? ¿Conflictos con alguna persona?

Korra abrió los ojos –No, aunque ya sabes que Mako y yo terminamos ¿Verdad?

-Me lo contó Pema, lamento eso.

-No, no te preocupes-Le hizo un gesto en señal de que no le diera importancia-Estoy bien.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Tenzin la miró con curiosidad.

-Eemm… Me preocupa lo de la conexión Avatar-Ni ella misma sonaba convencida-Ya sabes, no encontrar a Raava, mis soplidos de Aire Control… Sí, por eso estoy aquí.

-Está bien-Tenzin la miró extrañado-Volveré dentro de unas horas. Es mejor que comas algo, tendremos un largo entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo-Vio alejarse a su maestro y suspiró. Su conexión y el conflicto entre el Imperio Tierra y la República Unida eran las últimas cosas que tenía en su lista, mientras sus labios volvían a recordar aquel beso del día anterior.

Decidió estirarse y descansar su espalda en el duro suelo, pensando en qué hacer respecto a una bailarina en particular.

* * *

-¡Yokubo! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Se supone que teníamos algo!

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz o te echarán a patadas de aquí!

Se encontraban en una discreta mesa, al lado del pasillo tantas veces recorrido. La poca iluminación evitaba que la bailarina viera en esplendor la cara de dolor que Mako estaba trayendo.

No pensó que el aspirante a detective se apareciera justo el día después de que ella se besara con su ex novia. La cabeza le daba vueltas de la confusión que tenía y de la idea de que definitivamente, ella no estaba para soportar este tipo de situaciones.

Pero tenía que mantenerse estoica bajo el suplicio de Mako. "Todo sea por el bien mayor", se repetía constantemente. No había pensado en ninguna excusa para explicar su falta de interés por el chico de ojos ambarinos, pero cuando lo vio pasar por esa puerta, listo para la sesión de siempre, su cabeza empezó a maquinar miles de razones por las cuales dejaría de atenderlo. El jugador se había acercado a recibir su beso de bienvenida, pero fue empujado bruscamente a los asientos oscuros, en donde después de varios tragos, recién asimilaba la noticia que Yokubo le había dado.

-Korra es la culpable de todo ¿Verdad? ¡Dímelo! ¡Sé que me siguió hasta aquí!

-¡No la he visto en la vida, no ha venido nadie!-Le explicaba Yokubo de manera tajante-Te estoy diciendo que ya no me verás por aquí, ella ni menos tú tienen injerencia en mi decisión-Ante la mirada dolorosa del pobre y borracho chico, Asami decidió ser un poco menos dura. Le tomó la cara con un gesto cariñoso, pero sin dejar de lado su voz decidida-Me voy Mako, eres un gran chico y siento de corazón que tendrás una vida espectacular y una mujer que te aprecie por lo que eres, pero esa mujer no soy yo-Le sonrió para dar fin a su discurso.

-¿Y todas las palabras dichas? ¿Lo que nos contamos? ¡¿Las promesas que nos hicimos?!-exclamó con sonoro pesar.

Asami lo miró con estupefacción.

-Mako, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy dama de compañía, lo que te digo a ti se lo digo a todos mis clientes-"¿Será estúpido?", pensó. La rabia y la perplejidad le quitaron toda amabilidad.

-Por favor…-El maestro fuego le tomó la mano bruscamente, ignorando la obviedad-Dame una última vez ¡Te necesito!-Gritó haciendo que algunas cabezas se dieran vuelta. Asami sopesó la situación.

Al menos Mako ya no sospechaba que la verdadera razón de su "separación" era Korra, y lo del viaje se lo había tragado, bastante mal pero tragado al fin y al cabo, todo parecía creíble con litros de alcohol en la sangre. Esos ojos ámbar le pedían a gritos una despedida y a Asami le pesaba poco a poco la culpa. La ojiceleste no se enteraría si faltaba a su promesa…

La promesa que le hizo a Korra.

Solía dar miles de besos. Apasionados, salvajes, fugaces, de cariño, pero jamás en su vida se había enfrentado a un beso aquel, torpe, con ansias… Después de su conversación con Kuvira, Asami había asumido que esa presión en el estómago era debido a que era su primero beso con una mujer. La bailarina había sido cortejada por muchas de ellas, pero nunca había accedido a participar de ese rubro, no por discriminar sino por mera falta de interés. El mundo de los hombres era mucho más sencillo y amplio, hasta que había aparecido aquella jugadora de Pro Control.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, no le atraía románticamente, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de los últimos días. La morena era graciosa, arriesgada, curiosa y a veces un tanto impulsiva. Agradecía que tras las largas anécdotas de detectives e informes policiales hubiese aparecido alguien como ella, como una brisa fresca, alguien confiable, que cumplía su palabra…

A pesar de lo conversado con Kuvira, su pensamiento se mantenía dividido. No quería arrastrar a esa simpática joven al fango en donde ella estaba metida, sin embargo mantenía la secreta esperanza de que aquel incomprendido impulso de beso la trajera de vuelta, solo por verla una vez más, refrescando el mundo de venganza y podredumbre en donde ella se hundía.

Le había dado su palabra, ella también cumpliría la suya, aunque sea el último acto honesto que haría en su vida, aunque Kuvira la matara por salirse del plan.

-Lo siento Mako, mi respuesta es no-Se separó bruscamente de él-Espero que te vaya muy bien-Se fue de la mesa y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió un fuerte agarrón en el brazo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tú no te vas!-Asami se petrificó, no esperaba esa reacción-Pagué por tus servicios y me los tienes que entregar-habló amenazantemente.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó tratando de deshacerse del agarre-¡Ya te dije que no te atenderé!-La bailarina vio aquellos ojos ambarinos nublados por la ira y el alcohol.

-¡Soy tu cliente! ¡No estás en derecho de rechazar…!-Mako estaba a punto de arrastrarla cuando sintió cómo una banda de metal tapaba abruptamente sus palabras, mientras brazos y pies eran amarrados con el mismo elemento, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente ante la mirada de otros clientes y sus mercancías.

-Pagarás por esto…-Kuvira rompía su posición de combate para acercarse rápidamente al maestro fuego. De su traje negro habían salido múltiples bandas de metal que le habían salvado la vida a Asami, quien vio cómo la ira pasaba de su cliente a su amiga.

-Kuvira, tranquila-Se puso en frente de Mako para evitar una paliza de parte de la guardia-Solo sácalo de aquí ¿Quieres?

La guardia miró profundamente a Mako, quien la observaba con total pavor y luego a la mesa en la que estaba la pareja hace unos instantes y ni siquiera se dio la molestia de contar la cantidad de vasos vacíos. Observó a Asami seriamente pero luego, una sonrisa picarona asomó en sus labios. La bailarina la miró extrañada ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Está bien, lo sacaré de aquí-Miró con esa sonrisa burlesca a Asami unos segundos más y puso su atención en el jugador de Pro Control, que en ese momento era levantado por dos guardias gigantes-Llévenselo y asegúrense de que no vuelva a pisar este lugar-Con un ademán, quitó la banda de metal que amarraba sus pies, pero dejó las improvisadas esposas de manos y el tapaboca. Mako fue arrastrado mientras gritaba murmullos sin sentido. Kuvira volvió a mirar a Asami, quien observaba la escena con temor.

La guardia se acercó.

-Muy bien Asami, no sé qué le habrás dicho pero que te haya violentado fue la mejor opción. Lin no se lo perdonará-Se fue lentamente, agregando-Ahora esperemos que Korra vuelva por aquí.

"Es verdad, Mako tendrá prohibida la entrada" No esperaba una reacción violenta de parte del joven aspirante a detective, pero el simple hecho de haberla apretado y gritado era motivo suficiente para el veto del local.

Vio cómo el pobre chico era arrastrado por aquellos guardias y suspiró. Miró hacia el bar, en donde su jefa la observaba sin expresión alguna, lo que la aterrorizó un poco, sabía que se venía una charla para nada amena acerca de su comportamiento. No esperaba que las cosas sucediesen de esa forma, pero al menos algo la tranquilizaba.

"Cumplí tu trato".

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus lindos reviews**

 **AlexandraArcher** Perdona mi crueldad u.u Korra saldrá herida? Solo diré que muchos saldrán heridos aquí, gracias por tus reviews! **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Kuv será parte importante de esta historia y sobre villanos, nada es lo que parece **Aly G** Me gusta cuando empiezan a sacar sus conclusiones, aunque todavía falta mucho antes de esclarecer qué sucede con Hiroshi y Kuvira. Espero sigas al tanto de la historia como siempre :D **HanelBlumaTanu** Otro capítulo para que sigas al pendiente, saludos! **Ruha** Asami tiene grandes planes entre manos... huele a KuviSami? Solo el tiempo lo dirá **LadyM-77** Solo diré que no se adelanten a los hechos **sato-girl** Las dos están sorprendidas y tienen muchas dudas respecto a la otra, cada vez irán acercándose más, tenlo por seguro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, más largo para hacer menos tediosa la espera porque como ya saben, me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas... Pero no se preocupen, un nuevo capítulo puede llegar tarde o temprano...**

 **Agradeciéndoles de corazón los Follows/Favorites y Reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK no me pertenecen, sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko**

Capítulo 8

-¡Recuerda! ¡La base de nuestra técnica consiste en la fluidez de los movimientos!

La verdad, se la estaban poniendo bastante difícil. Jinora e Ikki no dejaban de arrojar sendas ráfagas de viento que eran verdaderamente difíciles de esquivar. Lo peor de todo es que no podía utilizar tierra, agua o fuego para protegerse, por lo que acercarse a ellas mediante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una tarea verdaderamente cansadora. A cada paso que daba, era empujada tres hacia atrás por las habilidades de las hijas de Tenzin.

-¡Vamos Korra! ¡Utiliza tu Aire Control para desviar los ataques!

Aprovechó el tiempo que le dio Jinora para tratar de esquivar un ataque directo. La maestra dio un gran salto hacia el costado y con decisión, lanzó una pequeña brisa que logró despeinar a la joven maestra aire. Sonrió ante el pequeño avance, antes de ser embestida por una furiosa ráfaga lanzada por la menor de las hermanas.

-¡Ikki!-Reclamó, había sido lanzada contra el suelo-¡No se vale!

-No debes desconcentrarte-Le reprochó la menor, sacándole la lengua.

-Ikki, no le hagas eso a Korra-La joven de 14 años reprochó a su hermana y se acercó a Korra para ver cómo estaba-¡Vas avanzando! Admito que esa brisa me asustó por un momento-La molestó mientras la maestra agua se levantaba, golpeándola cariñosamente en el hombro.

-¡Hey! Que al menos ya fue algo-Sonrió ante la broma. Le caía bien Jinora, era una chica bastante madura para su edad, muestra de eso eran las flechas que surcaban su cuerpo y que la legitimaban como una verdadera Nómada Aire, a pesar de su corta edad. Ikki y Tenzin se acercaron a ellas.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy-Dijo Tenzin-Además, Pema me ha avisado que Bolin está en el comedor esperándote, así que apúrate, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando te demoras.

-Jajajaja, lo sé-Korra rio con la cara que puso Tenzin, recordando como el maestro tierra lo aburría con sus inexplicables preguntas acerca de todo-Gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy-Hizo una reverencia a la familia y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

Se encontraban comiendo unos algodones de azúcar, mientras niños y adultos paseaban por aquel parque de diversiones. Era un día soleado, aunque el frío propio de invierno impedía sentir algo de calor. Como en casi todas sus salidas, tenían que enfrentarse a admiradores y fanáticos, pero habían aprovechado esa banca algo escondida para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas, sin interrupciones.

-No pude evitar reírme cuando volví al departamento y vi a Mako guardando las pelotas de entrenamiento repartidas por la habitación-Bolin se aguantaba la risa-Haberle tirado eso fue una gran idea.

-¿Cierto? Yo también lo pensé-Korra apretujaba un trozo de algodón para metérselo con ademán infantil a la boca. Le alegraba mucho saber que Bolin no era de aquellos que tomaba partido por uno u otro amigo, era leal con todos. Se quedaron en silencio un rato. El chico de gran musculatura y ojos verdes la miró un poco más serio.

-Me alegra que estés bien, la verdad me tiene un poco preocupado el hecho de que se acercan las prácticas y volvamos a tener problemas como la primera vez, ya sabes… Cuando perdíamos constantemente en el camino a las clasificatorias…

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que estábamos mal hace tiempo. El show del otro día en tu casa fue solo para desahogarme un poco-Korra se tiró hacia atrás para sentarse más cómodamente en la banca. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de mirar con preocupación al maestro tierra-Oye… Por casualidad ¿No te comentó el por qué terminamos?

-No, sabes que no le gusta expresar mucho sus sentimientos, es un chico bastante misterioso-Se arregló el pelo y entrecerró los ojos tratando de imitarlo, lo que suscitó la risa de ambos.

-Jajajajaja-Observó a Bolin, sabía que no le mentía "Supuse que no le diría lo del burdel, es mi oportunidad"-Bueno, pero dejemos de hablar de él, necesito tu consejo.

-¡La estrella de Los Hurones de Fuego pidiéndome consejos! ¡Esto sí que es novedad!

Se habían conocido hace más de dos años, cuando Korra entró sin entrada a la Arena y fue casi sacada a patadas por el dueño del recinto. Bolin la había rescatado y presentado a Mako. Desde aquel entonces la ojiceleste y el chico musculoso habían hecho muy buenas migas. Eran mejores amigos y se acompañaban en las tantas locuras que se les ocurría.

Aprovechando esa confianza de años y al hecho de que Mako, por mantenerse correcto frente a su hermano, no le contaría sus andanzas por el Sol Naciente, decidió contar parte de su problema. Lamentaba no tener alguna amiga a quien recurrir, ni siquiera a su nueva amiga Asami (porque era ella la causante de sus penurias), pero el ojiverde se le presentaba en su casa quizás como una manera de darle oportunidad a sus extraños consejos.

-Hace algunos días conocí a una chica. Se llama Asami-Korra sonrió con nostalgia-Es nueva en la ciudad y me decidí a hacer de guía para que conociera algunos lugares bonitos-Miró a Bolin, quien lentamente metía parte de su algodón de azúcar en la boca.

-¡Sigue, sigue! Estoy intrigado.

-Es muy bonita y simpática, además de muy inteligente…Hace unos días la acompañé a unos museos y luego de eso… Bueno…-Bolin cada vez abría más los ojos, mientras Korra cada vez se hacía más ovillo en la banca-Bueno… Yo… Ella…

-Le pegaste-Bolin la apuraba para saber qué diantres le pasaba a su amiga.

-No

-Hicieron competencia de comida.

-No…

-Korra, no soy adivino… Deja de pensarlo y solo dilo, como salga-Le dijo serio-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tu secreto está a salvo-Le sonrió amablemente.

-Está bien-Aspiró profundamente y soltó-Ella y yo… Nos besamos.

-¡QUÉEEEEEEEE!-Muchas cabezas dieron vuelta hacia donde estaban sentados. Korra se abalanzó sobre su amigo tapándole la boca antes de que atrajera demasiado la atención y se dieran cuenta, nuevamente, de quiénes eran. Bolin reaccionó y rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno serio. La morena no se impresionó de su cambio tan brusco. El chico de ojos verdes era actor y de una personalidad muy histriónica-Espera, tengo muchas dudas respecto a esto.

-Pregunta-La ojiceleste se alejó de él, un poco más tranquila.

-Asami es nueva en la ciudad.

-Sí

-Y es mujer.

-Sí

-Y se conocieron hace una semana.

-Sí

-Y… Es mujer.

-Sí-Korra lo miró seriamente.

-¿Por eso terminaste con mi hermano? ¿Te gustan las mujeres?-Preguntó extrañado.

Korra abrió los ojos, "¡Rayos!"

-¡NO! ¡No! No, no, no-Tosió para ordenar su idea, quizás debió pensar mejor en cómo le daba la noticia a su amigo, nunca había sido buena en expresar sus pensamientos-Terminé con Mako por las diferencias que teníamos y la verdad, no sé si me gustan las chicas, nunca me había fijado en una hasta que llegó Asami.

-Mmm-Bolin estaba intrigado, nunca había hablado con Korra sobre asuntos románticos. Solo recordaba cuando entre chistes, la ojiceleste le había confesado que gustaba de su hermano, eso y los constantes desahogos sobre sus peleas de pareja. Siempre era él el que se la pasaba de llanto en llanto por tantas chicas que lo habían rechazado, ahora debía ponerse a la altura de la situación, pero necesitaba más información-¿Sabes si esta chica es lesbiana?

-¡¿Lesbiana?! ¿No crees que esa palabra es un poco ruda?

-¿Por qué? Si así se les dice…-Bolin aparentaba completa tranquilidad, Korra se arrepentía a cada segundo de su declaración.

-Eh… La verdad no lo sé ¡Es todo muy confuso!-Korra se tomó la cabeza con las manos-No sé qué pensar de ella, es simpática, muy inteligente y demasiado hermosa… Por eso no sé qué quiso decir con ese beso, no la he vuelto a ver.

-¡Tienes que ir a por ella! Quizás se asustó pero sigue con sus sentimientos intactos-Bolin puso voz de héroe-¡Tienes que ir y aclarar sus sentimientos!

-Ese es el problema Bolin-Ya se sentía arrepentida por lo que le había contado, y quizás se arrepintiera más después de esto-No sé si sus sentimientos existan-Ante la cara de confusión de Bolin, Korra decidió soltarlo-Asami es bailarina de un burdel…

-¡QUÉEEEEEE!-Una senda cachetada llegó hasta el rostro de su amigo, evitando nuevamente que se acercara la gente a saber qué estaba pasando.

-¡Basta con los gritos!-Korra le apuntó con el dedo-Necesito que te concentres Bolin.

-¡¿Te metiste con una stripper?!-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Al parecer… Pero dijo que no quería volver a verme-La maestra agua volvió a su pesar.

-¡Woow! Dos semanas soltera y ya tienes mejor suerte que yo-Bolin se cruzó de brazos sopesando la situación-Pero dime Korra-Ya más tranquilo, se decidió a preguntar-¿Ella te gusta?

-No lo sé, como te dije, jamás me había sentido así por una chica. Sabes que después de Mako no ha existido otra persona que me mueva el suelo…-Lo dijo con tanto pesar que Bolin se acercó a colocarle la mano en el hombro-Y lo peor es que no sé si sentirá algo por mí, está el hecho de que es bailarina y debe de tener cientos de hombres a sus pies y además… Eso que dijo de no querer volverme a ver nunca más.

Había cumplido con la última petición de la famosa Yokubo. Había querido hablarle por teléfono pero se dio cuenta que la había bloqueado. No tenía las agallas de volver al local, por lo que el recordar aquel beso perdido en las luces de la noche era una completa agonía para ella.

Bolin observó su pena. Le alegraba que ella y su hermano ya no estuvieran juntos, la verdad es que su relación llegaba a ser enfermiza, pero ESTO sí que era un drama de telenovela. Su mejor amiga necesitaba una respuesta a aquel beso, a aquella duda puesta en su cabeza sobre sus sentimientos hacia algún género u otro. Decidido, se paró de la banca y tomó a Korra por el brazo.

-Bolin ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Necesitas una respuesta, y la iremos a conseguir…

* * *

-¿Este es el lugar?

-Sí…

El sol pegaba de lleno a aquel establecimiento soberbio, sin embargo no calentaba el ambiente. La maestra agua se encogió al ver a su amigo decidido dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Bolin!-Gritó casi con un hilo de voz-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buenas tardes señores-Con voz "de la alta sociedad", el ojiverde llamaba la atención de los dos guardias apostados a la puerta-Venimos al espectáculo.

-Adelante, pueden pasar-Una guardia les abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias-Manteniendo su voz de elite, Bolin se adentraba al lugar cuando vio que Korra se había quedado en la vereda-¡Vamos! Veremos el espectáculo y nos iremos-Su amigo le guiñó el ojo y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a entrar.

-¡Uf! De acuerdo-Dio un largo suspiro y con nerviosismo se dirigió dentro del lugar. Se sintió observada por aquellos guardias, casi perseguida por todos aquellos quienes la observaban, incluido Bolin.

-Adelante señores, el Sol Naciente los espera.

Avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo y recibieron la cordial bienvenida de dos guapas jóvenes, quienes sostenían una puerta.

-Prepárense para una jornada dedicada al placer y a la diversión-Dijeron al unísono con un tono bastante infantil.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un amplio salón, donde la música hacia retumbar los oídos. Hombres y mujeres reían y coqueteaban sin tapujos en ese rojizo lugar. Bolin y Korra fueron rápidamente a tomar asiento a una mesa cerca de la pasarela. La ojiceleste trató de esconderse en el cómodo sillón, pero Bolin levantó la mano para recibir atención.

-Creo que un buen trago te hará bien, además tienes que decirme quién es la famosa Asami.

Korra dio un vistazo general al local. No la vio cerca.

-No la veo.

-Es primera vez que vengo a un lugar así ¡Qué divertido!-Al instante, una bella chica morena de pelo corto y máscara de cotillón se acercó hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes señores ¿En qué les puedo servir?-Preguntó de manera coqueta.

-Buenas tardes bella dama-Respondió Bolin con esa estúpida caracterización que traía consigo. Para evitar ser paparazzeado, había recurrido a su "set de personificación" que siempre llevaba en el bolso: Lentes, una peluca rubia y unos bigotes falsos. Esos implementos más su "voz de alta clase" hacían rodar los ojos de Korra, quien solo se dedicó a observar por si veía a Yokubo-Tráigame un jugo de naranja, no muy ácido, con una pizca de sal y tres aceitunas.

-En serio Bolin-Korra lo miró con enfado, la mesera con estupefacción.

-De acuerdo…-La chica decidió no pensar en ese absurdo pedido-¿Y a ti guapa? ¿Qué te ofrezco?

-Licor de oso-tigre con dos hielos-Korra le sonrió sin prestarle más atención. La mesera se marchó de ahí.

-Veo que todas las chicas usan máscara ¿Cómo vas a reconocer a Asami?-El maestro tierra miraba hacia todos lados

-Tiene un nombre artístico, le dicen Yokubo-Korra imitaba a su amigo-Solo tenemos que esperar a que vuelva la mesera y preguntarle si…

¡PUM! Las luces del salón principal se apagaron y solo las del escenario comenzaron a alumbrar mientras una voz animosa aparecía en los parlantes:

-¿Listos para deleitar sus miradas con la personificación de la lujuria? ¿La dueña del descontrol y el placer? Prepárense para una demostración de completa sensualidad con nuestra gran estrella… ¡Yokubo!

La voz fue reemplazada por múltiples aplausos, silbidos y el comienzo de una sensual canción. Tras unas cortinas aparecía Asami, vestida con un baby doll negro, portaligas y la característica máscara. Era llevada por dos hombres fortachones, tapados solo con bóxers.

Korra se sintió morir. Bolin también.

-¿Cómo dijiste que la conociste?-preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la bailarina, con un tono neutro en la voz.

-La asusté mientras ella fumaba-Dijo de manera mecánica, por inercia.

No se hablaron más, estaban pegados en la presentación de Asami, quien con un caminar sexy comenzó a avanzar por la pasarela. El rugir de los asistentes era avasallador con cada mirada, cada andar, cada movimiento que Yokubo hacía sobre el escenario. Se tomó con seguridad del poste que permanecía inmóvil y comenzó a dar vueltas en él, mientras los billetes llovían a sus pies.

Korra había pasado dos años con Mako, al que encontraba un muy buen partido, sobre todo cuando en el departamento de los hermanos se dedicaban a ver las múltiples dedicatorias que enamoradizas fanáticas le enviaban al correo. El chico de fuego era atractivo, con un gran físico y una mirada profunda que enamoró a la maestra agua durante mucho tiempo, por lo que admirar a su novio era todo lo que le bastaba para ser feliz. No se consideraba una chica que pasase el tiempo observando personas atractivas, su mente estaba ocupada en el Pro Control y en su dominio de los elementos.

Pero jamás imaginó perder la cabeza por algo así, una presentación meramente dedicada a un público masculino, algunos que llegaban a aullar (incluido Bolin) por un simple meneo de aquella chica de blanquecina piel. Poco a poco Yokubo comenzó a despojarse de su poca prenda y Korra tuvo el impulso de tapar sus ojos, mas no pudo evitar que, mientras el sostén era lanzado hacia la jauría, llegara a su memoria el recuerdo que aquella extraña semana.

Comenzó a recordar las conversaciones, las risas, las caminatas por el puerto de Yue y las vueltas infinitas en taxi junto a ella… Recordó su alegría cuando Korra le obsequió un gran peluche de bisonte volador en el parque de diversiones, la manera grotesca que tuvieron para comer algas marinas en el restaurante de Narook, lo impresionada que había quedado luego de que Asami le explicara en detalle la Guerra de los Cien Años y cómo la figura del Avatar había caído en el olvido… Esa mujer era la misma, aquella que no dejaba de moverse y enamorar a los asistentes del show.

Era preciosa por dentro y por fuera, la tenía completamente atrapada y tomó una drástica decisión en ese instante.

"No la quiero perder".

La música terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La luz del salón volvió a iluminarse para dejar al descubierto a la particular pareja que estaba sentada a un costado del escenario.

Yokubo sonreía y tiraba besos a sus fanáticos cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la morena, quien la miraba con una cara difícil de explicar. Seguía tapándose con la capucha para evitar ser reconocida, mientras que a su lado, un chico de gran contextura, lentes redondos, un bigote falso y una peluca absurda, aplaudía y chiflaba.

No pudo evitar poner cara de enojo ante la presencia de Korra. Se despidió rápidamente y aprovechó que la morena seguía pegada a su imagen para hacerle un movimiento con los ojos que indicaban hacia el callejón. Tras lanzar un par de besos más, se retiró del lugar.

-Bolin, espérame aquí-Dijo mientras se paraba.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Bolin la miró con preocupación.

-No es necesario, además ya llegó tu pedido.

La mesera llegó a la mesa dejando el extraño jugo y el licor-¡Espero lo disfruten!-dijo antes de marcharse. Korra hizo lo mismo dejando a su amigo con los vasos. Bolin agarró el suyo y tomó un gran sorbo con ademán burgués. Al instante escupió, poniendo cara de desilusión.

-¡Puaj! Okey, esto está asqueroso.

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus Reviews**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Sé que amas el KuviSami, se nota xD Esta historia es 100% KorraSami, pero admito que me gustan esos guiños entre Asami y Kuvira. Tengo todo planificado **Aly G** Ojalá Tenzin hubiese tenido un poco de diversión :( A todos les encanta las palizas a Mako, pero es un buen muchacho! El alcohol a veces nos pone violentos. En cuanto a las vacaciones, tranquila... Puede ser que no tengan que esperar dos semanas **AlexandraArcher** Conste que pueden quedar heridos física o sentimentalmente... Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia :D **Ruha** En el pasado siempre fue Makorra, pero el presente y el futuro son y serán KorraSami. Gracias por tus reviews! **Guest** Continuación llegó **lizecita** Jajajaa tranquila! no te haré sufrir (mucho) xD **Luna RedDragon** No sé si llevaré PC aún, pero capaz haya actualización antes de lo esperado **Marilinn** Me gusta pensar que Mako alguna vez pierde los estribos, siempre lo pintan tan correcto y tranquilo xD Y te leíste todo de corrido! Genial, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando simpáticos reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! He vuelto de mis vacaciones, con energías renovadas y muchas ganas de escribir. Vuelven los capítulos cada cinco días, si demoraran más de eso será netamente por percances. Un gusto volver y ver sus lindos reviews, espero muchos más!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK no me pertenecen, sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konieztko**

Capítulo 9

Korra no tuvo que esperar mucho en el maloliente lugar. Asami hizo su aparición, vestida con el clásico abrigo largo y gris.

-¿Qué haces acá?-preguntó enojada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Asami! Perdón por haber aparecido acá… Es que… Bueno…-Korra comenzó a balbucear.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras!-La bailarina se acercó peligrosamente. Era unos centímetros más alta que la morena, lo que le daba cierta ventaja a la hora de querer tomar el control-¡Te dije que no quería verte más!

-¡Lo sé!-Agachó la cabeza, no esperaba una reacción así-Siento regresar pero…

-No me dejas más opción que llamar a los guardias. Lo siento-Con ademán furioso, comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida para buscar a aquellos que protegían la seguridad del local.

Korra se asustó. "¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" Algo hizo click en el cerebro de Korra, apurándose para alcanzar a la bailarina y sostenerla con su fuerza. La maestra agua admitía que en temas del corazón era una inocente e idiota que no sabía lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero esta vez no. Estaba harta, tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas.

-No-Se retractó-La verdad es que no siento regresar-Con un renovado coraje, se plantó frente a esa mirada de esmeralda que tenía la pelinegra-No entiendo tu actitud… Estábamos pasándola muy bien y de repente te fuiste y dijiste que no querías verme nunca más ¿¡Cómo quieres que me sienta al respecto!?

-Korra, te recuerdo que teníamos un trato-Se alejó unos pasos para poder conversar, la furia se apaciguó por unos momentos-Prometiste ser mi guía y sí, la pasamos muy bien, pero ese era el último lugar que quería visitar y lo cumpliste. El trato está pactado.

-No…-Insistió acercándose unos centímetros a Asami, que al parecer había dejado ver debilidades en ese porte marcial que llevaba-Nunca me avisaste si Mako había vuelto a solicitar tus servicios, ese era el trato-Entrecerró los ojos a la espera de una respuesta sincera.

Asami respiró unos segundos.

-Él volvió… El día después de nuestra despedida-Korra mantuvo su postura-Le dije que viajaría y que no lo vería más, se emborrachó y discutimos. Quiso obligarme a que cumpla con él pero los guardias lo sacaron de aquí. Tiene prohibida la entrada-Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con desdén.

-¿Y cómo sé que lo que me dices es cierto?-Korra entrecerró los ojos, dubitativa.

-Si quieres vamos a la caseta de guardias, la foto de Mako está en la lista negra del local-Le desafió.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos.

-Está bien, te creo-De repente, Korra agachó la cabeza-Woow, eso es… Eso es…

Se sintió vacía. Esperaba alegrarse con la noticia, pero imaginar que Mako se emborracharía por una pérdida tan grande era mucho decir. Su ex novio solo exageraba con las copas cuando una situación lo sobrepasaba. Jamás pensó que el encaprichamiento con la bailarina llegara hasta tanto ¿Se habría enamorado?

El gusto de la venganza no era tan dulce como ella lo veía, recordó al correcto y sobreprotector maestro fuego y lamentó que el plan la tuviera en esta situación, conversando sobre un trato con una prostituta. Volvió a sus cabales-¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando pasó eso?

-Se me olvidó desbloquear tu número cuando pasó-Era mentira, Kuvira le había recomendado que lo hiciera para que la morena viniera a exigir respuestas por su cuenta-Además, tuve muchos problemas por negarle el servicio a Mako, mi jefa casi me mata-Había vuelto a su porte imperial.

Recordaba con un suspiro aquella conversación entre Kuvira, su jefa y ella. Cómo los gritos de Lin habían hecho que las dos temblaran del susto por haber emboscado a uno de los mejores clientes del local. Hizo falta, como siempre, del acopio de la guardia para poner a su jefa al tanto del plan mayor que tenían. La seriedad de aquella mujer hosca solo se apaciguó cuando entre las tres, volvieron a recordar lo que las unía. Lin había prometido vigilar la zona para que Mako no supiese que Asami seguía en el lugar.

-Siento haberte causado problemas-La voz baja de Korra hizo volverla a la realidad, había cumplido su trato y al parecer la morena así lo había entendido-Pero aun así no entiendo el porqué de tu actitud aquel día.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener problemas en mi vida?-Asami había hablado de manera brusca, pero al sentir el pesar de Korra se retractó. Acercándose lentamente a la jugadora de Pro Control, decidió poner paños fríos a la conversación-Korra, me caíste muy bien, pero teníamos un trato ¿Lo recuerdas? No es que fuésemos a ser amigas de toda la vida. Me pagaste una suma de dinero por dejar de atender a un cliente y lo hice, no había nada más que hablar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?-Asami se quedó callada. Sabía que tocarían el tema del beso, pero no sabía cuándo-¿Es alguna manera de pactar tus tratos?

Se alejó del cuerpo de la ojiceleste, sus impulsos habían traído consecuencias.

-No Korra… Fue una manera de agradecerte. Gracias a tu propuesta pude conocer mucho de Ciudad República y desligarme aunque sea un momento de mi trabajo-Lo dijo dándole la espalda a la maestra agua, quien la seguía atentamente con la mirada-Estuviste en el show, lo viste con tus propios ojos ¿Crees que es fácil aparentar que todo está bien frente a decenas de hombres que solo buscan satisfacer sus caprichos? ¿Sonreír ante cada estupidez o muestra de poder que ellos tienen?-Miró de nuevo a Korra, quien la observaba detenidamente-No sabes lo que cuesta aparentar estar bien cuando trabajas en un lugar como éste, las conjeturas que se forman aquí…

Había mucho de verdad en esa declaración, y se la soltaba a quien utilizaría nuevamente para su venganza.

-El beso fue un agradecimiento por aquellos días, me hiciste olvidar en donde estoy. Considéralo un extra a nuestra promesa-Le sonrió.

Así que eso había sido, una muestra de agradecimiento… Se sintió avergonzada. Había pasado toda una semana pensando en el significado de aquel gesto y no era más que un regalo bondadoso. Se quedó callada mientras Asami se acercaba nuevamente a ella, temerosa de haber quebrado algo en su interior.

-Cumpliste tu trato, no pensé que lo harías y lo hiciste. Muchas gracias-Le dijo Korra sin levantar la vista.

-Eres una gran persona…-Le confesó Asami-Te mereces lo mejor.

-Y tú también-Korra la miró de manera cariñosa. Le alzó el brazo para zanjar el acuerdo. Asami sonrió mientras alargaba el suyo para el choque de manos, cuando la morena soltó otra bomba-Por eso es que quiero proponerte otra cosa.

La bailarina se detuvo con el brazo en alto "¿Otra propuesta?".

-Eres una gran persona Asami… Sé que los paseos y las conversaciones eran dentro de un trato, pero me di cuenta de que eres una persona muy especial-Korra mantuvo su posición, sin bajar el brazo-Tenía muchos prejuicios respecto a estas cosas, pero tú me abriste los ojos y me mostraste que no tengo que juzgar a un libro por su portada-La bailarina no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Me niego a pensar que no podré sentarme a charlar contigo frente a la bahía de Yue, a la estatua de Aang, dar vueltas innumerables en taxis o a competir con la comida-Las dos rieron-Es por eso que quiero que nos sigamos viendo, no quiero perderte…

-Korra…

-Me alegra saber que fui tu salida al mundo raro en el que estás… Y para serte sincera también fuiste mi escape a los muchos problemas que estoy teniendo. Va a sonar un poco penoso, pero en esa semana fuiste lo más cercano a una amiga y no quiero perder eso-La bailarina se enterneció-Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo, si es que estás de acuerdo. Te propongo seguir con esta amistad… ¿Aceptas?

Le alargó el brazo a la espera de un sí. Asami vio el gesto, pero su semblante fue más serio.

La maestra agua le estaba dando en bandeja su amistad. Era lo que esperaba ella, Kuvira y Lin. Era un salto enorme hacia Hiroshi, hacia lo que se había prometido en más de ocho años ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Era eso y otras tardes al lado de esa extraña y extraordinaria mujer, alguien ajena a su universo en donde solo existía la venganza, los favores y el morbo.

Se prometió a sí misma herir lo menos posible a Korra en la búsqueda de su objetivo, se lo merecía por ese corazón tan puro que ahora venía a salvarla.

-Acepto.

Se dieron la mano en ese maloliente callejón, mientras sonreían ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus Reviews:**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** A mi vuelta he leído mucho acerca de ese fic... Lamentablemente, mi inglés no es tan avanzado como para seguir la historia, pero si sabes de alguien que lo traduciese, avísame ;) Yo también me reí mucho con lo de Bolin, imposible dejar a ese hombre como un mal personaje. Nos estamos leyendo! **Aly G** Vuelven las aventuras de estas chicas, después de las dos semanas, espero te gusten **triblyn** Espero que esto no haya aparecido en tu imaginación xD Gracias por leer! **Ruha** Tumblr es KorraSami, que se busquen otra red social xD Pasa el fanpage! Woow, qué bueno que te gustó mucho la historia *-* Muchas gracias por recomendar este fic! **Guest** próximo capítulo ya llegó **Marilinn** Asami tiene sentimientos encontrados, por eso el desagrado de ver a Korra... La necesita y al mismo tiempo no quiere hacerle daño. Gracias por leer y sigue dejando tus reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! Nueva actualización, y una bastante larga... Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia a través de Follow, Favorites y sobre todo a los que dejan lindos reviews :D Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Ruha y su fanpage Korrasami Nation... Nunca pensé que vería mi historia y que muchos le dieran like, me sentí emocionada. Espero no decepcionarlos *.***

 **Casi me olvido del Disclaimer: Los personajes y universo de Lok le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konieztko.**

Capítulo 10

-Algún día tienes que dejarme conducir tu auto Bolin, por favor-Alargó la última sílaba para suplicar piedad.

-Tengo que pensarlo… No cualquiera puede tener el privilegio de conducir esta maravilla tecnológica, solo su capitán Bolin.

-¡Vamos! ¿Maravilla tecnológica? ¡Pff! No tiene equipo de sonido, se le sale la espuma a los asientos y tienes una linterna pegada en vez de luz delantera-Lo miró con burla.

-¡Hey! Ya te dije, está en mantención. Apenas llegue el final de mes lo arreglaré… Además ¿Quién necesita equipo de sonido? ¿Acaso no les agrada escuchar la maravillosa voz barítono de su capitán?

-¡NO!-Gritaron al unísono.

Bolin, Korra y Asami aprovecharon algunas horas para dirigirse a las afueras de Ciudad República. Hicieron un pequeño picnic al costado de la carretera, frente a la costa, donde se pusieron a discutir sobre Nuktuk, su aporte al entretenimiento actual y el sorteo de equipos de Pro Control.

Volvían de su pequeño paseo ya que Asami debía regresar al Sol Naciente dentro de una hora. Era un día fresco, con un impoluto sol en las alturas y una pequeña brisa que acompañaba el destartalado auto que Bolin había comprado hace una semana, de color gris y con pequeñas abolladuras que hacían notar su condición de "usado". Las chicas se habían acomodado en los asientos traseros, mientras que Pabu, un pequeño hurón de fuego del Imperio Tierra, chillaba en su estoica posición de copiloto.

-Ya te dije, prefiero chocar algo de mi propiedad antes que chocar otro auto regalado por Varrick-Se excusaba el chico de pelo negro por la situación de su vehículo.

-No sabes la seguridad que me da escucharte decir eso-Decía con sarcasmo Korra.

-Créeme que si me dejaras manejar no tendrías que preocuparte por futuros accidentes-Le dijo Asami sin despegar la vista de la costa, por donde iban pasando.

-¡Oigan! Bueno, al menos Mako y Pabu sí saben apreciar mi estilo de manejo-Digo ofendido el pelinegro.

-Mako te elogia para darte seguridad. Debe estar muerto de miedo por dentro ¡Jajaja!-La morena rio con ganas de su propio chiste.

-Ahhh…-Suspiró Bolin, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de la ojiceleste-Si Mako estuviese aquí me defendería. Es una lástima que ustedes dos sigan peleados.

Asami y Korra se miraron.

-Sí, una lástima-Dijo seriamente Korra.

-Deberían hacer las paces para que volvamos a salir juntos. Además, ¡Qué bien se llevaría con Asami! Apuesto a que los dos pasarían horas hablando sobre la historia de Ciudad República.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con incomodidad.

-Mmm sí, como sea… ¿Cuándo nos llevarás de nuevo a ese restaurante de la Nación del Fuego?-Asami cambió rápidamente el tema. Korra la miró agradeciéndole el comentario.

-Tengo que conseguir entradas, ya saben que es muy exclusivo-Bolin sonrió maliciosamente-Pero nada que Nuktuk no pueda solucionar-Aceleró mientras tomaba el desvío directo al centro de la ciudad.

Luego de aceptar la nueva propuesta de Korra, ésta le advirtió a Asami sobre Bolin, el extraño acompañante que había dejado sentado en el local. Le comentó sobre sus excentricidades y también sobre la gran amistad que tenían. Quedaron en que, para evitar la atención de posibles cámaras o la confesión de algún taxista para los medios, utilizarían al maestro tierra para que las lleve de paseo.

Bolin estuvo encantado con la petición de chofer tras conocer a Asami en el callejón. Obviamente, no supo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la "amistad" entre Korra y la bailarina, ni tampoco el triángulo amoroso en donde estaba metido su propio hermano. Bolin también tuvo que prometer no contarle nada al ojidorado, las chicas querían asegurarse de que Mako no supiera por el momento que su dama Yokubo seguía en la ciudad.

Así había pasado otra semana, entre paseos y conversaciones entre los tres. El invierno tenía ganas de irse y la primavera se anunciaba con algunos días frescos y nuevas obligaciones para el equipo de Pro Control.

Llegaron en unos cuantos minutos al centro de Ciudad República, un barrio cosmopolita cargado de edificios de grandes alturas, tiendas por doquier y numerosos anuncios, una maravilla que no descansaba nunca entre la gente apurada, el grito de los vendedores y las luces parpadeantes de anuncios y comerciales.

Doblaron por una esquina entre medio de discusiones, ya que Korra y Bolin no podían decidir por qué calle cortar. Finalmente siguieron las indicaciones de la morena, pero terminaron en un embotellamiento de varias cuadras. Asami reía mientras el ojiverde gritaba por la incompetencia de su amiga, que los dejaba varados entre medio de las bocinas.

-No te preocupes Bolin, desde aquí puedo caminar hasta el local, no hay problema-Le tomó el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Pero no es posible! Todos estos días te he dejado a las afueras de tu trabajo, como un buen chofer-Gritaba indignado-¡Toda la culpa la tiene Korra!-La miró con un puchero enojado.

-Disculpa por eso Bolin, no vuelvas a hacerme caso-Le dijo riendo y rápidamente miró a Asami-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

-No te preocupes preciosa, puedo cuidarme sola-Le guiñó un ojo. Korra tuvo que controlarse para no evidenciar su sonrojo-Espero tengan un buen inicio de entrenamiento mañana-Tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta del vehículo-Avísenme cómo les va ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!-Gritaron los dos ocupantes.

-¡Gracias por la salida! ¡Nos vemos!-Cerró la puerta para perderse entre los autos esparcidos por la calle. Los maestros se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿Preciosa?-Molestó Bolin.

-Cállate, lo dijo de cariño-Korra se cruzó de brazos con ademán impaciente.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella sobre el beso?

-Ya te lo dije-Se impacientó-Fue un gesto de agradecimiento, nada más.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte de brazos cruzados?-Bolin la imitó.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No le gusto, solo me ve como una buena amiga y yo tampoco quiero estropearlo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… Solo tienes que captar las señales Korra-Bolin la miró con coquetería. Korra levantó una ceja-Y esta semana he visto muchas de ellas.

-¿Ah sí?-La morena se ilusionó por un instante, pero al momento recordó que estaba enojada-¿Y cuáles serían esas "señales" que Asami me estaría lanzando?-Hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

-¡Son muchas!-El auto del frente se movió unos centímetros, Bolin aceleró un poco y al instante frenó-Mira, es mejor que las veas por ti misma ¿Por qué no haces una cena en tu casa y la invitas? Cuando ustedes dos estén cerca, yo las seguiré como un ninja y te avisaré cada vez que Asami esté coqueteando contigo-Se quedó pensando-Podría ocupar unas tarjetas... Una verde para el "sí, te está coqueteando", una amarilla para el "no estoy seguro" y una roja para…

-Esa debe ser la idea más estúpida que he escuchado-La ojiceleste a veces se impresionaba de las ocurrencias de su amigo-Mira, podría hacer algo en la academia, pero prométeme que no me avisarás ni mostrarás tarjetas… Solo quiero llevarme bien con ella, me gusta que sea mi amiga y no quiero arruinar eso por tus sospechas infundadas.

-¡Está bien! Está bien…-Terminó la discusión con pequeñas risillas traviesas.

* * *

-Es un idiota, no puedo creer que perdí dos años de mi vida con él…

-Korra, ten más respeto por favor.

-¡Es verdad! Si fuese menos idiota no hubiese actuado de esa manera…

Masticó con un poco de violencia su trozo de carne, Tenzin solo la regañó con la mirada.

Una larga mesa se extendía en el patio de la academia, donde la familia de Tenzin, Korra y Bolin comían animadamente. Habían decidido realizar una modesta cena ese fin de semana luego de su primer entrenamiento, y Korra contaba a los asistentes el mal rato que había pasado con su ahora ex novio.

Se habían encontrado como siempre en el gimnasio de la Arena de Pro Control, donde arrendaban un amplio cuarto para practicar sus movimientos. Los hermanos ya estaban entrenando cuando la ojiceleste llegó, nerviosa por la culpa y la inexperiencia. Era la primera vez que volvía a hablar con Mako luego de su ruptura. Era su primer novio y ahora primer ex novio ¿Cómo debía tratarlo?

Se acordó de todo lo que el pobre maestro había pasado, cómo su plan de venganza había resultado y las historias que Asami le contaba sobre él. Al verlo se sintió mal, la culpa la golpeó con todo y dispuesta a cerrar de buena forma el capítulo, suspiró y se acercó alegremente hacia ellos.

Bolin la había tratado de maravilla, como siempre, pero con Mako todo fue de mal a peor. El maestro fuego no solo la ignoró durante todo el entrenamiento, sino que además mostraba signos evidentes de cansancio e insomnio. Korra miró a Bolin buscando alguna explicación, pero el maestro tierra solo negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de conversar sobre lo que preocupaba a Mako.

Dispuesta a arreglar las cosas, Korra intentó la última jugada al terminar el entrenamiento: Invitar al chico de ojos ámbar a la habitual cena en la academia.

-Oye Mako, sé que estamos por un momento difícil pero yo... Quería saber si...-"Rayos", qué difícil era hablar con él en estas circunstancias-Quieres venir a la cena de siempre... ¡Ya sabes! Comida vegetariana, maestros aire... Lo mismo de siempre ¿Te gustaría ir?-Terminó su invitación a trompicones.

-¿Qué pretendes Korra?-Le había mirado con desdén.

-¡Solo estoy invitándote! Como amigos y compañeros de equipo que somos, además…-No quería seguir insistiendo, pero la culpa la perseguía-… Además Meelo te echa mucho de menos-Terminó su súplica con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo siento Korra, no me interesa-Sin expresión alguna, Mako agarró sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidido-Acuérdate de dejar todo en su lugar- Finiquitó sin ninguna sutileza, lo que hizo enfurecer a Korra ¡Solo estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas! ¡Por Raava! ¡Las clasificatorias empezaban en una semana y tenían que funcionar como un equipo! Y más encima ¡No tenía por qué repetirle que debía ordenar la sala de entrenamiento! ¡Ya lo sabía!

Sin la presencia de Mako en la cena, Bolin había convencido a Korra de invitar a Asami para demostrar la química que había entre ellas y tras varios intentos, lo había conseguido. De hecho, la bailarina se encontraba en el tocador mientras la maestra agua soltaba sus frustraciones.

Pema y las niñas entendían perfectamente el mal rato de Korra, había estado nerviosa horas antes de la cena, algo de lo más inusual tomando en cuenta que el evento familiar se hacía cada semana en las afueras del pequeño edificio ubicado cerca del centro de Ciudad República. Ikki y Jinora habían seguido de cerca a la morena y su indecisión respecto a la ropa, al perfume, al menú que Pema y los acólitos habían elegido para esa noche…

Asami había llegado junto a Bolin, quien la había pasado a buscar en su destartalado vehículo. No quería admitirlo, pero también se sentía nerviosa. Una persona algo más analítica como ella hubiese tenido más reparos a la hora de invitar a un reciente "amigo" a una cena familiar, pero Korra y Bolin parecían extasiados de querer que la bailarina formara parte de su círculo de amigos. Atribuía ese pensamiento frío a los últimos años, en donde debía tener cuidado de cada persona que trataba con ella, se lo había enseñado así Kuvira y la propia experiencia. Suspiró mientras regalaba una sonrisa a la morena, "todo sea por el plan" se repetía mentalmente.

Korra los había recibido en la puerta, roja como tomate ante las risas y miradas de los pequeños. Sin embargo, bastó solo un vistazo para que Meelo dejara de reír e imitara la misma reacción de la ojiceleste, mudo y con la boca abierta. Ikki y Jinora solo habían hecho un gesto con el pulgar arriba indicándole a Korra que Asami cumplía sus expectativas, por lo que el rubor se intensificó "¿Qué significa esa señal de aprobación? ¡Si solo es una amiga!"

Mientras se adentraban hacia su destino, la morena le explicó a Asami que vivía en esa academia de yoga, en donde maestros y no-maestros venían para aprender el arte de la meditación y relajación bajo las instrucciones del famoso consejero Tenzin, uno de los pocos Maestros Aire existentes. Korra había llegado allí ya que su padre Tonraq y el nómada eran buenos amigos de hace años, por lo que (casi) gustoso, admitió a su hija en su hogar cuando vino en busca de aventuras desde las lejanas tierras del Sur.

Y tal como lo imaginaba la bailarina, la cena había estado divertida, con Bolin y los hermanos contándole todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido a Korra durante su estadía en la metrópolis, generando la risa de los presentes. La ojiceleste se irritaba pero agradecía que le contaran esas cosas a la bailarina, ella no hubiese podido contarlas con tanta gracia. Por su parte, Asami agradecía el cariño que recibía por parte de aquellos nómadas aire, no sabía si Korra les había contado que bailaba en un club nocturno, pero independiente de la información entregada parecía que la buena hospitalidad era sincera...

La morena decidió callar su alegato hacia Mako cuando vio a Asami volver del tocador, pero Meelo le impidió cambiar el tema.

-No seas dura con él Korra, sigue siendo mi amigo-Le reprochó con dolencia.

-Amigo tuyo será, pero sigue siendo idiota-Tomó su vaso de bebida y engulló su contenido dando a entender que no quería seguir escuchando argumentos a favor del maestro fuego. Asami se sentó a su lado.

-Últimamente ha estado cansado, sobre todo después de que el jefe Saikhan le pidiera investigar a los maestros tierra-Agregó Bolin cabizbajo. Todos lo observaron.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Asami.

-Porque algunos de los consejeros creen que los maestros tierra pueden estar detrás de los ataques al consejero Kenshi y a muchos políticos que están en contra del Imperio Tierra-Siguió cabizbajo, como dolido por la situación-Le han redoblado los turnos y ya casi no lo veo.

-Esa fue idea del consejero Tarlok, insistí en que pronto se convertiría en una persecución sobre la gente del Imperio Tierra pero al consejo le pareció una buena medida cautelar-Habló Tenzin-No sabía que tu hermano era parte del reforzamiento policial… Lamento la situación-Le dedicó a Bolin una dulce sonrisa. A pesar de que el ojiverde era un desorden con piernas, lo apreciaba sinceramente.

-Gracias señor Tenzin-Suspiró pesadamente para luego sonreír-Mientras no me investigue a mí, creo está todo bien-Todos se ríen del comentario.

-Qué mal Bolin-Exclama Korra-Al menos piensa que está haciendo un buen trabajo protegiendo a los inocentes de esos ataques terroristas.

-¿Cómo dices?-Asami a su lado levanta una ceja.

-Eso, qué bueno que Mako y la policía al fin hagan algo para detener esos ataques cobardes-Le dedicó una sonrisa a la stripper y siguió comiendo.

-O sea que tú crees que es bueno investigar a todos los maestros tierra ¿Eso es?-Asami entrecerró los ojos, de repente se acordó de Kuvira y no pudo evitar sentirse atacada.

-¡Son medidas cautelares! En la ciudad debe haber muchos maestros tierras tramando ataques, aún no entienden que Ciudad República se fundó hace años y no tienen nada que hacer al respecto, sin ofender Bolin.

Bolin también levantó una ceja, curioso.

-Korra, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no es bueno generalizar-Le regañó nuevamente Tenzin.

-No se trata de generalizar Tenzin ¡Se trata de la seguridad de Ciudad República!-Korra no podía entender que nadie entendiera su punto-Además, en Industrias Futuro están desarrollando tecnología que va a servir para atrapar de manera más fácil a esos criminales. Hiroshi…

-Para ti está bien que persigan a todos los maestros ¿No es así? Qué mal que pienses eso Korra-Asami la interrumpió, mirándola con desilusión. No esperara que la morena tuviese ese tipo de ideas.

Korra se sintió atacada.

-¡Estoy pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes! Exceptuando a Bolin-El aludido solo la siguió mirando con una ceja levantada-He escuchado a muchos hablar pestes sobre esta ciudad-La maestra agua ya no hablaba con simpatía-Entonces ¿Por qué están acá? Para eso que se devuelvan a su famoso Imperio Tierra y dejen de planear ataques.

-Korra…-Advirtió Tenzin, se levantó para poner fin a la discusión cuando de repente...

-Lamento escuchar eso Korra-Asami de pronto se levantó-Qué fatal que pienses que todos los maestros tierra de esta ciudad son terroristas-La miró con desdén-No porque seas una figura pública significa que lo conozcas todo. Hay mucho que escapa de tu pensamiento.

-Pero…

-Muchas gracias por la cena Pema, estaba deliciosa-Hizo una pequeña reverencia, la ojiceleste estaba estupefacta-Debo marcharme ya, pero muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, fue un agrado conocer a todos ¿Bolin, puedes dejarme en la puerta?-Habló sin denostar algún sentimiento.

-Con gusto-Bolin se levantó rápidamente y pasó por al lado de Korra, susurrándole un sarcástico "Te felicito Korra, gran cena". La susodicha se cruzó de brazos.

-Buenas noches gente-La ojiverde hizo un último saludo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Todos alzaron la mano amorosamente, para luego mirar con desdén a la maestra agua.

-… ¿Qué?-Estaba un poco hastiada de que todo haya salido mal.

-Me decepcionas Korra, creo que aún te falta aprender sobre la empatía. Recuerda no confiar en todo lo que dicen tus auspiciadores-Tenzin se levantó de la mesa, seguido por toda la familia.

Korra no pudo evitar golpearse la frente, al parecer sí había sido una idiota.

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus lindos Reviews**

 **HanelBlumaTanu** Y ahora volví de nuevo xD **Ruha** A ti te quería responder! Me metí al fanpage y es hermoso *.* De verdad muchas gracias por tu dedicación para los KorraSami Lover y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y dejando lindos reviews **Kutral** Muchas gracias por tu review, aprovecho la instancia para decir que "Un afortunado incidente" es una gran historia, me gustó mucho. Nos estamos leyendo! **AlexandraArcher** Llegó la actualización, en los próximos capítulos ya habrá adelanto de los planes... Además de nuevos personajes metidos en el conflictos... Creo que ya dije mucho xD Gracias por tus reviews! **Panspermia** Jajaaa, no te mueras aún! Esta historia dará para muchos capítulos así que todavía tienes tiempo de vida, qué bueno que te haya gustado **Marilinn** Asami y Korra son un caso y siento que con este capítulo, Korra será un GRAN caso, aún es una chica insegura sobre sus acciones, gracias por siempre dejar reviews, espero los próximos **Aly G** Ya pasaron las dos semanas, ahora puedes despreocuparte por los tiempos entre cada capítulo :) Korra tiene mucho carácter, pero le falta el carácter en cuestiones amorosas y los sentimientos de Asami? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, gracias como siempre por tu review **eva** me intriga saber qué venía después del "muy" xD **Guest** Espero te siga gustando!


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas gente! Acá otro capítulo con esta historia que veo, les ha gustado mucho y eso me alegra demasiado. Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites que me han dejado sobre todo esta semana, me animan mucho a seguir :D**

 **Acotación: Yo sé que quizás no ha habido mucha acción entre Korra y Asami, pero les pido paciencia, tengo considerado hacer muchos capítulos y no quiero apuros entre los nuevos sentimientos que experimentan ellas dos. Recién están conociéndose y apurar las cosas cortaría mucho la intriga que pretendo mostrar en este fanfic... No se preocupen, quizás este capítulo les ayude a apaciguar un poco esas ansias de acción.**

 **Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Korra y sus personajes les pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y a Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 11

Las luces iluminaban el triste camino por el que el auto de Bolin transitaba. Él y la bailarina habían permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tramo.

Al doblar por un desvío que los conducía directo al centro, Asami alzó la voz.

-No iremos al local, sigue derecho y dobla en tres cuadras más hacia la izquierda.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-A mi casa.

-Ouh-Bolin puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Pensaste que vivía en el club?-Asami le sonrió.

-La verdad es que sí-Correspondió la sonrisa.

-Jajajaja-Asami rio con ganas-Tampoco es que sea fanática del trabajo.

Los dos rieron, eso había ayudado a distender el ambiente.

-Dime-La pelinegra se sintió más en confianza-¿Korra siempre es así tan… Cerrada?

-La verdad es que no le interesa mucho la política, es primera vez que la escucho tan agresiva contra los maestros tierra-Confesó preocupado el chico-Creo que mucha junta con sus auspiciadores la tienen así.

-¿Industrias Futuro?

Asami sabía que Korra era la figura oficial de los productos de la compañía. Había visto su rostro junto a los avances tecnológicos de la familia Sato en carteles y propagandas de la televisión. No pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto por esa desagradable unión.

-No solo Industrias Futuro, también el mismo gobierno. Últimamente se junta mucho con consejeros anti Imperio Tierra, ya sabes, a todos les gusta jactarse de ser amigos de la mejor jugadora de Pro Control-Suspiró-Siento que ellos también le meten cosas en la cabeza-Bolin hizo caso a lo que le había mencionado Asami y dobló cuando llegaron a la cuadra indicada.

-Sigue derecho hasta que veas una tienda de licores, de ahí dobla hacia la derecha-Bolin asintió con la cabeza-Ya veo… Es una persona bastante importante.

-Somos el equipo campeón de los últimos dos años-Dijo el ojiverde con orgullo-Tenemos bastante influencia y atención en la ciudad-Miró un instante a Asami, quien lo escuchaba atentamente-Pero oye, no creas que Korra es mala persona…-Negó con la cabeza-Lo más probable es que se haya mosqueado porque defendimos a Mako y solo quiso seguir la pelea-Asintió mientras miraba atento al camino.

-Creo que le tienen mucha estima a tu hermano-Asami también fijó la vista al camino.

-Es un gran hombre, lo admiro mucho-Sonrió ante el comentario de la bailarina-Korra está enojada porque a veces mi hermano es un poco frío y no tiene mucho tino en los asuntos sentimentales, pero no hay hombre más sacrificado y atento que él, palabra de Bolin.

-Te creo-Asami rio, de saber Bolin que ella conocía tan bien a su hermano-Detente aquí.

Llegaron a unos pequeños edificios grises, en medio de un barrio algo oscuro. La vereda era un peladero sin árboles y las ventanas estaban colmadas de ropa secándose. Aquello no parecía el mejor lugar para una mujer tan distinguida como Asami.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu puerta? Tu barrio se ve algo peligroso-Bolin mostró preocupación.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme-La bailarina se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió del vehículo-Muchas gracias por el aventón. Espero nos veamos luego-Desapareció en medio de aquellos nefastos edificios.

-De nada-Bolin se tocó la mejilla, emocionado por el gesto.

* * *

Había pedido lo mismo de siempre, esperaba en la misma mesa en donde había visto su primer baile. Se sentía ansiosa con el vaso de licor en su mano.

No tenía explicación para el triste espectáculo de la noche anterior. Había repetido como grabadora los dichos de Hiroshi y Tarlok, pensando en lo bien que se vería su seguridad frente a Asami, pero lo cierto es que hasta ella se regañaba por haber utilizado tan mala táctica.

Ella no era así, no quería que la vieran como una xenófoba.

Aún le dolía el no-reto que se llevó en la mañana, cuando Tenzin simplemente no le dirigió la palabra. No era de preocuparse mucho cuando a su maestro le bajaba la bronca, pero al parecer ahora sí había metido las patas. A pesar de todo ¡Era injusto! ¡Ella como futuro Avatar debía pensar en los inocentes! ¿Acaso no era ese uno de los objetivos del maestro de los cuatro elementos?

Asami había apagado su móvil, por lo que Korra se había visto en la obligación de volver al local. Hubiese esperado en el callejón, pero prefirió entrar ante la lluvia constante de ese día, recordando a los habitantes de la ciudad que aún quedaban días de invierno por llegar.

Esta vez recibió una mirada fría y un escueto "bienvenida al Sol Naciente" por parte de la guardia del local, algo raro según Korra, rememorando la complaciente sonrisa con la que la funcionaria los había recibido esa vez con Bolin. "Creo que también tuvo un mal día", pensó mientras hacía ingreso al local.

Las luces se apagaron y la voz del parlante hizo la presentación. Yokubo salía a la pista en medio de los aplausos, bufidos y silbidos de la fanaticada masculina.

Korra apretó el vaso, incapaz de contener más sus sentimientos.

¿Le gustaba? Claro que sí, no podía negarlo.

No solo eran esos profundos ojos jade, esos labios rojizos, aquel sedoso pelo oscuro o ese olor escueto a jazmín… Cuando la vio por primera vez no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente atraída por esas características, pero habían muchas cosas en ella que la hacían fuera de lo común. Korra lo había visto en aquella semana que salieron, de cómo Asami había querido pretender ser una persona indiferente y altiva, sin embargo no podía esconder su sencillez y humildad ante situaciones cotidianas. La armadura ante ella no le había servido, y así fue como la maestra agua fue cautivándose poco a poco del halo de misterio llamado Asami, alias Yokubo.

¿Qué la había hecho llegar a ese club? No calzaba con el prototipo de mujer que trabajaba en ese lugar, ella parecía salida de la alta realeza, con ese porte distinguido que la diferenciaba del resto de trabajadoras. A pesar de lo burdo que resultaba aquel trabajo, Asami tenía la habilidad de hacerlo algo casi artístico, como si su cuerpo fuese una obra de arte expuesta a aquella lamentable jauría que no comprendía los trazos que la componían.

Era sencillo estar con ella, acostadas sobre el césped jugando con Pabu o tomando un café en algún restaurante secreto. Era complicado estar con ella, sabiendo que Korra era quien prácticamente le había contado todo sobre sí... Un enredo total. Descubrió que aún no sabía nada de su vida y eso, lejos de intimidarla, le daba valor para volver a visitar a aquel club. Lo seguiría haciendo, porque Asami le gustaba, en todas las facetas que hasta el momento había expuesto.

La pregunta ahora era cómo actuar frente a eso. Nunca le había gustado una mujer y pisar terreno desconocido le causaba temor. No tenía grandes conflictos frente a la condición sexual de alguna persona, pero ahora que la suya era una confusión, no sabía cómo seguir, si intentar algo con la bailarina o seguir teniéndola allí, en esa zona segura donde era casi imposible perderla.

Pero antes, debía disculparse por la idiotez que había provocado en la cena.

El baile había cambiado, ahora era más lujurioso, más violento. Ataviada con ropa de cuero y un látigo, Yokubo se paseaba con autoridad, mientras la música rockera animaba a los presentes. Korra se rio cuando el látigo asustó a un pobre pelagato que estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando a la stripper. Asami también lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta que en el mismo lugar ¿De siempre? Se encontraba Korra riendo por su ocurrencia. Sonrió.

Como su presentación lo exigía, comenzó a sacarse la ropa al compás de la música y los latigazos. Los aullidos y aplausos se acrecentaron a medida que las prendas caían. Miró de reojo a la morena y la vio con semblante serio, al parecer su baile hacía mella en su cabeza.

Decidió no desaparecer inmediatamente por la cortina. Con el látigo dio un fuerte golpe al piso, asustando a quienes seguían aplaudiendo. Hizo una seña con su mano dando a entender que quería bajar del escenario, por lo que aquellos hombres se corrieron dejando pasar a esa figura esbelta y semidesnuda.

Korra abrió los ojos ¿Asami estaba dirigiéndose a ella? Vio que la mujer bajaba del escenario y caminaba con paso seguro hacia su mesa "¡Rayos!" Se apretó más la capucha que llevaba puesta y decidió mirar hacia otro lado mientras tomaba al seco su trago "¡No vengas! ¡No vengas!". Sintió la mirada del local entero cuando algo golpeó sorpresivamente la mesa.

-¡Ahh!-pegó un salto y miró hacia lo que produjo el sonido. Era Asami, vestida solo con un seductor colaless, botas de cuero y el famoso látigo. Era seguida por muchos hombres, quienes esperaban que la famosa Yokubo hiciera algo provocador para su audiencia.

-Ven conmigo-Le ordenó. Los hombres aullaron imaginando oscuras fantasías.

-Eemm… eemm…-Korra hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirar ese pecho níveo y firme que amenazaba con desmayarla ¡No sabía que hacer!

-De acuerdo, si no quieres venir conmigo, tendré que llevarte-Asami sonrió malévolamente y golpeó nuevamente el látigo contra el piso. Al instante hizo una seña para llamar a sus dos fieles bailarines. Con un movimiento de ojos les indicó que levantaran a Korra de su asiento. La maestra agua, paralizada con la presencia de Asami, apenas opuso resistencia cuando la levantaron y la llevaron al escenario, con la stripper detrás. El público aplaudía enardecido y con envidia, a saber qué haría Yokubo con esa niña encapuchada… La bailarina se despidió de todos e ingresó por la cortina junto con sus acompañantes y su prisionera.

Detrás del escenario había una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas y una intensa luz roja, con pequeños puestos para maquillarse y varios trajes colgados. Habían algunas mujeres preparándose y otras que conversaban, quienes miraron con extrañeza al séquito que volvía del escenario.

-Bájenla-dijo con risa. Los bailarines también reían de la broma. Korra de pronto se sintió mal.

-Pero ¿Qué les pasa?-Se deshizo del agarre y miró con rabia a Asami-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Solo quería jugar contigo un rato, no te lo tomes a mal-Asami se cruzó de brazos, tapando sus senos. Los bailarines desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me lo tome a mal? ¡Pudieron haberme reconocido!-Korra se sacó la capucha. De haberse sabido que ella frecuentaba esos lugares, la prensa no dejaría de hablar de ella.

-Con esa capucha gigante, difícil que te reconozcan-Asami, sin dejar de sonreír, partió hacia un puesto de maquillaje. Se tapó con algunas prendas: Un pantalón, una camisa y finalmente, un abrigo rojo. Korra en tanto, se sentía observada por muchas mujeres, sin dejar de sentir el rojo de sus mejillas… Reconoció por ahí a la chica que le habló la primera vez que entró, cuchicheaba con otras acerca de esa extraña presencia que se encontraba en los camarines, osea ella.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer allí, se puso al lado de la ojiverde, quien con cariño le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia una puerta aledaña.

Salieron hacia el exterior, al mismo callejón donde se conocieron. Había dejado de llover.

-Supongo que no estabas aquí para ver mi show ¿Verdad?-Asami sacó del abrigo un paquete de cigarros-Venías a decirme algo.

-Sí, pero tu show me hizo sopesar un poco mejor las cosas-Seguía enojada por el papelón de allá adentro.

-Fue una pequeña broma por lo de ayer-Le dio un pitido a su cigarro y se recargó en la baranda-No fuiste muy empática que digamos-Su actitud volvió a ser seria.

-Ya, sí sé que fui una imbécil, pero no tenías por qué haberte ido ni tampoco humillarme frente al escenario-Se recargó igual que ella, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos, con semblante enojado

-Oye, piénsalo de esa forma: Todos esos hombres ahora deben estar pensando que eres la mujer más afortunada del mundo y la debes estar pasando bomba-Sonrió ante su comentario y volvió su mirada a Korra-Siento haber sido tan brusca, pero te vi tan concentrada que no pude evitarlo.

-… Está bien-El rubor subió a sus mejillas. No podía enojarse mucho tiempo con ella.

-Y sobre la cena, está bien que tengas tu opinión, pero debes ser más empática, no todos los maestros tierra son culpables de lo que está pasando-Le dio otro pitido a su cigarro, hablando con un tono más aprehensivo-Dentro de mi círculo cercano conozco a muchos de ellos y no son como los quieren hacer las noticias y el gobierno.

-Me imagino-Se sintió avergonzada por la actitud-Lo lamento, es que a veces cuando combatimos en el Pro Control me toca lidiar mucho con equipos provenientes del Imperio Tierra y ya sabes, una a veces se deja llevar por esa mala impresión-Korra miró a Asami con pesar-No era mi intención ofender a tus amigos.

-Está bien-Le devolvió la mirada-Lamento haberte sonrojado ahí adentro. Espero te haya gustado el espectáculo-Sonrió.

-Te veías muy bonita…-Admitió Korra.

-Gracias…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Demasiado tiempo a decir verdad.

-Y… Es por eso que quiero invitarte a la Arena este fin de semana-No soportando mucho el silencio incómodo, decidió soltar todo de una-¡Sí! Este fin de semana tendremos nuestro primer combate por las clasificatorias y sería genial que vayas… Ehh… Tú sabes, como me dijiste que no conocías mucho el Pro Control…

-¿En serio? ¡Sería genial!-De su bolsillo, Korra sacó unos boletos y se los entregó a Asami.

-Son dos, para que vayas con alguna amiga o amigo, son entradas VIP.

-Woow, Korra… Esto debe salir una fortuna-La bailarina miró con detenimiento aquellos boletos. Eran de color dorado.

-¡Para nada! Me los da Industrias Futuro, ya sabes, como soy su abanderada me dan estos pequeños obsequios-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose con nerviosismo.

Asami de pronto se mostró seria.

-¿Son entradas al palco de Industrias Futuro?-Apretó más de lo que quiso aquellos boletos.

-Exacto ¡La mejor vista de la Arena de Pro Control!

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus Reviews :)**

 **Ruha** Acá tienes otro capítulo para el fanpage, aprovecho de mandarle saludos a todos quienes la siguen! Korra es impulsiva, quería mostrar un poco de eso, pero nadie más que Asami para ponerla en su lugar. Gracias por el review! **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Jajaja sí, dan ganas de agarrarlas y juntarlas y no te preocupes, Kuvira no es la mala en esta historia, siempre me gustó el personaje así que le daré una buena reputación aquí **Aly G** Y le llegó no más la revancha! También quería poner a Bolin, debe ser el mejor amigo toca-violín de la historia **Kutral** Sí, podía haberla hecho cambiar de opinión, pero me gusta pensar que Asami también tiene genio corto en algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando se trata de maestras tierra e Industrias Futuro (al menos para esta historia) Gracias por leer! **ZerudaPrincess** Un gusto! Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia. No te preocupes tanto por el sufrimiento de Korra por Asami, a decir verdad, igual sufrirá por otras cosas. La estúpida y sensual Asami quizás hasta sea un bálsamo entre todo el embrollo que se va a armar... Creo que me callaré xD Gracias por tu review :D **HanelBlumaTanu** Y volví de nuevo, espero que te guste el capítulo! **Zhyo Jarjayez** Me encanta que Korra meta la pata, la mete con estilo ;) **AlexandraArcher** Pero ya recibió su merecido, tranquila **Guest** Ya llegó tu capítulo **Naqua** Llegó nuevo capítulo de la dulce Korra y la fantástica Asami, gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas! Otro capítulo para ustedes. Quería subirlo para el primer aniversario del Korrasami, pero anduve un poco complicada en el trabajo... En fin, feliz primer aniversario Korrasami para todos los fanáticos de estas dos grandes mujeres!**

 **Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Korra y sus personajes pertenecen a Bryan Konieztko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 12

-¡Sean bienvenidos al primer partido del campeonato mundial de Pro Control!

El público se levantó de sus asientos, gritando con pasión.

-Dentro de algunos minutos viviremos esta primera batalla que tiene como protagonistas a los campeones vigentes ¡Los Hurones de Fuego de Ciudad República!-De nuevo la ovación que hacía retumbar los grandes ventanales. El comentarista esperó a que la efervescencia del público pasara un poco y continuó:-contra los visitantes ¡Los Alce-Linces provenientes de la Nación del Fuego!

Asami no estaba muy pendiente de la algarabía presente en el lugar. Estaba sentada en la última fila de una pequeña habitación. Se encontraba nerviosa y trataba de no mirar a nadie.

La presencia a su lado la tomó de la mano, mientras que con la otra volteó el rostro de la bailarina hacia ella.

-Tranquila-Le dijo con algo de suavidad-Si llegase a aparecer, recuerda no hacer nada. No es el momento-Kuvira terminó por apretarle la mano en señal de apoyo y fijó su mirada nuevamente hacia la arena.

-¿Y si me reconoce? ¿Y si cometo alguna estupidez?-Los nervios la estaban atacando.

-No te preocupes, por algo estoy aquí-Para asegurarse, miró ahora dentro de la habitación.

Había tres filas de cómodos sillones, frente al sector norte de la Arena, uno de los palcos con mejor posición del gimnasio. Era una habitación con vidrios reforzados y sirvientes que servían champaña. El logo de Industrias Futuro (un gran engranaje rojo) estaba bordado finamente en cada asiento.

No había mucha gente en aquel momento, debían estar quizás en el baño, en el sector VIP o simplemente no habían venido. Al parecer el Pro Control no parecía ser tan atractivo para la alta clase. Asami no logró reconocer a ninguno de los asistentes que se encontraban, tampoco se encontraba Hiroshi. Ocho años había sido demasiado tiempo, se dijo.

Estaban vestidas de gala. Al momento de entregarle las entradas, Korra le mencionó que para acceder al sector Futuro debía vestir elegantemente y eso había hecho. La bailarina llevaba un vestido largo y rojo, escueto. Kuvira en tanto, había decidido ir con un sencillo y estoico traje gris, manteniendo la sencillez. Para evitar ser reconocidas. Asami se había tomado el pelo y portaba grandes lentes, mientras que la guardia había optado por soltar su cabellera y ocupar unos lentes alargados, algo totalmente fuera de lo común para ella.

-Si te ve Korra se pondrá celosa, te ves muy guapa hoy día-Le molestó Asami.

-No exageres-La miró con seriedad Kuvira-Solo quiero evitar que nos descubran.

Las luces se apagaron, mientras que un gran foco de luz fría iluminó la Arena.

De una pantalla gigante, aparecieron imágenes de los Alce-Linces. Era una presentación.

-Parece que nadie más vendrá, aprovechemos para sentarnos adelante-Susurró Kuvira, por lo que rápidamente se levantaron y se pusieron frente al ventanal.

Luego de presentar un resumen del año para el equipo de la Nación de Fuego, llegó el turno de los locales. Mostraban los mejores movimientos de Bolin, Mako y Korra, los actuales campeones del torneo internacional de Pro Control. La gente los vitoreaba y sobre todo a Korra, elegida la mejor jugadora de la temporada pasada. Tras una apasionante presentación, con música épica para acompañar el momento, del escenario principal salió una plataforma. Era el presentador.

-¡Ya está aquí el equipo visitante! Desde la Nación del Fuego ¡Los Alce-Linces!

Una ovación no menor recibió al equipo, ataviado con trajes negros y bordados rojos, mismos colores de la familia Sato.

Korra, desde su posición, mantenía la vista fija en el palco norte, desde donde se supone estaba Asami.

-Tranquila, cuando estemos en la plataforma podrás ver si está-Le susurró Bolin.

-Debo admitir que me pone nerviosa que esté aquí-Confesó a su oído.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que eres la mejor del mundo mundial-Le puso la mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

-No se distraigan chicos, recuerden que estos tipos casi nos dan una paliza el año pasado-Les recordó Mako, con la vista puesta en el frente-Los quiero focalizados desde el primer segundo.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron al unísono.

-Y con ustedes, los locales y actuales campeones de la copa de Pro Control ¡Los Hurones de Fuego!

Los tres deportistas y Pabu, que descansaba en el hombro de Bolin, hicieron su entrada a la plataforma en medio de fuegos artificiales, luces por doquier y el ruido enloquecedor de su fanaticada que esa noche era mayoría. Saludaron al público y tomaron posiciones.

La maestra agua, aconsejada por Bolin, miró hacia el palco para ver si Asami se encontraba allí. Vio a una mujer muy atractiva con el pelo tomado y unos lentes, parecida a ella… De hecho, se parecía demasiado… ¿Era ella? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Y quién era la mujer que la acompañaba?

Estaban tomadas de la mano.

-Mira, ahí está Korra-Kuvira entrecerró un poco los ojos-Está mirando para acá.

Por inercia, la bailarina levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

Korra hizo lo mismo, con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué Asami está así? ¿Quién es la que está a su lado?-Preguntó Bolin.

-No lo sé…-"Tiene cara conocida ¿Será su amiga?"

¡Pum! La campana había sonado y los Alce-Linces habían alcanzado a ver que Korra mantenía su atención en otra cosa. La pagó caro, con un golpe certero cayó de bruces, inmediatamente en la Zona 2.

-Ouh… Creo que la pillaron distraída-Rio Kuvira.

-¡No seas así!-Asami le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Mako y Bolin inmediatamente se pusieron frente a Korra para protegerla. La morena despabiló en instantes. Con un rápido movimiento de piernas, se levantó haciendo Agua Control y golpeando al maestro fuego contrario, quien estaba más cerca. Los hermanos vieron el ataque de Korra y aprovecharon el impulso para mandar al Alce-Lince hacia la Zona 3.

-Xian ha retrocedido dos puestos tras el ataque en conjunto de los Hurones, pero el resto de los Alce-Linces se repliegan en la Zona 1 para evitar retroceder-Relataba Shiro Shinobi, el mítico comentarista de Ciudad República.

Los hermanos realizan ataques ofensivos mientras Korra hace maniobras defensivas. La ojiceleste aprovecha una oportunidad luego de algunos segundos y lanza un derechazo acompañado de un disco de Bolin, que llega en pleno pecho del maestro agua contrario, lanzándolo de la plataforma.

-¡Ub ha caído! ¡Los Alce-Linces se quedan con dos maestros a segundos de terminar el primer asalto!

-¡Vamos Korra!-Asami, emocionada desde el palco, ve los movimientos de su amiga. Kuvira en tanto, se cruza de brazos con risa burlona.

La campana suena. Los Hurones de Fuego ganan el primer asalto.

-¡Dije concentrados desde el primer segundo! Korra ¿Qué diablos te pasó?-Mako encara a la morena luego de que ésta volviera a la Zona 1.

-Lo siento, me distraje. No volverá a ocurrir-Mintió. Tenía ganas de volver a mirar al palco, pero temiendo perder la concentración decidió desistir.

Si bien aún tenía problemas de comunicación con el maestro fuego, Korra agradecía que después de aquel fatídico primer entrenamiento, Mako haya sido un poco menos imbécil. Le aliviaba saber que a pesar de los embrollos, su ex novio era lo bastante profesional para dejar los problemas de lado. Ya se comunicaban lo bastante como para planear tácticas evasivas y ataques coordinados, pero aún nada sobre amistad y futuro.

Sospechaba que Bolin había sido causal de la mejora de Mako. "Muy bien, me alegra saber que el jefe está de vuelta", pensaba después de los entrenamientos.

El segundo asalto comenzó de manera explosiva, los Alce-Linces irían con todo esta vez.

En una lucha sin tregua, los maestros agua y fuego de la Nación aprovechan un ataque contra Bolin para llenar de vapor el lugar. Sin mucho que hacer, Mako intenta despejar la nubosidad pero es alcanzado por el maestro tierra, lanzándolo a la Zona 3. La niebla también pilla desprevenida a Korra y a Bolin, quienes retroceden a la Zona 2.

Con menos espacio, es más difícil para ellos maniobrar.

-Ya sé dónde está Hiroshi, mira-Kuvira indica con el dedo hacia el lado derecho de los palcos.

Asami deja de mirar la nube que se había colocado en medio de la plataforma y ve hacia donde indica Kuvira. Ahí estaba Hiroshi Sato, el director de Industrias Futuro, acompañando al Presidente Raiko en el palco presidencial. Eso explicaba la ausencia en su propio territorio. Asami no puede evitar un escalofrío.

-Desgraciado, debe estar negociando algún trasto sucio con el Presidente-la guardia no cambió su semblante serio.

-Lo más probable-Apretó las manos en señal de nerviosismo. Agradecía que, en su primera vez en la Arena, no hubiese tenido que toparse con el magnate en la misma habitación. Habría sido demasiado para ella.

Consciente de lo peligroso que era estar allí, la guardia volvió a apretarle la mano.

La nube se disipó violentamente. Asami y Kuvira volvieron a prestar atención a la plataforma justo en el momento en que Mako saltaba para evitar un ataque combinado de fuego y tierra. Korra en tanto, aprovechó la distracción para lanzar un látigo de agua que empujó a dos maestros hacia la Zona 3.

-¡Los Alce-Linces están a punto de caer!-

Mako y Korra realizan golpes sin certeza, siendo bloqueados fácilmente por el equipo contrario, quienes siguen a la defensiva. Sin embargo, de la nada, Bolin aparece con dos discos. Era una distracción.

-¡Increíble! ¡El invencible Nuktuk aparece en un contraataque lanzando dos discos poderosos hacia sus oponentes y estos caen al agua! Solo queda Ub, el maestro agua.

-¡Remátalo!-Grita Bolin. Mako lanza una llamarada que el Alce-Lince logra esquivar, sin notar que Korra también lanza su ataque, justo a los pies de Ub. El maestro cae pesadamente a sus pies, intenta levantarse pero la segunda llamarada de Mako sí acierta su objetivo. El último contrincante cae al agua.

-¡Knock Out! ¡Los Hurones de Fuego ganan su primera batalla y avanzan en el torneo mundial!

El público se vuelve loco, la efervescencia es total.

-Jajaaa ¡Lo logramos!-Bolin abraza y levanta a sus compañeros.

-¡Lo lograron!-Asami le sonríe a Kuvira.

-Tu amiga juega muy bien-Reconoce la ojiverde.

-Es la mejor…-Mira hacia la plataforma con calidez. Ahí está su amiga, quien levanta el pulgar en señal de victoria. La bailarina imita el gesto.

-De acuerdo, esto terminó ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Kuvira vuelve a su semblante serio.

-Nada todavía, solo quiero saludar a Korra, dejemos el tema Hiroshi por hoy.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que tu amiga me relacione aún-Salen de la habitación con destino a la salida junto a los presentes.

-¿Y qué le digo sobre nosotras?-Pregunta Asami.

-Dile que soy una buena amiga, que me tuve que ir por asuntos laborales… Y que muchas gracias por su invitación.

Asami sonríe con malicia.

-¿Ves que fue bueno aceptar su propuesta? Mako jamás me invitó a algún partido, ni siquiera a la galería.

-Esperemos que te siga invitando, así podremos atrapar a Hiro…

Estaban en un pasillo casi desierto, pero en aquel momento, como si hubiese sido llamado, apareció Hiroshi Sato hablando por teléfono, acompañado de un hombre alto y de semblante serio. Iban en dirección hacia ellas.

-Sígueme-Kuvira se acercó, al ver que Asami se paralizaba. La agarró por la cintura y ordenó: Abrázame y coloca tu cabeza en mi hombro-La bailarina obedeció.

El magnate pasó por al lado sin prestar mayor atención a la pareja de mujeres que estaba en aquel pasillo. Siguió hablando por teléfono.

-Vámonos, rápido-La ojiverde tomó la mano de Asami y la apuró para desaparecer del lugar. Esta última echó un último vistazo hacia Hiroshi, encontrándose con la mirada del hombre alto. Asustada, prefirió desviar la mirada y acompañar a su amiga.

-Pero…-Aquel hombre comienza a susurrar para sí.

-¿Qué sucede Noatak?-Hiroshi acababa de terminar su llamada.

-Nada señor Sato-Responde rápidamente-Pensamientos, nada más.

…

"Esa chica se parecía mucho a…"

"No… Imposible".

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus Reviews**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Un merecido y sensual castigo. Acá llega Kuvira de nuevo **Ruha** Creo que la mayoría hubiese dicho lo mismo, pero bueee es Korra y me gusta imaginarla más inocente y recatada **Naqua** Las cosas irán un poco lentas, pero avanzando, gracias por leer! **Cuchufleta** Rayos! Intentaré actualizar cada semana para que la espera no sea tan dura, gracias por tu review! **ZerudaPrincess** Oh rayos, este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero espero te guste. Igual si bien toco una temática más sexual por el tema del trabajo de Asami, no quiero llegar a lo burdo ni a lo pornográfico. Me gustó demasiado cómo se desarrolló el romance de Asami y Korra en la serie (de rivales a amigas y luego a novias) y pretendo que las cosas se vayan construyendo de buena manera **AlexandraArcher** Menos mal Asami no te leyó y sí fue al partido xD Solo diré que ahora se viene el real drama... tú también cuídate **Kutral** De Mako no tiene que preocuparse mucho, acuérdate que la conoció con máscara, por lo que no puede reconocerla, al menos de rostro. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por actualizar tu fic... Dio un giro cuático **Guest** Acá aparece Kuvira, así que espero te guste **Caro** No hay mucho Korrasami en este capítulo, pero será historia Korrasami para el alma **Zhyo Jarjavez** Imaginar a Asami regenera neuronas xD Korra no mete la pata esta vez, de hecho, es una gran ayuda para la venganza.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta particular historia. Como siempre, dar las gracias a quienes la siguen, dando favorites/follow y sobre todo reviews. Espero hayan pasado una excelente navidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de LoK y su universo le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 13

Se movía con sutileza, con mejor clase que la última vez. Pasando, doblando, esquivando… Trataba de mantenerse concentrada, relajada, sin pensar en nada más…

Con un rápido movimiento, terminó la serie de obstáculos.

-Bien hecho Korra-Con una sonrisa, Tenzin se acercó a ella.

-Gracias Tenzin, creo que he mejorado bastante-Se secó el sudor de la frente, no quería admitirlo pero se había cansado.

-Así es, pero aún falta un buen tramo para que aprendas a dominar bien el Aire Control, incluyendo parte de su filosofía-Enarcó una ceja.

-Si vas a seguir regañándome por lo de la cena créeme, ya lo entendí-Fue en busca de una botella con agua, con ademán frustrado.

-Me alegra saber eso, pero me preocupaba más Asami, ella pareció muy tocada por tus comentarios.

-Bueno, debo confesarte que me dio una buena lección-Sonrió mientras bebía

-Ouh…-Tenzin de repente se puso colorado-Ejem… Bueno, sea lo que haya hecho, ejem…

Korra rió-¡Tranquilo! No ha pasado nada entre ella y yo-El maestro volvió a toser para retomar la compostura.

-Me alegra saber que haya alguien más en este mundo que te ponga en tus cabales-Sonrió.

-No sé si yo me alegre tanto por eso-Confesó un poco molesta.

-¿Qué pasó? Sabes que si tienes alguna duda puedes contarme-Se sentó en un banco, cerca de los obstáculos puestos en el patio de la academia, invitando a Korra a sentarse.

-Bueno…-¿Contarle a Tenzin? Era su maestro y mentor, pero nunca lo había puesto al tanto de sus situaciones amorosas. Siempre evitó referirse a los problemas que tenía con Mako, pero luego de la invitación hecha a Asami fue imposible ocultar los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Y si Tenzin lo había notado, era porque estaba demasiado atontada por la bailarina.

-Sabes que no tengo problemas con tus gustos Korra, un maestro aire siempre tiene la mente bien abierta para los cambios-La ojiceleste terminó sentándose ante esas palabras-Pero debo serte sincero… Me preocupa que Asami pueda desviar la atención de tu verdadero objetivo.

-Lo sé… Lo sé-Ya no le simpatizaba que la conversación se desviara hacia eso casi todos los días.

-Sé que tienes una agenda ocupada con el Pro Control y tu amistad con Asami, pero estamos tan cerca de que conectes con Raava que yo te recomendaría darle unas horas más a…

-¡Tenzin, ven rápido!

Pema salió al patio, alterada.

-¿Qué pasó?-El mentor y su aprendiz saltaron del asiento.

-¡Otro atentado! En un edificio cerca de la casa de Gobierno.

-Oh no… Debo ir-Tenzin miró seriamente a Korra

-¡Maldición!

-Raiko estará indignado y la Reina Tierra aún no se pronuncia por ningún ataque, esto está empeorando cada día-Le tomó el hombro a Korra y apretó para darle apoyo-Lo siento Korra, pero tendremos que concentrarnos 100% al entrenamiento, el mundo necesita a su Avatar lo antes posible.

Entró al edificio junto a su esposa. Korra se quedó ahí, con rostro desencajado.

* * *

-¡Un aplauso más fuerte para Yokubo!

Levantó los brazos recibiendo la ovación de siempre. Sonreía hasta que vio aquella figura cabizbaja en la mesa de siempre, apretando el mismo vaso.

No podía tomarse un descanso aún. Lin ya le había mencionado que estaba harta de que faltara tanto a sus obligaciones, había recibido la queja de algunos clientes y de sus propias compañeras. "Envidiosas", pensó mientras desaparecía del escenario.

Fue hasta su puesto de maquillaje y tomó su móvil. No vio que Korra la observara luego de la presentación, más bien estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás estaba enojada por haberse ido inmediatamente después del partido de Pro Control junto con Kuvira, pero a decir verdad no estaba con ánimos luego de haber visto al patriarca de los Sato y a aquel extraño hombre… Lo recordaba vagamente, pero no podía acordarse de dónde lo conocía.

Texteó a la espera de que Korra hiciera lo suyo.

"No estoy preparada para ser el Avatar" pensaba mientras bebía otro vaso de su licor favorito. No era alcohólica pero temía que las obligaciones la abrumaran tanto que llegase a ese punto.

El conflicto entre la República de Naciones Unidas y el Imperio Tierra se acrecentaba, pero no se sentía capaz de pararse ante el mundo y gritar que era el ser más poderoso del planeta, no se sentía capaz de parar una posible guerra. "¡Rayos!" Si bien podía ayudar al destino del planeta, tampoco era un Avatar completo: Dominaba los cuatro elementos, pero a duras penas… Con su elemento natal no tenía problemas, era toda una guerrera de la Tribu Agua, tenía las nociones básicas del Fuego y Tierra Control, pero el Aire seguía siendo su gran desafío.

Y lo más importante, nunca jamás había sido espiritual, nunca había tenido una conexión con alguna vida pasada, ni siquiera con Aang, considerado el último Avatar del mundo.

Se sentía nerviosa por las responsabilidades, de no ser capaz de llevar el peso de los conflictos a sus hombros. "¡Estúpido Aang! ¿Acaso no le bastaba con haber hecho la República Unida en otra parte y no quitándole terreno al Reino Tierra? ¡Hubiese hecho Tierra Control en el mar y haber fundado la República en una isla!" ¿Por qué tenía que arreglar los problemas del pasado? A ella le bastaba con ser jugadora de Pro Control ¡No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie! Solo jugaba, era aclamada por miles de personas y ganaba mucho dinero para enviárselos a Senna y Tonraq, alimentar a Naga y consentir a la familia de Tenzin con regalos.

Y ahora, invitar a Asami con la esperanza de ser algo más que una amiga con contrato.

Su móvil tembló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

" _No puedo salir del trabajo, pero si quieres hablar y andas con dinero, habla con uno de los hombres de negro que están apostados cerca de las mesas. Pídeles una hora conmigo"._

La maestra agua abrió los ojos "¿Pagar por los servicios de Yokubo?"

Su mente no pudo evitar el flash back de la primera vez que visitó el lugar y cómo había visto a Mako recibir un sensual baile por parte de la ojijade. Empezó a sudar, se tomó lo último de su segundo vaso para agarrar confianza y con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia aquellos hombres.

-Necesito una hora con Yokubo-Trató de sonar lo más dura posible.

-¿Efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?-El hombre habló sin ninguna expresión

-Tarjeta.

-Por aquí por favor.

Entregó su tarjeta en una pequeña caseta, apostada al lado del bar. Miró con horror los 35 mil yuanes que tuvo que desembolsar y luego de eso, la hicieron devolverse donde estaba sentada.

-La señorita Yokubo llegará en unos instantes.

Prefería mil veces el callejón apestoso que esto. Antes ya había pagado una cantidad mucho mayor porque la bailarina no se metiese con Mako, pero no había sido bajo estas circunstancias, en una caseta como mera mercancía. Lo encontraba terrible, había pagado para poder ver a su amiga.

Asami se puso a su lado, con su respectivo baby doll y esa máscara de cotillón que protegía su identidad.

-No te vi muy concentrada en mi baile-Le sonrió coquetamente.

Korra sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Lo siento…-Trató de concentrarse-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes-Se acercó un poco más, despertando los nervios de Korra-Puedes contarme.

-¿Puede ser en otro lugar? Me siento algo incómoda-Admitió.

-El único lugar al que puedo llevarte es al pasillo, pero no creo que puedas concentrarte-Posó una mano en el muslo de la ojiceleste, quien pegó un saltito.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Le preguntó en un agudo susurro.

-Lo siento, debo mostrarme cariñosa contigo-Lo dijo mientras seguía acariciando el muslo de Korra-Es mi trabajo, me observan-Sonrió tristemente-Pero hay otra opción… Los clientes VIP tienen acceso a una habitación privada, pero pagan una membresía. Tendrías que suscribirte o…

-¿O…?

-Pagar 50 mil yuanes.

-¡¿Qué?!-Al parecer sí necesitaría otro trago. Asami le apretó la pierna para tranquilizarla.

-¡Shh! Lo siento preciosa, pero así son las cosas aquí-Le comenzó a acariciar el rostro-Elige rápido, este sillón, el pasillo o la pieza.

-De acuerdo, vamos al pasillo-Comentó frustrada.

Asami se levantó y llevó de la mano a Korra, que ya no sabía cómo sentirse. Llegaron hasta la entrada del pasillo que estaba vigilada por un guardia, quien con un gesto le indicó a la bailarina dónde debía ubicarse.

-Tú sígueme-Le susurró al oído y apretó su mano. Korra imitó el agarre.

Entraron. El pasillo estaba casi oscuro, solo iluminado con algunas luces rojas ubicadas en el piso. Habían muchas habitaciones pequeñas sin puertas, solo tapadas con grandes cortinas, en donde se escuchaba de todo: Gritos, gemidos, insultos y palmadas. La música que se escuchaba fuertemente en el salón casi desaparecía en este lugar.

Korra se sintió llevada al infierno.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, Asami cerró la cortina.

Era un pequeño cubículo pobremente iluminado, con un sillón morado para sentarse y hacer quizás qué cosas. Asami tomó asiento y se quitó la máscara. La maestra agua siguió parada.

-Siento mucho la acústica-La miró tristemente-Pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, ya he tenido muchos problemas por faltar al trabajo.

-Está bien, es entendible-Exhaló fuerte y se sentó-¿Cómo has estado?-Intentó sonreír.

-Para serte sincera, he estado mejor-Admitió-Tuve que trabajar horas extras y sabes que no me gusta este trabajo.

Se miraron con tristeza.

-Pero en fin, no estamos aquí para escuchar mis problemas-Asami sonrió, alejando sus malos pensamientos-¿Qué pasa Korra? Te veo complicada.

La susodicha suspiró con tristeza.

-Lo estoy…-Se quedó callada unos segundos. No podía decirle a Asami su gran secreto, pero quizás sí podía darle algunos retazos de su situación-Imagina que eres una persona muy importante y estás destinada a hacer cosas muy grandes por un grupo de personas ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-¿La verdad? Con mucha responsabilidad.

-¿Y qué pasaría si justo en el momento en que más te necesitan, tú no estés preparada?

-Woow…-Asami pensaba-Me sentiría demasiado frustrada, preocupada y con sentimiento de culpa-Miró a Korra con preocupación-Pero... ¿Qué ocurre Korra? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Lamentablemente, no te puedo decir nada más, pero es como me siento ahora-Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas-Aparte, estoy sentida contigo.

-¿Ah sí?-La bailarina se mostró preocupada.

-Sí-La miró con enojo-Quería verte después del partido, pero no apareciste.

-Ya te dije Korra, tenía que irme por lo mismo, ya he faltado mucho al trabajo-Le puso una mano en la espalda.

-¿Y por qué estabas vestida así? ¿Y quién te acompañaba?-Lo dijo rápido, tratando de no evidenciar sus celos.

-Me dijiste que fuera elegante y así lo hice-La ojijade rió-Y sobre mi amiga, era una compañera de trabajo de muchos años, le gusta mucho el Pro Control.

-Ah, está bien, no hay problemas…-No quiso preguntar sobre el porqué estaban tomadas de la mano, no parecía pertinente.

Quedaron en silencio.

Asami no estaba segura de hacerlo o no, era la oportunidad de ganar definitivamente la lealtad de Korra. Pero no confiaba, no quería jugar con ella…

-Oye Korra… Te veo bastante estresada, así que te propongo algo-Tragó saliva. Kuvira le había recomendado hacer esto, pero se sentía extraña, ansiosa. Culpable.

-Dime-La ojiceleste miró con curiosidad.

-Esto será raro, pero ¿Qué tal si te ofrezco un baile?-Empezó a sudar, pero no sabía bien si era por lo malévolo de aquel acto.

-¿Un baile?-Korra también tragó saliva.

-Sí… ¡Ya sabes!-Rió, como queriendo quitarle importancia-Muchas personas vienen acá con problemas y terminan desestresadas y bueno… Ya has visto muchas presentaciones mías, sabes que bailo bien.

-Emm… Yo…-¿Un baile? ¿Personal? ¿De Yokubo? Se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Oye, no haré nada que no quieras y no te lo tomes tan a pecho, seguimos siendo amigas-Sonrió dándole nimiedad al asunto, pero lo cierto es que se sentía extrañamente nerviosa.

Korra la miró detenidamente. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, desde sus problemas de Avatar hasta ese agarrón de manos entre Asami y la chica. Podía decir que no perfectamente y seguir conversando, entre medio de los ruidos ajenos… Pero la curiosidad y, para qué negarlo, la lujuria, le estaban llamando poderosamente la atención.

-Está bien…-Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, que se confundiría más, pero Asami era gran parte de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba sacar por un rato la idea de ser un Avatar y quizás, qué mejor que una sesión de baile con tu amiga-Está bien… Nunca me han hecho uno-Dijo sonriendo. Un baile no empeoraría más la situación.

"Ojalá que no".

Asami se paró y le acarició el rostro. Parecía que cometerían un acto terrible.

-Lamento que la música no sea más fuerte, pero imagina que sí lo es-Le dijo.

Mirándola fijamente, comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente. Tratando de que pareciera un mero trámite, Korra se acomodó en el sillón, queriendo parecer divertida. Se secó las manos en el pantalón y se sacó su gran abrigo con capucha.

Asami paró por un momento. No era la primera vez que veía la figura de Korra, su trabajado cuerpo estaba en todas partes, era una deportista de élite y cada cierto tiempo salía en comerciales vestida solo con sostenes deportivos y pantalones cortos, pero no pudo evitar una sensación extraña del estómago cuando la vio ataviada solo con su musculosa negra.

-¿Qué sucede?-Korra dejó el abrigo a un lado.

-… Nada, perdona-Siguió bailando lentamente.

Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras que tocaba su cuerpo con las manos, manteniendo la vista puesta en Korra, que no dejaba de secar sus manos en el pantalón.

"Esto está mal, esto está mal", repetía la bailarina en su mente.

"Esto está mal, muy mal", repetía la morena, incapaz de apartar la vista.

Yokubo se acercó lentamente y atrajo las manos de Korra con las suyas, poniéndolas en su cadera. La maestra agua de pronto dejó de sonreír y se concentró en sentir aquella cintura de porcelana bien trabajada, fruto de años de entrenamiento quizás. El baby doll le molestaba, por lo que decidió levantarlo para poner nuevamente las manos, directo en la piel de Asami.

Fue una terrible idea, terrible idea.

La ojijade se tragó un gemido al sentir aquellas manos duras sobre su cuerpo. No podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y maldijo en silencio a Kuvira. Ella había sido la de la brillante idea, de bailarle a Korra y ofrecerle sus servicios sexuales para atraparla y que las lleve de manera más rápida a Hiroshi. Se dio vuelta para darle la espalda, de pronto sintió mucho calor.

La morena suspiró cuando Asami se dio la vuelta para mostrarle, casi de frente, su espalda y trasero. Jamás se había sentido tan prendida por tocar a una persona. Recordó a Mako, el único a quien le había entregado cuerpo y alma… Aquellas ocasiones en que, después de los besos comenzaban las caricias, que después de muchos meses de noviazgo permitieron recién que la maestra agua decidiera compartir el lecho con el ojiámbar.

No, esto era mucho más intenso.

Sintiendo los movimientos de Asami, de repente la morena frunció el ceño. Mako debió sentirse igual de caliente estando con ella, muchos se debieron haber sentido igual con ella. La bailarina tenía ese poder para hipnotizar a todos, y Korra estaba siendo una víctima más. Se sintió sucia, ella no quería a Asami de esa forma.

Presionando las caderas de la ojijade, se levantó.

-Asami, esto está mal-Sin dejar de aprisionar su cuerpo, quedó atrás de la bailarina.

-Siento lo mismo-Admitió la stripper, no podía pensar más con Korra detrás suyo.

-Hablemos luego ¿Te parece?-Susurró en su oído y apretó un poco más sus caderas, como despidiéndose dolorosamente del contacto.

-Me parece-Estaba quieta, le dolía moverse.

Korra dejó de apretarla y buscó su abrigo. Se acomodó la capucha y se fue rápidamente.

Asami suspiró fuertemente, sentándose en el sillón.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Son compañeras de la vida, me gusta pensar que en otro universo paralelo, Asami y Kuvira se hubiesen complementado mucho **Aly G** Y este encuentro? Es mucho más ameno que el anterior. Ya se sabrá, poco a poco, lo que sucedió **Naqua** Celos de Korra... Están ahí aunque los quiera hacer desaparecer **Zhyo Jarjavez** Con este capítulo sí se te regenerarán muchas y no... Lo siento, me debes un Pabu :D **AlexandraArcher** Noatak siempre es indicio de malas noticias, pero tranquila, Korra no supo nada de lo que pasó entre ellas dos **Ruha** Qué pasó entre Hiroshi y Asami? Solo el tiempo lo dirá y bueno, seguiremos teniendo por el momento a una Korra recatada (Y esperemos que se le pase) **Kutral** Lo de la máscara es un mero detalle, piensa en que son como las de cotillón, no causan tanta incomodidad si solo buscas sexo... Y sí! Soy de Chile, chilena como los porotos, tú también? Saludos! **Guest** Próximo capítulo llegó.


	14. Chapter 14

**Último capítulo de este 2015! Espero de corazón que pasen un feliz año nuevo (o que lo hayan pasado bien, acá faltan como 8 horas para las 12)... Los mejores deseos: Que se ganen un auto, papas fritas, que les vaya bien en los estudios, trabajos, familia, etc., y obviamente, que sigan dándole aguante al Korrasami.**

 **Gracias a todos los reviews, follow, favorites y anónimos que siguen cada capítulo, de verdad muchísimas gracias. Espero disfruten este episodio.**

 **Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Korra y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konieztko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 14

-Bienvenida señorita Korra, el señor Sato la espera en el patio.

-Muchas gracias.

Fue acompañada por el mayordomo hacia una extensa hectárea, en donde subieron a un pequeño coche que los llevó hacia un campo de golf.

Hiroshi se divertía golpeando pelotas, vestido con pantalones cortos blancos, un chaleco verde y una boina del mismo color. Un caddie le entregaba palos para mejorar la puntería.

Korra vio cómo una de las bolas surcaba el cielo hasta casi llegar al banderín, rio porque lo había visto muchas veces en una situación así.

-Buen tiro señor Sato-Dijo mientras bajaba del carro.

-¡Korra! Qué gusto verte-Estrecharon la mano-No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por el partido del fin de semana, el Knock Out en el segundo asalto fue impresionante.

-Sí, muchas gracias-Korra sonrió.

-Eso sí, debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez-Hiroshi le pidió al caddie otro palo de golf y se lo entregó a la morena-Casi te botan.

-Estaba distraída, pero no se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero muchacha.

Se dedicaron a jugar un rato y conversar sobre el torneo, viendo quién tiraba la pelota más lejos. Korra intentó no ponerle tanta fuerza a su tiro, era un asco en aquel deporte. Finalmente, Hiroshi logró hace la menor cantidad de golpes, siendo el ganador.

Volvieron en los coches hacia la gran mansión que se alzaba en la cima de una pequeña montaña.

Llegaron hasta la entrada principal, en donde más mayordomos esperaban al patriarca Sato para atenderlo. Korra sonrió, Hiroshi siempre tenía a alguien que lo consintiera.

-Vamos a mi escritorio, tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Subieron por la gran escalera puesta en el salón principal. La mansión era enorme, demasiado enorme para un solo hombre. Elegantemente decorada con los diseños de la Nación del Fuego, el rojo y el dorado eran los colores predominantes del lugar. Fueron hasta la oficina del magnate, una gran habitación en donde resaltaba un escritorio de madera caoba, desde donde Sato controlaba su imperio.

Un cuadro mostraba a su ya inexistente familia, sus difuntas esposa e hija.

-Supongo que viste las noticias acerca del atentado al edificio-Hiroshi se acercó a la ventana. Korra tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, frente al escritorio.

-Sí, lo vi-Cabizbaja, se acordó de la conversación con Tenzin.

-El Imperio Tierra aún no ha dicho nada, pero se hacen los desentendidos. Son ataques demasiado bien arreglados para que sean unos simples insurgentes-Siguió mirando hacia el exterior, donde se alzaba su propiedad-Y Raiko no hace absolutamente nada para poner en su lugar a esos maestros tierra…

-Señor Sato, el presidente y el Gobierno sí están preocupados por la situación-Trató de discutir. Veía los esfuerzos de Tenzin por llevar de buena manera el conflicto.

-¡Tonterías!-Hiroshi la miró con gesto impaciente-¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo Raiko en el partido? Hablando conmigo sobre la posibilidad de que Industrias Futuro lo auspicie para su recandidatura… Ya te lo he dicho Korra, a los políticos de ahora no le interesa el conflicto, prefieren poner paños fríos al asunto y pensar en sus propios intereses, mientras que el Reino Tierra se ríe en nuestra cara.

-No creo que todos los maestros tierra sean partícipes de los atentados-Dijo con precaución, a Hiroshi le encantaba discutir-No todos están en contra de Ciudad República.

-Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco se hacen parte de la solución-Dejó de mirar hacia afuera, sentándose lentamente en su silla de jefe-En fin, tampoco estoy aquí para que discutamos eternamente sobre esos ataques cobardes-Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos-La reunión con Raiko me ha hecho pensar mucho sobre el futuro de nuestra ciudad, en cómo se mantiene a duras penas por culpa de esos ataques y la impertinencia de las autoridades…

Korra lo escuchaba atentamente, era extraño que Hiroshi le hablara tanto sobre la política del país.

-Es por eso que luego de meditarlo mucho, he decidido ayudar a Raiko en su recandidatura, pero con la condición de que me dé un puesto dentro de los cinco consejeros-Dijo con autoridad.

-Woow, señor Sato, esa es una noticia gigante-No quería sonar impaciente, pero le intrigaba saber por qué Hiroshi le contaba de sus planes-Creo que usted sería un gran representante de los No Maestros.

-Muchas gracias Korra…-Sonrió amablemente.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? Soy solo la figura de Industrias Futuro, no tengo nada que ver con la política, solo hago Agua Control y golpeo gente.

-Jajajajaja-Hiroshi se levantó, divertido con el comentario de la morena-Korra, tienes un potencial enorme y eres seguida por miles de personas que ven extasiadas cómo golpeas a la gente-Puso su mano en el hombro de la ojiceleste y apretó con seguridad-Quiero que seas parte de mi campaña, eres una figura pública y necesito todo el apoyo necesario para meterme de lleno en la política.

-Pero…

-¡Imagínate! Industrias Futuro es ícono de desarrollo e industrialización, de avance y tecnología, de seguridad y poderío-Agachó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Korra-Ayúdame a mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestra ciudad y nuestros habitantes, sé que al igual que yo, también tienes ganas de un mundo más justo.

"Un mundo más justo"… ¿Y si efectivamente apoyaba a Hiroshi? Lo admiraba desde el momento que se acercó a ellos en el gimnasio, jamás lo hubiese pensado. Cuando Mako, Bolin y ella apenas eran un equipo pobretón que con mucho esfuerzo y casi nada de dinero había accedido a las semifinales del torneo nacional, apareció Sato con esperanzas de mejores condiciones. Gracias a él los Hurones de Fuego habían ganado el torneo nacional y en poco tiempo, el internacional.

Korra siempre se había mostrado como una máquina de pelea y eso fue lo que le bastó a Hiroshi para ponerla frente a las cámaras, como figura pública de Industrias Futuro. Representaba juventud, picardía y seguridad en la Arena.

La maestra en tanto, sopesó profundamente la frase. "Quizás es una manera más conveniente de ayudar al mundo y convertirme finalmente en el Avatar que la gente requiere". De pronto sonrió, esto no era una casualidad, Sato había llegado a salvarla.

-Será un placer ayudarlo en su campaña señor Sato-Le dio la mano para estrechar el acuerdo-Con gusto seré parte de sus colaboradores.

-¡Excelente Korra! Tú y yo tendremos grandes planes para Ciudad República-Después del apretón, se dirigió a la mesa, de donde sacó un sobre sellado-En dos semanas anunciaremos las candidaturas en el baile de primavera que realiza Industrias Futuro para los demás empresarios y necesito tenerte entre mis filas.

La morena recibió el sobre, con el timbre de un gran engranaje.

-Ahí están las entradas para ti, Mako y Bolin. Creo que son seis en total.

-¡Perfecto! Ahí estaremos entonces, muchas gracias señor Sato-Las guardó con cuidado en su bolso.

* * *

El timbre sonó aquella tarde. Tenzin, Pema y los pequeños tomaban el té cuando uno de los acólitos se presentó en el comedor.

-Señor Tenzin, una joven llamada Asami está en el recibidor, dice que busca a Korra.

-Hágala pasar-Sonrió el Nómada Aire. Los niños se miraron con una sonrisa.

Luego de un momento apareció la bailarina, un poco nerviosa.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludó amablemente-Siento molestarlos.

-Tranquila Asami, toma asiento-Pema le indicó un puesto en la baja mesa. La ojijade se arrodilló-Te traeré té.

-No se preocupa señora Pema, solo he venido a ver a Korra-Levantó la mano rechazando el líquido.

-Korra se encuentra en una reunión con Industrias Futuro-Le aclaró Tenzin-Debería volver dentro de algunos minutos así que ¿Por qué no compartes con nosotros un momento?

-Está bien-Sonrió. Pema se levantó para buscar la tetera.

Luego de unos minutos conversando y tomando el té, Korra apareció. Vestía ropa deportiva y llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso azul.

Quedó en blanco cuando vio a la bailarina sentada en el comedor.

-Buenas tardes Korra, estábamos compartiendo un té con Asami ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-Preguntó con amabilidad Tenzin.

-¡Sí Korra! ¡Acompáñanos!-Meelo pareció entusiasmado-Así puedes contarle a Asami de la vez que te derroté con el Aire Control-Levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, buscando la atención de la ojijade.

-Ejem…-Se llevó el puño hacia su boca, tosiendo-Muchas gracias Tenzin, pero ya comí con Bolin luego del entrenamiento… Hola Asami-Dijo nerviosa.

-Hola Korra-Sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Asami a tu habitación?-Dijo Pema, viendo la tensión que se vivía entre ellas dos-Aprovecha de mostrarle tus trofeos-Le sonrió.

-¡Uh! ¡Yo también quiero verlos! Asami ¿Sabías que Korra ha ganado muchos trofeos? ¿Y que tiene un cartel de ella en su pieza? ¿Sabías que duerme con un peluche de perro?

-Vamos Asami-Decidió llevársela antes de que Ikki siguiera con su verborrea de preguntas y respuestas.

-Me llevo el té, está delicioso-Se levantó-Buen provecho y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-Hizo una reverencia y salió atrás de la morena, quien ya estaba metida en el pasillo.

La familia se puso a reír, sobre todo Ikki.

Fueron en silencio por aquel pasillo blanco, pasando por algunas habitaciones hasta que llegaron al final del corredor. Entraron por una pesada puerta de madera hacia el interior del cuarto.

-Disculpa el desorden-Se adelantó Korra-No esperaba visitas así que…

-No te preocupes.

A decir verdad, tampoco es que estuviese tan desordenada. La pieza de Korra era muy linda, con muchos carteles de sus victorias. Lo único desordenado era la cama y la ropa tirada. Al parecer la maestra agua no tenía la costumbre de colgar sus pertenencias. Se dedicó a observar más detenidamente mientras la ojiceleste recogía su vestimenta. Frente a la cama de dos plazas se encontraba un televisor gigante y unas consolas de videojuegos. Había un pequeño escritorio frente a un gran ventanal, que tenía encima unos libros enormes.

"¿Korra lee?"

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a tus libros?-Preguntó.

-¡No!-Korra dejó en el piso la ropa que había recogido y rápidamente fue hacia el escritorio, cargando los libros y dejándolos en su clóset.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Lo siento Asami, asuntos secretos que no pueden ser revelados-Cerró la puerta de su clóset y levantó el montón de ropa que había dejado tirada-No es nada personal, solo que no puedo decirte qué estoy leyendo.

-¿Alguna táctica para vencer a tus enemigos del Pro Control?-Enarcó una ceja, divertida.

-Sí… Algo así-Miró hacia los lados y finalmente decidió dejar el montón de ropa en un rincón. Ya se la daría a Pema para que la lavara-Ahora sí, puedes sentarte-Le indicó la gigante cama.

Asami se sentó a los pies de ésta, mientras Korra agarraba su silla de escritorio y se ponía frente a ella.

-Bueno dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Korra parecía tranquila.

-Vengo a hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer-Exclamó seria.

-Ouh… Okey-La rudeza de la morena se fue en un instante-Bueno… No sé qué decirte… Eso fue… Estuvo…-El nerviosismo de la morena comenzó a manifestarse.

-Fue extraño Korra, y siento haberte propuesto eso, fue una pésima idea.

Algo en el interior de la ojiceleste se rompió.

-¿Pésima idea? No pensé que sería tan terrible para ti-Comentó algo ofendida.

-No me malinterpretes, no estuvo mal, pero no fue lo correcto-Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Había quedado demasiado trastocada tras ese encuentro. Hasta el momento había mantenido a Korra dentro de su círculo casi nulo de amigos. Era una chica simpática y de personalidad avasallante. Eso y el hecho de que gracias a ella estaba cerca de cumplir su objetivo… Pero ahora no, no solo se quedaba en la necesidad de verla para hablar de lo que sea, se habían encontrado en una situación comprometedora y aunque a Asami le costaba admitir, una extraña sensación en el estómago le decía que la maestra podía convertirse en algo más que en parte de un plan.

Ya no era tanta la culpa que sentía, era esa maldita sensación de sentir que tocaba bajo con Korra, de por primera vez perder el control. No sabía qué sentir, no le había pasado con algún cliente y justo le venía a pasar con quien pretendía utilizar para atrapar a Hiroshi Sato. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, no tenía tiempo para explorar sentimientos, ni siquiera ese pequeño estremecimiento que poco a poco empezaba a causarle la ojiceleste.

Debía concentrarse 100% en su objetivo.

-Dime ¿Por qué no fue lo correcto? Es porque no te atraigo ¿Verdad?

Asami abrió los ojos.

Estaba cansada. Ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía.

Suspiró y se paró.

-No te hagas la sorprendida, se me nota demasiado-La bailarina estaba estupefacta-Me gustas Asami-Se miraron fijamente-Lo lamento, no pude evitar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Korra…-Susurró. La susodicha empezó a pasear por la habitación.

-Créeme que lo traté de evitar, pero es imposible mantenerme alejada de ti-Se rascó la cabeza-Es primera vez que me pasa con una mujer y la verdad no sé cómo actuar ¡Rayos!

-Korra, tranquila…

-No puedo Asami ¡Me gustas! Y es terrible para mí porque no entiendo si sientes algo por mí-De a poco comenzó a desesperarse-Haces esos bailes y no puedo evitar imaginar que le hacías lo mismo a Mako ¡Y a todos tus clientes!

Asami la abrazó.

Esto era justo lo que no quería, no quería arrastrar a la gente hacia su venganza. Era solo un asunto de ella y se carcomía la cabeza pensando en todos aquellos a los que había decepcionado o dejado atrás. No era mala persona, solo quería salir del foso en donde estaba hundida para desenmascarar a quien le había hecho tanto daño.

Pero se sentía demasiado culpable de jugar con los sentimientos de la morena.

-Lo siento Korra-Agachó la mirada-No pensé que te hacía tanto mal.

-No me haces mal-Tomó su rostro, encontrando su mirada-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento, pero me siento confundida y no sé si sientes lo mismo por mí, es un poco confuso-Admitió.

-Para serte sincera, no sé qué sentir-Se mordió un labio-Es primera vez que me pasa esto con una persona, y dio la casualidad que justo es una mujer. Eres una gran amiga Korra, pero no quiero darte falsas ilusiones... Hay mucho de mí que no conoces y no quiero herirte.

-Lo entiendo-Se separaron un momento.

Korra tosió para evitar el nudo en la garganta. Suspiró para quitarse el pesar de encima.

-Prefiero ofrecerte mi amistad-Asami se puso una mano en el corazón-No sé si sea capaz de entregar algo más. Además, siento que sufres mucho por el hecho de que esté en el club pero lo lamento Korra, es mi trabajo y, en el caso de que tuviésemos algo, no puedo prometerte exclusividad-Korra siguió muda-No puedo negarte que algo pasó ayer con el baile, pero preferiría que nos mantengamos como las buenas amigas que somos e ir viendo con el paso del tiempo cómo avanza nuestra relación.

La morena suspiró, tenía razón.

Mientras, a Asami le dolía exclamar esas palabras. Parte de todo ese discurso serían finalmente palabras al viento.

-Está bien, me basta con eso. Pero por favor-E hizo el gesto de súplica con las manos-No más bailes, no me coquetees ni me trates como uno de tus clientes. La propuesta que te hice ya pasó hace tiempo, ahora somos dos amigas viendo qué sucede con nuestra amistad… Y la verdad es que la necesito mucho-Le tomó una mano en señal de apego-Siento que todo va a cambiar en muy poco tiempo y quiero tener alguien cerca conmigo.

-Opino lo mismo-Se sonrieron ante el trato hecho.

-¡Uf!-Korra soltó un suspiro-Bueno, eso fue un poco tenso, pero eso es lo que me gusta de estar contigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó, curiosa.

-Que somos capaces de tener una conversación y llegar a un acuerdo-Sonrió-Eso nunca me pasó con Mako, siempre era él el que ganaba, o yo.

-Admiro que Mako te ganara en alguna discusión-De repente rio-A veces tienes un genio de mierda ¡Jajajaj!

-¡Oye!-A pesar de la ofensa también rio.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando la compañía.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Hoy fui a una reunión con Hiroshi Sato y mira lo que me dio-Korra fue a buscar su bolso, de donde sacó un sobre sellado.

-¿Qué es?

-Entradas para la fiesta de primavera que realiza Industrias Futuro-Abrió el sobre y contó las entradas-Son seis en total. Supongo que son para Los Hurones de Fuego y sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Fiesta de primavera?-Asami tenía una pequeña noción de lo que era.

-Sí, es una fiesta de máscaras que realiza la empresa para otras empresas y algunos políticos.

-Woow, suena importante-Dijo con sorpresa-¿Y a quién llevarás?

-Adivina buen adivinador-Le extendió una de las entradas-Eso sí, hay algo que me preocupa-Quedó pensando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Crees que Mako pueda reconocerte?

* * *

Se encontraba en su pequeño despacho gris, viendo una serie de mapas colgados en la pared. Su jefe le había dicho que pusiera su base ahí, en una de las tantas fábricas pequeñas que la familia Sato había abandonado al requerir estructuras más grandes.

Le encantaba el lugar, no tenía mucho ruido y las calles aledañas eran oscuras, casi sin protección policial.

Puso las manos detrás de sí, observando y analizando un gran mapa de la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Tocaron la puerta.

-Jefe, tengo la información que requirió.

-Pasa.

Al despacho entró uno de sus hombres de confianza. Estaba vestido con un traje completo color tierra, que tapaba la mayor parte de su cara. Unos lentes de aviador tapaban su vista. Lo único que podría delatar a ese hombre serían aquellos lánguidos bigotes que adornaban su semblante serio.

-Cuéntame.

-La seguí hasta un club ubicado en la zona centro de Ciudad República llamado Sol Naciente. Saqué unas fotografías.

Le entregó un sobre. Noatak abrió la encomienda y repartió las fotos sobre la mesa. Se apoyó en ella y comenzó a observar. En las fotografías había escrita una sola palabra.

"Yokubo".

-Gracias Teniente, puedes retirarte.

El aludido solo hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

"Es demasiada la coincidencia" Observaba a aquella chica de ojos jade y piel de nieve. No había visto a la hija de Sato en ocho años, pero si hubiese sobrevivido, se parecería mucho a ella.

Se sentó en su silla y reflexionó.

"Si resulta ser ella, ahora sí tendré que matarla".

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Aly G** Me alegra saber que la historia atrapa no solo por el Korrasami :D Esperemos que hayan más encontronazos así, pero creo que les tomará otro tiempo. Gracias por todos tus reviews! **AlexandraArcher** Yo no sé, estaría entre esa opción y el baile :B No te preocupes, ya habrá más acción para que vayas despejando dudas **Zhyo Jarjavez** MUAJAJAJA sí, es que es un Pabu, lo siento. Acepto que me lo envíes por correo **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Me alegra saber que serví para mejorar un mal día :D Obviamente, Korra siempre hace la diferencia. Siento retrasar el sabrosami, pero siento que la espera valdrá la pena **Ruha** Me gusta la intensidad de ellas dos, de verdad que Asami es fuego y Korra llega a apagar los incendios xD (Bueno, al menos por esta vez) **Berry 92** Y llegó nueva actualización, espero te guste :) **Kutral** Bueno, sabemos que Tenzin puede ser muy cuadrado algunas veces... Compatriota! Un gusto saber que hay chilen s metidos aquí, a veces me dan ganas de utilizar jerga chilena, pero prefiero guardarme xD Saludos! **ZerudaPrincess** Creo que es uno de los únicos casos en que todos esperaban algo tierno y resultó algo hot :D Chilena también! Qué gusto encontrar más gente de Chilito. Vivo en Santiago pero en realidad soy de las tierras de Magallanes y créeme, me estoy asando por estos lares. Saludos y espero te guste el capítulo! **Guest** Y llegó el capítulo 14 **Isabel Guzman** Jajaja, mientras me dejes reviews de ahora en adelante todo bien. Además, trato de no demorar más de una semana en subir capítulos así que no sufrirás tanto. Espero este capítulo haya develado más sobre los sentimientos de Korra y Asami. Cuídate! **liz** Me imagino a Korra escapando con sangre en las narices xD es que uf! Asami y sus bailes **Caro** Otro beso? Mmmmm, lo vamos a pensar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas a todos! Les traigo un capítulo larguísimo para comenzar el 2016. El punto de quiebre, el giro, el drama y esas cosas se unen AQUÍ. Yo creo que ya empezarán a ser capítulos más largos y por ende me tomará más tiempo actualizarlos. Además, comenzaré a trabajar en otro lugar que me demandará más tiempo, pero no se preocupen... No dejaré botada la historia. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, pero si me demoro más intentaré que sea en menos de 14 días.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia a través de sus follow, favorites y comentarios. No pensé que tendría tanto apoyo y que les haya gustado tanto esta historia. Mi kokoro es feliz y espero siempre poder alegrarlos con cada actualización. Nos vemos!**

 **Disclaimer: El universo LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 15

-¿No crees que es un poco provocador?

-Eres la estrella del Pro Control y tienes muchos seguidores, les darás un pequeño regalo.

-Me siento incómoda.

-¡Relájate! Será por solo una noche. Además, creo que exageras.

Se encontraban frente a un gran espejo, donde Korra miraba con incomodidad aquel vestido azul que Pema le había confeccionado. Era largo, ajustado y con los hombros descubiertos. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellas tenidas, aparte que le daban muy poco espacio para poder moverse libremente.

-Korra, no exageres-Frunció el ceño Jinora-Apareces en cadena nacional con trajes de baño y ahora te haces drama porque se ven tus hombros.

-No es lo mismo-Se dio vuelta enojada-Son tenidas deportivas.

-¡No te muevas! Arruinarás tu peinado-Le regañó Pema, quien terminaba de ponerle broches a su moño.

Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa. Muchas cosas se juntaban en esa noche.

La fiesta de la primavera siempre fue un festival hecho para la alta alcurnia. Korra no sabía de ella hasta mucho después de su llegada a Ciudad República. Era una especie de alfombra roja en donde estrellas de la televisión, empresarios y algunos políticos de renombre se reunían y llevaban sus mejores máscaras. Se presentaban grandes bandas y se hacían donaciones para la beneficencia.

Este era el segundo año en el cual iba, pero no le gustaba. La ojiceleste era más sencilla, prefería esas fiestas con los amigos en un bar, en el campo y con mucha comida… No estas fiestas siúticas en donde apenas podía comer un pedazo de langosta.

"Todo sea por apoyar a Hiroshi en su gran noche", se dijo mientras Pema correteaba a sus hijos para que terminaran de vestirse.

Aparte, estaba el hecho de que Asami se presentaría en su casa. Irían como amigas y agradecía al que se le ocurrió la genial idea de las máscaras, así no reconocerían a aquella ardiente bailarina de un club nocturno, pero le preocupaba Mako.

Después de dos semanas y la racha invicta, finalmente ella y el ojiámbar se estaban llevando bien. Todavía les dolía cuando Bolin, maliciosamente, les recordaba algún evento pasado de su relación, pero de a poco lo iban superando y agradecía que él también lo hiciera. Funcionaban mucho mejor cuando todos se llevaban bien y ahora agradecía que la madurez hubiese aparecido para resolver los problemas pasados.

Pero esta ocasión era la prueba de fuego. Mako y Asami se volverían a ver y era muy probable que el maestro fuego reconociera a la bailarina dado que la conoció siempre con máscara. Asami le había dicho que buscaría una manera de parecerse lo menos posible a Yokubo, pero no dejaba de carcomerle la idea de que la fiesta de la primavera se convirtiera en pesadilla.

-Korra, Asami ya llegó-Entró a la habitación Tenzin, vestido con su traje de gala de los Nómadas Aire-Está esperándote afuera.

-¡Ya voy!

Fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en el momento justo cuando Asami bajaba del taxi. Vestía un abrigo negro y tenía el pelo tomado, como aquella vez en la Arena de Pro Control.

-Woow Korra, te ves muy bien-Le dijo de manera sincera-Me encanta tu peinado.

-Tú… Tú también Asami-No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el comentario-Te ves muy elegante…

-Gracias-De su cartera extrajo un objeto que la morena vio con curiosidad-Traté de vestirme lo más tapada posible para evitar la mirada de Mako, sin perder la elegancia.

-Evidentemente.

-Y mira-Le pasó el objeto a Korra. Era una máscara muy diferente a las que Asami acostumbraba usar. Era de aspecto femenino, tapaba el rostro entero y no tenía expresión. Unas pequeñas lianas estaban dibujadas sobre el fondo blanco, adornando ligeramente ese rostro ficticio-Mako solo conoce mi boca y mis ojos. Si ocupo esta máscara será más difícil reconocerme. Y lo último…-Sacó un último objeto de su cartera, una pequeña botella-Otro perfume.

-Ouh-Se lamentó Korra.

-Sé que te gusta el otro, pero por seguridad cambiaré por hoy día.

-¿Están listas?-Tenzin apareció por la puerta, mirando su reloj de mano-La limosina no tardará en llegar.

-¿Iremos en limosina?-Preguntó sorprendida Asami.

-Claro, uno de los tantos beneficios de ser consejero de una nación-El maestro sonrió con picardía.

Cientos de personas se agolpaban en las afueras de la Torre Futuro para ver a los famosos que se presentaban en el lugar. Ubicada en medio de la ciudad, era un edificio de varios pisos, desde donde se realizaban todas las operaciones de la familia Sato. Con una arquitectura estilo oriental, la torre contaba además con un gran salón de baile, ideal para aquellas festividades exclusivas que solo el último descendiente de los Sato podía conceder.

El sonido de los flashes se podía escuchar desde lejos, acompañado por los gritos de fanáticos emocionados. De a poco iban llegando los invitados, quienes caminaban por una alfombra roja antes de entregar su invitación al anfitrión, quien los dejaba pasar por una amplia puerta de cristal, entrada principal de la Torre Futuro, con los engranajes correspondientes adornando los ventanales.

-Bolin ya está dentro junto a Mako-Dijo Korra, mirando su celular. En un gesto nervioso, le tomó la mano a Asami, quien también tenía semblante preocupado-No te preocupes, intentaremos no estar mucho con él cerca.

-Me tiene más nerviosa la fiesta. No pensé que era tan concurrida-Apretó la mano de la ojiceleste. Al menos le daba gracias a los espíritus por ser una fiesta de máscaras, no tendría que preocuparse por evitar que la reconozcan.

-Sí… A mí no me gusta mucho, pero como ves, la estrella de Pro Control no puede faltar a este tipo de cosas-El comentario quería sonar altanero, pero los nervios de Korra le jugaban en contra.

-Gracias por la invitación. Espero ser una buena acompañante-Le sonrió antes de ponerse la máscara.

-Ya lo eres-Le guiñó el ojo e imitó el gesto.

Ya habían llegado.

El chofer les abrió la puerta, de donde salieron primero los hijos menores de Pema, Meelo y Rohan, corriendo estrepitosamente para ver quién llegaba primero a la puerta. Ikki salió después, saludando a todos y sonriendo ante las cámaras. Más recatada fue la salida de Jinora y sus padres. Todos ataviados con sus trajes de gala de la Nación del Aire, llevaban máscaras de bisontes voladores.

Detrás de la familia salió Korra, llevando una máscara sencilla que solo cubría el contorno de los ojos y parte de las mejillas. Era de color azul y tenía líneas blancas al estilo de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Finalmente, descendió Asami.

-Somos seis personas-El maestro aire le entregó las invitaciones al anfitrión, un tipo vestido de traje negro y una simpática humita del mismo color, quien las verificó y finalmente las cortó.

-Bienvenidos señor Tenzin, señora Pema e hijos, pasen por aquí por favor-Dos personas abrieron los amplios ventanales, dejando pasar a los nómadas.

-¡Hola! Somos dos personas-La morena entregó su invitación. Asami empezó a buscar en su bolso.

Luego de unos instantes de desesperación, la ojijade llamó a Korra.

-¡Psst!-Korra se acercó-¡No encuentro la entrada!-Gritó en un susurro-Estoy segura que la había metido al bolso…-Estaba nerviosa.

Las cámaras comenzaron a tirar flashes sobre la pareja.

-¿Y en el auto? ¿La dejaste en la academia?-Korra puso cara de pánico.

-Traje todo lo del auto y no entré a la academia-De pronto, Asami se golpeó la cabeza-¡Ay no!-La maestra agua seguía mirándola con rostro asustado-La dejé encima de la mesa del comedor ¡¿Qué hago?!

-¡Rayos Asami!-Se acercó al anfitrión y le susurró-Oye amigo, mi compañera dejó olvidada su invitación ¡Es primera vez que viene, jeje!-Le mostró una risita, el tipo enarcó una ceja-¿No hay una posibilidad de que pase igual?

-Mmmm… Déjame preguntar-El tipo habló por un pequeño micrófono puesto en la solapa.

-Tranquila, vienes conmigo-Le sonrió a Asami, quien seguía alterada-Ser rostro de Industrias Futuro tiene sus beneficios.

-No hay problema señorita Korra, su acompañante puede pasar-Dijo después de unos segundos.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijeron las jóvenes al unísono. Asami hizo una reverencia de disculpas.

Pasaron la gran puerta y llegaron a la recepción.

La alfombra roja seguía su curso hacia unas puertas negras, ubicadas al final de la gran habitación. Una caseta al estilo antiguo estaba recibiendo los abrigos de quienes acudían a la fiesta. Había reencuentros, risas y muchas personas con máscaras, tapaban el rostro completo o solo los ojos.

-¡Korra! ¡Por aquí!

-¿Lista para la prueba de fuego?-Asami le puso la mano en la espalda para reconfortarla.

-Espero que todo salga bien-Le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

Caminaron entre las personas hasta que divisaron a Bolin y a Mako con sus respectivas parejas. El maestro tierra iba acompañado por una mujer de la misma altura que Korra, tenía piel trigueña, cabello corto y vestía con un sencillo vestido verde a tirantes. Mientras, el ojiámbar conversaba con una esbelta modelo, de llamativo pelo colorado y un vestido blanco bastante provocador. Korra ya la conocía.

-¡Chicas, qué bueno que ya llegaron!-Bolin se acercó a abrazarlas, al mismo tiempo-Estábamos esperándolas para entrar al salón ¡Qué guapas se ven!

-Gracias Bolin-Exclamaron.

-Y Asami, lamento mucho que te hayas decidido por una máscara así… Me gusta ver tu sonrisa-Puso voz de decepción.

-Qué lindo que eres Bolin, pero preferí resguardarme-Se acercó a él y susurró-Puede que hayan clientes míos por aquí.

-¡Ooouh! Entiendo…-El ojiverde iba con una máscara de Hurón de Fuego, homenajeando seguramente a Pabu, que no estaba junto a él-Hablando de tus clientes, quiero presentarles a Opal.

La mencionada se encontraba cerca de ellos y se acercó tímidamente al grupo.

-Opal, quiero que conozcas a Korra-Dijo Bolin, con tono orgulloso.

-¡Woow! Mucho gusto Korra ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya!-Se dieron la mano-Después de Bolin, creo que eres la mejor jugadora de Pro Control que hay-Dijo con mucha sinceridad. Ella llevaba un antifaz con los colores de Pabu, probablemente para apoyar al ojiverde.

-Creo que debería ser al revés, pero se agradece-Lo dijo con una mezcla de ironía y risa.

-Y ella es Asami… Alias Yokubo.

Korra y Asami lo miraron espantado. ¡¿Por qué mencionaba su sobrenombre?!

Opal estiró la mano.

-No creo que lo sepas, pero te conozco…-La miró con timidez-De hecho, yo también trabajo en el Sol Naciente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Korra y Asami.

-Quizás no me reconozcas a la primera, no soy parte de las bailarinas-Aclaró-Mi trabajo es ser garzona.

Asami la miró detenidamente. No tenía mucha relación con las bailarinas y menos con las demás mujeres encargadas del local, a excepción de Kuvira y Lin. Nunca se fijaba en las garzonas, siempre iban rotando. Generalmente eran mujeres jóvenes, sin mucho atributo e incapaces de vender su cuerpo por altas sumas de dinero, pero con la suficiente actitud para trabajar en un lugar como ese. Justamente Opal se veía como alguien que cumplía con los requisitos para convertirse en mesera del Sol Naciente: Servicial, amable y algo tímida pero con personalidad, algo que le encantaba a los clientes.

Pero no, ahora la veía por primera vez.

-Lo siento Opal, como debes saber, las bailarinas no tenemos mucha interacción con las garzonas-Le dio la mano-Pero me alegra conocerte-Le había caído bien, no parecía tener esa envidia o codicia que caracterizaba a las mujeres de su rubro.

Mientras Asami y Opal conversaban, Korra le susurró a Bolin.

-Sino me equivoco, esa es la garzona que nos atendió la primera vez que fuimos juntos.

-¡Sí!-Se emocionó y puso sus manos en el rostro-¿No es genial? Admito que volví al local muchas veces y ella siempre me atendía. Comenzamos a conversar y luego hice lo mismo que tú, la esperé en el callejón y le pregunté si podíamos salir-Cerraba los ojos con nostalgia, rememorando el pasando.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada de eso?-Susurró con algo de enfado.

-No sabía si te iba a gustar la idea de que salga con alguien del mismo local… Pensé que me retarías o algo así-Se alzó de hombros.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Mako y la pelirroja iban hacia ellos.

La morena susurró rapidito:

-¿Y por qué Mako vino con Ginger?

-Están conversando, creo que ahora son buenos amigos-También lo dijo en volumen bajo.

-Hola Korra-Saludó el ojiámbar. La morena de pronto comenzó a sudar.

-Ho… ¡Hola Mako! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Qué gusto!-El hermano mayor la miró extrañado, eso había sido muy exagerado.

-¿Igualmente? Korra, nos vimos ayer en el entrenamiento-Enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio? Jeje… Es que pareció que habían sido más días-Se llevó una mano a la boca para toser y tratar de calmarse. Mako solo la miró.

-Bueno, como sea-Rápidamente dio por terminado el tema.

-Hola Ginger-Ella y la pelirroja se saludaron escuetamente. Korra rio para sus adentros, Mako había ido con la pareja televisiva de Bolin, quien llevaba solo un antifaz blanco, combinando con el vestido.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Y dime… ¿No vas a presentar a tu amiga?-Mako inclinó un poco la cabeza, esperando saludar a la, al parecer, nueva amiga de su ex novia.

-¡Cierto!-Miró hacia Asami, quien estaba unos pasos más lejos viendo la escena. Korra le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Mako, Asami. Asami, Mako-Sonrió con exageración.

-Un gusto-Le apretó la mano a la bailarina con educación. La miró detenidamente, bajo su simple antifaz rojo.

-Igualmente-Dijo con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-Ginger, ella es Asami. Una amiga-Comentó rápidamente para terminar con el saludo del maestro fuego y la bailarina. Las susodichas se dieron la mano.

-¡Bien! Ya que se han conocido todos, creo que es hora de entrar en la onda-Dijo con entusiasmo Bolin-Chicas, vayamos a dejar sus abrigos.

Los seis caminaron hacia el vestíbulo, en donde Korra y Asami dejaron sus vestimentas. Asami se había decidido finalmente por un vestido rojo, tan largo que le tapaba por completo las piernas y los brazos. Era apegado a su esbelta figura, por lo que se veía perfectamente. Siguieron por la alfombra roja hasta llegar a las puertas oscuras, que se abrieron dejándolos entrar a la fiesta.

El gran salón de la Torre Futuro era una de las habitaciones más elegantes dentro de Ciudad República. Ataviada con colores dorados y detalles en rojo, el lugar era testigo de múltiples actividades, entre fiestas, reuniones importantes o simplemente el día a día. Por allí pasaban los funcionarios más importantes de Industrias Futuro, quienes se asombraban de la magnificencia del salón antes de recurrir a sus respectivas oficinas, ubicadas en los pisos superiores.

Sin embargo y solo por esa noche, al espectacular diseño se unían muchas flores. Gigantes columnas de múltiples colores representaban la llegada de la primavera, el florecimiento de Ciudad República y sus habitantes. Los invitados disfrutaban conversando en amplias mesas redondas, a la espera de la cena oficial y el discurso de Hiroshi, quien generalmente agradecía la presencia de todos y daba paso al banquete.

-Woow, qué gran salón-Exclamó Asami.

-¿Gran fiesta, cierto?-Le sonrió Korra.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa asignada para ellos. Se ubicaba cerca de la escalera principal, una gigante estructura en donde habían puesto un pequeño escenario, se escuchaba la música en vivo proveniente de una banda de jazz.

Los garzones se acercaron para ofrecer aperitivos. El discurso de bienvenida empezaría pronto.

-Asami, creo que no pensamos en algo-Dijo Korra.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vas a tener que quitarte la máscara para poder comer-Dijo preocupada.

-No sabía que la fiesta incluía un banquete, tendrías que haberme dicho-Su voz sonó cansada. Korra la miró apenada, se le había ido eso-Está bien, no comeré. Además comí antes de venir. Supuse que fiesta era igual a baile y a tragos.

-Lo habrán, de hecho son después de la cena.

Las luces se apagaron y un foco iluminó el escenario principal. Los músicos se retiraron tras los cordiales aplausos y el animador de turno tomó el micrófono principal.

-¡Excelente música para comenzar esta fiesta! Pero claro, la Fiesta de la Primavera no puede ser llamada como tal sin el esperado discurso del mandamás de Industrias Futuro, démosle la bienvenida a ¡Hiroshi Sato!

La multitud aplaudió educadamente.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a una edición más de la Fiesta de la Primavera!-Dijo entusiasmado. Vestía un soberbio traje negro y corbata roja, con una máscara parecida a un engranaje, símbolo de la familia Sato-Me alegra mucho que estemos todos reunidos para esta magnífica ceremonia.

Asami solo lo miró con desprecio, agradecía que algo tapara su cara en aquel momento.

-No quiero latearlos con un largo discurso, somos muchos los que ya queremos hincar el diente al banquete-Hizo el gesto, generando algunas risas-Y sé que hay otros que solo esperan el primer baile ¿No es así consejero Shimiru?-El aludido alzó la mano en señal de asentimiento-Este año en particular nos honran con su presencia gran parte del consejo de Ciudad República y el Presidente de la República Unida, así que les pediré un aplauso para ¡El presidente Raiko!

El gobernante se paró de su asiento, recibiendo el aplauso de los presentes.

-La presencia de las máximas autoridades y también de la prensa demuestra el poder que ha logrado Industrias Futuro-Dijo un poco más serio-Son años de tradición familiar en contribuir a la sociedad con lo mejor de la industria automovilística y electrónica, siempre a la vanguardia de la competencia.

Todos observaban atentamente sus movimientos, incluido el equipo de seguridad de Industrias Futuro.

El jefe de seguridad en tanto, miraba atentamente a la mesa donde se encontraba el consejero Tenzin, su familia y el equipo de los Hurones de Fuego. Extrajo una pequeña radio de su cinturón y apretó el botón de comunicador.

Siempre fijando la mirada a aquella mujer con máscara inexpresiva.

-Amón a Teniente, usted dirigirá el plan desde ahora, yo tengo otro asunto que resolver. Cambio y fuera.

-Teniente a Amón, afirmativo. Cambio y fuera.

"Qué bien", pensó con satisfacción "Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro".

-Hace poco conversaba con el presidente Raiko sobre los próximos desafíos que tiene Ciudad República. Hemos trabajado codo a codo junto con el gobierno para llevar implementos de mejor calidad en todas las áreas de la sociedad. Salud, educación, transporte y seguridad-Se quedó callado y apretó el puño en señal de fuerza-Son aristas que se encuentran muy débiles en este momento, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que contribuir al desarrollo y bienestar de nuestros ciudadanos con lo mejor de nuestra inteligencia. Es por eso que he aceptado una propuesta que me vienen haciendo hace mucho tiempo…

La audiencia quedó callada.

-Junto con el apoyo de toda la ciudadanía, quiero anunciarles mi postulación como consejero en las próximas elecciones de Ciudad República ¡Por el desarrollo íntegro de nuestra bella tierra!

Todos aplaudieron de pie, menos Asami. Las cámaras enfocaron aún más al dueño de Industrias Futuro.

-¡Wooho! ¡Eso es Hiroshi!-Vociferó Korra. Debía mostrar su apoyo a aquel que la había posicionado como la figura que era.

-Pema, esto no me gusta para nada-Le confesó Tenzin a su esposa. La aludida le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo. Sus hijos lo miraron con preocupación, su padre nunca había estado de acuerdo con las declaraciones duras del patriarca Sato.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro que me apoyen en esta campaña-Agradeció mientras los aplausos pasaban y la gente volvía a sentarse-¡No los decepcionaré! Y para celebrar esta noticia, qué mejor que celebrar por el maravilloso "futuro" de Ciudad República que dando inicio al banquete… Señores…

Un mayordomo se acercó a entregarle una pequeña campana.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Fiesta de la Primavera!-Hizo soñar el pequeño instrumento y bajó del escenario.

Al momento se abrieron las puertas oscuras, dejando pasar a decenas de garzones con pequeños carros de plata, en donde venían las exquisiteces preparadas para la ocasión.

-¡Woow! ¡Hiroshi irá de consejero! Ese hombre sí que sabe dar noticias-Dijo Bolin, quien miraba concentradamente el paso de los garzones, a la espera de su plato.

-Me parece buena idea, nos ha ayudado mucho con las investigaciones de la policía-Comentó Mako-Gracias a su tecnología hemos apresado a varios grupos pro-Imperio.

-¿Y la Reina Tierra tiene algo que ver en el asunto?-Korra preguntó curiosa-Nunca ha dicho nada sobre los ataques.

-Lamentablemente no hemos podido encontrar alguna conexión entre aquellos terroristas y la Reina Tierra. Al parecer trabajan por sí solos, la Reina no se hará cargo de ellos-Comentó el ojiámbar, mientras un garzón colocaba un plato de comida en su puesto.

-Bueno, al menos algo es algo-La morena alzó sus hombros, satisfecha. Tomó los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

-Creo que la noticia no le gustará a Varrick-Comentó Ginger-Nunca le ha gustado mucho Hiroshi.

-¡Mmm… Es… Verdad!-Bolin se atragantaba con el pedazo de lobo-murciélago asado-Nunca… Mmmm… Le ha gustado mucho Hiroshi… Mmmm… Dice que es… Tenebroso…

-Jajajajaja, eso es porque Varrick está loco-Habló la maestra agua-no como Hiroshi, es más centrado y racional, creo que tiene cabeza para estar en un puesto así.

-No seas tan halagadora, se nota mucho que es tu jefe-Intervino Asami con cierto pesar. Rechazó la comida que le ofreció el garzón, quien siguió por otros puestos sirviendo.

Mako enarcó una ceja.

"Esa voz me suena".

-Independiente que sea mi jefe, es un buen tipo. Me alegra que me haya elegido como parte de la campaña-Sonrió a su acompañante.

-¿Ya sabías de su candidatura?-Preguntó Tenzin.

-Sí, me la comentó en la reunión que tuvimos el otro día-Miró con preocupación a su maestro-Sé que no te simpatiza Hiroshi pero vamos Tenzin, ¡Dale una oportunidad! Quizás es más severo respecto a algunas cosas, pero quién sabe si realmente hace cambios en Ciudad República.

-Respeto tu opinión Korra, pero debo confesarte que no me da buena espina ese tipo.

-¡Por favor señor Tenzin!-Bolin tiró un poco de comida de su boca-A usted nunca le da buena espina alguien.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Bolin.

-Bolin-Dijo serio el maestro aire.

-Lo siento señor Tenzin-el ojiverde se agachó en su asiento mientras Opal le acariciaba la espalda.

* * *

El anfitrión enarcó una ceja ante la presencia de la extraña mujer. No la recordaba de alguna parte de la televisión… Tal vez sea la esposa o acompañante de algún empresario o político.

Verificó bien la entrada. Era legítima.

-Siento llegar tarde, mi novio ya se adelantó.

-¿Y quién sería su novio, si se puede saber?-Preguntó con escepticismo.

Kuvira se acercó a susurrarle.

-El secretario Unako… Usted sabe que siempre ha sido reservado con sus parejas-Confesó.

El anfitrión se quedó pensando. Conocía de vista al secretario y él ya se encontraba en la ceremonia. Siempre venía solo o con la pareja de turno, al parecer ahora por fin había encontrado a una novia decente. No se veía peligrosa, con su vestido escotado verde y su máscara de cotillón y plumas del mismo color.

-Mmmm… Está bien-Cortó la invitación y se la entregó-Bienvenida ¿Señorita…?

-Fatim-Le sonrió. Las puertas se abrieron dejándola entrar.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, la elegancia y los protocolos del banquete habían sido sustituidos por el gran baile, en donde las parejas y grupos de amigos movían sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Había jueces de incógnito, quienes veían las máscaras y trajes más bellos para la premiación, que se realizaría en unos minutos.

La familia de Tenzin se había ido después de comer, al igual que el presidente Raiko y miembros del consejo. Esta parte de la fiesta estaba destinada a los más jóvenes: Actores, jugadores, jóvenes empresarios y parte de la farándula. Bolin y Mako bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, mientras Korra y Asami conversaban solas en la gran mesa.

-Creo que Mako sospecha de ti-Le confesó Korra.

-También lo creo. Me miró mucho cuando hablé.

-Eso te pasa por tener una voz tan sensual-Bromeó al respecto.

-Jaja, graciosa-Ironizó el comentario-¿Has pensado en cómo le explicarás sobre lo nuestro?

-¿Lo nuestro?-Preguntó Korra, confundida.

-Sí, veo que ustedes se están llevando bien de nuevo y es seguro que nos toparemos más veces. No puedo ir todo el día con esta máscara… Necesito comer-Finalizó con algo de burla.

-Siento todo esto-Habló con culpa-No pensé que terminásemos en un enredo así.

-Está bien, algo se nos ocurrirá-La tranquilizó.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Los jueces ya eligieron a los ganadores de la Fiesta de la Primavera de este año, les invitamos a ponerse cerca del escenario para la premiación-La música empezó a bajar tras las indicaciones del animador.

-¿Quieres ir a ver? Capaz hayamos ganado-Dijo Asami.

-No creo, vi máscaras realmente bonitas.

-¿Después de esto sigue la fiesta?-Preguntó.

-Sí, Hiroshi entrega los premios y después todos siguen bailando-Dijo aburrida.

-Entonces después me acompañarás a bailar.

-¿En serio?-Se sonrojó furiosamente-¿A bailar? ¿Contigo?-No sabía si le parecía buena idea.

-Tranquila, será un baile de amigas-Rio Asami, sabiendo a lo que se refería Korra-Solo nos moveremos y la pasaremos bien.

-De acuerdo.

Fijaron la vista al escenario, donde estaban Hiroshi y el animador. El dueño de Industrias Futuro sostenía una pequeña estatuilla y un cheque, premios para los ganadores.

-¡Este año, el ganador a la mejor máscara se lo lleva…!

¡POOM!

¡POOM!

¡POOM!

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-El grito estremecedor de los asistentes fue silenciado por las bombas que explotaban sin parar. El humo y el fuego se hicieron parte del salón, que quedó a oscuras asustando más a los presentes.

-¡Korraaaaaaa!

-¡Asamiiiiii!

De pronto, se sintió llevada por un sujeto. El terror se apoderó de ella.

-¡Asami!-Korra alcanzó a ver que alguien se llevaba a la bailarina, perdiéndose entre la multitud que corría desesperada hacia la salida.

-¡ESPÍRITUS! ¡Korra! ¿Estás bien?-Bolin con Opal llegaron corriendo a su lado-¿Dónde está Mako? ¿Y Asami?

-¡ALGUIEN SE LLEVÓ A ASAMI! ¡Bolin por favor busca a Mako y llama a Tenzin! Iré tras Asami-Sin tiempo para discutir, se adentró en la masa de asustados.

-¡Makoooooo! ¡Makoooooo!-Gritaba el maestro tierra, pero el griterío y el humo era tanto que sofocaba-¡Demonios! Opal, espérame aquí-Se rompió el traje para poder dejar libre a sus brazos y con rapidez, se dirigió hasta la pared. Garzones, invitados y personal de seguridad corrían despavoridos, impidiéndole maniobrar, pero después de unos segundos, tuvo el espacio para hacer Tierra Control, haciendo un gran hoyo que llevaba hacia el vestíbulo-¡Aquí hay otra salida! ¡Vengan por aquí!

De inmediato la gente corrió hacia la salida improvisada, antes de que el fuego los consumiese. Bolin corrió en sentido contrario a buscar a Opal, quien se hallaba escondida debajo de una mesa.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡El fuego se acerca!-Gritó con desesperación. Hizo el gesto de cargar a la trigueña, pero ésta se negó.

-¡Vamos a la salida! Disiparé el fuego-Gritó con seguridad. Al momento, estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, haciendo movimientos extraños hasta que de pronto, una ráfaga de viento salió con dirección a las llamas, evitando que los alcanzara.

-¡Eres maestra aire! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-Le preguntó mientras corrían.

-Te lo iba a contar en la próxima cita-Le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Alcanzó a ver justo una figura doblando en una esquina, a dos cuadras lejos de la Torre Futuro. Sus amigos seguían dentro "pero ellos saben cuidarse solos". ¡Se habían llevado a Asami! Corrió hasta llegar a un callejón, similar al que se ubicaba a un costado del Sol Naciente.

Al parecer no había nadie, por lo que decidida, hizo Fuego Control para iluminar el camino. De pronto, escuchó gritos de pelea.

-¡Asami!

Corrió al escuchar algunos gritos y golpes. Los callejones estaban conectados y era difícil saber cuál le llevaba por el camino correcto. Finalmente, llegó a su destino, quedando paralizada por la impresión.

Un hombre con una extraña máscara y con los colores del Imperio Tierra sostenía a Asami por el cuello, mientras ésta pataleaba ya sin fuerzas. Otra mujer, de vestido verde, estaba ¿Levitando? Al parecer estaba siendo levantada por ese misterioso sujeto, quien vio la presencia de Korra.

-¡Maldición!-El secuestrador hizo un gesto con su mano, lanzando a Kuvira hacia Korra. La morena no esperaba ese ataque, por lo que recibió de lleno el choque con aquella mujer-¡Suficiente! Ya me has dado mucho problemas "Yokubo"-Puso las dos manos en el cuello de Asami, quien ya parecía derrotada-Es hora de mandarte al infierno…

-¡NO!-De pronto, una potente ráfaga de viento lanzó al enmascarado hacia el final del callejón, golpeándose duramente contra la pared. Asami fue lanzada hacia un costado, cayendo sobre una montaña de basura. Comenzó a toser, ya liberada de los brazos de su atacante.

-¡Korra!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Korra? ¿Pero qué…?

¡Korra tenía los ojos blancos! ¡Y había lanzado una ráfaga de viento!

La susodicha ignoró los gritos de Asami, lanzándose directamente al secuestrador.

-¡Demonios!-Se paró en un instante y estiró la mano controlando a Korra. La ojiceleste se retorció unos segundos, mientras el enmascarado buscaba con desesperación una salida. Encontró la ventana de una casa abandonada y no dudó ni un momento, lanzándose contra ella. Comenzó a correr antes de sentir una llamarada que destrozó la pared.

Ya iba Korra a perseguir al secuestrador cuando sintió unas bandas de metal que la sostuvieron fuertemente al suelo.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Gritó y de su boca salió una columna de fuego.

-Increíble…-Kuvira estaba impactada ¡¿Korra era el Avatar?! ¡No había tiempo de pensar! Debían calmar a la morena antes de que destrozara el vecindario entero y de paso a ella y a su Metal Control, con ese poder no aguantaría la furia de la morena-¡Asami cálmala!

-¡¿Cómo lo hago?!-Se acercó rápidamente a Korra y la abrazó, no se le ocurría nada más por hacer-¡Korra! ¡Korra! ¡Soy yo, Asami! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!-"Vamos… ¡Vuelve!".

-… ¿… A… Asami?-Preguntó la morena.

-¡Sí, Korra, soy yo!-No pudo evitar llorar al ver a su amiga así-Por favor cálmate, ya estoy bien-Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza-Todo pasó, estoy bien…

-Asami…-El brillo resplandeciente de sus ojos desapareció. Korra alcanzó a sonreír antes de desmayarse en los brazos de la bailarina.

Kuvira soltó rápidamente las bandas que sujetaban a Korra en el suelo. Unos segundos más y la ojiceleste se habría liberado. Aún impactada por lo sucedido, se acercó lentamente a Asami.

-Korra es el Avatar…-Susurró Asami, no podía creer lo ocurrido. Kuvira se echó a la morena al hombro.

-No hay tiempo que perder, hay que sacarla de aquí ¡Rápido!

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews (y pidiendo disculpas si no contesto alguno, FF no me quiere mostrar los reviews del capítulo 14, así que los estoy rescatando del correo)**

 **Cuchufleta** Sufre porque casi pasa xD Se salvó por poquito **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Sus deseos son órdenes, llegó Kuvira a salvar el día (o la noche en este caso) Para lo del sabrosami/rikorra queda poco, solo eso diré **Ruha** Por qué la quiere muerta? Lo descubriremos en un próximo capítulo que no es éste :D **Isabel Guzman** Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Me gusta cuando empiezan a deducir qué es lo que puede pasar en la historia y la trama de los personajes. No te puedo adelantar nada, pero ojalá sigas dejando tus impresiones aquí :D **Kutral** Jajajaja, lo de Asami se veía venir pero claro, con un poco de brillito y suspenso creo que quedó bien. Puta qué bueno que te guste mi fic compatriota, a mí igual me gusta el tuyo (y sorry si no dejo reviews, leo historias desde el celular y no como usuaria, soy lo peor, perdóname u.u) **Aly G** Ay espíritus, yo también le pido a Raava que no me pase nada malo para terminar esta cosa. Entre Hiroshi y Noatak hay unas cosas malas, nadie es inocente en esta trama y sí, intento darles mucha química a ellas dos, se me hacía muy latoso hacerlas que se amen desde los primeros capítulos, mejor cuando el amor viene de a poco, con comunicación, con temores y mucha mucha acción xD **AlexandraArcher** Que acepte ir a la fiesta? Bueno, al parecer le hizo caso y ella también se animó. Korra aún no sabe nada del pasado de Asami ni de Hiroshi, se va a armar una buena ahí. Gracias por tus infaltables reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola gente! Otro capítulo de esta historia, agradeciendo como siempre a aquellos que dejan follows, favorites y sobre todo, lindos reviews.**

 **Sé que están impacientes por algo de verdadero Korrasami, así que para que no me cuelguen les spoileo que en el próximo capítulo vendrá algo bueno... Y digo bueno porque creo que quedó bien puesto en la historia. Ahora, todo veredicto final lo dan ustedes, pero por mientras les dejo con otro capítulo más de historia.**

 **Vuelvo a recordarles que es una historia larga, pero vamos por la mitad... Creo. Me gusta que las cosas se cocinen lentamente xD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de LoK le pertenecen a Bryan Konieztko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 16

 _-… ¡No descansaremos hasta que los responsables paguen por los daños causados!_

 _-¿Se ha comunicado con la Reina Tierra señor Raiko?_

 _-Estoy en conversaciones con ella y ha prometido su apoyo para localizar a los terroristas. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, también está en contra de estos ataques cobardes que están sucediendo en nuestra ciudad._

 _-Hace unas semanas el jefe de Policía Saikhan había asegurado que los grupos pro-Imperio habían sido desarmados casi en su totalidad ¿Cómo explican este ataque a gran escala?_

 _-Estoy esperando a que el jefe de Policía presente su renuncia al cargo. Es intolerable que situaciones así sucedan en nuestra nación. Insisto ¡No lo vamos a permitir!_

-Apaga eso Bolin-Pidió Jinora.

El maestro tierra apagó el televisor.

-¡Hace unos días creíamos que los pro-Imperio ya estaban en la cárcel! Pobre Saikhan, debe estar destrozado-Se lamentó Mako-La Reina Tierra está detrás de todo esto ¡Lo sé! Y temo que hay más personas que quieren una guerra entre los dos países.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó Jinora.

-Es lo más probable-El ojiámbar había ido a la academia después de ayudar en las labores de investigación luego del ataque a la Torre Futuro-Si la Reina Tierra financia estos grupos, lo debe hacer a través de un externo. En este caso, las pesquisas arrojaron que las bombas armadas eran de gran complejidad, es imposible que sea obra de un simple grupo Pro-Imperio… Hay alguien detrás.

-¿Y tienen a algún sospechoso?-Dijo la maestra aire.

-No-Admitió, derrotado-Sabemos qué contenían esas bombas, pero se dieron el trabajo de borrar todo registro de compra y toda procedencia de origen… Actualmente son muchas las empresas que trabajan con materiales explosivos y casi todas ocupan los mismos recursos, Varrick, Sato e incluso Industrias Col podrían estar detrás de todo...

La puerta del comedor se abrió, era Tenzin.

-¿Han tenido noticias de Korra y Asami?-Preguntó enseguida.

-Hasta el momento no-Bolin revisó nuevamente su teléfono-Asami me mandó un mensaje diciendo que había llevado a Korra al hospital y luego a su casa, después apagó su celular.

-¿Y qué pasó Bolin? Korra fue en busca de Asami ¿No es así?-Consultó Opal.

-Mencionó que alguien se la había llevado, pero al parecer Asami fue llevada por el mar de gente… Desde ahí no supe más de ellas. Espero estén bien-Admitió con preocupación.

-Hay que esperar a que se comuniquen con nosotros, si Asami avisó que irían a su casa, estarán bien-Trató de calmarlo Tenzin-Por favor Pema, sírvenos algo de comer-Le pidió amablemente a su esposa-Creo que ha sido un amanecer muy ajetreado-Pema asintió y llamó a los acólitos para que fueran a la cocina. El maestro aire se dirigió a Mako, Bolin y sus hijos-Como ya sabrán, Raiko autorizó el estado de sitio y es probable que hayan represalias hacia los maestros tierra-Bolin tragó saliva sonoramente-Es por eso que he hablado con los maestros del Templo Aire del Oeste para que envíe algunos nómadas, es nuestro deber evitar confrontaciones.

-¡Sí papá!-Exclamaron los pequeños. Jinora asintió con la cabeza.

-Jinora, estarás a cargo de los niños, quiero que vayan al barrio Beifong y me avisen cualquier anormalidad que pueda estar sucediendo. Partiremos luego de la comida.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama.

"¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!"

-¿Qué…?

¿Dónde estaba? Al parecer no era su pieza. Era una habitación pequeña, de paredes blancas.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nada más en ese lugar que la cama y un simple velador con una lámpara. La luz del sol entraba por una ventana no muy grande. Se tomó la cabeza, estaba mareada. Hizo nota mental de lo que había soñado... Debía hablar con Tenzin inmediatamente.

Se levantó y notó que no llevaba su vestido de gala. Tenía puesto un camisón blanco. Arrugó su frente, debía salir de ahí.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un estrecho pasillo. Al fondo de aquel, la televisión estaba sonando y había dos personas conversando casi en un susurro. Era Asami y alguien más, otra mujer.

Avanzó lentamente tratando de escuchar parte de la conversación. El aparato electrónico no dejaba de hablar sobre los daños de la Torre Futuro y los heridos.

-Tenemos que apurarnos Asami, el país se va a ir a guerra y lo más probable es que Hiroshi se haga inaccesible después de esto.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Solo que no sé de qué manera le digo a Korra que quiero estar a solas con él.

"¡Hiroshi!" ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Debía verlo cuanto antes, pero… ¿Por qué Asami también quería algo de él?

-¿Por qué no pruebas ser simplemente más directa y pedírselo como un favor? Puedes decirle "Soy fanática de Hiroshi Sato, me encantaría conocerlo"-La voz hablaba con algo de rudeza.

-Sabe que no me simpatiza, sería extraño decir eso ahora.

-¡Vamos Asami!-La voz sonó impaciente. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se suavizara-Mira, sé que estás asustada con todo lo que pasó, pero tratemos de hacer esto rápido. Hay que llegar a Sato, hacer lo que es debido y luego huir.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" pensó Korra. Decidió retroceder unos pasos y bostezar. Quería saber quién era la voz que hablaba con Asami y qué plan pretendían hacer.

El ruido alertó a las mujeres.

-Hola Asami-Korra apareció rascándose un párpado-¿Te encuentras bien?

Estaban sentadas tomando desayuno. Fijó su mirada a la otra persona.

¡La guardia de seguridad del Sol Naciente!

Si no se equivocaba, era ella la que tenía tomada la mano de Asami en el primer juego de Pro Control.

-Sí Korra, muchas gracias por lo de ayer-Miró cómo la morena fijaba la vista en Kuvira, debía estar analizando de dónde la conocía. Para evitar celos, se levantó y acercó a Korra, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Eso descolocó a la ojiceleste. La guardia frunció el ceño por un segundo-Te presento a mi amiga, Kuvira. Kuvira, ella es Korra.

-Hola-Korra estiró la mano.

-Hola-Dijo de manera algo brusca Kuvira, devolviéndole el saludo.

-Debes tener hambre, siéntate y te preparo algo-Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Korra dio un vistazo al comedor. Estaba en un departamento pequeño. El comedor tenía un sillón viejo de color gris, frente a un televisor negro de pocas pulgadas. Atrás del sillón había una mesa, en donde las chicas estaban sentadas. Una barra separaba el minúsculo comedor con la cocina, más pequeña incluso, donde habían algunos estantes, un hervidor y un microondas. Las chicas estaban en pijamas. Asami llevaba una polera larga y blanca, mientras que Kuvira vestía una musculosa verde y unos pantaloncillos a tono.

La morena se sentó en la otra silla. Estaba tratando de analizar, pero todo era una confusión. ¿De cuándo eran amigas? ¿Vivían juntas? Siempre imaginó que la bailarina vivía de manera acomodada, dado su trabajo. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente ayer? Recordaba haber llegado a un callejón persiguiendo al secuestrador de la bailarina y luego había despertado "Lo más probable es que ella me salvó" Pensó mirando a Kuvira… ¿Qué relación tenían ellas con Hiroshi? Algo buscaban de él y luego huirían ¿Su dinero? ¿Algún invento?

¿Querían matarlo?

Asami colocó una taza de café y dos tostadas con mantequilla.

-Korra, debemos hablar-Asami volvió a sentarse. Tenía semblante serio-Te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas salvado ayer, pero tienes que explicarnos qué pasó exactamente.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?-Preguntó curiosa. Miró a Kuvira, que tomaba su café de manera serena.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que sucedió?-Dijo la bailarina consternada.

-No… Recuerdo que llegué al final de un callejón y las vi a ustedes y a ese tipo del Imperio Tierra-Arrugó la sien tratando de recordar.

-No era del Imperio Tierra-Agregó Kuvira con seriedad. Korra iba a alegar pero Asami intervino.

-Independiente de eso ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después?

-No Asami… Fue lo último que recuerdo. Luego desperté aquí y las vi a ustedes dos-Dijo con impaciencia.

La ojijade notó el enfado de Korra para con Kuvira. Verlas en una situación así debía haberla sorprendido. Decidió contarle parte de su historia para que Korra agarrara confianza y soltara información. Le tomó la mano para dar a entender que la chica de lunar no representaba peligro alguno.

-Con Kuvira somos compañeras de piso y amigas desde hace mucho tiempo… Tranquila, puedes confiar en ella.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que vivías con ella?-Dijo con evidente enojo.

-Sabes que no suelo hablar de mi vida privada. Además, a Kuvira tampoco le gusta que hable mucho de ella-La aludida solo pestañeó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café, reafirmando lo que decía Asami-Además, ella también te vio como Avatar así que…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!-Korra pegó un salto, levantándose de la silla.

-¡Wooh! ¡Wooh! ¡Tranquila muchacha!-Kuvira también se paró asustada. Pensó por un momento que la ojiceleste explotaría.

-¿¡AVATAR?! ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO?!-Estaba alteradísima, Asami la tomó de los hombros.

-Por favor Korra siéntate, eso intentamos entender ¡Pero necesito que te calmes!-La voz de Asami fue firme. La morena la miró unos instantes con terror, pero entendió que debía tranquilizarse si quería saber de lo que estaban hablando.

-Trata de gritar más fuerte la próxima vez-Dijo con sarcasmo Kuvira, sentándose nuevamente a desayunar-A ver si ahora te escuchan los vecinos.

-Kuvira, vamos… No es el momento-La reprendió la bailarina. Korra no tomó en consideración la burla "¡¿Avatar?! ¿¡Qué demonios sucedió anoche?!" Miró con súplica a su amiga a la espera de una explicación. Asami suspiró fuertemente y prosiguió-Anoche cuando llegaste al callejón, ese tipo te lanzó a Kuvira y las dos cayeron… Estaba a punto de ahorcarme cuando de pronto hiciste Aire Control y lo lanzaste lejos. Tenías los ojos brillantes y estabas enojadísima.

-Ni que lo digas-Rio Kuvira.

-Él escapó por una ventana y lo intentaste perseguir haciendo Fuego Control, de hecho destruiste una pared-Volvió a tomarle la mano-Kuvira tuvo que hacer Metal Control para contenerte y yo te abracé… Creo que pensaste que estaba muerta…

-Imposible…-La morena estaba estupefacta.

-Chica, eres el Avatar, la jodida maestra de los cuatro elementos-Kuvira terminó su café y juntó sus manos en señal de reflexión-Todos piensan que lo de las reencarnaciones había terminado... ¿Tú lo sabías?

Korra la miró unos instantes, ya era imposible negar todo.

-Sí, soy el Avatar, lo sé hace algunos años-Agachó la cabeza. Ahora sus sueños tenían mucho más sentido-La reencarnación de Aang y muchos otros avatares. Domino los cuatro elementos, pero jamás había entrado en Estado Avatar hasta la noche anterior.

-Eres fuerte-Admitió Kuvira-Por poco no te soltaste de mis bandas.

-¿Qué pasó Korra? ¿Por qué no has revelado que sigue existiendo el Avatar?-Asami le apretó la mano, estaba sorprendida-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Alguien más sabe?

-Lo sé desde mi adolescencia, pero mi condición es un secreto, solo lo saben mis padres y la familia de Tenzin. De hecho, él me ayuda a dominar el Estado Avatar y el Aire Control… ¡Tenzin! ¡Necesito decirle!-Quiso pararse pero Asami se lo impidió.

-¡No Korra! Te desmayaste ayer después de tu Estado Avatar, necesitas comer algo-La morena miró el desayuno hecho por la bailarina. Tenía razón, la verdad es que moría de hambre.

-Oye chica-Kuvira miró con severidad a Korra, quien le devolvió el gesto-No diremos nada acerca de tus súper poderes, toma tranquila tu café-Se paró de la mesa y fue a sentarse al sillón viejo, subiendo el volumen del televisor.

-Kuvira dice la verdad, no le diremos a nadie que eres el Avatar-Asami también se levantó, dándole un beso en la mejilla-Debe ser secreto por algo. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa, tu vestido se arruinó. Lo siento-Dijo con pesar antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

¡Había entrado en Estado Avatar! ¡Lo había conseguido! Por Raava, eso significaba tantas cosas… Al parecer le había salvado la vida a Kuvira y a Asami y no solo eso, había utilizado Aire Control sin dificultad contra ese secuestrador.

"Ese secuestrador…"

-Kuvira ¿Por qué ese sujeto quería matar a Asami?-Preguntó mientras comía sus tostadas.

-No lo sé-Dijo seria-Quizás debió haber sido un cliente despechado que la haya reconocido-Siguió con su vista puesta en la televisión-Al menos le diste una paliza.

-¿Y tú qué hacías allí?-Se acordó Korra-¿Cómo encontraste a Asami? ¿Estabas en la fiesta?

-No, estaba cerca de allí. Vi cuando ese sujeto se fue corriendo llevando a Asami.

-Mmmm…-Su respuesta no le pareció convincente. Luego de escuchar su conversación, prefería mantener el silencio. Después de contarle a Tenzin lo del Estado Avatar se dedicaría a saber qué quería Asami con Hiroshi.

" _Mientras tanto el dueño de Industrias Futuro permanece internado en la Clínica Yasuko Sato tras lo ocurrido en la celebración de la Fiesta de la Primavera. Hasta el momento su diagnóstico es reservado, pero fuentes cercanas han dicho que se encuentra fuera de peligro. Según las investigaciones realizadas por el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad República, al parecer Hiroshi Sato era uno de los objetivos…"_

Korra tomó rápidamente su café y casi se atraganta con las tostadas. Antes de Tenzin, debía ir a ver a Hiroshi. Asami apareció en el lugar con ropa.

-Tengo una polera blanca y estos jeans-Se los pasó a la morena-Te traje tus sandalias también.

-Muchas gracias-Miró hacia Kuvira, al parecer estaba concentrada en las noticias. Se sacó el camisón rápidamente sin darse cuenta que no tenía sostén.

Al instante se enrojeció, estaba semi desnuda frente a Asami.

La bailarina abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-Ups-Tomó la polera y se la puso en un segundo, mientras la ojijade miraba hacia otra dirección. Agarró el pantalón y con torpeza se lo puso-Muchas gracias por el desayuno Asami, pero debo irme rápido. Necesito hablar con Tenzin-Decidió mentirle y ocultar su deseo de ver al patriarca Sato.

-Está bien-Salió de la sorpresa y explicó, mientras buscaba algo en la barra-Tienes que cruzar al frente para tomar el autobús con destino al centro-Le pasó unas monedas, recordando que la morena no llevaba nada más-Llámame cuando estés a salvo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Se despidieron y llegó a la puerta de salida-Un gusto Kuvira, y gracias-Le dijo con sinceridad. La chica del lunar solo levantó la mano haciendo un gesto de saludo. Luego de eso, cerró la puerta.

La escucharon correr mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Pensé que de verdad la ibas a chantajear-Asami se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Me arrepentí. Es el puto Avatar-Apagó el televisor-Se ve buena chica, aparte dijiste que no querías hacerle daño. Iremos por el camino largo, pero si Hiroshi se pierde del mapa o ese enmascarado llega de nuevo a ti, será tu responsabilidad-Le apuntó.

-¿Miedo a que el Avatar te destruya?-La bailarina alzó una ceja, divertida.

-No lo haría, tiene buen corazón. Pero por las dudas, prefiero resguardarme-Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Asami-Aparte, mi ética militar me impide chantajear gente-Quedó al lado de la ojijade, quien le palmoteó un brazo.

-Sí claro…-Dijo divertida, pero se acordó de lo ocurrido en la fiesta-Maldición… Intentaré presionar más a Korra, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Temo que ese sujeto me encuentre de nuevo y vuelva a hacer lo que hizo.

-¿Sangre Control? Maldita sea-Recordarlo le daba hasta pánico, era una sensación desagradable, no quería sentirla de nuevo-Él se escapa de nuestras manos. Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Lin.

* * *

Un grupo no menor de personas aparcaba en las afueras de la clínica Yasuko Sato. El recinto hospitalario era propiedad de Industrias Futuro y contaba, como era de esperarse, con la mejor tecnología para tratar a altos cargos, funcionarios de la empresa y por supuesto, al dueño de la franquicia. También ahí se realizaban las pruebas físicas de los Hurones de Fuego, así que Korra ya estaba familiarizada con la infraestructura del lugar.

Observó escondida tras un automóvil lo que estaba sucediendo. Había llegado un grupo de gente con pancartas en contra del Imperio Tierra "Era de esperarse". Algunos amigos cercanos fumaban y conversaban a los alrededores. Cinco cámaras grababan el frontis de aquel edificio rectangular de cinco pisos, a la espera de un nuevo parte médico.

Lamentaba que Asami no le hubiese entregado algún gorro o capucha para pasar desapercibida.

Decidió dar la vuelta y entrar por el patio de otro edificio cercano. Evitó a los guardias y sigilosamente, saltó hacia una parte del estacionamiento del hospital haciendo Aire Control.

"Woow", pensó "Al parecer el Estado Avatar sí me ha ayudado".

Corrió por los automóviles y entró al servicio de lavandería. Tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos a que el personal de turno fuera a secar las sábanas, para luego salir por una puerta pequeña. Llegó a un amplio pasillo.

Si no se equivocaba, estaba en la parte trasera de la clínica.

Llegó hasta un ascensor en donde marcó el número 7, piso destinado a la familia Sato y a cercanos.

"Uf" Estaba cansada. Le agradecía a la bailarina aquel desayuno. No era ni una cuarta parte de lo que ella acostumbraba a comer en las mañanas, pero al menos le daba energía para realizar todas esas maniobras evasivas.

El timbre indicó la llegada del ascensor al piso 7.

Caminó hacia el vestíbulo, en donde había una enfermera revisando unos papeles.

-Buenas tardes señorita-La aludida, una mujer con el pelo castaño tomado y marcadas ojeras, la miró detenidamente-Quisiera visitar a Hiroshi Sato por favor.

-¿Tú eres Korra cierto?-Al instante, la enfermera se iluminó-Oh por los espíritus ¡Un gusto conocerla señorita!-La funcionaria prácticamente le tiró la mano a la ojiceleste para saludarla.

-¿Igualmente? ¿Nos conocemos?-Dijo extrañada.

-No, no, no, soy una fanática del Pro Control y ahora es como un sueño tenerla aquí ¡Increíble! ¿Puedo pedirle que firme este papel para mi hijo Kai?-Con torpeza, le acercó un papel de inventario y un bolígrafo.

-Mire señorita…-Miró la identificación de la enfermera-Suki… Necesito hablar con Hiroshi Sato lo antes posible-Trató de hablar lo más calmada posible.

-El señor Sato está con visita restringida. Solo su guardaespaldas tiene la autorización de permitir familiares o cercanos.

"Noatak", conocía al guardaespaldas, era jefe de seguridad de Industrias Futuro. Era un tipo que no le agradaba mucho, pero Hiroshi confiaba ciegamente en él. No tenía su número para avisarle que estaba allí… Después de unos segundos, decidió cambiar de táctica, la enfermera seguía mirándola expectante.

-¿Así que fanática del Pro Control, eh?-Tomó el bolígrafo y se puso a escribir.

-¡Sí, sí! Con mi esposo y mi hijo siempre vamos a verlos a la Arena ¡Nos encanta verte pelear!

-Woow, muchas gracias por ese halago, me alegra saber que tengo seguidores-Dijo con una sonrisa-¿Sabes que soy el rostro de Industrias Futuro verdad?

-Por supuesto, mi hijo hace Fuego Control y le compré toda la indumentaria infantil de la empresa.

-Mira, hagamos un trato-Korra se acercó a ella, como queriendo contarle un secreto-Necesito hablar con Hiroshi urgentemente ¡No serán muchos minutos! Y ya que eres una fanática genial, me sacaré una foto contigo, así le presumes a tu familia.

-¿¡De verdad!?-La morena era su ídolo incondicional y ahora estaba allí, pidiéndole ver al paciente más importante de la clínica. La pensó bien, el guardaespaldas no se encontraba en estos momentos, Korra podía pasar unos minutos. Si llegaba el jefe, solo tenía que avisar por el intercomunicador de la pieza-Mmmm… De acuerdo, pero solo unos minutos. Si llega a aparecer el guardaespaldas te avisaré por el intercomunicador y tienes que salir de allí ¿Estamos?

-Perfecto-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La enfermera sacó su teléfono del uniforme y se abrazó a Korra para tomar una fotografía. Luego de subirla a sus redes sociales, le indicó a la morena en qué habitación estaba Hiroshi. La morena se dirigió al lugar.

Golpeó tres veces y abrió la puerta.

Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, muy blanca, tenía una amplia vista hacia el centro de la ciudad. Había algunas flores rojas y amarillas adornando un rincón, pero el patriarca Sato no estaba interesada en ellas, se encontraba conversando muy enojadamente por teléfono sobre unos contratos no realizados.

Korra se impresionó. Pensó que Sato había quedado gravemente herido luego del ataque, pero al parecer el viejo lobo tenía para rato en esta vida. Tenía algunas contusiones en su cara, más una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza, tenía un yeso cubriéndole el brazo y algunos cables conectados a su brazo desocupado.

-¡Diles que no porque esté en un hospital no sé lo que pasa con esos papeles! ¡Quiero esos contratos ya!-Observó hacia la puerta, donde una tímida Korra se asomaba-Te llamo después, necesito información sobre lo que está sucediendo. Adiós-Sonrió ampliamente al ver a la jugadora-¡Korra! ¡Qué gusto verte!-Le indicó un sofá cercano a su cama-Pensé que estabas con Tenzin, él avisó que estabas ilesa.

-Sí, pero me preocupé por usted. No sabía nada de su salud-Admitió con pesar.

-Ay Korra, me conoces… Sabes que unos cobardes ataques no me matarán-Se acomodó un poco para sentarse más derecho-Aunque admito que esos hijos de puta me golpearon bien fuerte. Tuve suerte de solo sufrir quemaduras y algunas contusiones.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que entraron?

-Por el momento la policía me ha informado que los culpables ya estaban dentro, sospechan que alguien de seguridad les debió haber dado los planos de la torre-Dijo con pesar-Duele pensar que haya un traidor dentro de mis líneas-Al instante su semblante se endureció-Pero no descansaré hasta encontrar al culpable de esto.

-Bueno, al menos no hubo víctimas que lamentar-Trató de alegrarle la tarde a Hiroshi.

-Korra, todo esto que pasó solo me ha llevado a la conclusión de que debemos trabajar en mi campaña lo más pronto posible. Esos terroristas deben saber que en Ciudad República no estamos dispuesto a aceptar una situación así-La morena lo miró, el empresario se mostraba dolido, como si esa traición y esas quemaduras hubiesen mermado bastante su espíritu-La Reina Tierra debe saber que la República Unida de Naciones no se dejará amedrentar…

-No se preocupe señor Sato, sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional.

-¿De verdad?

No estaba muy segura de lo que desencadenarían estas acciones, pero se la debía. A todos aquellos inocentes que estaban siendo afectados por esta tensión.

-Debe levantarse señor Sato, hay mucho que hacer para atrapar a los culpables.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews :)**

 **KoAsLM005** Y se va a seguir poniendo bueno, espérate no más **Aly G** Es que era justo ese momento. Igual todavía no entro a mi nuevo trabajo, así que he aprovechado estos días para escribir unos capítulos. Esto no para **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Hoy veremos parte de la personalidad de Kuvira, espero te guste **ZerudaPrincess** Jajaaa, spoileé sin/con querer... El beso seguirá esperando, pero ahora se siembran las dudas, chan chan! **AlexandraArcher** Síiii, Avatar Korra al rescate. El tema Avatar seguirá dando que hablar en los próximos capítulos **Ruha** Kuvira es tremendo personaje, tenía que ponerle paños fríos a la situación con su experiencia militar... El haber escuchado que iban a matar a Asami activó todo lo oculto de Korra, como Aang cuando entraba en Estado Avatar, me gusta cuando se llegan a medidas desesperadas **Kutral** Lo sé, por eso ahora lo empezaré a hacer, de hecho aún no leo la actualización de tu historia solo para dejarlo un review al toque. No temas, Kuvira no es tan terrible si te das cuenta. Saludos! **Zhyo Jarjavez** Nuevas interrogantes a la historia... Qué harán Kuvira y Asami? Hiroshi y Korra? Qué pasará con los ataques terroristas? **liz** Y espérate, que falta por saber que Asami es familiar de Hiroshi... UPS **Naqua** Creo que este igual estará cortito y el otro también, perdón si l s ilusioné muy pronto xD **Guest** Próximo capítulo llegó **Isabel Guzman** Bueno, ahora podrás sacarte la duda sobre las intenciones de esas dos. A decir verdad, yo creo que Kuvira la hubiese chantajeado, pero por no pelearle a Asami terminó no haciéndolo. Saludos! **HanelBlumaTamu** Espero que te sigas poniendo al corriente como siempre :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas a tod s! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta mística historia y cumpliendo el deseo de much s... Espero lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar lindos reviews que animen a seguir, obviamente agradeciendo a todos quienes ya lo hacen y/o deciden seguir esta historia a través de follows/favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konieztko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 17

¡Toc, toc!

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un tipo alto y atlético, ataviado con un traje completo negro. Una piocha de engranaje color dorado hacía notar su alto cargo dentro de la empresa.

Con un semblante serio, Noatak se acercó al sillón, apagando su móvil. Hiroshi hizo lo mismo y apagó además el intercomunicador. Nadie podía escuchar lo que estaban por decir.

-Vi las noticias. Excelente.

-Nos apegamos al plan. No muertos, solo heridos.

-Apoyados médicamente por la empresa. Muy bien-Sato se agarró la barbilla, pensativo-Necesito que muevas a gran parte del equipo de seguridad hacia planta, para el próximo paso necesitaremos otro tipo de personas.

-La Triple Amenaza nos ofrece personas a cambio de lo mismo.

-Solo necesito personas de exterior. No es tan importante lo que hay que hacer, podemos contar con algún pelafustán sediento de dinero. Necesito que estés a cargo, y que te deshagas de ellos después del plan.

-De acuerdo-Se levantó con ademán de irse, pero se acercó al oído del patriarca, susurrando muy seriamente-Hay algo que descubrí, le puede interesar.

Hiroshi esperó unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza para recibir la información.

-Korra es el Avatar.

"¿¡Korra es el Avatar?!"

Noatak siguió de cerca, sin cambiar el sonido de su voz.

-Utilizó sus poderes contra Amón. Se descontroló y entró en Estado Avatar.

-¿Y por qué se descontrolaría?

-Amón atacó sin querer a una amiga de la jugadora.

Hiroshi levantó la mano, no queriendo escuchar más.

"Increíble… Sabía que esa chica era especial".

Korra se había marchado hace algunos minutos antes de que Noatak llegara, habían sentado las bases para que la morena se convirtiera en jefa de campaña de su carrera política y se habían comprometido a comenzar con los planes de propaganda lo antes posible. Hiroshi se sentía feliz con la noticia de Korra, pero necesitaba saber más para poder actuar.

¿Acaso ella ya sabía su condición? ¿Lo sabría alguien más? Si la ojiceleste se hacía mostrar como Avatar, apoyándolo…

-Necesito que la sigas, la investigues. Amón no la debe tocar, déjame encargarme de eso.

-Está bien.

Al fin se separó definitivamente del patriarca Sato.

-Puedes retirarte.

Noatak salió del salón. Hiroshi pegó una gran carcajada.

* * *

Entró al local, olía intensamente a incienso y solo se escuchaba un pequeño bong proveniente de un disco gigante. Una decena de personas meditaba mientras escuchaban aquel mantra. Asami pasó lo más sigilosamente posible y llegó hasta el vestíbulo, encontrándose con el acólito encargado de la academia.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Korra-Sonrió.

-Buenas tardes señorita Asami, pase por aquí por favor.

La llevó directamente al patio. Vio a Korra meditar concentradamente, entre medio de figuras de maestros aires. Estaba concentradísima, respirando armoniosamente y con el cuerpo relajado.

La bailarina quiso saludarla, pero el acólito frenó sus pasos.

-El señor Tenzin tiene prohibido que interrumpamos su entrenamiento.

-Ouh, lo siento… ¿Dónde la puedo esperar?

-Venga por aquí, por favor.

La hizo entrar nuevamente a la academia, pero en vez de ir hacia el comedor el acólito la llevó hacia otra habitación. Estaba la puerta cerrada.

-Toque la puerta cinco veces y espere-Mencionó el monje. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

"¿Cinco veces?" Hizo lo que se le había indicado. Después de unos segundos, fue Tenzin quien abrió.

-Asami, qué gusto verte. Pasa por favor.

La bailarina entró. Se encontraba en un despacho espacioso de color tierra, con muchos maceteros que complementaban el natural espacio. Un gran librero estaba pegado a la pared y frente a él, un escritorio con algunos papeles y un computador. Unas lindas sillas de madera oscura complementaban el agradable lugar de trabajo. Tenzin hizo la señal para que Asami se sentara en aquellas sillas. Parecía tranquilo, pero la stripper intuía el porqué se encontraba en aquel lugar y no junto a Korra.

El maestro aire se sentó en su sillón de jefe. Era su despacho de consejero.

-Asami, no soy una persona que suela darse rodeos para tratar asuntos complicados, así que ya debes saber por qué te traje hasta aquí.

-Sí, debí suponerlo… Pero Tenzin, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ni mi amiga ni yo diremos nada al respecto…-Fue interrumpida por la mano del Nómada, pidiendo tranquilidad.

-No dudo de tu promesa...Pero me alegra saber que cuento con tu confidencialidad-Bajó la mano, hablando con serenidad-El motivo por el que estamos hoy aquí es para que me cuentes exactamente qué sucedió esa noche con Korra.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué le habrá dicho Korra?"

-¿No le ha dicho nada?

-Me dijo a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, pero fue porque tú se lo contaste. Ella no se acuerda… Necesito saber detalles Asami, ahora que sabes que Korra es el Avatar, debes comprender el difícil momento político por el que estamos pasando-Subió un poco más la voz, al parecer el maestro aire también se estresaba-Necesitamos al Avatar, su objetivo es traer equilibrio al mundo, pero Korra no ha podido avanzar en su entrenamiento como tal y no puede presentarse ante la gente como un Avatar incompleto.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es el Avatar! Que ya realice otro tipo de control es suficiente prueba para que la gente le crea-Exclamó confundida.

-No es tan sencillo Asami, debido a la situación política entre el Imperio Tierra y la República Unida no es llegar y decir que ella es el Avatar. Muchos esperarán que sea ella quien le ponga fin a esto, pero le falta mucho por aprender de política y temo que sus decisiones no sean las más adecuadas para un cese del conflicto-Admitió con pesar.

Asami recordó la cena, aquella xenofobia que Korra presentaba producto de las malas influencias. Era una mujer de buen corazón, pero creía ciegamente en quienes le prestaban apoyo. Con la candidatura de Hiroshi y el apoyo del Avatar, podrían perfectamente doblegar una nación entera.

¡Espíritus! Si Hiroshi llegase a saber que Korra era el Avatar…

-Por eso estoy 100% concentrado en que Korra se una con Raava, la divinidad de la luz. Su conexión con los Avatares anteriores le dará la sabiduría suficiente para tomar la mejor decisión respecto a los conflictos internacionales.

-Espera un minuto Tenzin-Hay algo que no le cuadraba-Escucho todo esto y me generan más dudas en la cabeza… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿No se supone que es un secreto casi de Estado?

-Korra me dijo que al parecer entró en Estado Avatar debido a que peligró tu vida ¿No es así?

-Sí… Un loco enmascarado me atrapó y quiso ahocarme. Atacó a una amiga y a Korra y luego dijo que me mandaría al infierno-Sintió escalofríos, la voz de ese tipo no se le salía de la cabeza-Creo que Korra alcanzó a escuchar eso porque en ese momento fue cuando lanzó la ráfaga de aire.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

-Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y estaba furiosa-Dejó de mirar a Tenzin para ahogarse en ese recuerdo-El tipo alcanzó a atajarla y saltó por una ventana-Obvió la parte en la que ese extraño hacía Sangre Control, no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba-Korra destruyó la pared para buscarlo y mi amiga la retuvo haciendo Metal Control…

-Increíble…-Tenzin escuchaba anonadado.

-Korra se enfureció mucho cuando mi amiga la atrapó-Cerró los ojos. Recordar a Korra de esa manera le causaba un extraño pesar-Lanzó fuego por la boca intentando escapar, pero la abracé y le dije que estaba bien, que no me había pasado nada… Ahí fue que comprendí que pensó que yo estaba muerta-Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas.

Había visto a la muerte, la había escuchado en la voz de ese hombre. Nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida hasta que la imagen de la morena enloquecida cambió todos sus estándares. Tenzin le acercó un pañuelo para que se secara.

-Finalmente se calmó al ver que yo estaba bien… Dijo mi nombre y se desmayó. La llevamos a mi casa y Kuvira se encargó de ella, arruinó su vestido…

Tenzin se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de la bailarina.

-Asami, el hecho de que Korra te protegiera es una muestra de que debo confiar en ti. Eres muy importante para ella y hemos avanzado un paso gigantesco para el regreso del Avatar-La invitó a pararse-Necesito que te des más vueltas por aquí, creo que eres un factor importantísimo en su entrenamiento.

-Gracias señor Tenzin. Muchas gracias-Se acercaron hacia la puerta.

-Solo te pido un último favor-Tenzin de pronto cambió de semblante-No me gusta la relación que existe entre ella y Hiroshi Sato, por lo que te pido trates de hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto al Imperio Tierra. Creo que Sato y otros consejeros pretenden volcar a Korra a su favor para que lleve a la masa a pronunciarse a favor de una guerra y no queremos eso... Además, soy su maestro, pero creo que te habrás dado cuenta que no soy necesariamente su modelo a seguir-Admitió decepcionado.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que esté a mi alcance-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Puedes ir a conversar con Korra, le hará bien verte-Estrecharon la mano-Un gusto Asami.

-Igualmente Tenzin.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al patio.

Korra seguía meditando, concentradísima.

Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró tristemente, observándola.

"Es una muestra de que debo confiar en ti…", resonaba en su cabeza la frase del maestro aire.

"Ay Tenzin, si supieran tú y Korra cuánta maldad hay detrás de mí".

Había días en que la culpa la carcomía fuertemente, y al parecer hoy era uno de esos días.

La familia de Tenzin era maravillosa. Había compartido con todos, con Bolin y con Korra. Todos le daban el cariño y el amor que no tuvo desde que muriera su madre. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Valía la pena todo ese camino de lodo para reencontrarse con Hiroshi? Por situaciones como esas quería dejar todo atrás, el Sol Naciente, a Lin, a los recuerdos de El Sucio Xing, la prostitución, todo… Qué daría por vivir en una casa como aquella, jugando con Meelo, inventando cosas, hablando con Jinora, viviendo con Korra, ayudándola a que sea un Avatar completo…

Se enjugó las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Lamentablemente, no podía echar pie atrás, no podía darle un portazo al pasado.

Todo terminaba con él. Debía terminar con él.

-Asami ¿Estás bien?-La morena estaba mirándola atentamente, se había percatado de la presencia de la bailarina. Caminó unos pasos hacia ella.

-…Sí, lo siento…-En un impulso, la abrazó-No sabes la tranquilidad que me da verte.

Korra no se esperaba eso, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió e imitó el gesto.

-A mí también Asami, estaba preocupada-Separó educadamente el abrazo-Vamos a mi habitación.

Llegaron a la pieza de Korra, igual de desordenada que la última vez, con la ropa tirada y los libros gigantes en el escritorio.

La ojijade comenzaba a relacionar todo.

-¿Entonces esos libros son…?-Sacó el tema sabiendo que Korra ya no tenía que ocultarle nada más. La morena supuso una pregunta así, por lo que suspiró.

-Son libros acerca del ciclo Avatar, de cómo Wan se unió con Raava para derrotar a Vaatu y evitar diez mil años de oscuridad… Las historias de casi todos los Avatares, de cómo Aang creó Ciudad República y eso… Tenzin me hace leer estas cosas, tú sabes que es descendiente del mismísimo Aang...

-Korra, explícame algo-Asami se sentó a los pies de la cama, la ojiceleste hizo lo mismo-¿Por qué desapareció el Avatar? Después de Aang nadie sabe qué sucedió con los demás, hay muy poca información sobre ellos-Preguntó curiosa.

-Mmmm, bueno... Después de lo de Aang vinieron tiempos de paz-Korra comenzó a explicar-Existía una organización llamada El Loto Blanco, eran amigos y mentores del Avatar. Luego de la Guerra de los Cien Años en todo el tiempo hubo calma. Años después, sucedió la muerte de Aang… Tal como tú me explicaste-Recordó con una sonrisa.

-Verdad…-Eran esos tiempos en donde extrañamente había aparecido Korra, tras descubrir la infidelidad de su ex novio. Le había propuesto ser su guía y había aceptado. Tanto tiempo había pasado, en donde solo eran una stripper y una estrella de Pro Control jugándole una pequeña jugarreta a un cadete de policía…

-Luego de eso, el Loto Blanco siguió entrenando a los siguientes Avatares, pero después de Aang, no hubo ningún acontecimiento importante. Las personas se empezaron a volcar en la tecnología, en las industrias, comenzaron a resolver sus problemas y la figura del Avatar se empezó a olvidar de a poco. La gente perdió su conexión espiritual pero antes, en los tiempos de Aang, humanos y espíritus convivían en armonía… Todo eso se perdió.

-Woow… No sabía eso.

-El Loto Blanco se disolvió tras las sombras y el Avatar dejó de ser entrenado. Ya no se necesitaba… Pero los tiempos de paz sembraron la semilla del resentimiento y luego de muchos años, este conflicto entre la República Unida y el Imperio Tierra al parecer hará que un nuevo Avatar entre en acción… Aunque no quiera…-Se lamentó, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¿No quieres ser el Avatar?-Dijo sorprendida.

-No…-Admitió-Cuando lo supe me sentí la persona más inservible del mundo ¿De qué servía ahora un Avatar si el mundo ya no tenía espíritus? ¡Regresaron al mundo espiritual! Viven felices allá sin los problemas que tenemos acá. Cuando empezaron los problemas con el Imperio Tierra de pronto sentí la presión de cientos de años sobre mi cabeza-Dijo con nerviosismo-¡A mí me gusta ser Korra! Esa Korra jugadora de Pro Control que patea traseros y es venerada por miles, no esa que tiene que ser sabia y decidir el destino de toda una nación...

Finalizó con pesar, casi había llorado por decir esas palabras.

-Piensa esto-Dijo algo divertida, tratando de subirle el ánimo a la morena-Si te muestras al mundo como Avatar, al menos dejarás de preocuparte por caerle bien a la gente. Una cosa menos.

-Jajaja-Rio a pesar de sentirse algo abrumada-Claro, es una ventaja.

-Aparte, no estarás sola-Trató de animarla acariciando su espalda-Tenzin está contigo, Pema, Jinora, los niños, Bolin… Supongo que Mako, tus padres, Naga…

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que yo también-Asami se enterneció ante la mirada de la morena.

-¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que agradezco de ser el Avatar…-Reflexionó.

Asami se quedó mirando aquel semblante.

-Si no hubiese sido por mis poderes, no hubiese podido salvarte…-La ojijade la miró sorprendida y riendo, pero al instante cayó en cuenta de lo dicho por Korra-Nunca había entrado en Estado Avatar y fue para salvarte, así que al menos me alegra tener esos súper poderes ocultos-La maestra agua rio, pero Asami la observó seria-¿Asami? ¿Qué ocurre?-¿Había dicho algo malo?

Una mano acarició el rostro de Korra, suavemente.

Se acercó de manera lenta, con cierta timidez. No sabía si lo hacía porque Kuvira le dijo que lo hiciera, pero quería hacerlo, de eso estaba segura.

Miró a la morena que la observaba con expectación, respirando copiosamente a la espera de lo que pretendía hacer.

-Asami…

Cuando el encuentro parecía inminente, Korra cerró los ojos.

Sintió el contacto de aquellos labios con los suyos, una respiración agitada que no sabía muy bien cómo controlar. Se dedicó a sentir aquella boca que sabía a fresa, a impregnarse del olor de su perfume. Ella en tanto fue cerrando los ojos a medida que sus movimientos fueron acompañados, dejándose llevar por esa infantil sensación, el estómago apretado y las manos sudorosas.

Le daba lo mismo quién sea ella, de dónde venía, qué iba a hacer de su vida o con quién se juntase… Era en aquel momento en donde sentía que todo valía la pena.

Por otra parte ella decidió olvidarse por un rato de todo lo que la arrastraba, de los problemas futuros y sobre los caídos. Era un sentimiento nuevo, muy nuevo para alguien que solo conocía de poder y ambición.

Se besaron, sentadas a los pies de la cama.

Korra comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?-Asami se contagió de esa risa infantil, sin despegarse de los labios de la ojiceleste.

-¿No escaparás como la última vez?-Dijo divertida.

-No…-Y atrapó nuevamente aquellos labios oscuros-No si tú me convences…

* * *

Se bajó del taxi y apuró sus pasos hacia dentro del local. Saludó a los guardias y a las compañeras de la puerta. Iba nerviosa, pero la embargaba una sensación de extraño bienestar, como una venganza bien hecha, una maldad infantil sin testigos, como un beso a los cinco años, la inocencia robada y el sentimiento a flor de piel.

Había sido solo un beso, pero se había sentido libre de las ataduras que llevaba puestas hace mucho tiempo… Era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que siempre pensó esquivo entre actos de sexo, poder y dinero. Eran movimientos dirigidos a la nada, para complacer y animar. No era como ahora, todo era distinto con Korra.

Después de una vida de hombres, ahora una mujer venía a sacudirle el piso ¿Sería esa la explicación? No… Independiente de la condición, la magia no la daba el género, sino ella.

Se dirigía a camarines cuando sintió como agarraban su brazo y la llevaban sin mucha fuerza hacia la pequeña oficina ubicada a un costado del salón principal. Se quedó quieta mientras Kuvira cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, prendía la luz y se la quedaba mirando con cara de expectación.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?-Dijo algo ansiosa.

-Bien…-Sonó algo tajante.

-¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo?-Puso cara de frustrada-Vamos Yokubo ¿Lo hiciste o no?

-¡Sí, lo hice!-Habló bruscamente. Kuvira abrió los ojos-La besé ¿Contenta?

-No, pero me tranquiliza que lo hayas hecho-La ojiverde se sentó, más tranquila-Ahora la tendremos en la mano, podrás pedirle lo que sea.

-Kuvira, no me gusta esto-No le gustaba pelear con su amiga, pero estaba segura del paso que quería dar-He decidido que le diré a Korra la verdad.

-Debe ser una broma-La guardia miraba sin atención las hojas desparramadas en la mesa-Tranquila, después de cumplir con nuestro objetivo no la volverás a ver, no tienes por qué decirle todo-Dijo con algo de sorna.

-Justamente por eso Kuvira, gracias a ella llegaremos a Hiroshi ¿No crees que sería bueno contarle la verdad de las cosas? Si le contamos que Hiroshi no es la persona que piensa que es de seguro nos ayudará-Habló esperanzada.

Kuvira la observó en silencio, esa mirada aguileña nunca le había acomodado del todo a la bailarina.

-"Hola Korra… Mira, la verdad acepté tu propuesta solo porque eres amiga de Hiroshi Sato. Bueno, resulta que él en realidad es mi papá y ahora voy a matarlo…"-Asami entrecerró los ojos, captando la ironía-"Ahora no me verás nunca más, pero gracias por los besos y los regalos, me sirvieron mucho"-Terminó de hablar figurado y se levantó bruscamente, acercándose a una Asami que tampoco parecía de buen humor-¿Estás loca? La estamos engatusando para que nos lleve a Hiroshi ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando sepa que le diste esperanzas para nada? ¿Qué pasó con tu pensamiento frío Sato, ah?

-¡No me digas así!-Le apuntó con el dedo.

-¡Entonces no hables estupideces!-Atrapó con fuerza aquel dedo inquisidor-¿Para qué quieres confesarle esto? ¿De verdad piensas que nos va a ayudar a matar a alguien?-Dijo anonadada.

-Todavía no hemos decidido si vamos a matar a Hiroshi…

-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!-Gritó Kuvira-¡Tiene que pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho! ¡A ti, a tu madre y al mundo entero!

-¡No soy como él! ¡No me mancharé las manos con sangre!-Se soltó del agarre de la guardia-¡No meteré a Korra ni a nadie más en toda esta mierda de la venganza!

-¿Es por qué te gusta cierto? ¿El beso confundió a la gran Yokubo?-Kuvira rio con malicia. Asami se quedó callada, dándola la espalda-Eso es… ¡Te gusta Korra! Por eso quieres contarle tu linda historia de venganza ¿Verdad?-Caminó el paso que la separaba de la ojijade, susurrando fuertemente en su oído-¿De verdad crees que seguirá contigo cuando sepa todo lo que estás ocultando?-Asami sintió escalofríos, intentó evitar las palabras hirientes de Kuvira pero ésta se mantuvo pegada en la espalda de Asami-No serás tú quién se manche las manos con sangre, pero yo sí estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y créeme, hay más gente haciendo la fila…

Se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de Asami. La bailarina escuchó el portazo que indicaba que Kuvira ya no estaba allí.

Se apretó la nariz con los dedos para evitar no llorar. No estaba segura de nada.

Odiaba discutir con Kuvira. Desde que se habían conocido siempre tuvo temor del temperamento explosivo de la maestra tierra… No es que tuviese temor a un actuar violento, la chica del lunar nunca se había alzado con ella, pero admitía que era hiriente. No sabía si era su maldita formación militar o parte de su personalidad.

Odiaba que no se guardara nada, porque con su extrema sinceridad ponía a Asami a pensar. Tenía razón, si le contaba la verdad a Korra no era seguro de que la maestra agua comprendiera sus reales intenciones. Si le contaba ¿De qué servía? Igualmente terminaría llegando a Hiroshi, terminarían con su vida y se largarían de esta condenada ciudad.

¿Qué caso tenía todo esto?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, sorprendiendo a la bailarina.

Ahí estaba Lin, con su largo abrigo negro, aquellos ojos verdes cabellera gris y esa cicatriz sin origen. Kuvira estaba detrás de ella, con semblante serio.

-Me dijo Kuvira que tienen noticias para mí. Quiero escucharlas.

-Asami lo está haciendo bien Lin, pero temo que nos quedemos sin tiempo para atrapar a Sato-Habló con tono serio, igual que su acompañante.

-Kuvira, en serio-Le apestaba que la guardia fuese tan lamebotas con la jefa.

-Korra es íntima amiga de Sato-Habló con desdén-Si no te hubieses ido por tantas vueltas ya tendríamos a ese desgraciado hace semanas-Asami la miró con rabia "¿Cómo te atreves?"-Necesitamos otro método para llegar a él… Además, el tipo que nos atacó no creo que sea un cliente despechado, hacía Sangre Control y se llevó específicamente a Asami. Es un pez gordo-Miró a la bailarina con menos dureza, haciéndole entender que temía por ellas.

-¿Sangre Control?-La dueña pareció asombrada.

-Sí… Qué sensación más desagradable-Recordarlo le daba escalofríos-Por la forma en que habló, temo que sepa sobre su identidad.

Lin comenzó a pensar.

-¿Saben si Sato asistirá a la semifinal de Pro Control?

Las dos miraron a Asami, quien bufó de rabia.

-Sí, irá… Korra lo mencionó.

-Necesito que vayan a ese partido. No se preocupen por Hiroshi… Yo me ocuparé de él-Entrecerró los ojos-Quiero que estén atentas ese día, podría necesitar su ayuda.

-Está bien-Kuvira miró a la ojijade.

-Hagan lo que quieran, solo no lo maten, déjenme hablar con él-Concluyó Asami.

Lin se retiró del lugar sin más palabras, presa de sus pensamientos. Kuvira trató de acercarse a la bailarina, pero ésta la rechazó.

-Lamento si te duele tanto que sienta algo por Korra, pero no tenías derecho a ser tan imbécil. Aparte, tú fuiste la de la genial idea, gracias-La bailarina salió del lugar enojada, dejando a Kuvira en aquella pequeña oficina.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews :)**

 **Ruha** A todos nos gusta Korra, de la manera que sea... Espero te guste ahora que se volvió la superhéroe de Asami **ZerudaPrincess** Estúpida y sensual Asami, en ella está el destino de muchas personas, al menos Korra no sufrió mucho en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por siempre dejar lindos reviews :D **Vetara** Sabes? Pensaba que fuera Asami, pero como imaginándome los "entretelones", me gustó más pensar que fue Kuvira la que le puso el camisón dado el estado de shock de Asami xD **Zhyo Jarjavez** JAJAAAAA créeme que es netamente un alcance de nombre, así como hay muchas personas en Asia que se llaman Asami xD **Naqua** Perdón si se enreda mucho, me gustan las historias enredadas y sí... Podría habérselo planteado, pero era primera vez que entraba en Estado Avatar, creo que eso le ocupaba la cabeza al cien por ciento **Kutral** Mmmñeee, no sé, siento que Kai pudo haber sido muy buen personaje en la serie pero se lo farrearon :( si leíste Kai lo siento, fue meramente un alcance de nombre, pero spoileo que sí aparecerá... Todo se sabrá a su tiempo **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Siento que Kuvira tiene gran potencial como co-protagonista y me encanta la idea de la rivalidad con Korra, trato de plasmarlo lo más bien posible en la historia... En todo caso, aviso que todos son héroes y villanos ante una situación diferente **AlexandraArcher** Para eso falta todavía, pero llegará. Saludos! **Aly G** Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido... Igual guárdale un poco de tu corazón a Hiroshi, en esta historia todo podría dar vuelta **Isabel Guzman** La pregunta es ahora ¿Alcanzará Korra a desenmascarar a Asami? Dejo la duda puesta, saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Holas gente! Acá un nuevo capítulo de esta serie y como siempre, agradeciendo a los que siempre se dan el tiempo para dar follow/favorites y sobre todo, REVIEWS! Me gusta mucho cuando van armando cabos sueltos, me preguntan cosas y se arma la discusión de qué es lo que podría pasar... Síganme enviando reviews así! La idea es darle material de calidad y que la intriga siga intacta.**

 **Eso por una parte, y por la otra les aviso que trataré de subir todos los fines de semana desde ahora, ya que mi nuevo trabajo es genial pero requiere de muuuucho tiempo (esta primera semana fue muy pesada), así que no desesperen si me demoro más de lo normal... No dejaré esto botado a menos que sea algún caso extremo. Se los prometo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de LoK no me pertenecen, sino a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 18

Desde los camarines podían escuchar los gritos ensordecedores. Trataban de concentrarse, pero a decir verdad Korra y Mako pensaban en cualquier cosa menos en el torneo.

El maestro fuego apoyaba su espalda en la pared, pensativo. La retahíla de palabras que escupía Bolin no era material suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Estaba próximo a terminar su paso por la academia, y el simple hecho de ser parte del equipo de investigación de la jefatura ya le aseguraba un puesto al licenciarse. No obstante, no era la ceremonia lo que lo aquejaba, sino los ataques que cada cierto tiempo hacían mella en la tibia paz que mantenían la República Unida y el Imperio Tierra.

Había alguien grande detrás de eso. Sospechaba de la Reina Tierra, una mujer ya vieja, ataviada con cientos de joyas y vanidad suficiente como para iniciar una guerra solo por capricho. Era casi una obviedad decir que ella estaba al tanto de todos los ataques, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién estaba siendo el agente externo en esto? La pérfida mujer debía lavarse las manos, pero quien apoyaba a sus pequeños terroristas debía ser un pez gordo. ¿Varrick? Era demasiado enclenque y lunático como para financiar una guerra ¿Sato? ¡Él mismo había resultado herido! Demasiado agresivo hacia el Imperio Tierra, pero lo suficientemente obstinado como para sospechar de sus intenciones ¿Industrias Col? El dueño era parte de una ascendencia proveniente del Imperio Tierra. Lo más lógico sería dudar de su persona…

Él había propuesto comenzar una investigación a estas grandes marcas, no obstante se encontró con la burocracia de siempre. Las pesquisas no atrapaban a nadie, no sabía más acerca de las interrogaciones, la evidencia quedaba clasificada solo para los altos cargos ¿Qué podía hacer él, un simple cadete de la Jefatura de Policía? Le costaba creer que quizás sus jefes podían estar coludiéndose para ocultar información.

Pero a veces, hasta los más grandes tienen sus secretos ¿Quién custodia a los vigilantes?

-Chicos, salen en cinco minutos-Avisó uno de los funcionarios de la Arena.

-Korra, te veo muy callada ¿Pasa algo?-El maestro tierra se había dado cuenta que sus compañeros no habían tomado en cuenta su historia en las filmaciones de Nuktuk.

-No Bolin, no pasa nada-Trató de parecer lo más normal posible, pero lo cierto es que le preocupaban los sueños. Había soñado con Aang y un pequeño pueblo llamado Yu Dao, todo parecía cortado y por más que se esforzara por retener alguna imagen, al parecer más se olvidaba de aquello ¡Estaba tan cerca de llegar a Raava!

Bueno… Estaba eso y, por supuesto, el beso con Asami.

-¡Son las semifinales muchachos! Deberían mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo-Mako lo miró y se acercó a él-Sé que ya hemos llegado anteriormente a esta instancia, pero siempre hay que poner un poco de motivación.

-Tienes razón hermano-El ojiámbar sonrió-Nos toca con un equipo que a decir verdad, nunca me simpatizaron-Dijo con pesar-Pero ese es un motivo más para patearles el trasero.

-Bien dicho Mako-Korra sonrió, la verdad a ella tampoco le caían bien.

-Eso sí, hay que tener precaución-Habló de manera más seria-Justamente, los Topo-Tejones provienen del Imperio Tierra y se puede armar una grande si ganamos por Knock-Out-Suspiró pesadamente-Haremos el encuentro lo más equitativo posible para evitar el enojo de los ciudadanos tierra.

-Esta sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlos comer polvo-Objetó Korra-Se lo merecen.

-El presidente Raiko ya habló con nosotros, es vital que mantengamos el margen lo más mínimo posible-Recordó Mako.

La luz del camarín empezó a parpadear, era hora del show.

-No se preocupen, este año nuevamente será para los Hurones de Fuego-Sonrió antes de ponerse el casco-Solo sigamos el plan y tendremos la victoria.

Asami y Kuvira se posicionaron en la última fila del Salón Futuro, temían que Hiroshi fuese a aparecer en ese lugar. Si bien la ojijade mantenía su tenida de gala y sus lentes, Kuvira había decidido ir con un traje verde de dos piezas. Llevaba consigo sus bandas de metal para cualquier inconveniente.

-¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer Lin?-Se preguntaba la bailarina mientras le servían una copa de champaña.

-Ni idea, pero tenemos que estar atentas-Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró hacia todas direcciones-Hiroshi no ha llegado ¿Segura que iba a estar? Capaz su estado es peor de lo que Korra dijo.

-Ella sigue sin hablarme de él. Cuando le comento algo sobre Sato cambia el tema ¿Sospechará algo?-Dijo con preocupación.

-Esperemos que no.

-Antes de comenzar los combates de semifinales, el presidente Raiko se dirigirá al público con unas palabras-Anunció el animador. El interior de la Arena de Pro Control quedó a oscuras, un potente foco iluminó el palco presidencial, donde se encontraba un hombre alto, de semblante serio y gafas grandes.

La imagen del presidente se vio reflejada en los monitores gigantes colocados en el lugar.

-Muchas gracias a todo el público presente. Estamos ante un gran combate en esta Arena de Pro Control, donde se enfrentarán cuatro de los mejores equipos de la temporada…

-Qué raro que el presidente hable antes de un combate-Captó Asami.

-Seguramente dirá algo sobre los ataques-Dijo Kuvira. Al instante anotó algo en su teléfono, probablemente Hiroshi se encontraba junto a Raiko.

-… Ciudad República se enorgullece de ser una nación en donde maestros y no maestros conviven en paz y armonía, con un gran respeto hacia todas las razas, etnias y diversidades. Estamos aquí reunidos en pos del deporte y de la sana convivencia, sin diferencias que nos separen… Estamos aquí presentes diciéndole no a los últimos acontecimientos que han manchado las relaciones entre el Imperio Tierra y la República Unida, ataques que solo causan daño a inocentes que no tienen nada que ver en los intereses geopolíticos que cada nación tiene.

Hizo una pausa mientras una figura en silla de ruedas se acercaba hacia él.

-Una de esas víctimas fue Hiroshi Sato, quien quedó gravemente herido después del ataque a su empresa, pero esta noche ha querido acompañarnos-Las cámaras enfocaron al hombre, quien además llevaba un cabestrillo en el brazo. Comenzó a saludar recibiendo la ovación del público-A pesar de su estado de salud, quiere hacerse parte de este llamado a la convivencia y al respeto, por el bien de nuestras propias familias y el futuro de nuestra nación.

Todos aplaudieron vitoreando a Sato, Kuvira entrecerró los ojos. Había acertado.

-No le creo a Hiroshi-Susurró-Debe ser él quien está detrás de los ataques.

-Probablemente-Asami frunció el ceño-Pero así se gana el cariño de la gente, y creo que le funciona.

-Espero que disfrutemos de unos excelentes combates ¡Qué empiecen las semifinales!-Todos aplaudieron a Raiko y a Hiroshi, quienes se retiraron a sus asientos mientras el animador se hacía presente en la plataforma.

-En el primer combate de esta noche tenemos a ¡Los Topo-Tejones del Imperio Tierra!

Los mencionados aparecieron en la plataforma, siendo abucheados por el público mayoritariamente de la República Unida. Raiko se golpeó la cabeza, su discurso había sido solo palabras al viento.

-No se preocupe presidente, créame que fue un discurso bastante bueno. Como conocedor del Pro Control, sé que los Topo-Tejones también son un poco conflictivos, por eso no cuentan con un gran apoyo del público de esta nación-Trató de calmar los ánimos Hiroshi-Mejor disfrute del espectáculo, los Hurones de Fuego tienen altas probabilidades de ganar.

-Espero que esto no comience una guerra-Se lamentó el presidente.

-Y los actuales campeones de la copa ¡Los Hurones de Fuego de Ciudad República!

La multitud explotó al escuchar aquel título. Korra, Mako y Bolin salieron alzando las manos. Como en anteriores partidos, Asami se acercó al ventanal para saludar a la morena, quien dirigió su vista justo hacia ella.

Para hacerla sonrojar, la ojijade lanzó un beso, guiñándole el ojo. Korra se puso roja, la adrenalina subió a mil.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

Los dos equipos retrocedieron rápidamente para comenzar la serie de ataques.

-Los Hurones de Fuego llegan en muy buena forma a estas semifinales, con un porcentaje bastante alto de rendimiento, pero los Topo-Tejones también se encuentran en muy buenas condiciones-Comentaba Shiro Shinobi desde el área de prensa-Este será un combate difícil para ambos equipos, puesto que fieles al estilo de batalla de los maestros tierra, los Topo-Tejones juegan a la defensiva, esperando el momento indicado para atacar. En cambio, los Hurones de Fuego son sinónimo de rapidez y movimiento…

Y así era. Los competidores visitantes se preocupaban de mantenerse en la Zona 1, mientras recibían con gran dificultad los múltiples ataques del equipo contrario. Aprovechando una llamarada de Mako, dos de los contrincantes unieron fuerza contra el ojiámbar, lanzándolo a la Zona 2.

De inmediato Korra y Bolin se miraron, decidiendo al instante el próximo ataque. Se juntaron para defenderse de los elementos lanzados por los Topo-Tejones, quienes al parecer habían visto un punto débil en el equipo local.

-¡Ahora!

Korra y Bolin saltaron justo en el momento en que Mako lanzaba una patada baja de fuego, tomando desprevenido a dos de los jugadores, quienes cayeron al suelo. Bolin levantó dos discos de tierra y los lanzó, golpeando al maestro agua y lanzándolo de la plataforma. El maestro fuego estuvo a punto de caer, quedando en la Zona 3.

-¡Gran ataque combinado de los Hurones de Fuego! ¡Han dejado a Zoely y a Xao en las Zonas 1 y 3!

La maestra tierra rival decidió levantar discos protegiéndolos de los ataques locales, mientras el maestro fuego lanzaba sendas llamaradas por detrás, evitando que su compañera fuera lanzada más atrás.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

-¡Eso estuvo cerca amigos! Los Hurones de Fuego ganan el primer asalto gracias a una espectacular técnica sorpresa...

-Hay que tener cuidado chicos-Se acercó Mako-Es importante no darle puntos débiles. Por poco me sacan a la Zona 2.

-¡Pero si son los actuales campeones! ¿Listos para perder el campeonato, sabandijas de Ciudad República?-Gritó Xao, el maestro fuego de los Topo-Tejones.

-¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras, perdedor!-Gritó Korra-No evitará que tragues un poco de agua esta noche.

-Miren quién nos habla-Le siguió Bolin-Dime ¿Cuántas copas internacionales tienes? Porque no veo ninguna de su lado-Chocó las manos con la ojiceleste.

-Se creen muy listos-Habló enojada Zoely, mientras su compañero maestro agua volvía hacia ellos-Serán buenos en Pro Control, pero después de esos ataques a su mierda de ciudad dudo mucho que puedan ganarle en otra cosa al Imperio Tierra.

-¡Miserables…!-Korra iba a golpearla, pero Mako la retuvo.

-Korra ¡Concéntrate! No dejes que te saque de quicio-El maestro fuego la retuvo por los hombros-Ya hemos jugado con ellos, sabes que son de la boca para fuera, no caigas en su juego.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

-Comienza el segundo asalto y los equipos no se dan tregua esta noche… Zoely y Yamato deciden lanzar un ataque combinado a Korra, pero Bolin va en su ayuda. Los maestros fuego se dan duro en una batalla personal… Bolin es alcanzado por un disco y lanzado a la Zona 2, mientras que Mako envía a su contrincante a la Zona 2…

-Qué buen combate-Admite Kuvira.

-Vamos Korra…-Susurra Asami.

La ojiceleste recibe de frente un disco de tierra, agarrando y lanzándolo, pero recibe de lleno el impacto de una llamarada que la aleja a la Zona 3, hiriéndola en un brazo.

-¡Korra!-Mako al instante junta sus manos, creando una gran llamarada que desorienta a los Topo-Tejones. El maestro fuego y su hermano se reubican para aguantar los últimos segundos del segundo asalto.

-Al parecer Korra de los Hurones de Fuego ha sido lastimada en un brazo. No hay falta.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

-¡Los Topo-Tejones se llevan el segundo asalto! Ésta sí que es una batalla peleada amigos…

Korra se levanta, adolorida en su brazo derecho. Los hermanos llegan a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Bolin, preocupado.

-Sí… He estado en peores-Sonríe algo adolorida-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿Segura que puedes seguir?-Dice Mako.

-Sí, sí… Tranquilo-Se acerca y le susurra-Trata de no armar tanto escándalo, sino vendrán por mí.

-Eso es algo un poco obvio-Lamentó el capitán.

-Tratemos de ganar por Knock-Out Mako, es la única opción que tenemos-Bolin mira preocupado al otro equipo, quienes se ríen. Corren con gran ventaja.

Comienza el tercer asalto y como era de esperarse, la víctima ahora es Korra, quien recibe la mayoría de los ataques. Sin embargo la maestra agua se defiende satisfactoriamente. Los Hurones de Fuego sin posibilidad de atacar y los Topo-Tejones sin lugar para un contraataque, terminan el asalto en un empate.

-Los Hurones de Fuego ganan el reto de la moneda. ¿Qué elemento van a elegir?-Pregunta el árbitro.

-Iré yo-Dice Mako. Bolin y Korra asienten-Elegimos fuego.

El centro de la plataforma se alza para el combate entre los dos maestros fuego.

¡Ring!

Una potente explosión sorprende a los fanáticos. Mako y Xao se dan con todo lo que tienen. Korra aprovecha el combate para bajarse un poco el traje y ocupar Agua Control para curar un gran moretón en su brazo derecho. Los maestros fuegos pelean sin tregua, mientras Bolin grita alentando a su hermano. Xao aprovecha un instante para lanzar una patada baja, que Mako esquiva saltando y lanzando otra patada desde atrás. Xao queda al límite de la plataforma y el ojiámbar aprovecha para empujarlo con una gran llamarada.

-¡Los Hurones de Fuego ganan el tercer asalto!-Grita el comentarista. Los chicos abrazan al ganador.

-¡Vamos! ¡No nos sacarán por Knock-Out, así que solo resistamos un asalto más!-Grita Bolin.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

Los Hurones de Fuego se resguardan, protegiendo a Korra. Los Topo-Tejones deciden utilizar una táctica más agresiva, deben hacer un Knock-Out para ganar el partido, pero los chicos de Ciudad República realizan ataques horizontales para evitar el avance de los contrincantes.

Gracias a esto, logran empujar a Zoely a la Zona 2, a segundos del final.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

-¡Los Hurones de Fuego ganan su partido de semifinales!

-¡Wuhu! ¡Vamos por ese campeonato!-Korra celebra junto con sus compañeros, mientras Asami desde el palco le dedica otro beso.

Kuvira frunce el ceño. Odiaba esas muestras de cariño entre su amiga y el Avatar.

-¡No se duerman amigos! En pocos minutos comenzaremos el segundo partido de semifinales…

¡POOOOM!

¡POOOOM!

-¡¿Pero qué mier…?!

¡POOM! Una gran explosión a mitad de la plataforma lanza a los Hurones de Fuego al agua.

-¡Espíritus!-Asami, Kuvira y el resto de personas presentes en el palco ve cómo un grupo de personas encapuchadas llega a la plataforma, paralizando a los Topo-Tejones y atrapándolos.

-¡Saquen al presidente de aquí!-La guardia presidencial apura para sacar a Raiko del lugar, las explosiones destruyen por completo los ventanales y parte de la plataforma. Todos los invitados salen arrancando menos Hiroshi, quien no puede salir rápido debido a su silla de ruedas.

Una figura negra aparece de pronto en el palco lanzando cuerdas de metal al empresario, quien cae estrepitosamente al suelo. Hiroshi ve con espanto cómo el extraño se acerca él con intención de llevárselo. Sus miradas se encuentran, paralizando a Sato… El atacante lo agarra por la camisa cuando de repente es empujado por un potente chorro de agua.

-¡No!-Korra se hace presente en el lugar, cubriendo a Hiroshi.

Unas cuerdas son lanzadas con gran velocidad hacia ella, pero logra esquivarlos. El extraño corre en dirección a la morena con intención de atacar, pero es alcanzado por otro chorro de agua que lo lanza fuera del palco, directamente al fondo de la plataforma.

-¡Noatak!-Korra se alegra, como pocas veces, de la presencia del guardaespaldas de Hiroshi.

-Korra ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!-Grita mientras se acerca a Hiroshi rápidamente.

"¡Asami!", el recuerdo de aquel desconocido llevándose a la bailarina de pronto hizo click en su mente. Asiente con la cabeza y sale del lugar con dirección al palco Futuro.

El guardaespaldas procede a levantar a Hiroshi y colocarlo en su silla de ruedas, pero el empresario se lo impide.

-Conozco a esa maldita… Noatak ¡No la pierdas de vista! ¡Necesito que la encuentres!

-Entendido-Saca su comunicador pidiendo refuerzos para sacar a Sato de ahí. Al instante salta desde el palco hacia el agua de la plataforma.

-¡Ve tras Lin! ¡Yo estaré bien!-Grita Asami, quien se encuentra en un rincón del palco Futuro.

-¡No! ¿Qué pasa si ese tipo aparece de vuelta y te lleva?-Kuvira se mantiene en posición de ataque mirando hacia el exterior. La guardia observaba todo lo que sucedía en el palco presidencial, imposibilitada de ayudar a Lin. Por el momento la jefa no había pedido su intervención.

-¡Asami!-Korra llegó corriendo al palco, encontrándose con la pareja de amigas.

-Avatar ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-Kuvira se coloca al lado de ella-Necesito que te lleves a Asami de aquí, yo tengo que irme-Y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

-¡No me digas así!-Grita furiosa ¿Por qué se iba dejando a su amiga?-¿¡Por qué te vas?!

-Korra, déjala. Vámonos de aquí-La apura Asami.

Corrieron por aquellos largos pasillos hasta llegar a una salida alternativa, reservada para los jugadores. No había nadie cerca, al parecer los atacantes solo se habían dedicado en poner las bombas y marcharse. La noche era helada en el momento que Korra y Asami salieron al exterior. Las sirenas de bomberos y policías se hacían presente mientras la gente se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Dónde están Bolin y Mako?-La bailarina corría siguiendo a Korra

-Bolin fue a por Opal y Mako fue a perseguir a los atacantes-Ella se apuraba sin ningún punto fijo, buscaba con desesperación algo que estaba fuera de su alcance-¡Malditos pro Imperio! ¡Intentaron llevarse a Hiroshi!-Gritó enojada.

-Korra, no creo que hayan sido gente pro-Imperio-Trató de tranquilizarla Asami-De hecho, se llevaron a los Topo-Tejones…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Con Kuvira vimos cómo los golpearon y se los llevaron. No creo que hayan sido grupos pro-Imperio…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Se preguntó Korra. Luego de correr unas cuantas cuadras, la ojiceleste encontró lo que buscaba: Un taxi-Vamos, iremos a mi casa… No quiero que ningún cliente te haga daño esta vez.

Asami la miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió, halagada.

El taxi partió entre las luces de la noche, con un conductor extrañado de tener a una bella mujer y a una jugadora de Pro Control en su auto.

-Korra, no tenías por qué hacerlo-Luego de recuperar el aliento, por fin la bailarina habló.

-Sí tenía ¿Qué pasaba si ese loco volvía y te agarraba?-Miraba hacia el exterior, vigilando que nada sospechoso las siguiera. Asami no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero decidió jugar un poco.

-Uf, no tendría por qué preocuparme-Le puso la mano en el muslo, acercándose a su oído-Tengo al Avatar conmigo ¿O no?-Susurró lentamente.

El acercamiento le dio cosquillas a Korra y un sorpresivo subidón de adrenalina, pero le rebatió.

-No digas eso ¡Es un secreto!-Dijo entre pequeñas risitas. Asami se mordió los labios.

Le encantaba esa risa infantil, algo tenía esa actitud que se le apretaba el estómago cada vez que Korra lo hacía. Cerca de ella sentía su olor a sudor, a un pequeño toque de perfume, como brisa marina que nubla los sentidos. Las dos en ese taxi y sin nada que pensar, tenía unas ganas tremendas de perderse en ese cuello.

Se quedó quieta allí, cerrando los ojos y apretando la pierna de Korra, aspirando esa esencia que la acompañaba siempre. La morena se paralizó por unos instantes, presa de los nervios y de su pecho que no paraba de saltar. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos esmeraldas, quienes la miraban con un inusitado deseo.

Si era una señal o no, le daba lo mismo. Al diablo el taxi y los atentados. Con rapidez apresó a Asami entre sus labios mientras que con los brazos agarraba sin culpa aquella cintura, besándose con soltura, con ganas, como el deseo reprimido que solo busca saciarse.

El taxista solo observó por el espejo retrovisor. Era una noche con suerte, se dijo.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews :D**

 **Ruha** Al parecer seguirá cayendo si es que alguien no la para... Casi casi paliza a Hiroshi, se salvó justito **Vetara** Tus ilusiones quizás se cumplan más tarde xD **ZerudaPrincess** Asami es una mujer con un propósito desde hace tiempo, que justo conoció a alguien que puede rehacer toda su vida, se entiende un poco (bueno, yo al menos la entiendo) aquel tira y afloja entre su venganza y el amor. Hay veces que su sed de venganza gana y otras veces que no, como este caso xD **Zhyo Jarjavez** La final de Pro-Control ya llegará y Kuvira friendzoneada? Uy, tengo muchos planes para ella **Guest** Cierto? No esperas dejar tu vida por la venganza de otra persona sin algo a cambio pero descuida, esas respuestas vendrán en los próximos capítulos. Hiroshi y Noatak siempre se mostraron en la serie como seres ambiciosos ante un mismo propósito. En este fic muestran las mismas facetas, pero buscan objetivos diferentes. Lo del equipo anti-pseudo-imperialistas me suena bastante bien, no lo había pensado la verdad xD pero no, Lin y Kuvira se unen por distintas circunstancias que ya saldrán. Muchas gracias por escribir! **caro** Interesante pregunta! Si te acuerdas, en aquel capítulo Aang sí es afectado por la sangre control en el Estado Avatar, aunque es solo por unos momentos ya que Aang logra zafarse debido al "incremento" de su fuerza Avatar. Aquí fue casi lo mismo, simplemente Korra no tuvo el tiempo de incrementar esa fuerza ya que Amón solo la retuvo unos segundos mientras buscaba una salida... Aparte, es la primera vez que logra ese Estado por lo que no alcanza a tener ese control sobre su cuerpo. Saludos! **Isabel Guzmn** Jajaja cierto lo del ataque? Se veía venir... Lo importante creo es poder contarlo de una manera más didáctica. Solo diré que dos de tus preguntas se responden en un mismo capítulo... Que llegará más tarde **AlexandraArcher** Solo diré que no puedo prometer la completa seguridad de los personajes xD Espero te guste el capítulo y sigas esta historia :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos! Costó llegar al fin de semana (El nuevo trabajo es bastante agotador) pero aquí hay un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, agradecida de todos los follows, favorites y REVIEWS que dejan con sus impresiones. Respondiendo de antes cierta inquietud, sé que les vengo prometiendo algo más hard desde hace algún tiempo... Habrá, no se preocupen, pero por el momento tendrán que esperar un poco más, ya que no quiero precipitar las cosas. Ahora estamos como en los capítulos donde empieza a quedar el desmadre y no quiero poner todo en un mismo capítulo para seguir con el suspenso. Agradecida de vuestra comprensión.**

 **Espero disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 19

Su asistente le pasó el periódico junto con su desayuno.

-Vamos a ver… Ay no…

Ese día se había levantado temprano, como casi todos los días. Revisaba el acontecer nacional a través de las publicaciones porque si bien era un hombre que trabajaba con computadoras, nunca había sido muy bueno con ellas.

No le impresionaba la portada, era la tónica de los últimos días… Pero la sección de espectáculos realmente iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Korra meditaba en el patio, como todos los días en la mañana. Trataba de mantenerse estoica, de despejar su mente, pero era algo complicado luego del revuelo que había en Ciudad República estos días.

La Reina Tierra por fin había aparecido, reclamando por el equipo de los Topo-Tejones quienes habían sido encontrados dos días después del ataque, frente al consulado del Reino Tierra (que paradógicamente no era blanco de ningún atentado), desnudos, amarrados y con consignas pro ¿República Unida? Al parecer los constantes ataques de aquellos denominados pro-Impero desataron la furia de los más extremistas de Ciudad República, quienes habían devuelto la provocación no solo destruyendo parte de la Arena, sino que secuestrando al equipo ilustre del vecino país.

¿Cuándo acabaría esto? Necesitaba llegar nuevamente al Estado Avatar, pero al parecer aquel episodio con Asami sería el único acercamiento que tendría con la divinidad de la luz.

-Korra… Tenemos que hablar-Tenzin llegó a su lado, preocupado.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?-Se paró, asustada de la reacción de su maestro.

-Mira esto-El Nómada le acercó un periódico. La morena se dedicó a mirar la portada.

-Tenzin, ya sé que la Reina Tierra está furiosa y lo más probable es que haya una guerra muy pronto-Dijo frustrada-¿De verdad tendrás que enrostrarme todos los días que no puedo convertirme en Avatar…?

-Mira la sección de espectáculos-Dijo serio.

Se fijó en el pequeño cuadro que había en la página principal.

" _¡Korra ya tiene un nuevo amor!" Páginas 34-35"_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Abrió rápidamente el periódico hasta llegar a las páginas indicadas. Había una gran fotografía de ella y Asami besándose en un taxi, junto al encabezado _"¡Korra anda de novia con una mujer!"_

" _Al parecer Korra, la jugadora más destacada del Pro Control, ha puesto sus ojos en un nuevo amor y no solo eso, esa persona es nada menos que una mujer de dudoso oficio (…) Las cámaras lograron captar este viernes a la polémica pareja mientras escapaban de los ataques ocurridos en la Arena de Pro Control. Sin embargo, este romance al parecer viene arrastrándose desde hace mucho tiempo"._

La morena estupefacta seguía leyendo la nota, la cual estaba adornada con imágenes de ellas caminando por las calles, en una plaza, tomando el café…

" _Decidimos investigar a la nueva pareja de Korra, una mujer de 24 años que trabaja en el club nocturno Sol Naciente, ubicado en pleno centro de Ciudad República. Su nombre artístico es Yokubo y se dedica a realizar espectáculos sexuales a los clientes que frecuentan el local…"_

 _"¿Korra es lesbiana? ¿Será éste el real motivo por lo cual la guerrera del Pro Control dejó a su ex novio Mako?"_

El teléfono de Korra empezó a sonar, sacando del trance a la maestra agua. Era Bolin.

-¿Qué pasa Bolin?-Dijo nerviosa.

-No sé si leíste "La república", pero descubrieron tu relación con Asami-Dijo con voz de pesar.

-Lo acabo de leer-Ahora sí que estaba en apuros, intuía lo que el ojiverde le iba a decir.

-Te aviso que Mako va para tu casa-Korra quedó helada-Está furioso ¿Qué sucede?

-Bolin por favor llama a Asami, dile que se vaya del Sol Naciente de inmediato-La morena ya vislumbraba la escena: Decenas de periodistas y camarógrafos queriendo fotografiar a su nueva pareja… Que más encima era prostituta… Y que ni siquiera sabía si en realidad eran pareja-Ya te explicaré todo más rato, pero necesito que me hagas ese favor.

-Eso haré-Bolin seguía con voz de aquejumbrado-Suerte Korra, esperaré tus declaraciones.

Korra guardó el teléfono y miró a Tenzin.

-Para recapitular… ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Asami?-Preguntó el maestro aire.

-Aaah…-Rezongó. Al menos él ya sabía el oficio de la ojijade, al menos no recibiría una cara larga por el tipo de gente con el que se metía-La asusté sin querer mientras fumaba, pero fue porque yo quería conversar con ella… Asami era la amante de Mako cuando él estaba conmigo.

-Ouh-Tenzin enarcó las cejas. Estos dramas adolescentes…

-Lo seguí hasta el local y me enojé mucho cuando lo descubrí, así que sin que él se diera cuenta decidí hablar con Asami para que dejara de atenderlo a cambio de mucho dinero y ella aceptó. Comenzamos a conversar y nos hicimos muy amigas, pero Mako nunca supo de este acuerdo hasta ahora-Dijo Korra, quedando sin aliento.

-¿Le pagaste a Asami para que no se acostara con Mako?-El maestro aire cada vez estaba más confundido.

-Sí…-Se lamentó, odiaba estar en tan terrible embrollo.

-Korra eso es… Eso… Ah, olvídalo-No había caso, como siempre su aprendiz lo volvía a sorprender con sus locas ideas-Solo te diré algo-Le apuntó con el dedo-Hay algo que se llama karma.

-Lo sé Tenzin.

-Y tarde o temprano llega. Esas conductas son absolutamente reprochables viniendo del Avatar-Se dio la vuelta para marcharse-Arregla este problema pronto, debemos seguir entrenando, con esto de la Reina Tierra no se sabe cuándo estallará el conflicto.

"¡Rayos!" Revisó de nuevo el periódico y vio las fotos. Al parecer las seguían desde el día en que Asami había aceptado su propuesta, pero como no había nada concreto decidieron esperar. ¡Estúpido taxista! Por la foto era obvio que él la había sacado. Texteó a Asami con la esperanza de que saliera del Sol Naciente lo antes posible, no quería que la prensa y las personas la acosaran afuera del local.

-Señorita Korra, el señor Mako ha venido a…

-¡KORRA!

El acólito no alcanzó a terminar su frase. El ojiámbar se había hecho presente, vestido con su uniforme de cadete. Debía haberse saltado las clases para ir a encarar a la morena. Se puso frente de ella mirándola con cara de odio, hasta que vio el periódico que sostenía Korra.

-¡Me dijiste que no la conocías!-Golpeó la revista que traía ella, tirándola al suelo-¡Me mintieron las dos! ¡¿Desde cuándo están juntas?!

-Mako por favor cálmate-Pidió la ojiceleste-Te voy a explicar.

-¿A qué juegas Korra? ¡¿Qué clase de enferma eres?!-Preguntó ofendido.

-A ver Mako ¡No te pases!-Korra se había enfurecido ante esas palabras.

-¡Silencio!-Los dos miraron hacia el lado, Jinora estaba observándolos con semblante serio-En esta academia no toleramos insultos-Esperó unos segundos a que la ex pareja reaccionara y sentenció-Si quieren arreglar sus problemas tiene que ser con respeto, son amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-Ya no, me niego a jugar con una sicópata como ella-Dijo furioso.

-¡¿Sicópata yo?! ¿Quién te piensas que eres?-Lo apuntó.

-Era obvio que habías hablado con Yokubo para que no me atendiera… No podías soportar los celos por la química que había entre nosotros dos y decidiste meterte-Sus ojos prácticamente soltaban fuego por el resentimiento que tenía-Aparte ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres Korra? ¿Por qué tenías que meterte con MI MUJER?

-Suficiente-Puso la mano en alto-Primero que todo, ella no es tu mujer-Lo miró con enojo-Segundo, sí, admito que hablé con ella para que no te atendiera más y aceptó... Quería ver cómo sufría el señor que siempre tiene razón en todo y nunca pierde en nada ¿Fue estúpido? Sí, lo fue y me arrepiento mucho de haberte jugado tan mala broma-Se sinceró, aún con algo de enojo-Pero no me arrepiento de lo que tengo con Asami en este momento…

-Así que sí era aquella chica que te acompañó a la Fiesta de la Primavera-Había tenido sus sospechas, pero aquella nota y ahora Korra lo habían confirmado… Se sentía estúpido de que tanto ella como Yokubo "ahora Asami" lo hayan tenido por un tonto-Korra, eres una imbécil-Dijo dolido, él sí gustaba mucho de aquella bailarina y seguía teniéndola en la memoria, recordaba con dolor cuántas veces había recorrido el Sol Naciente a ver si aparecía por allí y sin posibilidad de entrar por su veto.

-Mako, lo siento mucho…-Vio el dolor en sus ojos, trató de tomarle la mano pero el cadete se retiró del lugar, sin recibir la palabra de nadie. La morena intentó seguirlo, pero Jinora se lo impidió.

-Déjalo ir, tiene que sopesar las cosas por sí solo. Por el momento, no mereces que lo vayas a buscar-La tomó del brazo y la guió a la pista de obstáculos-Será mejor que te concentres y te mantengas en la academia por el día.

Su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Bolin. _"Asami no contesta, tiene el móvil apagado"._

"Maldición…" Conociendo a Mako, el Sol Naciente era su segunda parada.

* * *

-¡Un aplauso más fuerte para Yokubo!

Había más gente de lo usual en el local, no eran los usuarios frecuentes, eran caras nuevas. La miraban con sonrisas burlonas, como dueños de un secreto sobre ella...

Decidió sacarse esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza. "Bueno, al menos habrá más dinero".

Sonrió sensualmente al público y se devolvió por las cortinas. En los camarines, las bailarinas la miraron con cara de envidia, algunas con sorpresa.

"¿Qué diantres pasa hoy día?"

Comenzó a cambiarse, necesitaba una ducha rápido y volver al salón. Agarró sus cosas y salió del lugar con destino a los baños.

Mientras se enjuagaba, pensaba en Korra.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella? Ya se habían besado dos veces y al parecer volverían a hacerlo si se veían de nuevo. No podía negarlo, le gustaba aquella morena de preciosa sonrisa y alma infantil, aquella que lamentablemente cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros sin querer.

Eran esas ganas de saber a cada instante sobre su vida, de querer sentir su presencia o de darse la vuelta si en una de esas percibía su perfume. Por "profesionalismo" había decidido apagar el teléfono, no podía permitirse estar hablando con ella en horario de trabajo, pero lo deseaba inmensamente.

Por los Espíritus… Korra le gustaba mucho.

El Avatar era un complejo mundo para ella… Se había convertido en tantos personajes. Era su amiga, su acompañante, su socia, su paso a la venganza, su heroína y como iban las cosas no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ser ¿Novias? No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ilusión del momento, de sentir otra vez sus labios sin culpa, sin rencores ni manipulaciones de por medio. El fantasma de la huida amenazaba con llenarla de miedos ante la inminente separación, pero solo quería darse el gusto de recordar esos labios contra los suyos, ese choque de lenguas que increíblemente le subían la temperatura, aquellos brazos aprisionándola con tanta necesidad…

Con esos pensamientos sería casi imposible trabajar como era debido. Si no fuera por Hiroshi, hace tiempo hubiese dejado el Sol Naciente para perderse en los brazos de Korra.

Entró al salón principal y sintió la mirada de todos aquellos nuevos clientes que la observaban como virgen a un sacrificio ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

Sintió una discusión en el pasillo que daba hacia el salón. "Clientes borrachos, nunca faltan" y se dedicó a pasear a la espera de un potencial cliente. Las puertas principales se abrieron bruscamente dejando pasar a Mako, quien venía sosteniendo en alto su placa de policía.

La mirada del ojiámbar se encontró con la esmeralda.

-Contigo tengo que hablar-Dijo con una furia contenida, acercándose a ella.

-Espera, Mako…-Retrocedió presa del miedo.

-Oficial, para entrar tiene que tener una orden de autorización-Dijo furioso un guardia.

-Aquí está-Le enrostró un papel formal, dejándoselo en la cara-Ven, tenemos que hablar.

-Mako ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Sé tu relación con Korra! ¡Está en todos los medios nacionales!-Dijo más dolido que furioso-¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿Cuánto te pagó por todo esto, ah? No sabes todo lo que tuve que sufrir pensando que te habías ido y sin volver a verte porque a estos imbéciles se les ocurrió vetarme...

El guardia se quitó el papel del rostro y lo revisó, avisando por su micrófono puesto en la solapa.

-Mako, yo…-¿En qué momento había pasado esto?

-Y más encima vas a esa fiesta, disfrazada al frente de mí… Dime-Puso cara amenazante mientras se le acercaba-¿Te gustó ser el arma de venganza de Korra? ¿Que te ocupara para olvidarse de mí? ¿Disfrutaste mientras se reían en mi cara?

Asami miró hacia un lado, algo de eso le había llegado hasta el corazón.

-¡Oficial!-Una voz femenina y bastante autoritaria se hizo presente.

Mako observó a quien interrumpía su descargo. Al instante enmudeció.

La señora se puso al lado de él. Vestía con un largo abrigo verde y una pañoleta envuelta a su cabeza. Utilizaba unos lentes oscuros y un gran parche tapaba parte de su mejilla. Parecería una anciana sino fuese por aquella estatura y delgadez que le quitaban los años que le daba su vestimenta.

-Oficial, soy la dueña del local, si va armar escándalo por un drama amoroso, le pido amablemente que ocupe una de nuestras oficinas-Dijo casi en un susurro, pero un susurro muy amenazante.

-Yo… Yo…-La voz tampoco era de anciana, era de alguien importante en el negocio. Intuyó que era la dueña del local.

-Lin, no te preocupes...-Al instante enmudeció, su jefa la silenció con la mirada.

-Por favor-Devolviendo su atención hacia Mako, prosiguió-Los invito a pasar a nuestra habitación VIP si es que no es una molestia...-Se quedó callada y miró hacia la puerta.

¡Click!

Agarró a Mako y a Asami de la cintura justo en el momento que...

¡KABOOOOOOM!

¡El Sol Naciente había explotado! El exterior del local quedó destruido, dejando llamas y caos a su paso.

Un gran boquete se abrió dando paso a la calle. Los clientes que habían sobrevivido corrían hacia el exterior despavoridos, sea con sus trajes completos o desnudos. Por el callejón salían las bailarinas y demás personal del Sol Naciente. Un grupo de encapuchados hacía ingreso al local, siendo comandados por un hombre enmascarado.

Lin, Mako y Asami se habían salvado gracias a las habilidades de la maestra tierra, quien alcanzó a contener una pieza de concreto que se había derrumbado hacia ellos. Habían conseguido sobrevivir con algunos rasguños, pero los suficientes para dejar a Asami sin máscara y a Lin sin la pañoleta. Mako las observó mientras se alzaba, hubiese reconocido esa cicatriz en cualquier fotografía.

¡Lin Beifong!

La ojiverde hizo gran acopio de fuerza para lanzar ese pedazo de concreto hacia un lado, solo para ver la real magnitud de la situación… Su local había sido destruido.

-¡Ahí está!-Escuchó gritar, antes de sentir cómo unas pesadas cuerdas de metal la atrapaban, inmovilizándola.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-Mako arremetió contra quienes habían apresado a Lin, utilizando su Fuego Control para derribarlos. Alcanzó a golpear a tres sujetos cuando sintió un puñetazo en plena barbilla que lo dejó noqueado algunos segundos. Otros dos sujetos se colocaron rápidamente junto a él y comenzaron a darle pequeños golpes en sus brazos. Trató de ahuyentarlos con una llamarada, pero sintió horror cuando dejó de sentir el chakra en sus extremidades ¡No podía hacer Fuego Control! El que lo había noqueado con un puñetazo lo lanzó hacia atrás con una potente patada.

Otros dos sujetos se acercaron a Lin, quien era defendida por Asami. La bailarina alcanzó a noquear a un sujeto cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espalda. La maestra tierra miraba con furia, incapaz de moverse con esas pesadas cuerdas que atrapaban e impedían que hiciera algún tipo de control. Los sujetos se colocaron frente a ella y pellizcaron su hombro, dejándola inconsciente.

Asami y Mako miraban con desesperación cómo se llevaban a Lin.

El enmascarado se acercó tranquilamente hacia la dueña del destruido Sol Naciente, verificando que no estuviera despierta. Hizo una señal para que los encapuchados la levantaran y se la llevaran de ahí. Dio la vuelta para observar a Asami, quien se acercaba con dificultad a un lastimado Mako.

La bailarina sintió una ola de terror al darse cuenta de la persona que la estaba observando. Era el mismo que la había secuestrado en la fiesta, con aquella máscara inexpresiva... El sujeto caminó unos pasos y levantó a la bailarina sin poco esfuerzo.

-Siento haber interrumpido así en el local, pero a decir verdad, me gustan las explosiones-Era una voz fría, carente de todo sentimiento… La misma voz que casi le había quitado la vida en ese callejón. El enmascarado miró a Mako, que se encontraba tratando de levantarse y emitió una pequeña risa, centrándose nuevamente en Asami-Me llevaré a tu jefa por algunos días, es una vieja amiga a la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo-La ojijade pudo ver unos malévolos ojos celestes entrecerrarse con odio-pero no te preocupes Asami Sato... Vendré muy pronto por ti… Y terminaré mi trabajo.

Al instante desapareció junto a todo su séquito, dejando a los heridos y a Asami con un intenso escalofrío.

-Oh no...-Ese hombre sabía quién era ella.

-¿Asami? ¿Asami Sato?-Dijo Mako adolorido y mirándola fijamente.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Kuvira metalbender** Uf! Qué bueno que quedó bien el relato... Traté de hacerlo lo más entretenido posible. Lin solo intentaba apurar la venganza de las chicas, ella también tiene asuntos pendientes con Sato **ShayeraRogue** No sé si ahora envidies tanto al taxista xD **Vetara** Tendrás que esperar, por el momento trato de desarrollar el drama que mueve la historia pero no te preocupes, en menos de 3 capítulos habrá sorpresas **Luna RedDragon** Y cumplí, lo subí el domingo :B Yo creo que la próxima entrega será el mismo día **Kutral** Me inspiré con lo del partido y Lin es toda una infiltrada 1313. Falta poco para esclarecer lo que pasó con Asami, pero he tratado de dejar en claro que ella ha sido una persona que ha sufrido mucho y la única noción que tiene de "amor" es a través de lo que ha aprendido en la prostitución, así que te imaginarás lo que debe ser para ella este "aire fresco" que trae Korra. No te preocupes si no dejas reviews, yo ahora con la pega no tengo tiempo ni para leer los fanfics :( Un abrazo! **ZerudaPrincess** Jajaja admito que me inspiré en esa gran frase argentina xD Lo de afortunado chofer no se lo quito, pero de que fue maldadoso, lo fue... Creo que es el mejor consejo que les puedes dar a quienes leen el fanfic "Carpe Diem" Espero tu review :D **HanelBlumaTanu** Esa es la idea, espero te intrigue más **AlexandraArcher** Korra "salvando" el día, pero Lin tampoco tenía intención de matar a Hiroshi, solo de atraparlo. Ya se vendrán más momentos zukistrukis, pero por ahora me voy balanceando hacia el drama, saludos! **Ruha** Absolutamente, yo igual me reí con eso xD Kuvira es astuta, en un poco más sabremos el pasado de ella y cómo se conecta con Asami e Hiroshi... Tocaste un punto muy esencial en la historia! Pero no diré nada más porque sería el manso spoiler, pero sigue leyendo, sabrás sobre ese punto cuando empiece el final de la historia... **Zhyo Jarjavez** Alguien que leyó los cómics! Qué bueno, así no andarás tan perdido(a) cuando esta historia llegue a sus capítulos finales. No tengo tumblr pero ya quiero ver a ese Pabu, dame tu página! **Isabel Guzmn** Jajajaja rayos! La verdad es que todavía no se vislumbra el hard, pero como dije antes, llegará en menos de 3 capítulos... No sé si sea hard, pero ya estoy preparando los dedos para imaginarme esa escena y no morir en el intento xD **Caro** Malo pero con suerte, saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas buenas! Cumpliendo con ustedes, día domingo es día de "La propuesta". Seguimos con el drama y con más revelaciones! Lo siento, me gusta enredar las cosas, tendremos bastante drama en estos capítulos así que prepárense...**

 **Agradecida de tantos follows, favorites y REVIEWS! Están que llegan a los doscientos y woow, jamás pensé que fuesen tantos. MUCHAS GRACIAS por el cariño y el tiempo que se dan para leer y comentar. Espero no decepcionarlos nunca :D**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 20

El lugar era un completo caos, las sirenas sonaban desde lejos anunciando la ayuda. Kuvira tosía debido a la cantidad inmensa de polvo y ceniza que se había esparcido. No podía levantar bien aquella colosal estructura de metal que se alzaba sobre ellos, necesitaba aire para respirar.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, mientras su compañero de guardia trataba de salir como podía arrastrándose debido a un grave corte en la pierna ¡Debía resistir un poco más! Apenas él saliera de la zona de peligro tiraría aquella estructura con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Esperaba simplemente no morir en el intento.

-¡Vamos Yamato, sal rápido! No sé si pueda aguantar… Mucho más esta cosa-Dijo entrecortado.

Su compañero, un hombre grande y pálido como la nieve, gemía de dolor.

-Tienes razón, espera un poco más-La pierna le dolía horrores, por lo que tomó una drástica decisión. Apoyó su mano en el gran corte e hizo Fuego Control para detener la hemorragia. Gritó de dolor, pero ya no tendría que preocuparse de morir desangrado.

-¡Un momento!-Alguien gritó desde muy cerca. Al instante una ráfaga de viento alejó el humo y el polvo del lugar. Kuvira tomó el aire suficiente y con gran esfuerzo dejó la estructura en el piso, procurando no aplastar a nadie más.

Una garzona había hecho Aire Control, tenía pequeños rasguños pero no parecía mayormente lastimada.

-Gracias. Ahora, hay que sacarlo de aquí-Dijo Kuvira.

Entre las dos lo llevaron hacia la vereda, donde había llegado gente para ayudar a los heridos.

-Niña, necesito que lo cuides mientras yo busco más personas-Miró con detenimiento a la chica, se le hacía conocida ahora que no llevaba máscara y mostraba ante la guardia su tez trigüeña y unos grandes ojos verdes-Nuevamente gracias.

No hay de qué-Sonrió la niña.

Entró al salón, donde había caído la mayor parte del segundo piso. Algunos heridos seguían atrapados, mientras otros ayudaban a sacarlos. Kuvira comenzó a remover escombros en busca de Asami y Mako, aprovechando de sacar a algunos infelices y mujeres del local.

-¡Kuvira!-Una voz conocida alertó a la guardia.

Llegó hacia donde estaba la bailarina y el cadete. Asami le sobaba la espalda mientras Mako se agarraba el estómago, exhausto. Kuvira se acercó para ver si la bailarina estaba bien, pero la ojijade le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que era él quien más sufría.

-¿Está bien?

-Más o menos, lo golpearon y bloquearon su chi-Dijo seria.

-¿Quién?-Se sorprendió ¿Quién agarraría a golpes a alguien después de una explosión?

-El mismo tipo que me secuestró-Kuvira abrió ampliamente los ojos-Además, se llevaron a Lin…

"!¿Se llevaron a Lin?!" Esto no podía estar pasando…-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!-Exclamó casi ofendida.

-Ese tipo…-Tosió Mako, agregando-Lo conozco… Lo he visto en los expedientes policiales…-El golpe le había cortado la respiración-Le dicen Amón… Es el jefe de una mafia…

-Tenemos que llevarlo a alguna parte-Lo interrumpió Kuvira al ver su estado.

-Llevémoslo donde Korra-Respondió tajante Asami.

-No, ese tipo sabe mucho de Korra-Miró fijamente a la bailarina dándole a entender que Mako no sabía de su condición de Avatar-Llevémoslo a nuestra casa.

-Te informo que probablemente él sepa dónde vivo-Miró con desesperación a Kuvira-Sabe quién soy, sabe que soy Sato…

-¡¿Sabe que eres Sato?!-Las cosas parecían caer poco a poco. Miró con terror a Mako, quien asintió la información, él también ya conocía aquel secreto.

-Sí… No sé cómo pero lo sabe…-Admitió desesperada.

-Llévenme a mi casa-Pidió Mako, quien miró con reproche a la bailarina-Por favor, no creo que ese tipo sepa donde vivo…-Con dificultad sacó una llave del bolsillo-Tomen mi auto, las guiaré hacia él.

* * *

-Las pesquisas no han arrojado grandes avances-Admitió algo derrotado-Las bombas fueron colocadas entre los escalones de las galerías 3 y 7, mientras que la explosión en la plataforma fue producto de un artefacto a control remoto-Indicó con un láser en la presentación que tenía frente a él-Ya interrogamos a todos los guardias de seguridad de esa noche, nuestras sospechas nos llevan hacia algún personal del aseo o de mantención que pudo haber facilitado la entrada a los culpables.

Con un control remoto, pasó a la siguiente diapositiva, en donde salía el rostro de los Topo-Tejones.

-Según testigos, fueron siete sujetos que aparecieron tras el humo que dejaron las explosiones. Fueron cuidadosos al colocar la bomba en el sector donde juega el equipo local-Un dibujo en 3D mostraba la ubicación del artefacto-Con el fin de impulsarlos hacia el agua y evitar alguna intervención. Los atacantes, según los testigos, inmovilizaron a los jugadores con golpes básicos y bloqueo de chi, para luego lanzar bombas de humo que despistaran a las cámaras. Los secuestrados contaron que se los trató bien a pesar de todo. Al final de su secuestro recién procederían a desvestirlos y colocarlos frente al consulado-Explicaba.

-¿Hay grabaciones de las horas previas al torneo?-Preguntó desde su silla el consejero Shimiru.

-La caseta de vigilancia fue atacada y se destruyó gran parte de las cintas guardadas. Sin embargo, nuestros expertos están haciendo las investigaciones para tratar de salvar el material de las cinco horas previas al encuentro-El salón estaba a oscuras y solo aquella pantalla gigante ofrecía algo de iluminación, el consejero Tarlok solo escuchó los suspiros agotados de las demás personas-Según la primera información entregada, los atacantes probablemente huyeron por los camarines del equipo visitante, así que las pesquisas se están realizando a partir de las salidas de emergencia que se encuentran cerca de aquel punto…

Raiko oía atentamente las palabras de uno de sus consejeros cuando su asistente se acercó susurrándole algo al oído. Dio unas indicaciones y luego de unos segundos, la luz de la habitación se prendió.

Una larga mesa se extendía a través del escueto cuarto, donde estaban reunidos el Presidente, su consejo, el jefe de seguridad y la encargada de las investigaciones. Todos entrecerraron los ojos por el cambio de iluminación. Raiko se levantó de la mesa e hizo un gesto a su asistente, quien le acercó un control remoto.

-Tarlok, siento interrumpir tu exposición, pero al parecer otra vez pasó algo en Ciudad República-Dijo con frustración.

Apuntó el control hacia un televisor gigante, colocado en una esquina superior del cuarto.

- _"…Hasta el momento los policías no han entregado ningún parte policial sobre la situación que se está viviendo en este club nocturno, pero a considerar el daño que vemos desde acá, no podemos decir con seguridad si hay personas fallecidas…"_

-¿Dónde es eso?-Preguntó el presidente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Un club nocturno llamado Sol Naciente señor. Al parecer hubo una explosión-Rectificó el asistente.

-Por Vaatu, ahora explotan hasta las strippers-Dijo Tarlok con más impaciencia que humor.

Tenzin lo miró contrariado, pero luego sacó el móvil y texteó inmediatamente a Korra.

" _Hubo una explosión en el Sol Naciente, avísame si sabes algo de Asami"._

-¡¿Qué pasa con la seguridad de esta ciudad, por los malditos espíritus?!-Raiko no podía más de la furia, mirando con creciente ira a Tarlok ¡Cada semana había ataques! Era como si todos tuviesen la facilidad de colocar bombas y secuestrar gente a diestra y siniestra. Tenía suerte de no lamentar ninguna muerte todavía, pero al parecer ese momento se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Y más encima, tenía el secuestro de los Topo-Tejones a sus espaldas.

Tarlok solo miró hacia otro lado, hace poco tiempo que había tomado el puesto del ex jefe de Policía Saikhan y recién se empezaba a familiarizar con las rondas y equipos que tenía a disposición.

-No me sorprendería que fuese un ajuste de cuentas entre mafias-Comentó con desdén la consejera Tomoyo-Seguramente aquel club nocturno era territorio de los Monzones o la Triple Amenaza-Sentenció.

-Esperemos-Dijo con frustración Raiko.

-El Sol Naciente no tendría valor alguno como blanco de un ataque Pro-Imperio o Pro-República. Concuerdo con la consejera, debe ser algún asunto de cuentas-Tarlok habló dirigiéndose al jefe de seguridad, quien se veía particularmente nervioso-Jung, según el plan cuadrante ¿Sabes qué mafia frecuenta aquel antro?

-Ninguno señor-Debajo de sus manos, el jefe había recibido un papel pequeño que hundía aún más la situación hacia un pozo sin retorno-De hecho, ese antro pertenecía a una antigua colaboradora de nosotros-Dijo tragando saliva. Tarlok se dio cuenta de lo que escondía bajo su palma.

-Jung ¿Qué te acaban de decir?-Por la cara que presentaba el robusto y militar jefe de seguridad, al parecer se venía otra mala noticia-No nos dejes en ascuas ¡No me digas que hubo muertos o fue un ataque terrorista!

-Al parecer sí señor… Secuestraron a la dueña del local-Respiró fuertemente antes de decir el nombre-Es la anterior Jefa del Departamento de Policía, Lin Beifong.

-¡¿LIN BEIFONG?!-Raiko se paró sobresaltado de la silla, golpeando con sus brazos la mesa de reunión-¿¡Qué significa esto?!

El jefe de seguridad palidecía, a él también le había sorprendido aquella noticia.

-Según… Según las primeras indagaciones… Beifong era dueña del local… Lo confirman los papeles de compra y adquisición que se encontraron en los restos de una oficina.

Raiko miró con desesperación a Tenzin, quien estaba igual de atónito que él.

-¡¿Tú sabías en qué estaba metida Lin?!

-¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡No he hablado con ella desde hace muchos años!-Parecía responderse más a sí mismo que al presidente-Estaba seguro que se encontraba en Zaofu junto a Suyin…

-Por todos los espíritus-Tarlok también había quedado petrificado-Si Suyin se entera que Lin ha sido secuestrada… Nada detendrá la guerra.

* * *

El ascensor fue demasiado lento para ella, así que abrió la puerta de emergencia y decidió correr los cinco pisos. Cierta parte de ella agradecía que Mako hubiese ido a enfrentar a Asami, Bolin le había adelantado por teléfono (de una manera bastante confusa) lo que había pasado en el Sol Naciente y de cómo su hermano al parecer había salvado a la bailarina de las garras de un tal Amón… Bueno, era lo que había sacado por conclusión luego de la retahíla de sonidos extraños que hizo el maestro tierra.

Sabía que se iba a encontrar con una situación bastante incómoda, pero le preocupaba de sobremanera el estado de salud de Asami tras el ataque a su lugar de trabajo. No perdió tiempo y al llegar a la puerta indicada, golpeó con todo el nerviosismo que cargaba.

Luego de unos segundos, fue Bolin quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola Korra, pasa.

La morena solo empujó al ojiverde de allí.

Hace mucho tiempo que no volvía a ese lugar. Era un departamento bastante sencillo, de paredes blancas sin adornos y un gran living de sillones negros, en donde Asami bebía una taza de té visiblemente contrariada, Opal tenía la cabeza gacha y Mako discutía con Kuvira de manera muy seria y concentrada.

El maestro fuego miró con sorpresa a Korra, pero luego fulminó con la mirada a la ojijade, quien solo se tomó el tabique de la nariz, en posición derrotada.

La morena se detuvo por unos segundos. No estaba segura si querer abrazar a Asami estando su ex novio presente, pero al ver la cara de espanto que llevaba la bailarina decidió sentarse y colocarle una mano en la espalda, dándole su apoyo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí… Sí, tranquila, no me pasó nada-Se alejó un poco de Korra, como asustada de algo. La ojiceleste puso cara de confusión.

-Gracias Mako-Miró a su ex novio, quien seguía mirando a Asami de forma recriminatoria "Debe ser por las noticias de hoy", pensó.

-No digas nada-Le respondió secamente.

La maestra aire vio la tensión entre los tres, por lo que se paró y acercó a Bolin.

-Bolin y yo iremos a su habitación, creo que tienen mucho que hablar-El maestro tierra estaba expectante por saber qué pasaba entre ellos, pero recibió un codazo en el estómago de parte de su novia.

-¡Auch! ¡Yo quería escuchar…! Okey, está bien-Dijo derrotado al ver la mirada enojada de Opal-Iremos a mi habitación… Llamen si necesitan algo-Desapareció tras una puerta seguido por la trigueña.

Kuvira también tomó dirección hacia la puerta, pero de salida.

-Asami, iré a ver si consigo saber algo de Lin. Te quedas con Korra-Miró a la morena quien cerró los ojos asintiendo-Te avisaré cuando tenga noticias y Mako…-Miró al ojiámbar casi con súplica-Por favor…

El maestro fuego solo negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana.

La ojiverde solo hizo una mueca triste, luego salió de allí.

Los segundos pasaron y nadie dijo nada, Korra se sintió algo extraña.

-¿Y…? ¿Me van a contar qué sucedió?-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Luego de unos instantes, Asami suspiró.

-Mako fue a verme por lo que pasó en las noticias y mi jefa nos pidió en ese momento que fuéramos a otro lugar. En ese momento hubo una explosión-Tomó otro sorbo de té-Lin nos salvó, pero unos enmascarados se la llevaron y nos atacaron a mí y a Mako-Por instinto Korra se acercó más a ella con cara de confusión.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila, no me hicieron mucho daño… Pero el que nos atacó fue el mismo que me llevó ese día en el callejón-Dijo asustada.

"¡El enmascarado!"

-Él se llevó a Lin y prometió venir por mí también… ¡No sé qué quiere conmigo!

-Será otro cliente despechado por tus falsas ilusiones.

Las dos miraron a Mako, quien solo puso las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a las mujeres.

-En la academia nos hablaron sobre él. Le dicen Amón y se cree que es la mente maestra de una mafia llamada Los Igualitarios-Miraba a Korra enojado, pero al parecer la necesitaría de ahora en adelante-Trabajan en conjunto con la Triple Amenaza en tráfico de drogas y cargamento. Jamás había visto hacer un ataque tan arriesgado como ese…-Dijo más para sí que para sus interlocutoras.

Korra miró a Asami tratando de armar un posible rompecabezas.

-Debes haberlo atendido alguna vez-Dijo seria-Quizás le hiciste algo malo…

-Jamás escuché una voz como esa-El solo recordarla le daba escalofríos-Recuerdo a mis clientes y créeme, jamás lo atendí-Reafirmó.

-Por el ataque y sus objetivos-El ojiámbar miró a Asami-Es obvio que tenía afrentas con tu jefa Lin… Y al parecer también los tiene con tu padre…

Las dos lo miraron, una con terror y la otra confundida.

-¿Tu padre?-Preguntó Korra. Asami pareció encogerse.

-¿No le has contado?-Mako cuestionó a la bailarina con sarcasmo-¡Vaya! Pensé que como eran tan novias y tenían mutuos acuerdos ella sabía tu gran secreto…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Korra ignoró a Mako y miró con atención a Asami, quien no le devolvía el gesto, mirando el té ya frío.

El maestro fuego no era un hombre vengativo, la vida le había jugado bastante duro para buscar alguna revancha. Había perdido a sus padres, pero había llegado a la cima del Pro Control y con el suficiente dinero para realizar su sueño de ser policía. No necesitaba un plan maestro para vengarse de Korra y Asami, pero se sentía con el deber de dejar las cosas claras para comenzar a buscar respuestas.

Luego de las palabras de Amón, Mako había observado bien a la bailarina. El caso de los Sato se tocaba levemente en un ramo de la academia, de cómo una antigua mafia llamada Agni Kai había asesinado a la esposa de Hiroshi por un ajuste de cuentas. En esos tiempos, hubo una pequeña investigación al patriarca de la familia y sus depósitos, pero al parecer el magnate había sabido guardar bien sus movimientos financieros para resguardarse del ojo policial.

Años más tarde, fallecería su hija en extrañas circunstancias… Un auto incendiado en el fondo de un barranco, con un cuerpo totalmente quemado con las características de una chica de 16. Mako recordaba la foto de la heredera de los Sato, proyectada en una clase de forense, con una larga cabellera negra, un rostro pálido y unos profundos ojos jade.

Los mismos que veía perdidos en algún lugar de su hogar. Eso y las palabras de Amón... No había dudas al respecto.

-Asami no te está diciendo toda la verdad-Miró a Korra mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que la bailarina entendiera el punto-Y si no te lo dice, tendré que hacerlo yo.

-A ver Mako ¡Ni se te ocurra decir alguna pendejada!-Se levantó y lo apuntó amenazante. Era obvio que iba a salir nuevamente con el tema de que tanto él como la stripper eran almas gemelas. En momentos así y viendo la conmoción de Asami, le parecía insólito que el ojiámbar siguiera insistiendo en su supuesto amor-Si vas a salir con tus declaraciones de amor y odio, te aviso que nos vamos-Le tomó la mano a Asami, queriendo levantarla pero…-No escucharemos tus tonterías sobre…

-¡Asami es hija de Hiroshi Sato!-Le dijo Mako, seriamente.

-¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?-Le miró ofendida Korra-Te recomiendo que vayas a ver a un doctor porque al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza-Dijo casi riendo-Vamos Asami, iremos a mi casa-Volvió a tirarla con intención de que se levantara, pero la ojijade solo permaneció en el mismo puesto.

-Amón lo confesó, por eso quiere llevársela-Insistió el maestro fuego.

-¿Estás loco? ¡La hija de Hiroshi murió hace ocho años! No puede ser que de repente esté viva y justo da la casualidad que es Asami-Tenía una mezcla entre risa y pena, definitivamente su ex novio estaba loco.

-Mírala bien ¡Es igual!-Dijo con rabia-¡Recuerda las fotos de Hiroshi, recuerda que te conté el caso cuando estábamos juntos!-Se agachó frente a la bailarina para que Korra imitara el gesto-¡Mírala! ¡Por algo Amón la busca!

Asami no volvió a sentir el tironeo de Korra. Con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería mirar a la morena.

Sabía, sentía sus ojos celestes analizándola detenidamente.

De los Hurones de Fuego, solo Korra podía jactarse de la amistad que tenía el patriarca Sato, por algo era la figura exclusiva de la empresa. Siempre lo molestaba cuando se pasaba de copas, ya que el magnate mostraba una faceta más "cariñosa", pero no podía dejar de sentir pena cuando llegaba a su fase de melancolía y mostraba ante la maestra agua su billetera, con la única foto que había visto circular en todos los periódicos de la época.

Su esposa había sido una mujer hermosa, de delicadas facciones y ojos rasgados, con una mirada de plenitud y humildad que lamentablemente a Sato no se le había contagiado. Su hija de seis llevaba consigo las facciones de su madre y el color de sus ojos, pero compartía el alma creativa y numérica de su padre. Hiroshi siempre trataba de mantenerse estoico ante el recuerdo, pero al parecer le pesaba algo más que el simple y doloroso hecho de perder a su familia.

Ella estaba en la Tribu Agua del Sur cuando vio por las noticias, a sus tiernos 15 años, los titulares que hablaban de la única heredera de la familia Sato, muerta en un accidente de tránsito. A decir verdad, lamentó ver que aquella chica tan linda hubiese tenido un final así, así como jamás imaginó que unos años después, iba a ser auspiciada por el hombre más poderoso de Ciudad República y padre de esa muchacha.

Los flashbacks rápidamente fueron pasando, aquella foto en el museo donde Asami saliera corriendo y pidiendo no volver a verla, aquella insistencia en verla jugar Pro Control, aquel resentimiento hacia Hiroshi que mágicamente se convirtiera en obsesión por conocerlo, ese enmascarado y el día siguiente, cuando en el pasillo alcanzó a escuchar…

" _Mira, sé que estás asustada con todo lo que pasó, pero tratemos de hacer esto rápido. Hay que llegar a Sato, hacer lo que es debido y luego huir"…_

"Llegar a Sato y huir…".

-Korra…

¿Era posible que…?

" _Ayer estuve pensando un poco más las cosas y la verdad es que podría aceptar tu trato"…_

-Korra…

" _...Ya sabes, como soy abanderada de Industrias Futuro me dan estos pequeños obsequios"…_

Asami era hija de Hiroshi.

La hija de Hiroshi estaba viva.

Sintió un suspiro de Mako, al parecer él tampoco parecía creerlo. Asami permanecía callada sin negar ni admitir nada, mas su rostro expresaba el peso de una culpa y una esperanza que se habían ido a la basura.

-Korra….-Sintió una lastimera frase que quería hacerla caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Korra, sé que esto puede resultar sorpresivo, créeme… Yo también quedé impactado-Lo dijo con real empatía, mientras se paraban-Pero hay muchas cosas acá que se están mezclando y necesitaba que esto quedara claro para tener más pistas ¡Algo grande se está tramando! Siento que Hiroshi tiene algo que ver con lo de…

-¡Shht!-Korra le levantó la mano para que se callara. Una idea turbia comenzó a infectarle la cabeza, ennegreciendo su mirada-Tú sabías que yo era jugadora de Pro Control ¿Cierto?-Dijo sin expresión, dirigiéndose a Asami.

-Sí…-Exclamó sin levantar la mirada-Yo sabía eso y que eras la representante de Industrias Futuro. Al principio cuando nos vimos en el callejón no te reconocí, pero cuando confesaste que eras novia de Mako sí.

Korra sintió cómo un balde de agua fría era lanzado hacia ella.

-Y supongo que sabías todo acerca de Industrias Futuro-Volvió a preguntar inexpresivamente.

-Sí… Ya había visitado ese museo, solo que no había entrado al memorial.

" _...Ya sabes, como soy abanderada de Industrias Futuro me dan estos pequeños obsequios"…_

-Lo único que querías era estar cerca de Hiroshi y yo era la entrada perfecta-Dijo para sí misma, llegando a esa dolorosa conclusión.

-Korra, no es tan así… Es verdad que…

La mano alzada le indicó que se callara.

Su cabeza iba a explotar ¡Ahora entendía tantas cosas! Tenía una tormenta de pensamientos que le daban explicación a tantas situaciones, a tanto interés… Esa propuesta que le había hecho había sido aceptada por un motivo gigante ¿La venganza? ¿Reencontrarse con su padre? ¿Poseer Industrias Futuro?

¿Y las salidas? ¿Los besos? ¿El sentimiento?

Qué suerte para Asami haberse encontrado con Korra, la morena había caído como anillo al dedo en todo este embrollo.

-Korra déjame explicarte…

¡Pum! La puerta del departamento se cerró abruptamente dejando a Asami y a Mako sorprendidos.

-¡Korra!-Asami se levantó botando el té y la manta, pero Mako la atrapó antes que fuera detrás de la morena.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!-La miró con una ira inusitada-Tienes mucho que explicar, nos mentiste a Korra y a mí…

-¡Necesito hablar con ella!-Trataba de soltarse del agarre.

-¡NO! ¡Créeme que no querrá escucharte en un momento como éste!-Con violencia, la tiró al sillón, donde la bailarina quedó llorando desesperada.

Mako la observaba con los puños cerrados, apretados por la rabia que le suscitaba ver a quien había sacado tanto de él. Creyó que solo ella podía entender los dramas que estaba pasando, pero claro, era una prostituta ¡Es obvio que sabía cómo engatusar a sus clientes! Tan solo parecía que con el maestro fuego hubiese sido más condescendiente que con los otros…

"Esperen…"

-Ya veo-Aflojó un poco la rabia. Su mente de detective había comenzado a funcionar-Fui tu primer objetivo para llegar a Sato, pero Korra era la marca registrada de Industrias Futuro, ella te servía más que yo…-Asami no lo escuchaba, solo lloraba los secretos que habían salido a la luz.

La miró con rabia, pero de pronto volvió a acordarse del caso. La familia Sato siempre había sido una burbuja, sin mayores antecedentes sobre ellos, solo hasta que la muerte se había llevado a la esposa y a la hija del magnate. Al parecer Asami buscaba algo de su padre y eso implicaba que Hiroshi no era la blanca paloma de la economía de Ciudad República.

Estaba harto de encontrarse con una muralla cada vez que cerraban las investigaciones a los ataques explosivos, a los culpables, el mutismo que la prensa tenía después de unos días, el querer encontrar pistas que parecían ocultarse bajo un manto fangoso de corrupción.

Y de pronto, tenía la ventaja. Atraparía a los culpables de este caos, con o sin la policía de su lado.

-Asami-Le habló con un poco menos de dureza, aún le dolía el corazón por la trampa en la que había caído, pero la necesitaba urgentemente-Siento comportarme así, pero conozco a Korra y te recomiendo que dejes pasar un poco el tiempo-Debía dejar en claro rápido lo que quería conseguir-Ya no tienes nada que ocultar, tu secreto está descubierto y yo necesito saber todo lo que sabes de Amón y Sato-La miró profundamente-¿Buscas venganza? Te ayudaré, pero tienes que ayudarme tú también.

Asami seguía llorando desconsolada, pero ante esas palabras, enmudeció.

El maestro fuego sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer había acertado.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **ZerudaPrincess** Jajaja aguante los reviews caca, gracias por la puntuación, sos grosa, sabelo! Espero quedes más traumada con esta actualización **Luna RedDragon** Ya llegó ese domingo, tendrás que esperar otro **triblyn** Y ahora que se enteró Korra? **Aly G** Créeme que ya lo olvidé por un momento, ahora viene la acción y las revelaciones, pero ya llegará, lo prometo... Mientras lo leas, mi corazón es feliz :) **Ruha** Tú siempre con tus análisis y preguntas que CASI le achuntan en todo. Muy bien! En estos capítulos se responden muchas dudas pero se dejan otras, así que atenta! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :D **HanelBlumaTanu** Ahora tendrás que actualizarte de nuevo, pero que no sea tan tarde xD **Zhyo Jarjavez** Y el karma le llegó con peso! Jjajaja no pude evitar pensar en la voz de Shiro Shinobi diciendo eso xD Yo quiero esa capucha de Pabu! **Guest** Espero más caritas tras esta actualización **Kutral** Boom! Y justo pasó, pero se llevaron a otra persona xD Qué hará Korra después de esta revelación? Qué pasará con Lin? Con Mako y Asami? Tantas dudas y tantos capítulos por venir :( Jajaja, saludos y gracias por la observación **Sarai** Acá llegó otro capítulo. Yo me la imaginaba como Bolin cuando vio el beso entre Korra y Mako, entre confusión y luego llanto, llanto y FURIA xD **Angiesenpai** Llegará, pero aviso que tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos (pocos eso sí) **Isabel Guzman** Jajaja menos mal, ahora tengo tu perdón... Esperemos no más que Makario decida olvidar el rencor y ayudar a la bailarina a llegar a su padre y a terminar lo que sea que quiera hacer xD


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola gente y feliz día de San Valentín! Como cada domingo, les traigo esta historia, agradecida como siempre de su amor incondicional, sus nuevos follows, favorites y los apreciados REVIEWS! Mucho amor para ustedes hoy día.**

 **Si bien viene nuevo capítulo, lamento informarles que no será de amor como apremia el día. Tenía pensado hacer un one-shot para conmemorar la fecha, pero el trabajo me tiene llena de cosas (No me quejo tampoco, me gusta mi trabajo :B) Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 21

Sus pasos hicieron eco en ese pasillo, alumbrado solo por las luces que no habían sucumbido al paso del tiempo. No le gustaba ese lugar, la inmundicia y el óxido corroían aquella estancia donde la oscuridad acompañaba los actos que allí se cometían.

Pisó un charco de líquido, haciendo gran estruendo. Rogó porque fuera una simple gotera.

-Por aquí.

Un olor nauseabundo llegó a sus narices. De su chaqueta sacó un pequeño pañuelo perfumado y aspiró fuertemente para retener el aroma. El hombre que iba adelante abrió con gran fuerza una puerta de metal.

Era una habitación roñosa, con ladrillos húmedos como pared y el ruido incesante de alguna gotera. El cambio de luz roja lo cegó por unos momentos, por lo que se demoró unos segundos en distinguir quién estaba en la habitación. Dos personas permanecían estoicas en el fondo con sus vestimentas y máscaras puestas, vigilando a esa pobre alma amarrada a una silla.

Al lado de ésta, Amón esperaba firme con las manos en la espalda, atento a la próxima orden.

La puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas.

-La dejamos dormir un momento antes de su visita, señor-Dijo Amón en un susurro.

-Despiértenla-Ordenó.

Amón se corrió un poco y con un movimiento de su mano derecha hizo que el agua saliera de unas rendijas instaladas bajo la silla, mojando y despertando a la persona amarrada. Ésta se despertó de golpe por el chorro.

Hiroshi caminó unos pasos. Ella lo reconoció y al instante entrecerró los ojos.

-Vaya Lin, estás como la mierda.

-Tú lo has dicho.

La dueña del Sol Naciente tenía diversos golpes en la cara, de diferentes tonalidades. Al parecer hacía poco que la habían vuelto a golpear, ya que un hilo de sangre mezclado con el agua bajaba por su mentón.

Había visto a la ex Jefa de Policía en mejores momentos, pero por seguridad, prefería esta visión: Amarrada y golpeada.

Pero sobre todo, bajo su poder.

-Tantos años sin verte, pensé que habías escapado a Zaofu con tu hermana.

-No suelo ser una persona que acostumbre a _escapar_ , Hiroshi-Dijo remarcando la palabra.

-No sabía que tu percepción de escape significaba abrir un burdel-Se burló-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el sexo a ti? ¿Un club nocturno? ¿En serio?

-Me permitía trabajar más a la sombra…-Se burló-Hasta que tu amigo fue a hacerme una visita.

-Y hubieses seguido en las sombras si no fuera por ese estúpido intento de asesinato en la Arena… ¿Pensaste que podrías atraparme?-Se acercó a su rostro.

-Casi lo consigo-Se rió-Hubieses visto tu cara, casi te cagas ¡Jajaja!

Hiroshi afiló el semblante. Dio una fugaz mirada a Amón, quien con un nuevo movimiento de manos, hizo que Lin quedara quieta y se sentara derecha en la silla. La Sangre Control hacía estragos en ella.

-Lo mismo digo ahora jefa, deberías ver tu cara de espanto ¡Jajaja!-Devolvió la broma-Creo que las cosas no terminaron saliendo muy bien para ti Lin, pero déjame contarte que para mí SÍ han resultado-Caminó rodeándola mientras soltaba palabras-Si eres tan informada como lo fuiste hace unos años, debes saber que estoy postulándome como consejero y las encuestas me proclaman como futuro ganador…-Lin lo escuchaba en silencio-Incluso, como próximo sucesor de Raiko-Se detuvo, acercándose al oído de la maestra metal-¿No te da gusto saber eso?

-Me alegro por ti-Dijo irónica.

-¡Nuevos tiempos se vienen para Ciudad República!-Gritó emocionado-Y todo este avance que he tenido se lo debo a mucha gente y aprovechando que estás acá, aprovecho de darte las gracias.

Lin no contestó.

-¿Sabes por qué?- Se puso frente a ella. Lin estaba obligada a verlo por la Sangre Control en su cuerpo-Porque gracias a ti y a tu instinto de detective pude detectar todas las falencias que me podían hacer caer. Por más que recopilaste evidencia en mi contra, jamás pudiste ponerme en jaque… Me hiciste daño Beifong, pero los Sato somos así… Cuando nos hieren, nos volvemos más fuertes…

-Eres un miserable…-Alcanzó a farfullar.

-Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, la única miserable aquí eres tú ¿De verdad pensaste que convirtiéndote en dueña de un burdel podrías vengarte? ¿Aprovechaste un ataque terrorista solo para matarme? Haz caído bajo Lin, como jefa de policía dabas más pelea…

La susodicha solo podía maldecir en su mente, incapacitada de moverse.

-No perderé más tiempo contigo, eres mujer muerta-Miró a Amón, quien dejó libre de control a Lin, la cual se desplomó en la silla-No te preocupes, le avisaremos a tu familia de tu deceso-Hizo una señal para que Amón lo acompañara y se dirigieron a la puerta-Lástima que en todas tus fotos salgas enojada Beifong, tu obituario en los periódicos no será muy lindo que digamos…

La puerta se cerró pesadamente, dejando a Lin y a los enmascarados.

Caminaron callados por otro oscuro pasillo, mientras las goteras y los pasos sonaban estruendosamente. Llegaron hasta una habitación, ubicada en el segundo piso de la fábrica.

-Buen trabajo Amón. Definitivamente eres un maestro del rastreo-Dijo volviendo a sacar el pañuelo.

El enmascarado solo asintió.

-Quiero que planifiques bien el próximo paso. La muerte de Beifong tiene que ser pública-Se paseó por aquella oficina llena de mapas, diarios, radios y papeles-Lo más probable es que Raiko convenza a los medios de ocultar lo de Lin para no molestar a Zaofu, pero nosotros lo pondremos en evidencia. Ese imbécil caerá pronto…

-Como diga señor-Dijo escuetamente.

-Me largo de aquí, este lugar huele a diantres-Tomó la perilla de la puerta-Tómate el tiempo que quieras, no queda nada para lograr nuestro objetivo.

Salió por la puerta.

Amón quedó unos minutos en silencio, contemplando desde la ventana el sector industrial de Ciudad República. Cerró las persianas y prendió la luz, sacándose la máscara que llevaba.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo y se sentó en la silla. Tomó el teléfono que tenía cerca y marcó.

-¿Han obtenido información?

-No ha vuelto a su casa señor-Informó el otro interlocutor-Tampoco a la del Avatar.

Cortó la llamada. Murmuró algo mientras revisaba un diario.

Ahí estaba, la estúpida hija de Hiroshi dándose besos con el Avatar. Lamentaba el trabajo demás que tendría que hacer para que Sato no se enterara de eso, pero agradecía a Vaatu que el magnate fuese tan poco interesado en temas de farándula. Debía ser selectivo, solo Noatak podía filtrar qué información llegaba hasta las manos de su "jefe" y claramente no podía enterarse en qué pasos andaba la figura de Industrias Futuro.

Se levantó y abrió una botella de licor, vertiendo el contenido en un vaso de cristal.

"Necesito matarla pronto. Hiroshi no debe enterarse que sigue viva", era lo único que repetía su mente.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Tenzin bajaba del sencillo auto que lo dejaba a todas partes.

Estaba cansado, pero también preocupado. Luego de la reunión había llamado a Korra para preguntar por Asami, pero tenía el móvil apagado haciendo imposible saber algo más de lo que sucedía en el destruido Sol Naciente.

Aún estaba impactado por la noticia. Además de Asami, le preocupaba Lin ¿Por qué Beifong era dueña de aquel burdel?

Recordaba los años mozos de la ojiverde maestra metal, siempre correcta y apresando a todo aquel que fuese fuera de la ley. El día en que "renunció" a su cargo (pues bien era sabido que algún mandamás había influenciado para sacarla de ahí) pensó que Zaofu había sido el destino final para su amiga de años, pero al parecer decidió quedarse por alguna razón, como administradora de un burdel lujoso el cual era frecuentado por personajes famosos de Ciudad República. Hasta políticos habían sido vistos escapando de la explosión y el derrumbe. A Raiko le iba a costar horrores convencer a los medios de que esas imágenes no fueran publicadas.

Lin… ¿Quién la habría secuestrado? Siguiendo su línea, era muy probable que hubiese mosqueado a algún jefe de la mafia relacionado con las ideas Pro-República. Por muy insensible que pareciese su pensamiento, le acomodaba más pensar que eran los narcotraficantes quienes la tenían secuestrada y no algún grupo extremista. De solo pensar en su vieja amiga Beifong como arma política para doblegar al Imperio Tierra le resultaba terrible.

"Avatar… Si solo aparecieses para calmar las aguas".

Entró al local que mantenía una luz encendida. Por la hora, supuso que los más pequeños ya se habían ido a dormir. Algún acólito merodeaba antes de volver a sus cuartos designados. Saludó a dos con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de encontrarse con Pema en el pasillo.

-Pensé que estarías acostando a los niños-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya están dormidos, jugaron mucho al "Comandante Meelo y su capitán Rohan"-Dijo con una sonrisa cansada, pero pronto su semblante cambió-Korra está en el sector de obstáculos.

-¿Qué está haciendo a esta hora ahí?-Conocía a su aprendiz. Era costumbre que a estas horas estuviera en su cuarto jugando videojuegos, hablando con sus padres o de parranda con Bolin, todo menos entrenar.

-Está haciendo Fuego Control-Dijo preocupada-Algo pasó con el ataque, no quiso hablar con nadie y desde hace horas que está ahí.

-¿Sabes si Asami está bien?-Preguntó con interés el maestro.

-Le pregunté pero solo dijo "sí" y siguió luchando-Hizo una mueca triste-Creo que tuvo problemas con ella.

-Ve a dormir Pema, yo me encargo de esto-Abrazó a su esposa y le dio un casto beso en la boca.

-Tú también deberías dormir-Le recomendó-Debió ser un día duro.

-Ni que lo digas cariño, ni que lo digas…

Se detuvo en el umbral del patio. Korra no paraba de repetir una secuencia de Fuego Control. Daba gracias porque el lugar fuese espacioso, las llamas que salían de sus brazos y piernas eran poderosas. No utilizaba el elemento con la mente tranquila, esas flamas eran alimentadas por la ira.

-¿Qué sucede Korra?-Dijo tranquilo y bajo.

La morena no respondió enseguida. Terminó de hacer algunos pasos y tras una poderosa patada horizontal cargada de fuego, respiró profundamente y sin mirar a su maestro respondió:

-No quiero hablar.

-No vengo a presionarte Korra-Se acercó unos pasos, notaba desde lejos la rabia que sentía la maestra agua-Quiero que saques lo que está dentro de ti. Algo te está presionando.

-No pasa nada Tenzin-Dijo con los puños apretados-Estoy bien.

-¿Asami está bien? ¿Supiste algo de ella?

Se quedó callada algunos segundos.

-Está bien-Y reiteró su secuencia de Fuego Control.

Tenzin solo la observó. Al parecer su problema era con aquella bailarina ¿Era por las discusiones con Mako? Rogaba porque su hija mayor no resultara ser tan melodramática como Korra, quien a sus 23 años aún parecía ser una adolescente con esos dramas y jugarretas infantiles.

-¡AARGH!-El Nómada Aire saltó por el susto. Korra había alcanzado con sus llamas una estatua de un antiguo monje. Vio cómo se incendiaba el preciado regalo que le habían mandado desde el Templo del Sur y suspiró fuertemente. La morena solo quedó mirando cómo se consumía esa bella estatua-Lo siento Tenzin-Dijo cabizbaja.

-Te recomiendo, por tu bien, que hables lo que estás sintiendo… Es mejor eso a que destruyas la academia-Dijo con cierto resentimiento.

La ojiceleste pensó unos momentos, apagando sus manos calientes.

-Dime Tenzin ¿Cómo te sentirías si un día Pema te dice que te engatusó solo para poder llegar…? No sé… ¿A Raiko?-La pregunta le pareció algo estúpida al maestro aire, pero prefirió contestar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que todos estos años Pema fingió su amor por ti para obtener su propósito-Dijo con algo de impaciencia-Dime ¿Cómo te sentirías?

El maestro se tomó la barbilla, analizando su respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-La verdad es que es una pregunta difícil de responder, me cuesta ponerme en ese lugar-Siguió acariciando su barba-Pero me sentiría muy dolido… Y usado.

-Justamente-Tomó un poco de agua de una botella cercana, antes de utilizar el líquido para apagar esa destruida estatua.

-¿Algo así pasó con Asami?-Dedujo el Nómada.

No respondió. Pasó delante de él y tomó dirección a su cuarto, hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-Señor Tenzin, hay dos señoritas que quieren hablar con usted y con Korra.

-No quiero hablar, díganle que se vayan-Dijo la morena con enojo, apurando su paso.

-Yo sí estoy interesado, déjalas pasar-Le ordenó al acólito. Éste desapareció del lugar-No sé qué sucedió esta tarde Korra, pero necesito hablar con Asami, necesito que me diga todo sobre Lin-Admitió preocupado.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces pregúntales todo sobre esa tal Lin. Yo me largo-No escuchó el sermón de su maestro y sin importarle nada, azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Se tomó la cara con las manos ¿Por qué tenía que venir a esta hora? Probablemente suplicaría perdón, daría alguna excusa estúpida o vendría a enrostrarle su relación con Kuvira, porque la verdad eran pareja y Korra solo era una ficha en ese ajedrez.

¿Cómo no lo sospechó antes?

No había sido más que un títere para un oscuro plan de venganza, que involucraba a uno de sus mentores y personas más queridas de Ciudad República ¡Asami era hija de Hiroshi! Aún le costaba creer, múltiples pensamientos nublaban su interior. Una broma del destino, por querer darle una lección a su ex novio había caído en aquella red, en aquella mujer fatal de ojos esmeralda y cuerpo perfecto. ¿En qué momento se dejó atar? ¿En qué momento se había enamorado?

Aquellos besos, aquellos labios, el estado Avatar…

El karma le había llegado y de qué manera, en forma de mujer adictiva.

¡Qué difícil se le hacía creer todo ahora! Asami amaba a los hombres, su trabajo dentro del mundo del sexo facilitó el poder coquetear con Korra, inexperta en esos sentimientos. ¡Por Raava! Ya incluso había pensado en mandar a la mierda a la opinión pública y presentar a la bailarina como su pareja oficial ¡Qué importaba el género! ¡Las críticas!

Tantas estupideces había pensado, solo por un amor no correspondido… No pudo evitar las lágrimas, y con ellas vino la furia.

Abrió la puerta con violencia y se dispuso a caminar para enfrentar a esa maldita. Le importaba un rábano su plan de venganza, que Hiroshi haya o no armado la muerte de su propia hija ¡Había jugado con sus sentimientos! ¡Su disposición! ¡Con su amor!

-¡Korra!

Chocó de frente con su maestro, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Dónde están?!-Dijo enrabiada-¡Tenzin! ¡¿DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

-Atrás de mí.

Ahí estaban. Asami tenía puesta la chaqueta negra de Kuvira, tenía el pelo desordenado y parecía haber llorado tanto como Korra. La maestra metal solo tenía puesta su blusa rota, manchada con el polvo del Sol Naciente.

Al instante la rabia pasó. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en su cuarto.

No sabía por qué pero verla así la había impactado.

-Me contaron lo sucedido en el Sol Naciente y también quiénes son-Dijo serio, mirando la confusión de su aprendiz-Me han pedido asilo para esta noche ya que Amón destruyó su departamento, pero no puedo dárselos sin tu consentimiento.

-Tú eres el dueño de casa Tenzin, yo no puedo decir nada-Dijo dolida, agachando la cabeza.

-No puedo cerrarle la puerta a alguien que lo necesita, pero entiendo que estés pasando por un momento complicado…

La maestra agua quería gritar, su cabeza le decía demasiadas cosas. Quería actuar con rabia, golpear a alguien, a cualquier cosa, su corazón le dolía a mares, pero extrañamente ver a Asami en ese lugar la había tranquilizado entre todo ese mar oscuro.

Respiró profundamente. No podía ocultar la rabia que sentía, mas quería saber la verdad de todo, no iba a echarlas a la calle como meras alimañas.

-Si no tienen dónde más ir entonces que se queden-Miró enojada a Tenzin-Tú verás lo que haces con ellas-Dio la vuelta y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Los tres quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Kuvira alzó la voz.

-Bueno, creo que eso resuelve lo de esta noche-Se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto infantil.

-Las llevaré a su habitación-El maestro aire comenzó a caminar con Kuvira detrás, pero Asami se quedó.

-Quiero hablar con Korra-Dijo segura.

-Sato, no creo que quiera hablar contigo ahora-La miró con pena-Debe odiarte en este momento.

-No me importa, ella necesita respuestas-Se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no se movería de allí.

-Asami, será mejor que hables mañana con Korra-Le recomendó Tenzin-La conozco, hay que darle tiempo para que piense las cosas, creo que tuvo demasiado por hoy.

La verdad es que él había tenido mucho por ese día. Quedó impactado con la historia de ellas, pero quizás no tan impresionado de las acciones de Hiroshi. La verdad es que el empresario jamás le había dado buena espina… Esa actitud avasallante de querer ser el primero en la carrera sin importar los costos era algo que Tenzin reprobaba tajantemente, sobre todo luego de aquellos discursos anti Imperio Tierra. Después de conversar con las chicas, era obvio que Hiroshi era un terrible ser humano, algo buscaban de él y el hecho de que su hija buscara ponerlo en su lugar solo hundía más su imagen.

Sin embargo, admitía sentirse un poco dolido por las acciones de Asami y Kuvira. No lo sentía tanto por él, sino por Korra. Sabía que su alumna era egocéntrica, impulsiva y algo agresiva, pero cargaba consigo un gran corazón. Tenía claro que la maestra agua podía ser una máquina de guerra, pero era inexperta con sus sentimientos, el tiro le había salido por la culata y ahora debía lamentarse de dejarse tanto llevar. Era confiada y sabía esa sensación, aquella traición por parte de las personas que uno quería.

Miró a Asami. Escucharla admitir que había utilizado a Korra para llegar a Sato lo decepcionaba profundamente… Quizás era su alma de viejo, de maestro aire, pero a pesar de todo notaba en aquellos ojos jade la determinación. Al parecer la bailarina sí había creado un sentimiento hacia su víctima, se le veía dispuesta a enmendar sus actos, tomar otro rumbo para enfrentar a su padre.

Sonrió.

-La habitación queda en la tercera puerta-Indicó dónde tenía que ir y dio vuelta para seguir caminando-Vamos Kuvira…

-¿Estarás bien?-Le preguntó a su amiga.

-Sí, estaré bien-Le sonrió. Kuvira decidió seguir a Tenzin.

La verdad es que solo por el hecho de ser Korra ya no le caía bien, pero sabía que no le haría daño a Asami. Había tenido un día terrible buscando el paradero de Lin y aparte, haber descubierto que su departamento había sido incendiado… Lo más probable es que ese loco de Amón las buscara allí en la academia, pero era mucho más seguro que todas sus otras alternativas: Estaban los maestros aire y el jodido Avatar.

La bailarina perdió de vista al maestro y a su amiga, mirando la puerta donde estaba Korra.

Lo más probable es que la ojiceleste la echara a patadas, pero debía terminar con esto, debía explicarle todo. De seguro creía que todo había sido un juego, una estrategia, pero no, el sentimiento se había vuelto realidad.

Suspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta, adentrándose violentamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!-Korra saltó de la cama, dispuesta a echarla a empujones de allí.

-¡No me moveré hasta que me escuches!-Se sentó en el piso, pegada a la puerta. Cruzó los brazos mientras veía a la morena acercarse violentamente.

-¡Te vas ahora mismo!-Encendió sus manos con Fuego Control. La ojijade se asustó en algún momento, pero luego entrecerró los ojos y afirmó su posición.

-¡No! No me iré hasta que me dejes darte una explicación.

-¡¿Qué explicación me vas a dar?! ¿Que te burlaste de mí todo este tiempo?-Asami la seguía mirando con ojos enojados-¿Que solo fui tu títere para tu plan de venganza? ¿Ah?-No recibió respuesta, solo aquella mirada profunda y resentida-¿Me vas a decir acaso que aquellos coqueteos fueron verdad? ¡JA! ¡Qué ilusa fui!-Se alejó unos pasos de ella, pero después volvió a la carga-Dime ¿Te gustó la experiencia de enamorar a una mujer? Me imagino que como calientas a cuanto hombre se te cruza por delante, no tuviste problemas conmigo… Todas las prostitutas son iguales-Escupió con rabia.

¡Zas! No supo cómo pero la cachetada llegó con furia a su mejilla.

Asami la miraba con rencor, se sintió más confundida que nunca. ¡Ella era la que había sido utilizada! No obstante algo había dolido en su pecho, algo le decía que se había equivocado en decir aquello, pero permaneció estoica, observando con rabia a la ojijade.

-Parece que te llegó eso-Aludiendo a la frase-Duele que a uno le digan la verdad-Se burló.

-No-Habló la bailarina-Duele que pienses cosas que no son porque no me das la oportunidad de explicarte.

-No tienes por qué, ya se supo todo-Apretó los puños-Vaya suerte que tuviste de que yo haya querido vengarme de Mako, fui lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado para llegar a Hiroshi.

-La verdad es que sí-La ojiceleste abrió los ojos, esperaba más una confrontación-Sí fuiste un regalo caído del cielo, al principio por manipulación, pero después de conocerte, créeme que fue por otra cosa.

-¿Amor? No me hagas reír… Es obvio que solo fui tu títere para llegar a Hiroshi-Dijo dolida.

-¿Me vas a dejar explicarte? ¿Quieres saber todo?-La apuntó-Apuesto a que debes tener un montón de preguntas ¡Aquí me tienes! Todas las dudas que tengas te las diré-Se acercó a Korra, quien solo agachó la cabeza-Responderé todas tus dudas ahora, escúchame y solo después de eso podrás mandarme a la mierda.

Lo pensó bien, no podía ser más agresiva con ella. Quería empujarla y sacarla de allí, pero algo en su interior le decía que la escuchara, que le diera la oportunidad de redimirse. Recordó su parentesco con Hiroshi, recordó su supuesta muerte a los 16, recordó su amistad con Kuvira y se acordó que nunca le dio la razón de por qué había llegado a ejercer ese rubro.

Recordó todos los días con ellas, cómo Korra se había abierto como un libro mientras Asami se cerraba en el mutismo. Ésta era la oportunidad de conocer todo… ¿Le mentiría? Quizás sí, pero ella se encargaría de descubrir la contraparte, con Hiroshi o con quien sea.

Acercó su silla del escritorio frente a la cama y le hizo un gesto a Asami para que tomara asiento.

-Está bien, si eso quieres… Tengo la primera pregunta ¿Qué sucedió con tu familia?

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Aly G** Que tu cabeza no explote, sabrás la respuesta en el próximo capítulo! (O quizás no) **Zhyo Jarjavez** Mientras no sepa que Lin está secuestrada, no habrá guerra de momento. Quiero más imágenes de Pabu para mí ahora que tengo tu tumblr (O de Asami, también lo agradezco) **KeitoIchimura** Korra se siente usada en algo muy feo, pero ahora al parecer se viene la redención de Asami. Gracias por escribir! **ZerudaPrincess** Jajajaja ¡Mujer de malos sentimientos! Naa, pero no le tengas mala a Asami, en el fondo es una buena persona que solo buscó y busca justicia a través de medios bastante extraños, ahora llegará su verdad (jajaaa, amaste mi respuesta, lo intuyo xD) **AlexandraArcher** No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero me gustan las explosiones xD Y ahora se viene la historia de Asami, esto está que arde **triblyn** No le tengas mala a Mako! Es un buen tipo, a pesar de su poco tino. Saludos! **Ruha** Siempre espero tus preguntas de detective :B Lo único que dejo en claro es que si bien Korra pueda ser una persona bastante explosiva, tiene más piedad de la que la gente imagina. Las demás preguntas se irán resolviendo en el tiempo, solo eso diré. Gracias como siempre por tus lindos reviews y por el apoyo en el fanpage :D **Kutral** Qué bueno que siga siendo enredado, admito que quizás pueda tener complicaciones con lo que sigue de la historia, pero pretendo darle explicación a cada una de las tramas expuesta... Puedes seguir dándome ánimo con un MP, yo no tengo drama :) **Guest** Sí, es como esas novelas mexicanas llenas de drama, pero si te gusta entonces seguimos **cielo** Puede que Korra cometa muchas locuras **HanelBlumaTanu** Ahora ya sabes dónde está Lin, ojalá alguien la rescate pronto :( **Isabel Guzman** Y tus deseos se hicieron realidad ;) Korra sí dejará a Asami explicar. Las otras preguntas (y nuevas por ahí) se verán en los próximos capítulos **Sarai** Ya viste, volvieron a hablar... Jajaja, me gusta pensar en esa carita, pero entendamos que Mako es un buen aspirante a detective y solo quiere dejar las cosas claras para investigar y atrapar a los culpables de todo esto. Es un buen chico ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Muy buenas! Como todo los domingos (al menos, eso intentaré hasta que termine el fic), actualización de "La Propuesta" para ustedes. Agradecida siempre de sus follows, favorites y REVIEWS. Esta semana hubo mucha gente nueva escribiéndome, así que les mando un abrazo grande por su amor y sus comentarios, muchas gracias!**

 **IMPORTANTE: Hoy les traigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, pero desde ya hago el recordatorio que por algo esta historia tiene clasificación M. No se olviden...**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 22

A decir verdad, recordaba solo algunos pasajes de aquella época, pero estaba segura de algo: Había sido feliz.

No eran muchas las imágenes guardadas en la mente, se aferraba solo a aquella fotografía en donde la veía estoica, con una mirada profunda y aquellos ojos jade que ella había heredado, aquellas finas facciones que le habían salvado en tantas ocasiones... Había sido hermosa y daba gracias a los espíritus por parecerse en demasía a ella.

Lo que sí recordaba con seguridad eran ciertas sensaciones, aquella búsqueda que hacía cada vez que algo se familiarizaba a su recuerdo: El perfume de jazmín, aquella voz melodiosa, la sensación de seguridad al estar entre sus brazos, alguna canción de cuna que la hacía dormir. También recordaba a su padre, algo más lejano pero siempre presente, algunos juegos que compartían, esa obsesión que tenía porque su hija aprendiese de todo lo más rápido posible. Recordaba el tacto del metal, el ruido de los engranajes, del aceite fundido… Hasta sus seis años todo eran sensaciones placenteras y juegos eternos.

No obstante, había un punto de quiebre en esa misteriosa y apacible tranquilidad.

No lograba recordar algún indicio de que lo trágico estaba por venir, solo aquella noche en donde el recuerdo de su madre había quedado marcado por el fuego y los gritos de dolor. La felicidad de su corta edad llegaba inevitablemente a ese recuerdo, incapaz de poder conciliar su pensamiento. Sentía el humo, a su madre gritando para que se escondiese debajo de su cama, esos encapuchados entrando a la habitación… Antes de probablemente desmayarse, un solo pensamiento había enceguecido a la pequeña niña escondida, muerta de miedo.

No vería nunca más a su mamá.

Aquel trauma de la infancia aún la hacía llorar. No podía quitar aquel grito desgarrador, había visto a la muerte antes de irse a negro.

Se despertó en los brazos de su padre, serio, mientras la casa en la que vivía era consumida por las llamas. Intentó zafarse de su abrazo, pero no pudo ante ese cuerpo estático que impedía ir a hacer algo por su mamá.

Aquel recuerdo sería el punto de inicio para la vorágine de tragedias que enlutaría esos profundos ojos jade.

El funeral fue acompañado por una calurosa tarde, era una broma para alguien como ella, tan pequeña. Varios rostros se acercaban a su padre expresando condolencias, quien solo permanecía serio, casi insensible, tomando con fuerza la mano de su hija mientras Yasuko tomaba posición bajo la tierra, para descansar de su terrible sufrimiento.

Tuvo el instinto de alejarse de la mano de su padre en ese funeral. De pronto se había convertido en un mal hombre. No lo vio cuando corrió por las escaleras con su madre ante el avance del fuego, solo escuchó su nombre en la boca de su progenitora, con dolor, como sabiendo que había tomado otra dirección para huir de las llamas, de sus captores, de su hija, de la culpa. Le tomó años unir las piezas del rompecabezas, pero aquella pequeña niña con unos años más había logrado comprender el enigma de aquella noche tortuosa. Su padre había huido de la escena del crimen...

De pronto todo comenzó a abrirse dolorosamente para ella. Comenzaron a aparecer las llamadas, las visitas extrañas, el mutismo de su padre. No supo si todo ese movimiento comenzó antes o después del fallecimiento. Desapareció su madre y con ello su progenitor acrecentó esa lejanía que ya había impuesto a su propia hija, eran recuerdos de soledad, de una casa nueva vacía y un amor ausente.

Eso, hasta la decisión de Hiroshi.

Ambos lo necesitaban, ambos sin la unión de Yasuko eran almas desconocidas.

Llegar al internado la pudo haber salvado de un desapego emocional, pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquella época. Reía ante tanta mala suerte de su vida, no podía rescatar mucho de su paso por el mundo… En aquel colegio oscuro, de frías paredes y poco contacto con el exterior, había sido un prodigio, una genio, el orgullo de la familia Sato y la envidia silenciosa de sus compañeros. Había pensado inocentemente que el alejamiento con su padre haría que cosechara buenas migas con los demás niños, pero lo cierto es que tampoco logró cultivar algo de cariño sincero.

Fue creciendo en ese lugar, sin las visitas regulares de su apoderado. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verlo, se acostumbró a la soledad y los cálculos matemáticos, aprendió a buscar cobijo en grandes libros de historia y álgebra, inventando complejos mecanismos, con el sueño silencioso de que su padre viera en lo que se había convertido, que la soledad y la pérdida de amor a tan corta edad no habían sido impedimento para convertirse en el orgullo del sello Sato.

Tuvo algunos amoríos infantiles pero sin profundidad, eran los hombres su escape regular ya que sentía la mayor presión de parte de las niñas. Notaba sus miradas fijas ante el cambio favorable de su cuerpo. La pequeña de grandes ojos jade y pelo enmarañado fue convirtiéndose en una mujer de gran estatura, figura esbelta, piel blanca como la nieve y unos finos rasgos de la Nación de Fuego, regalo de su madre fallecida y perdición para los ojos de Hiroshi.

Tenía 16 cuando volvió a su antiguo hogar. Había vuelto con un diploma, dos cursos adelantados y la mochila cargada de nuevas ideas y proyectos para el engrandecimiento de la marca Sato. En todo ese tiempo había hablado muy pocas veces con su padre, él con la excusa de estar gestionando grandes negocios para el porvenir de la familia, y así al parecer había sido. La elegante y acogedora casa en la que había disfrutado sus tiernos seis años se había transformado en una mansión omnipotente, a la cima de una montaña, desde donde el engranaje Sato se había posicionado y mandaba los dineros de Ciudad República.

Así como ella se impresionaba de lo magnánimo de aquella estructura, su padre quedó impresionada con los cambios de su hija, tenía un increíble parecido a Yasuko, el amor de su vida.

Se llevaron bien al principio, la madurez conseguida en esos años había hecho que quizás el resentimiento por la cobardía de su padre se hubiese alivianado un poco, no contaba con que otros demonios se habían parapetado en aquella mansión, separando definitivamente la pobre relación que han construido en los meses que ella había vuelto a Ciudad República.

Las pruebas eran evidentes. Su padre parecía un buen hombre, algo callado, pero cuando las llamadas, las visitas extrañas y la cantidad absurda de gente que trabajaba para un solo hombre en ese gigante edificio no cesaron, decidió investigar. No fue fácil, el mismo personal de Sato impedía que pudiese recopilar algo más de información, casi como si fuese una espía ¡En su propio hogar! Recordaba particularmente a un hombre alto, de semblante serio, el guardaespaldas de su padre, quien solo la miraba con desdén antes de alejarla de cualquier situación comprometedora con Hiroshi, ella también le devolvía el gesto antes de volver a su cuarto. Agradecía los años de escabullirse por los lugares secretos del internado para alejarse de la gente, su suspicacia y las sospechas de todos estos años. No fue difícil darse cuenta en lo que andaba metido Hiroshi: Una gran red de tráfico que incluía múltiples productos: Desde cables hasta armas, todo para aumentar las arcas de la familia Sato.

Pero no solo de sus redes oscuras vivía, con horror descubrió que su padre también tomaba vidas para acrecentar su poderío. Ese guardaespaldas, del que no recordaba su nombre, era el encargado de cumplir los mandatos asesinos.

Con ese descubrimiento, llegó la reflexión. No le costó mucho asumir que el ataque a su hogar hace diez años era para ajustar cuentas con el magnate. La mafia había ido detrás de él para posiblemente matarlo, pero habían decidido ensañarse con su madre. La idea le dio un asco terrible, sumado con el horror…

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de decidir encarar a su padre, estaba decidida a no dejar escapar esta situación. Lo encontró en su oficina, notoriamente borracho, otra de las malas costumbres que venía arrastrando desde que se fuese al internado.

Jamás iba a pensar al extremo que llegaría su progenitor cuando le expuso lo que había descubierto, gritándole como si fuese una ramera, escupiendo ese hálito alcohólico que terminaría odiando, exclamando con odio el cómo le hubiese gustado que muriera ella en vez de su madre, sintiendo cómo la bebida le daba el descaro de mirarla provocadoramente ¡A su hija!. Había querido ir a matar a la bestia, pero la bestia se la había devorado por completo… Era una montaña rusa de desesperación. Debía salir de allí, no podía permitirse ni un minuto más en aquel lugar.

Se había tragado con terror la esperanza de que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de rumbo, la muerte de su esposa no había hecho que se convirtiera en un mejor hombre, al contrario, lo había transformado en un hombre despreciable. Solo consiguió salir de allí con tras una serie de golpes que descolocaron a su padre, se enfrascaron en empujones, en puñetazos de ira. Gracias al alcohol Sato trastrabilló, presa de sus movimientos ralentizados. Aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo, pero las lágrimas corrieron a raudales cuando, recuperado de la impresión, de los golpes y con un carraspeo propio del alcohol, Hiroshi gritó:

-¡ESTÁS MUERTA PARA MÍ!

* * *

Llevaba días sin comunicarse con su padre. Tomaba un café en una bomba de bencina, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Había lanzado el teléfono a un río cerca de allí. Estaba harta de las mentiras, avergonzada de llevar el apellido que tenía, extrañaba como nunca a su madre y aborrecía todo lo que Hiroshi personalizaba. Estaba loco y sediento de poder, haría cualquier cosa para avanzar hacia la gloria.

Pagó con el dinero que tenía, de lo poco que le iba quedando. Iba sin rumbo fijo, viajando y durmiendo por la noche, comiendo en gasolineras… No sabía si a su progenitor se le ocurriría buscarla para llevarla de vuelta a Ciudad República, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaba sola. Quizás era cuestión de su imaginación, pero no estaba segura si había visto por ahí al despreciable del guardaespaldas...

Iba saliendo del local cuando algo llamó su atención.

Una foto antigua de ella adornaba los periódicos colgados en el mostrador.

"Pero qué demonios…"

" _Accidente fatal enluta a la familia Sato"_

No…

No sería capaz de…

" _El vehículo fue encontrado a 20 kilómetros al sur de Ciudad República, completamente incinerado. Al parecer las causales indican exceso de velocidad e ingesta de alcohol, según las palabras del fiscal a cargo de las investigaciones. El magnate no ha querido dar declaraciones de esta lamentable pérdida, a la espera de la autopsia que indique que, efectivamente, la única tripulante del coche era su hija, Asami Sato"._

Salió corriendo del lugar, asustando a los presentes.

El sol quería ocultarse y el bosque parecía más espeso llegando al límite de la República Unida con el Imperio Tierra. Secó la cantidad absurda de lágrimas y mocos que corrían por su rostro, solo sabía que había corrido mucho, alejándose de la civilización.

Recordaba no querer ni siquiera pensar en qué era lo que había pasado. Sabía que analizarlo solo llamaba al dolor. Ya bastante tenía con saber que no tenía nada más en el mundo, a nadie… Estaba prácticamente muerta, su padre se había encargado de matarla para todos. Se tomó el rostro con dolor, con determinación.

¿Sato quería su muerte? Entonces lo cumpliría a cabalidad, sin su madre y sin nadie más en el mundo, poco le importaba vivir.

La carretera se encontraba vacía, decidida comenzó a devolverse en sus pasos. Buscaría ayuda para acabar con su existencia.

Si pensó que su vida había terminado con Sato, no imaginaba que otro capítulo comenzaría con aquel hombre con sonrisa infantil y pinta de ricachón que llegó con su auto a ofrecerle un aventón. De haber sabido que aceptar esa invitación daría un vuelco rotundo a su vida, hubiese evitado como fuera (o quizás no) al sucio Xing.

Con los pensamientos agotados y la pena a tope, prácticamente le importó un carajo lo que pretendiera hacer aquel tipo aquella noche. La indiferencia se apoderó de ella a medida que el coche avanzaba y ese hombre alto de tez morena la llevaba por caminos oscuros con destino desconocido. No tenía nada más que perder, no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir.

No le impresionó tampoco las reales pretensiones de aquel bonachón. Solo bloqueó su mente cuando avanzó hacia aquella cabaña perdida en el bosque, soltó por inercia algunas palabras mientras Xing le servía algún comestible, no sintió nada cuando, sentados en un sillón, comenzó a tocarle los muslos, subiendo toscamente por su cuerpo hasta tocar sus crecientes pechos. La vida le había quitado todo, pero al menos agradecía que su final fuese pronto, violada y asesinada por un pobre tipejo sediento de sexo. Tal como en las películas de terror.

Pero lo que recordaba hasta el día de hoy, y que terminó por sacudirle la vida misma, fueron las palabras de Xing cuando la poseyera violentamente:

-Desde ahora estás muerta Asami Sato, despídete de tu vida de niña rica. Eres completamente mía…

Sintió su ropa desgarrada, presa de aquella frase. Se dio cuenta que la vida podía ser mucho peor, que no le había servido ni las matemáticas, ni los libros, ni llevar un apellido famoso para salvarse de la vida de desgracia que comenzaría a llevar…

Gritó de dolor por su mala suerte, por la virginidad perdida, por la violencia de Xing, porque su vida gris se había tornado negra, porque Asami Sato había muerto dos veces, en un mismo día.

* * *

Algo más ligeros se hacían sus recuerdos a medida que avanzaba en los capítulos de su vida. La brisa fresca sacudió sus veinte años, cuando las puertas gigantes de Ba Sing Se la dejaron pasar junto a su jefe y sus compañeras. ¡No más viejos decrépitos ni borrachos violentos! ¡Basta de granjas viejas y ciudades olvidadas! Ba Sing Se era la gloria misma, el momento de brillar para Yokubo.

-¿Qué te dije cariño?-El sucio Xing la miró con esa típica sonrisa, mientras manejaba aquel viejo descapotable-¡La gloria nos espera!

No pensaba emocionarse tanto por una situación así, pero agradecía algo de felicidad en su amargada vida de prostituta.

La primera noche ella, Odessei y Kasai durmieron juntas en una misma pieza. Estaban acostumbradas a esos ambientes pequeños, pobres, mientras el bullicio del barrio bajo de la ciudad amurallada hacía de efecto somnífero para aquel trío de mujeres.

Si todo salía bien y su jefe regresaba con la venia de Zolt al día siguiente, se olvidaría de todas esas amargas experiencias de trabajar como una pobretona en los campos del Imperio Tierra, teniendo que venderse por unos míseros yuanes a viejos asquerosos que la trataban con violencia por cinco minutos de disfrazado placer. El sucio Xing le prometía que pronto cambiaría esa situación, pero la fecha de partida nunca llegaba… Tuvo que esperar tres años hasta que los boletos llegaron a manos de quien la había iniciado en todo esto.

Algo bueno debería venir después de tanto fango dejado atrás.

Recordaba la sonrisa de Xing al volver, temprano en la mañana. El tipo era un idiota, pero admitía que la suerte había golpeado la puerta de su vida.

-¡Amores míos!-Su mente aún tenía noción de esa conversación-Tendrán que ir a esta dirección, Zolt ya movió las piezas de ajedrez. Un amplio contingente de soldados se encuentra de ronda en el sector bajo de la ciudad ¡Es nuestra gran oportunidad de hacernos millonarios con esto!-Dijo con optimismo.

La primera noche, ella y sus dos compañeras de oficio dieron vuelta por aquellas calles oscuras, recibiendo la mirada lasciva de los soldados apostados. Unas pocas palabras, un acuerdo, una pieza arrendada, los besos apresurados, la boca húmeda, el miembro caliente, la penetración, el ritmo constante, el orgasmo masculino, el beso de cortesía, otro soldado… Era una rutina ya conocida. Desde su primera y desgarradora vez con Xing entendió que el sexo se trataba de poder, dinero y adquisición. Lo había comprendido a sus tiernos 16 años, con un "entrenamiento" para convertirse en una mujer sumisa, pero no necesariamente dominada… Cuatro años perfeccionándose y cuidando su cuerpo para convertirse en el preciado tesoro que era ahora, junto con sus compañeras.

Con ellas compartía aventuras, desventuras y por supuesto, hombres. No eran sus amigas, pero tenían esa complicidad por ser los "amores" del sucio Xing.

La rutina se alargó por unos meses. Se dejó llevar un poco más por esos soldados, nunca había sentido placer en sus encuentros sexuales, pero admitía que ahora sí disfrutaba algunos minutos. No obstante, estaba convencida de que el orgasmo era mero mito inventado por hombres para poder volcarse en las piernas de una mujer. Lo bueno e importante de esto era la cantidad de dinero que estaban recibiendo, lo que les permitió ubicarse en el sector medio de Ba Sing Se y subir de categoría dentro del rubro. Xing estaba orgulloso y les comunicaba que Zolt (a quien ella jamás había visto) también lo estaba.

Sí… Eran tiempos mejores para Yokubo, una prostituta exquisita y de clase imperial.

Una noche, dos soldados le pagaron una gran suma de dinero para atender a alguien importante. Mientras era llevada y cortejada por aquellos jóvenes conscriptos preguntó de quién se trataba el cliente. Un chico de no más de veinte años le respondió:

-Conocerás al comandante de la escuadrilla n°5 de Ba Sing Se.

Con una sonrisa coqueta aceptó ser llevada por esos jóvenes soldados hasta una casa bastante humilde, donde otros soldados y algunas mujeres se divertían, sumidos en los excesos. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo de varias piezas, veía hombres penetrando a mujeres que gritaban exageradamente. Eso más los quejidos, las palmadas y la droga avergonzarían a todo el Imperio Tierra de saberse, pero era un secreto a voces, la Reina Tierra debía hacer feliz a su ejército con algo

La dejaron sola en una pieza, a la espera de esa gran autoridad militar… Estaba algo nerviosa, abrió su cartera para ponerse algo de maquillaje, si le habían pagado tanta cantidad de dinero debía ofrecer un servicio de lujo, quizás permitir otras cosas, algún masaje, otro tipo de sexo, incluso algo de sado para entretener la noche.

Escuchó un "No sé si sea buena idea" detrás de la puerta. La voz se le hizo un poco extraña.

-¡Vamos comandante! ¡Diviértase! Me imagino que la reunión con la Reina debió matarle algunas neuronas… ¡Vamos! ¡Es un regalo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, unos muchachos empujaron a una figura dentro de la pieza y cerraron la entrada entre medio de risas.

Aquel personaje estaba algo borracho, se tambaleaba un poco, pero tenía los sentidos aún intactos. Yokubo abrió con sorpresa los ojos, tenía ante su persona al famoso comandante de la escuadrilla, pero resulta que no era él…

Era ella.

"La" comandante abrió la boca y sonrojó furiosamente. Miró hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer. Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, carraspeó, decidió acercarse y estiró la mano en un gesto demasiado torpe:

-Buenas noches… Emm… Comandante Kuvira para servirle.

* * *

Aún recordaba el perfume de Kasai al momento de abrazarla. Era un sabor cítrico, acorde a esa personalidad picante que tenía aquella chica de ojos ámbar y mirada astuta.

-¡Adiós Kasai!-Gritó Odessei con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Te extraña…!

-¡Shht! ¡Guarda silencio!-Dijo en un susurro Kuvira-No deben escucharnos.

Hizo el cambio para avanzar más rápidamente en ese vehículo militar, dejando a la maestra fuego y compañera de idilios sexuales bien atrás, ocultada por la noche. No pudo dejar de sentir la misma sensación que tuvo en su adolescencia, de dejar algo atrás, como todo en su maldita vida.

-Cuando les avise, necesito que pasen al maletero, pueden acceder a él si echan ese asiento hacia atrás-Les indicó con una mano-Estaremos en el primer puesto de control en 15 minutos y por favor, ruéguenle a los espíritus para que no revisen detrás.

Yokubo y Odessei se miraron preocupadas, pero decidieron acatar a aquella mujer de lánguido flequillo y lunar bajo el ojo.

Aún tenía esa sensación de temor, de abrir otro capítulo de su vida… Pero definitivamente, éste no era como los demás.

Luego de unos minutos, se ocultaron como la comandante lo indicaba.

-Buenas noches, necesito su identificación-Una linterna alumbró el interior del vehículo buscando algo sospechoso.

Parapetadas en el maletero de aquella camioneta, sintió pasar los segundos como eternas horas.

El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando sintió unos golpes cerca del maletero. La espera se hacía dolorosa y aterrorizante, pero pasados unos minutos, el auto comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Ya pueden salir!-Gritó Kuvira, con algo de alivio. Las chicas salieron por el asiento y se acomodaron, acercándose a la conductora-Tuvimos suerte de que aún no relacionan el asesinato conmigo, les dije que solo haría un viaje a Omashu por razones institucionales-Sonrió para sí misma, felicitándose.

-Eres la mejor comandante-Odessei le robó un beso en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Yokubo.

-Tenemos que tomar el tren hacia Ciudad República, pero para eso tenemos que ir en dirección contraria a Omashu. Tengo un amigo en Gaoling que nos ayudará con los pasaportes y las vestimentas. Llegaremos al amanecer.

-De acuerdo, tú eres la jefa-Se acomodó en el asiento, cansada de todas las sensaciones que había experimentado en aquel día.

Lo habían decidido hace mucho tiempo. La única manera de escapar de aquel lugar era destruyendo lo que las había llevado hasta allí. No tuvo reacción cuando Kuvira atrapó entre sus manos al sucio Xing mientras éste pedía piedad. Vio la vida en sus ojos apagarse, pero no sintió pena… Quizás parte de ella esperaba ese final para aquel sujeto. Le había enseñado tanto en la vida, pero él había hecho nacer a Yokubo, la insensibilidad era parte de su día a día.

Algo más de nostalgia le había causado saber que Kasai no iría con ellas. Podría haber esperado esa respuesta de Odessei, siendo una chiquilla inocente, alegre y que se aferraba demasiado a Xing, pero no de Kasai. Había preferido quedarse en Ba Sing Se, quedándose con la caja fuerte que el difunto bonachón había dejado. Kuvira le había preguntado que qué haría con el dinero, una carcajada que jamás pensó salió de su boca al escuchar la respuesta, "un puesto de té".

Kasai… Muy en el fondo, sabía que la extrañaría.

Pasó una semana sudada y desastrosa, escondiéndose de día y avanzando de noche para llegar a la frontera. A sus 22 años, arribaba a aquella ciudad que jamás volvería a ver. Kuvira las había salvado, estaban a los pies de Ciudad República.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero en el fondo de todo, estaba tranquila. Había comprendido que todas las desgracias de su vida habían servido para algo, era una misión que debía comenzar cuanto antes, y mientras tuviera a su comandante consigo, sabía que lograría su cometido.

Encargarse del hombre que dominaba Ciudad República, más que el mismo Presidente.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que fuera devorada por el ritmo de Ciudad República.

Con mucha lástima se dio cuenta de la gran autoridad que ejercía en el porvenir de la ciudad, Hiroshi aparecía constantemente en la televisión, con más kilos de los que recordaba. Tenía mucha popularidad, los comentarios hacían amargas sus jornadas.

Muy a pesar de Kuvira, quien insistía que con su trabajo de guardia de seguridad podían solventar los gastos, comenzó a trabajar junto con Odessei en un local llamado Sol Naciente.

Era diferente a todo lo que había conocido en el Reino Tierra. Tenía comida, camas cómodas para el servicio, duchas, vestuario y una gran pasarela donde podía dar rienda suelta a algo que nunca pensó hacer: Bailar. No lo quería admitir, pero le encantaba mover su cuerpo al compás de la música. Si bien disfrutaba y agradecía estos "lujos", el que más la complacía era la independencia de poder decidir con quién se acostaba.

Pronto la jefa del lugar se dio cuenta de la belleza exótica de Yokubo, reservándola solo para hombres poderosos. También recibía la oferta de muchas mujeres, pero se negó. Nunca había estado con una y la única posible candidata, si es que algún día decidiera explorar esos rumbos, sería Kuvira.

Llevaba algunos meses trabajando en el lugar cuando su amiga se acercó a ella.

-La jefa te espera en la oficina principal.

Fue llevada hacia unas escaleras que nunca había visto. No conocía mucho del Sol Naciente hasta ese minuto, su trabajo solo la limitaba a la planta baja. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto a la jefa en persona, solo se había limitado a seguir sus órdenes traídos de la boca de Kuvira y de los guardias apostados dentro del salón.

Se encontró en una amplia habitación roja, sutilmente adornado con algunas plantas y cuadros de guerra. Detrás del escritorio había un amplio ventanal que daba la vista hacia el salón principal, probablemente para supervisar desde lo alto cada situación acontecida en el lugar. La jefa se encontraba revisando los papeles cuando alzó la vista hacia la bailarina. Sonrió.

La luz roja hizo que entrecerrara un poco los ojos para ver bien de quién se trataba, y amplia fue su sorpresa cuando logró distinguir esa cabellera plateada, esos rasgados ojos verdes y dos cicatrices que surcaban la mejilla derecha. Conocía muy bien quién era aquel personaje, sus libros de historia del internado y los que consiguió en Ba Sing Se no podían estar equivocados.

Era Lin Beifong.

¿Ella es la jefa del Sol Naciente? Miró confundida a Kuvira, quien solo la miró como afirmando sus pensamientos. Su corazón dio un salto cuando Lin se paró y exclamó con total naturalidad:

-Asami Sato, al fin nos conocemos.

"¿PERO QUÉ…?" Su instinto hizo que retrocediera un paso, pero su amiga se acercó tiernamente y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila… Puedes confiar en ella-Susurró en su oído.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-Escuchar su nombre real le causaba pánico. La última vez que lo había escuchado de alguien era para declararla muerta mientras abusaban de ella.

-¿Quieres tener tu venganza? Ella tiene mucha información que puede servirte-Volvió a susurrar y se alejó un poco-Además, somos conocidas.

Ella la miró, aún con desconfianza.

-No tienes que temer niña-Lin alzó la voz-Sé perfectamente el porqué estás en Ciudad República y créeme, puedo ayudarte… Solo si tú me ayudas a mí.

-¿Ayudarte a qué?

-A atrapar a Hiroshi-La bailarina apretó sus puños, ese nombre traía rabia y terror consigo-Ese hombre tiene mucho que pagar y no solo a ti, sino a varios de nosotros. Siempre supe que la persona que encontraron en ese accidente no eras tú, logré investigar eso y además, descubrir los nexos de Sato con muchas de las mafias presentes en Ciudad República... Pero el desgraciado logró detenerme antes de ponerlo a prueba, acusándome de algo que yo no cometí.

Se quedó en silencio, estaba algo confundida.

-No tienes razones para confiar en mí, pero quiero que sepas que puedes estar tranquila en este lugar-Lin puso las manos detrás de la espalda, en una pose que recordaba sus mejores tiempos como Jefa del Departamento de Policía-Te protegeré lo más que pueda, pero si queremos hacer caer a Hiroshi, debemos sacrificar ciertas cosas y unir fuerzas. No estás sola en tu búsqueda.

Miró a aquella mujer con porte militar, le recordaba mucho a Kuvira, pero al parecer era más fría y estricta que su comandante. Hizo alguna mueca de sonrisa, un poco más aliviada. Al parecer era un buen augurio haber llegado a ese lugar, comenzaban a caminar con el pie derecho.

-Pero antes, tienes que saber algo-Lin ensombreció más su semblante-Estuve a cargo de las investigaciones por el ataque incendiario a tu casa y el asesinato de Yasuko Sato-El corazón de Yokubo no pudo evitar aquel salto aquejumbrado del corazón-Los atacantes eran parte de la mafia Agni Kai, buscaban amedrentar a tu padre por meterse en los negocios con la Triple Amenaza y esa noche dejaron que él huyera porque el objetivo principal no era él, sino tú.

Abrió la boca por inercia, sorprendida de aquella información.

-Quizás pensaste que se la habían cargado con tu madre al ver que Sato había huido, pero lo cierto es que iban por ti. Tu madre murió evitando que te encontraran.

"¡Oh por Raava!" Se tapó la boca, incapaz de soltar lágrimas. Recordó que Kuvira la atrapaba, porque ella era presa, nuevamente, de la desesperación.

-Ayúdame a llegar hasta tu padre, solo así tendrás la explicación a todo-Lin se acercó preocupada-Después de mi salida de la policía, tengo muy pocos recursos para conseguir información respecto a Sato, es el hombre más resguardado de la ciudad y dudo mucho que nos podamos acercar directamente a él-Yokubo recompuso su postura de a poco, confundida a más no poder-Será un largo camino, pero conseguiremos toda la información necesaria para meter a ese tipo en la cárcel. Te lo prometo Asami… Y los Beifong nunca rompen sus promesas.

Aquel hombre era un tirano, debía caer… Nadie más que ella debía hacerlo caer. Contaba con la antigua jefa de policía y con una comandante del Imperio Tierra. La sombra y el anonimato eran su ventaja, todos la creían muerta, pero volvería a aparecer.

Volvería solo para hacer caer al motor de sus desgracias, su propio padre.

* * *

Se quedó en silencio mientras veía a la morena debatir en su mente. Era muy entrada la noche, pero se sentía bien, tranquila, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

Korra miraba hacia la ventana, notando que el tiempo había pasado.

A decir verdad, no sabía qué pensar.

La historia de Asami era digna de una telenovela, llena de rabia, de malos momentos, de escapes, de frustración y de venganza. No podía creer que Hiroshi había hecho todo eso ¡Era un buen hombre! Para Korra había sido casi como un tercer padre, siempre la apoyó con todo lo que necesitaba, confiaba en ella como si fuera la vicepresidente de Industrias Futuro, nunca tuvo dramas para darle a Bolin o a Mako lo que necesitaban, aún recordaba aquellos tristes pasajes del alcohol en donde el magnate sacaba por costumbre su cartera, explicándole a la morena cuánto extrañaba a su esposa y sobre todo a su hija.

Algo no cuadraba allí, necesitaba preguntarlo.

-¿Qué crees tú entonces? ¿Qué tu padre fingió tu muerte?

-Sí, no sé si lo hizo para salvarme o para deshacerse de mí, pero por favor-La miró con ojos llorosos-No creas en todo lo que te dice, te lo digo por experiencia.

Se quedaron calladas, una pequeña lluvia golpeaba el techo de la academia.

-Decididas a desenmascarar a Hiroshi, quedamos en que Kuvira recopilaría información en los barrios bajos y yo seduciría a algunos políticos y empresarios. Lin contaba con un aliado muy importante, pero nunca supe quién era. Averiguamos sus papeles, completamente limpios, así que dedujimos que podía estar utilizando otras mini empresas o personas para cometer sus actos de contrabando.

Su mente recordaba aquellas tardes en las que revisaba papeles y órdenes de compra. Kuvira solo recopilaba, pero era Asami quien estaba encargada de ver cualquier anormalidad en esos contratos. Lin les había soplado que se estaba moviendo una gran cantidad de armamento para la Triple Amenaza, en el tiempo en que un grupo bastante misterioso llamado Igualitarios empezaba a hacer noticia por ciertos ataques a maestros.

Tenían algunos papeles anormales, unas grabaciones y videos tomados arriesgadamente, pero eran confusos, había algo que se les escapaba de las manos. No habían podido captar en ningún momento a Hiroshi en alguna sospechosa reunión, las órdenes de compra lo eximían de cualquier cosa, era muy astuto poniendo a otras personas a hacer su trabajo de inversiones. Si todo su montaje se daba a conocer, no habría pruebas en su contra que lo llevaran a las autoridades.

Y en todo ese tiempo, se había dedicado esforzadamente a construir una imagen pública de él que captara la idolatría de miles de personas: Hiroshi Sato, viudo y ex padre de familia que logró salir de la adversidad para convertirse en el hombre más exitoso de Ciudad República.

-No teníamos mucha información y la imagen de Sato comenzó a apabullarnos. Lo ves en las encuestas, el tipo tiene casi un 80% de aprobación. Si no se hubiese postulado como consejero, habría derrotado a Raiko fácilmente.

Korra recordaba, sabía que Raiko no le caía en gracia a Sato, pero habían convenido en que el magnate postularía a ese cargo para apoyar al presidente.

-Justo cuando comenzábamos a cansarnos de no avanzar en las investigaciones, apareció Mako.

Recordaba ese día, cuando lo vio sentado en aquella barra, conversando con una chica enmascarada. Kuvira había salido de su puesto de guardia para ponerse rápidamente a su lado:

-Ese tipo es Mako, de los Hurones de Fuego-Dijo fuerte en su oído.

-¿Hurones de Fuego de Industrias Futuro?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Exactamente. Es ahora o nunca.

No le había costado nada sacar a esa chica del lugar. Para su suerte, Mako olvidó rápidamente a su acompañante, quedando encantado con la belleza corporal, esos gruesos labios carmesíes y esos ojos esmeralda de Yokubo, que llamaban a olvidar por un rato los malos momentos que estaba pasando con Korra.

-A sabiendas que es auspiciado por Industrias Futuro, le di preferencia por sobre otros clientes. Pensamos que él podría tener alguna información sobre Hiroshi, pero no contamos que poco y nada sabía él de la empresa-Sonrió tristemente-A pesar de las presiones, siempre habló de la academia, de las pruebas, de los casos que tenía y claro, también de las desaventuras que tenía contigo… A las semanas nos convencimos que Mako no nos serviría para conseguir información, así que mientras ideábamos un nuevo plan para reanudar la investigación, llegaste tú.

Korra dio un respingo, Asami estaba llegando al punto que le interesaba.

-Fuiste un regalo caído del cielo-Admitió-Al principio no te reconocí, creo que jamás pensé que justo la figura oficial de Industrias Futuro llegaría buscándome, pero cuando te fuiste conversé con Kuvira y me lo confirmó ¡Eras la persona a la cual buscábamos!-Dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, recordando esa pequeña victoria-Nunca había estado tan nerviosa de esperar a alguien y menos mal que llegaste al día siguiente. Desde ese momento las visitas y el dinero que me diste sirvieron para conseguir tu confianza.

La morena apretó los labios, algo dolida por aquel comentario.

-Esperábamos que, al igual que Mako, nos dieras alguna información sobre Hiroshi y justamente, avanzamos mucho gracias a ti. Con las entradas que nos diste pudimos entrar a la Arena y revisar los puntos débiles del palco Futuro, entramos a la Torre Futuro y pudimos conseguir más información…

-¿Y cómo hicieron eso? La invitación a la Fiesta de la Primavera era una sola y para ti-Dijo confundida la maestra agua.

-Recuerda que la perdí y gracias a ti pude entrar.

¡Ouh! Lo recordaba. De repente se sintió estúpida, muy poco observadora.

-Kuvira y Lin consiguieron planos, otros informes. El amigo secreto de Lin también aportó traduciendo algunas cosas que nosotras no comprendíamos. Yo estaba netamente encargada de seguir contigo para que me llevaras finalmente a Hiroshi, pensábamos encararlo con toda la evidencia recopilada.

Korra se paró rápidamente, necesitaba estirar un poco los pies y la mente. Se tomó la sien y la apretó fuertemente. Esto era una locura.

-Sin embargo, algo más pasó, algo que escapó completamente de nuestras manos-Asami también se paró, acercándose a Korra, sin tocarla-Yo sé que no me crees, pero te lo diré igual: Me gustas Korra, me gustas mucho.

La aludida permaneció en silencio. La bailarina tenía razón, no le creía.

-Al principio mi coqueteo era netamente por interés. Sabía que yo te gustaba y me aproveché de eso para sacarte información y que me pudieras llevar a la Arena y a la fiesta… Pero no sé qué pasó, algo tienes que no puedo alejarme de ti-Se atrevió a acariciar levemente el brazo de la morena. Pensó que iba a ser rechazada tajantemente, pero Korra se quedó ahí, mirando hacia la ventana-Quise que no pasara pero fue inevitable, no puedo evitar querer estar a tu lado-Rió tristemente-Y jamás lo pensé… ¡Nunca me había pasado con una mujer! Por eso me duele tanto esta situación, es tan difícil saber que lo nuestro jamás podrá ser…

-¿Y por qué no sería?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Tengo un objetivo que cumplir-Dijo seria-Juntarme con mi padre y deshacerme de él. Luego de eso, destruiremos Industrias Futuro y huiremos con Kuvira.

El corazón se le apretó con fuerza. No quería ese destino para Asami.

-Sácame de una duda… ¿Tú y Kuvira? ¿Son pareja?-Preguntó algo dubitativa.

-No… Ya te conté, nunca tuve nada con una mujer hasta que llegaste tú-Le incomodaba que Korra viese tanto la ventana, ella quería mirarla a los ojos, expresarle con la mirada cuánto quería de ella-Kuvira jamás me ha tocado un pelo, me ha cuidado como una hermana, no tengo sentimientos por ella más que una inmensa gratitud y una fidelidad infinita… No puedo decir lo mismo de ella, pero a pesar de eso sigue conmigo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Dijo sorprendida

-Kuvira siempre ha estado detrás de mí, me lo ha dicho y a pesar que le debo mi vida, nunca me he sentido cómoda en otra faceta con ella-Admitió-Lo bueno es que lo entiende y es paciente, pero lamento en parte pensar que tendrá que esperarme mucho tiempo más, otra persona tiene en sus manos mi corazón… Perdóname-Dijo tristemente-Perdona por todo lo que te hecho...

Se tomó la cara, respirando lenta y profundamente…

¡¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con todo esto?!

Se tomó el cuello y echó la cabeza atrás, tenía mucho en qué pensar. No quería mirar a Asami, sentía que toda la ira se le iba a esfumar y necesitaba ese sentimiento, necesitaba tener fría la cabeza para sopesar de mejor manera toda la información de esta noche.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos, en donde Asami solo veía la espalda de la esbelta chica, del Avatar, a la espera de su dictamen, de su sentencia, no podía hacer nada más, solo lanzar sinceridad, la que siempre buscó Korra.

-Si llegas a juntarte con Hiroshi ¿Lo matarás?

Asami se quedó en silencio, pero una lágrima respondió por ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿No era que buscabas respuestas? No tienes por qué matarlo-Expresó algo ofendida.

-No sabes todo lo que ha hecho mi padre, a las personas que ha perjudicado, a la gente… A la que ha matado-Le costaba decir estas cosas, pero tenía que ser sincera con ella-No solo yo busco revancha, muchos están conmigo en esta cruzada y estarían gustosos de llevarse a Sato a la tumba… Pero no quiero que tengan esa oportunidad, solo yo debo terminar con su vida.

-Vamos Asami ¡No tienes que ser así!-Se atrevió a mirarla unos momentos, arrepintiéndose en el acto… "¡Maldición!" Tenía que pensar en una alternativa-Mira, hagamos algo… Si prometes no matar a tu padre, te llevaré directamente con él.

Asami la miró seriamente. Esa idea se le había pasado por la cabeza muchas veces ¿Perdonar a Hiroshi? ¡Jamás! ¿Dejarlo con vida? Podría ser. Ella no quería ser como su padre, un asesino que si bien no se manchaba las manos con sangre, manchaba su dinero para conseguir sus propósitos.

Pero tenía que terminar con todo. Si la policía, la mafia ni su familia pudieron detener su ambición, solo la muerte lo haría.

-Lo siento Korra, no soy el Avatar como para darle piedad a mis enemigos-Afiló la mirada-Solo busco mi venganza, y eso es lo que haré… Se supone que tú eres el ser que busca el equilibrio en el mundo ¡Hiroshi es el desequilibrio malvado!-Korra apartó la mirada, no estaba segura de nada en ese momento-Créeme que con su partida resolverías gran parte de las desigualdades que existen en el país ¿No es esa tu labor?-Dijo enojada.

-Sí, pero no traeré paz al mundo matando a alguien-Dijo seria-Soy el Avatar, no un instrumento de venganza-Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación-Me duele que Hiroshi te haya hecho todo eso, pero es mi mentor y una de las personas que más quiero en esta ciudad. No te ayudaré a llegar hasta él si lo que quieres es acabar con su vida.

Asami vio el gesto que estaba haciendo Korra. Se acercó a la puerta para irse a su cuarto, pero sintió cómo le tomaban la mano.

Se dio vuelta para sentir cómo la morena la miraba seriamente, casi como una estupidez agradeció y disfrutó el contacto de sus dedos con los de ella.

-Asami, creo tu historia… No sé si creo en tus sentimientos, pero tienes que darme tiempo para tragarme todo esto-Apretó el contacto para darle fuerza a sus palabras-Puedes quedarte aquí con Kuvira, te protegeré lo más que pueda-Sonrió un poco para distender el ambiente.

La bailarina no pudo evitar las lágrimas en su rostro. Apretó los dedos de Korra y dolorosamente se separó de ellos, era hora de dormir un poco.

Korra vio cómo la ojijade desaparecía por el oscuro pasillo. Cerró la puerta mientras las lágrimas también bajaban por su rostro.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews :)**

 **Tc99** Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas (y dejado otras, obviamente) **ShayeraRogue** Mientras tenga lindos comentarios, no pierdo mi tiempo :) Muchas gracias por leer! **KeitoIchimura** Ahora depende de Korra ver si le cree o no sus sentimientos :( **HanelBlumaTanu** Ahora llegó la explicación a algunas cosas, pero no todas... chan chan **Zhyo Jarjayez** Jajaaaaaa, tranquilo, te recomiendo que no ordenes tu cuarto, los genios acostumbran tener el cuarto desordenado ;) siempre atenta a tus tiernos reviews **Isabel Guzman** Créeme que lo pensé! xD pero tranquila... Solo diré que el momento se acerca **Sarao Balam** Creo que ya Asami botó todo lo que tenía y ojalá lleguen pronto a Lin, antes que tengamos que lamentar su muerte **irma** qué bueno que te guste! espero no decepcionar **ArlettePachecho** Ojalá se reconcilien para calmar los corazones korrasamicos **Marilinn** Bien! Qué bueno que apareció alguien que defiende a Asami, es mi personaje favorito de la serie y me da mucha pena darle tanta desgracias en esta historia, pero es para reflejar la gran mujer que es en todos sus matices, en sus virtudes y defectos :) Espero te haya gustado la historia de ella **Isabel0349** Y yo te respondo dos veces xD Genial que te hayas hecho una cuenta, ojalá te animes con una historia!

Nota de la autora: Ojalá no se hayan perdido con el flash back, no me parecía poner de frentón "flash back" porque no sé, a mí me incomoda. Tampoco quise poner el relato en cursiva porque quería que se entendiera como parte de la historia actual, lo que leyeron es prácticamente lo que Asami le dijo a Korra... En fin, espero haya quedado bien. Nos vemos ojalá el próximo domingo!


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenas gente! Como cada domingo (aunque casi no la hago) un capítulo nuevo de "La Propuesta". Agradecida de tanto follow, favorite y harto REVIEW que me dejaron por el capítulo anterior. Sí, siento hacer la historia de Asami tan triste, pero como lo comentaba por ahí, por algo ella es mi personaje favorito, nadie como ella sería capaz de sobreponerse tanto a ese tipo de adversidades (quizás Korra, pero Asami es Asami, amor eterno hacia ella).**

 **Les recuerdo nuevamente que esta historia es clasificación M, hasta el momento no ha pasado nada que amerite la clasificación, pero no desesperéis...**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**

Capítulo 24

¡Toc, toc!

-Mmmmhhh…-Una figura se revolvía en su cama-¡Cinco minutos más por favor!

-¡Despierta Korra! ¡Tu desayuno está listo!

-¡Si no vienes pronto nos comeremos tus panqueques!

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de los niños de Tenzin alejándose de la puerta de su habitación. Por primera vez, no le preocupaba que se comieran sus panqueques.

Con pesar se dio vuelta en la cama para ver la hora y refunfuñó cuando se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era.

Le había costado mucho dormir.

Bostezó y estiró lentamente las piernas, dispuesta a descansar un poco más. Sin embargo, la conversación de anoche no parecía dejarla tranquila. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse para conciliar algo más de sueño, pero al parecer las verdades de Asami no la dejarían tranquila.

Puso los brazos bajo la cabeza, mirando al cielo mientras la mañana asomaba por su ventana. Sus ojos divisaron un afiche pegado en el techo, en donde salía dando una patada de Agua Control junto al logo de Industrias Futuro, una de sus imágenes favoritas.

Suspiró al recordar cómo había sucedido todo, cómo una infantil broma que ahora la tenía metida en un tremendo embrollo, a punto de iniciar una guerra entre dos naciones y cuestionando cada acto del que fuera su ícono a seguir.

¿Qué sucedía cuando todo en lo que pensabas correcto tenía un oscuro propósito?

Ver a aquella bailarina contar con horror todo lo que había sucedido, las lágrimas que salían como si hubiesen esperado mucho tiempo para ser soltadas, esas manos nerviosas que se retorcían bajo cada capítulo contado… No era tan escéptica, desde lejos podía notar cómo Asami había logrado sobreponerse a lo duro de su vida, sufrimiento que Hiroshi (Sí, ese mismo que confiaba tanto en Korra) había causado.

Le costaba ver al magnate como autor intelectual de todas las desgracias de Asami, pero le creía a esos ojos jade, por mucho que le doliera.

Lo que no estaba segura eran sus sentimientos correspondidos.

¿Cuánta verdad había en esa relación con Kuvira? Era casi imposible pensar que una comandante del ejército del Imperio Tierra se hubiese degradado al punto de servir a los planes de venganza de una prostituta… Si bien el tiempo y las ocasiones habían hecho que aquella guardia de seguridad y la maestra agua se tuvieran respeto, Korra no podía evitar sentirse cuando algo evidenciaba una profunda relación entre las funcionarias del Sol Naciente, más que el hecho que Asami se haya acostado con cuanto hombre tuviese algo de dinero para sus arcas.

No le preocupaba en absoluto el oficio de Asami, aquel Xing la había llevado hacia ese destino, lo que le molestaba más en ese momento era recordar aquellos profundos ojos jade y reconocer algo de verdad en esa mirada. Algo en el fondo de su pecho le decía que sus palabras eran verdad. Quizás era producto del amor que sentía por ella, pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía que enfriar su cabeza en ese momento, acallar unos instantes aquel impulso de besar a aquella mujer que la volvía loca, a pesar de las mentiras que ahora salían a la luz, a pesar de no saber si todo lo que le había dicho seguía siendo parte de una farsa…

-¿Korra? ¿Estás despierta?-Se escuchó unos golpes.

-¡Ya voy Tenzin!-"¡Rayos!" Se restregó los ojos, sabía que su maestro era muy estrictos con las horas.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó el nómada. Korra corría buscando sus zapatillas deportivas. A la ojiceleste le pareció raro que le hablase de manera tan condescendiente.

-Mm… Supongo-Alcanzó a ponerse una zapatilla cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver al maestro aire.

-Buenos días Korra. Tranquilízate, necesito hablar unos minutos contigo-Dijo mientras abría las cortinas. La morena entrecerró los ojos por el impacto de la luz-Por tu aspecto, debo suponer que hablaste con Asami anoche.

-Sí…-Suspiró-Estuvimos mucho rato.

-Siento que hayas trasnochado, pero me parece muy correcto de tu parte darle el tiempo para explicar las cosas-Dijo cansado, pero con cierta satisfacción.

-Tenzin ¿Tú le crees?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama a colocarse la otra zapatilla.

-Al principio me conmocionó mucho todo lo que contó. No estaba seguro de si hablaba con verdad-Se sentó al lado de su aprendiz e hizo su gesto típico: Acariciar su barba-Pero pensándolo bien, fue muy arriesgado de su parte contarnos el verdadero motivo de sus actos. No creo que nos haya confesado el deseo de matar a su padre si no tuviese la suficiente confianza en nosotros.

-¿Y qué piensas de eso?-Preguntó confundida.

-A decir verdad, me duele mucho saber que haya tanta venganza en su corazón-Dijo dolido-Ha pasado por muchas cosas y es comprensible que busque hacer caer a su padre-Miró a Korra, quien se encontraba más dolida que él-Es por eso que vengo a conversar contigo Korra, tengo algo que proponerte.

-¿Ya?-¿Qué idea se le iba a ocurrir ahora a su maestro?-¿Qué propuesta sería esa?

-He convocado a Mako y a Bolin para que tengamos una reunión de trabajo. Al parecer Asami y Kuvira tienen información sobre ese tal Amón y siento que si lo atrapamos podemos tener la oportunidad de rescatar a Lin y de paso ayudar al reencuentro entre Hiroshi y su hija.

-¡¿Pero Tenzin?! ¡Asami quiere matar a Hiroshi!-Exclamó ofendida-Ayer le expresé claro mi punto de vista, no la iba a ayudar si estaba decidida a matar a su padre ¡No lo permitiré!-Se cruzó de brazos, sorprendida de la decisión de Tenzin-¡No participaré de una venganza como esa!

-Tranquila Korra… Déjame explicarte-Le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizar a la morena-Ayudaremos a Asami a que se reencuentre con su padre, pero estaremos presentes en esa reunión y evitaremos cualquier asesinato… Asami necesita respuestas y nosotros también. Las hipótesis apuntan a que Hiroshi pueda estar relacionado tanto con las mafias como con los ataques terroristas-La animó-Si logramos atraparlo, podríamos evitar esta guerra.

"¿Evitar la guerra?" Lo pensó unos segundos... Eso le daría más tiempo para su entrenamiento de Avatar…

-Sé que Hiroshi Sato es una persona muy apreciada por ti-Apretó el hombro, Korra ensombreció su semblante-Pero debes considerar la cantidad abrumadora de información que tenemos a la mano-La miró con ojos comprensivos-Debes aprender a que la gente no siempre es como nosotros la pintamos, saber levantarnos ante las adversidades y comenzar a distinguir entre lo correcto y lo fácil.

-No es tan sencillo Tenzin, también me cuesta pensar que los Hurones de Fuego se basan en un mero negocio, quizás para limpiar la imagen… Después de lo de Asami siento que vivo rodeada de mucha gente que creí conocer y no es así-Agachó la cabeza derrotada-Primero Mako, después Asami y luego Hiroshi…

-Deja que tu instinto sea el que te guíe. A lo largo de tu vida conocerás personas que te decepcionarán, que solo estarán contigo por algunos momentos y aquellos que estarán contigo toda la vida, y será ella misma quien te muestre quiénes son los verdaderos amigos-Se levantó, su aprendiz hizo lo mismo-Todo es parte del aprendizaje, ahora solo nos queda actuar para resolver todo este embrollo.

-De acuerdo-No muy convencida, se disponía a caminar cuando la voz de Tenzin le dio un último aviso.

-En esta reunión pondremos todas las cartas sobre la mesa-Hizo un alto para dejar claras las cosas-Pero por seguridad, mantendremos el secreto de tu Estado Avatar a Mako y Bolin. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y es mejor guardar la carta de Raava por mientras. Ya hablé con Kuvira y Asami, prometieron guardar el secreto.

Korra pensó en lo dicho, pero solo levantó los hombros. Confiaba en su mentor.

-De acuerdo, tú eres el jefe.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al humilde comedor.

Mako estaba con su uniforme de cadete revisando algunas carpetas desparramadas por la gran mesa, Bolin le explicaba a Opal todo lo que había tenido que hacer en la última grabación de Nuktuk, Jinora tomaba el té pausadamente, Kuvira revisaba los mismos papeles con semblante serio, sin tomar atención a Asami, quien chocó su mirada con las del Avatar.

La bailarina le sonrió ligeramente. Korra solo pudo suspirar.

-Caballeros, señoritas-Tenzin habló con autoridad-Los he reunido hoy con el fin de investigar sobre la desaparición de Lin Beifong, la participación de Hiroshi Sato en su posible desaparición y los ataques perpetrados en diferentes edificaciones de Ciudad República-Korra tomó asiento al lado de Bolin, frente a la ojijade que solo la siguió con la mirada-Los he llamado a ustedes ya que tengo el poderoso presentimiento de que hay muchas manos impidiendo el rescate de Lin y ocultando información a la policía. Los considero jóvenes muy capaces y poderosos maestros para poder sortear con lo que vamos a ir descubriendo en estos días.

Alguien carraspeó.

-Bueno, maestros y no maestros-Sonrió Tenzin a Asami. Korra se extrañó de la curiosa complicidad que había entre ellos-Mako nos hablará de los nuevos antecedentes que hemos recopilado para este propósito. Mako…

El ojiámbar se levantó de la mesa y caminó unos pasos hacia una pizarra blanca que acercó a los presentes. Tomó una carpeta en la cual sacó una fotografía de Amón y la pegó en la parte superior del panel.

Pema apareció rápidamente al lado de Korra, dejándole una taza de té y un plato, susurrándole al oído:

-Guardé tus panqueques para que los niños no se los comieran-Y salió apurada de la sala.

-¡Gracias Pema!-Korra sonrió radiantemente, pero al instante puso cara seria al ver el enfado que había suscitado en Mako.

-Buenos días a todos-Comenzó-Como decía Tenzin, hay mucha información que anda suelta por ahí y es nuestro deber ponerla en orden para saber qué está sucediendo con la desaparición de Beifong y los ataques terroristas, ya que al parecer hay mucha relación entre aquellos ataques y este hombre-Apuntó hacia Amón, con su característica máscara-Para quienes no lo conocen, es Amón, un hombre que la policía ha buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no hay mayores antecedentes de él. Lo único que logré recopilar del Departamento de Policía es que es jefe de un grupo llamado Igualitarios, tiene nexos con la Triple Amenaza y sería la cabeza intelectual de varios ataques a distintos grupos, tanto mafiosos como personas comunes… Además, es un maestro Sangre.

Quedó en silencio un momento para que los demás sopesaran la información. Opal miraba cada cierto tiempo a Kuvira, quien se empezó a sentir un poco incómoda. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, de alguna parte conocía a esa niña trigueña.

El cadete sacó otra fotografía y la puso al lado de Amón, para sorpresa de todos, era una fotografía de Asami.

La bailarina sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Mako la miró con dureza, pero aflojó el semblante.

-Sé que fui un poco violento contigo, por eso me disculpo-Asami lo miró algo confundida-Me dejé llevar por la rabia del momento, pero ahora entiendes por qué es necesario para mí y para todos que cuentes tu verdadera identidad. Nos ayudará mucho para seguir con este análisis.

Asami suspiró fuertemente, sintiendo la mirada de todos. Miró a Mako quien le regaló una tímida sonrisa, a Korra que había dejado los panqueques de lado para observarla y a Kuvira, quien no le tomó mayor atención, al parecer seguía molesta por lo de anoche.

-Está bien…-Cerró los ojos pensando de qué manera le explicaba a los demás que tenía sangre azul, pero después recordó que al menos a quien más le interesaba ya sabía de su pasado, no tendría que ser tan duro esta vez-Mi nombre completo es Asami Sato y soy hija de Hiroshi Sato, el dueño de Industrias Futuro.

Bolin, Opal y Jinora abrieron los ojos.

-¡Espera un minuto!-Interrumpió Bolin-¿No se supone que la hija de Hiroshi había muerto en un accidente?-Preguntó consternado.

-Esa persona no era yo-Dijo firme.

-¿Y quién era?-Preguntó Opal.

-¡No lo sé! Alguna pobre chica víctima de aquel tipo-Contestó algo incómoda.

-¿O sea que Sato mató a alguien para ponerla en su lugar?-Dijo asustada Jinora.

-Probablemente…

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-Me había escapado de casa…

-¿Y por qué no apareciste después?

-Larga historia Bolin…

-Suficiente-Interrumpió Tenzin-Si Asami no quiere contarnos más detalles sobre su pasado, es cuestión de ella.

Los tres más pequeños callaron. Kuvira se empezó a mover incómoda en su asiento, no se sentía bien ahí.

-Bien, siguiendo con la historia-Carraspeó Mako-Cuando Amón atacó el Sol Naciente le dejó una advertencia a Asami, prometiendo que volvería por ella y llamándola por su apellido, por lo que no solo nosotros sabemos la verdad.

-¿Crees que Amón tenga asuntos con Hiroshi?-Jinora preguntó antes de seguir tomando té

-Sí, lo creo-Dijo firme y mirando a Asami.

-Antes de mi supuesta muerte, descubrí a mi padre en negocios con la mafia… No creo que hayan cambiado mucho sus contactos de ese entonces.

-Es muy probable que Amón tenga rencillas con Sato y busque vengarse capturando a Asami-Se cruzó de brazos, pensando.

-Esperen un minuto-Korra alzó la voz-Está bien, supongamos que Amón quiere a Asami para arreglar cuentas mafiosas con Hiroshi, pero ¿Qué pito toca Lin ahí? ¿Por qué se llevó solo a Lin y no a Asami?

-Al parecer descubrió la verdadera identidad de Lin. Hay muchas opciones de lo que quiera hacer-Sacó otra fotografía y la pego en la pizarra. La dueña del Sol Naciente en todo su esplendor-Lin Beifong fue una destacada miembro del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad República, una de las mejores maestras metal del mundo y conocida por ser parte del clan Beifong, familia baluarte del Imperio Tierra.

-Y mi tía…-Suspiró Opal.

-¡¿QUÉE?!-Gritaron casi todos, excepto Bolin que solo miró a su novia con gesto tierno.

-Ah, sí, es la tía de Opal-Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡¿Y cuándo nos ibas a decir eso?!-Mako estaba estupefacto.

-Ahora-Dijo muy tranquila-Después que llegasen a ella.

-¡¿Lin Beifong es tu tía?!-Tenzin tampoco salía de su asombro, pero ahora que la observaba mejor la verdad sí tenían ciertos rasgos característicos… Ese pelo muy oscuro y esos ojos verdes, desafiantes… Así que la novia de Bolin era Opal Beifong.

-Sí, estoy desde hace algunos meses-Comenzó a contar, mirando con mayor atención a Kuvira, a quien ahora sí le calzaban muchas cosas-Buscaba a mi tía por encargo de mi madre, Suyin Beifong, ya que desde que salió del Departamento de Policía rompió toda comunicación con la familia.

-Pero Opal, trabajabas con ella…-Dijo extrañada Asami.

-Sí… Descubrí que estaba en el Sol Naciente y comencé a trabajar allí, era demasiado extraño que mi tía Lin pusiera un negocio así, así que aproveché que ella no me recuerda y entré en ese lugar. Fue muy fácil a decir verdad y mi tía jamás sospechó-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Increíble…-Expresó Tenzin.

De repente la sonrisa tierna de Opal tornó a una apariencia seria.

-Mi madre, mis hermanos y yo sospechamos que Amón se llevó a mi tía Lin por motivos políticos. Él debe saber de sobra qué es lo que sucederá si mata a una Beifong-Entrecerró los ojos-El pueblo del Imperio Tierra le exigirá a la Reina que comience la guerra y ni siquiera mi mamá podrá tranquilizar el clamor del pueblo, sobre todo de Zaofu.

-Al menos eso nos da un poco de tiempo-Aclaró Mako, tocándose la barbilla-Si planea matar a Lin para comenzar la guerra debe articularlo muy bien.

-Raiko hace todo lo posible para esconder la evidencia de que Lin está secuestrada-Dijo Tenzin-Sabe que no debe mosquear más de lo debido a los del Imperio Tierra, no quiere darle motivos para entrar en la lucha-Sopesó unos momentos-Lo más probable es que Amón busque hacer de la muerte de Lin algo grande, que Raiko sea incapaz de ocultar esa información a los del Imperio.

-Mi madre está en contra de la guerra-Aclaró Opal-Odia a la Reina Tierra y siempre ha tenido buenas relaciones con el presidente Raiko, pero si mi tía llegase a morir el pueblo de Zaofu se levantará furioso y pedirá entrar en la guerra, nadie toca a las Beifong.

-Si llegamos a Amón llegaremos a Lin-Pensó en voz alta Mako-Y si descubrimos qué es lo que planea hacer con Asami…

-Llegaremos a mi padre-Siguió el pensamiento la bailarina.

-Me alegra mucho saber que tenemos un buen equipo acá-Tenzin puso su mano en el hombro del cadete-Al igual que Mako, sospecho que hay mucha gente involucrada en este asunto y lo mejor será que investiguemos por nosotros mismos, podemos terminar con la guerra y detener la mafia de Sato juntos-Dictaminó con solemnidad-Haremos una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrar a Lin…

-Lo más probable es que quiera matar a Lin en el aniversario de la creación del Imperio Tierra-Dijo Jinora, era muy conocedora de la historia de las cuatro naciones-Es dentro de dos semanas, es la fecha idónea para encender los ánimos.

-Tiempo suficiente para hacer correr la voz del secuestro de tía Lin-Pensó Opal.

-Y tiempo suficiente para rescatarla-La miró con esperanza Tenzin, recibiendo una sonrisa optimista-Quiero que descansen por hoy día, mañana nos pondremos a trabajar.

Los demás se levantaron, Kuvira se acercó rápidamente al maestro aire y le susurró al oído.

-No me sorprendería que Amón venga aquí a buscar a Asami, tiene los recursos para hacerlo…

-Tienes razón-También susurró por lo bajo, pero alzó rápidamente la voz-¡Asami, Korra, Jinora, las necesito aquí!

Mako, Bolin y Opal salieron del lugar, los demás formaron un círculo.

-Es probable que Amón venga a buscar a Asami a este lugar, ya sabemos que ese tipo puede ser muy atrevido en sus ataques-Habló el Nómada-Daré aviso a algunos acólitos para que refuercen las medidas de seguridad. Jinora, quiero que hables con los monjes del Templo del Aire del Oeste para que traigan algunos maestros. Korra…

-¿No crees que sería mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí?-Habló incómoda Kuvira, demasiada hospitalidad no era para ella un buen augurio-Está tu familia aquí.

Asami miró a Kuvira entendiendo su pensamiento.

-No, se quedaran aquí-Determinó Korra, quien no había hablado hace un buen rato-Si se van, es más probable que las atrapen-Aquí tienen a los acólitos, toda una familia de maestros aires y al Avatar-Lo dijo seria, pero Asami vio en sus ojos ese dejo de vanidad que a veces se le escapaba, sonrió-Si queremos atrapar a Amón podría ser una buena idea que se queden, armar alguna especie de señuelo o algo…

-Puede ser una buena idea, pero no lo haremos aquí-Sentenció Tenzin-Las protegeremos y si Amón decidiera venir pronto acá las evacuaremos, pero si hasta mañana no ha pasado nada, idearemos un plan para atraerlo hacia algún punto específico y así atraparlo.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Gracias Tenzin-Asami le dedicó una sonrisa. El maestro solo inclinó la cabeza.

-Nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer, les recomiendo que descansen por el día de hoy.

* * *

Mako, Bolin y Opal conversaban animadamente. El maestro fuego se cruzaba de brazos, pero parecía tranquilo ahora que por fin tenía un equipo de buenos maestros para atrapar a los villanos. La pareja se reía por lo ocurrido en la reunión, al parecer la reacción de que Opal era sobrina de Lin Beifong le había causado mucha gracia al maestro tierra.

Ahora entendía todo, le había costado, pero con esa revelación al fin pudo acordarse de la pequeña hija de Suyin.

La habrá visto como máximo tres veces. La niña de gigantes ojos verdes no estaba interesada en esas largas reuniones militares que Kuvira mantenía con su madre. A la comandante siempre le pareció que la pequeña tendría un gran futuro por cómo se comportaba en sus primeros años: Tenía un carácter de mierda, de siempre obtener lo que quería.

La había observado mucho en la reunión, de seguro Opal la analizaba, tenía rasgos típicos de una maestra tierra y de seguro Suyin le debió haber mencionado su nombre.

Aunque no sabía si su historia era contada con rabia o nostalgia.

Sintió una presencia cerca de ella y decidió apoyarse en el pilar con los brazos cruzados, no tenía ánimos de discutir.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-Preguntó con dulzura.

-No estoy enojada-Más se parapetó en ese pilar.

-Kuvira, sabes que era importante para mí contarle toda la verdad a Korra.

-Supongo que te perdonó, por algo llegaste tan tarde a la pieza-Dijo mirando hacia el lado.

Asami desvió los ojos, hastiada.

Extrañaba esos tiempos cuando Kuvira era un "caballero" con ella, protegiéndola y salvándola de su vida miserable. Entendía su frustración, Korra había tardado unas semanas en atraer su atención más de lo que pudo hacer la militar en todos estos años, la verdad es que tampoco entendía esa fidelidad con ella siendo que cuando empezaron su camino, la maestra tierra dejó en claro que era para buscar el amor de la bailarina.

-Kuvira, no empecemos otra vez-Le puso una mano en el hombro esperando que la ojiverde no lo rechazara-Sabes que soy 100 por ciento sincera contigo, no puedo negarte que siento cosas por Korra y es importante para mí que ella comprenda el por qué hicimos ese plan.

-El que era MI plan-Suspiró-Siento que me salió el tiro por la culata…

Asami sonrió, le encantaba cuando Kuvira mostraba esos berrinches infantiles. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te he dicho que eres adorable cuando te pones así?-Rió.

Una figura al otro lado del pasillo desapareció rápidamente después de ese gesto.

-¡Déjame!-Sin querer ser muy violenta, se apartó de esas manos. Asami la miró muy feliz.

-Siempre te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre te agradeceré y por lo mismo no quiero mentirte en cuanto a mis sentimientos… Sin embargo, sabes de sobra que eres una mujer excepcional y estaría muy feliz si después de todo esto logras encontrar a alguien que te dé todo lo que yo no puedo darte.

Kuvira miró con rudeza a Asami, pero poco a poco calmó su mirada. Eso era cierto, la ojijade siempre había sido sincera con ella, la maestra metal había decidido por ella misma seguir este camino. Quizás había perdido el amor que añoró hace unos años, pero seguía a su lado para sembrar justicia y reestablecer su honor mancillado ante Zaofu.

-Y creo que ya conseguiste una interesada…

"¿Qué?", Kuvira siguió la visión de Asami, que miraba hacia el patio en donde estaban los chicos. Opal trataba de mirar disimuladamente a donde estaban las mujeres, sin conseguirlo.

-Qué pena para Bolin que su novia esté interesada en ti-Dijo Asami-Ese chico es un sol.

-No me mira con esas intenciones Asami-La tomó del brazo y la llevó lejos de la vista de la maestra aire-Creo que está recordando quién soy.

-Ouh-Se preocupó Asami-Eso está mal.

-Si me reconoce y le llega a decir a su madre que estoy aquí-Pensó Kuvira-No sé de qué sería capaz de hacer Su.

La figura caminaba a paso rápido alejándose del lugar cuando se encontró con Tenzin, quien asustado dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué sucede Korra?-Vio que la morena tenía una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Nada, déjame-Dijo a secas, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Por favor Korra, soy tu maestro… Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te incomoda-La abrazó tiernamente mientras la ojiceleste se debatía entre salir corriendo o llorar a mares. Respiró fuertemente y con un hilo de voz preguntó:

-¿Por qué eres tan gentil con Asami?-El maestro sonrió ante la pregunta. Korra era presa de sus sentimientos y de la traición a su alrededor.

-Es una mujer que ha perdido mucho en su vida y aún así no ha sido doblegada-Habló desde su percepción de las cosas-Es verdad que tiene una idea errónea sobre la justicia, pero veo en sus ojos la bondad y la determinación. Cuando hablé con ella pude notar esas ganas de emanciparse por los actos cometidos.

Korra permaneció en silencio. El maestro no entendía mucho cómo funcionaba aquella temática adolescente, era obvio que su aprendiz sufría por no saber si las palabras de Asami eran verdad. Ya había sufrido decepción al conocer la historia de Hiroshi, sería nefasto para ella también saber que la persona a quien gustaba la decepcionaba.

-Dime una cosa-La separó, mirándola a los ojos-¿Qué dice tu interior? ¿Le crees?

La maestra agua se calmó un poco.

-Mi interior le cree, algo profundo dentro de mí me dice que habla con verdad, pero no sé…-Dijo confundida-Es todo muy extraño.

-Yo que tú le doy otra oportunidad-Sonrió-A veces, la mejor manera de avanzar es siguiendo lo que dice tu corazón.

El Nómada tomó rumbo hacia el interior de la academia. Korra se cruzó de brazos pensando. No podía evitar la presión del pecho ante la imagen de Asami y Kuvira mimándose, le daba una inusual rabia, pero tenía que ordenar sus prioridades. Quería saber si realmente Hiroshi era el déspota que pintaban las investigaciones y su deber de Avatar era evitar la guerra a como diera lugar.

Decidió ir a su habitación, con el patio ocupado y lleno de gente, prefería encerrarse en su habitación a meditar.

* * *

-¿Korra, estás ahí?

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió esa voz.

Podía quedarse callada y dejar que pase de largo…

-Sí, pasa.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Asami.

Era entrada la noche cuando aquellos ojos se miraron, bajo la luz constante de la ampolleta en la habitación.

Korra no pudo evitar burlarse de la bailarina. Le causaba gracia aquellas mantas que la protegían, cortesía de los maestros aire. Se veía rara con tanta cantidad de ropa encima. Asami se miró hacia abajo y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te burles, es mejor esto que andar con una polera rota y en ropa interior-Dijo con sorna.

-Pensé que no te preocupaba ir con poca ropa-Exclamó mientras terminaba de jugar en su consola de videojuegos.

-Sí, no hubiese sido una molestia para mí pero ya sabes, hay muchos monjes y respeto su cultura, es lindo que te regalen sábanas de vez en cuando.

Las dos rieron, a Korra le pareció gracioso el comentario, pero no hizo nada más. Apagó el televisor y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Asami la observó con una tímida sonrisa.

-No fuiste a cenar hoy día.

-No tenía hambre.

-¿No vas a comer nada?

-Cuando sea más tarde iré a buscar algo-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Segura que es por eso?

No recibió respuesta. Con algo de inseguridad se acercó a la cama, tanteando si Korra le daba esa posibilidad. Al no ver negativa por su actitud, se sentó cerca de ella.

-Te vi escabullirte cuando le di ese beso a Kuvira-Declaró.

La maestra agua siguió callada.

-Korra, sé que soy blanco de tus dudas y lo entiendo perfectamente-También miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había arrastrado con ella-No basta con que te diga que con Kuvira no sucede nada y esas actitudes quizás puedan resultarte confusas, pero si me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que lo que siento por ti de verdad es sincero.

De a poco, Korra levantó la vista hacia Asami.

-¿De verdad no sucedió nada entre ustedes? Dime la verdad por favor.

-Bueno… Hubo un intento de relación-Se sinceró-Kuvira me cortejaba y yo intenté muchas veces devolverle ese cariño que nadie más me había dado hasta ese momento, pero no lo sentía sincero. Creo que esas muestras respondían más a un agradecimiento eterno que a un verdadero sentimiento de amor-Lo dijo mirando esos ojos tristes y azulados-Al tiempo decidí cortar ese tipo de relación, no podía mentirle respecto a mis sentimientos.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?-Preguntó tímida.

-Mal al principio. Créeme, es igual que tú-Sonrió-Que se mosquean cuando no obtienen lo suyo.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy así-Dijo enojada e hizo un pequeño puchero. Asami levantó una ceja notando el gesto-Okey, continúa.

-Pero después entendió que no debía presionarme, así que decidió seguir a mi lado hasta que naciera en mí el sentimiento del amor-Suspiró con nostalgia-Cosa que jamás pasó…

-¿Y por qué sigue contigo en este plan?-Tenía muchas dudas que escapaban de su boca.

-Tiene un juramento conmigo y como buena militar, lo va a cumplir. Además, ella tiene otros asuntos que resolver con Industrias Futuro y sobre todo con la mafia-Terminó la frase, dando a entender que ella no contaría la historia de Kuvira.

Korra se quedó callada, pensando.

-Esa noche, cuando se conocieron ¿No hubo nada?

-No-Rememoró con una sonrisa-Traté de salir de allí alegando que yo no atendía mujeres, pero Kuvira me calló y me pagó a cambio de no decir nada a nadie. Estaba muy borracha y dada su posición podía haberme obligado a tener sexo con ella, pero me dijo que no se iba a aprovechar de alguien tan linda como yo, que prefería conversar conmigo para que se le pasara la borrachera y eso hicimos.

-¿Conversaron toda la noche?

-Sí-Sonrió-Ese fue el episodio que marcó nuestra amistad.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirse. Esa presión en el pecho había desaparecido, pero trataba de buscar incesantemente aquella señal que le dijera que todo era una equivocación. La bailarina en tanto, veía el conflicto en ese mar profundo, entendía los celos que nublaban su mente, así que decidió tomar la mano de la morena, tímida al principio, pero al no ver rechazo la apretujó con seguridad.

-Kuvira es mi amiga, casi mi hermana. Siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazón… Al igual que tú-Sintió de nuevo aquel perfume de jazmín cerca de su nariz. Su mente comenzó a trabajar incesantemente para no sucumbir a esa tentación-No pensé que fueras capaz de despertar tantas cosas en mí…-Una mano acarició el rostro de Korra, ésta comenzó a respirar sonoramente-No pensé que una mujer como tú me hiciera sonreír tanto, con tus historias, con tus locuras, con tu egolatría, con tus arrebatos infantiles…-Un beso se posó en su mejilla, húmedo por aquella lágrima que surcaba el rostro de Asami-Sé que quizás nunca me perdones y que lo nuestro no tenga un futuro, pero me esforzaré cada día para demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas Korra…

Se separó para volver a su habitación, pero un beso desesperado acalló esa retahíla de frases que estaban demás.

La bailarina sintió como su boca era presa de los labios de Korra, cómo su cintura era aprisionada por aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían por si alguna duda le quedaba. Vio que la morena había cerrado los ojos y ella se dejó llevar por la sensación de júbilo que significaba volver a sentir cerca a quien la había salvado de su propia existencia. Había sido brusco y sin permiso, pero no le importaba, quería callar esa última duda que le quedaba. Extrañaba tanto sus besos, su olor a jazmín, ese cuerpo que tan mágicamente se complementaba al suyo.

Eran besos profundos, cargados de deseo y liberación. Sus lenguas danzaban en busca de despertar múltiples sensaciones. Un gemido silenciado salió de la boca de Asami. Korra respiró profundamente ante el calor que comenzó a sentir su entrepierna, apretujando más ese cuerpo níveo. Con delicadeza, atrajo a Asami hacía sí acostándola en la cama, sin parar de besar aquellos labios carmesíes.

Los besos eran exquisitos, el tacto le encendía la piel como no pensaba que sucedería, Korra se separó de aquellos labios para respirar un poco, mirando aquellos ojos esmeralda que la observaban, menos oscuros de lo que estaban hace un rato, a la espera de ella, de su próximo movimiento.

En algún momento se le pasó por la mente parar la situación, pero lo desestimó. Le dolía la cabeza pensar tanto y admitía en ese instante ser débil ante el cuerpo que esperaba bajo de ella, era su tentación desde el momento que la vio y no pararía por asuntos de prejuicios ni futuras guerras, esta noche solo era para ellas.

Asami suspiró fuertemente cuando sintió el peso de Korra encima suyo, enredando sus piernas y haciendo más fuerte el calor que sentía su centro. Con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar por esos besos fugaces que paseaban por su cuello, esa lengua que mojaba sutilmente sus orejas, atrayendo suspiros cada vez más sonoros. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? Los años en sexo jamás la habían preparado para sentir el deseo que tenía en este momento. Un gemido sonoro salió de su boca cuando sintió la mano de Korra reposar tímidamente sobre su pecho.

La morena paró unos instantes, mirando y respirando copiosamente a la ojijade.

-Creo… Creo que deberías sacarte esto…-Dijo tímidamente, tomando entre sus manos la parte superior de la túnica. Carraspeó ante el deseo que invadía su cuerpo.

Se hincó en la cama mientras Asami en silencio se despojaba de aquellos ropajes. Korra respiró profundamente cuando vio a la bailarina con un sencillo sostén de encaje negro, observando esa piel de porcelana, debía ser suave al tacto y de solo imaginarlo sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su entrepierna.

Asami se sentó observando con lujuria a Korra. Tenía puesto unos pantaloncillos cortos azules y una polera negra ajustada que marcaba su buen físico. Tomó por debajo la tela para levantarla, siendo ayudada por la ojiceleste. Un cuerpo trabajado apareció delante de la bailarina, una piel morena que invitaba a descubrirla, solo cubierto por unas vendas que rodeaban su pecho.

La ojijade puso sus manos en el abdomen liso de Korra y besó esa piel achocolatada, sacando un suspiro que le nubló la razón.

Korra nuevamente se puso encima de Asami, gimiendo ante el contacto de su piel contra la suya. Sus labios buscaron nuevamente los suyos, aprisionándose lo más posible a ese cuerpo trabajado por la pasión y el desenfreno. La bailarina posó sus manos en la cintura ajena, sacando suspiros de ambas partes, el contacto era suave a pesar de ciertas cicatrices. Acarició lentamente aquella parte de Korra, mientras sentía como suaves besos húmedos bajaban por su cuello y bordeaban su prenda interior, esas manos que masajeaban en la espera de la orden tan anhelada.

La morena miró con gesto de pregunta, la que fue respondida con una sonrisa. Introdujo sus manos bajo la espalda de Asami y desabrochó esa incómoda prenda. La ojijade lanzó aquel sostén hacia una parte incierta de la habitación mientras veía cómo la morena quedaba seria.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó algo nerviosa. "¡Espíritus!" primera vez que se sentía tan insegura ante aquel mar en aparente calma-No es que no los hayas visto nunca…-Trató de bromear.

-Son hermosos…-Confesó. Era raro, jamás se había fijado en unos pechos por su atractivo sexual, pero los de Asami le parecían perfectos y apetecibles. El solo impulso de besarlos hizo que relamiera sus labios. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para la ojijade, quien respiró fuertemente tratando de que la lujuria no se le fuera de las manos.

-Tu turno-Asami se hincó delante de Korra y desabrochó con algo de torpeza ese seguro para comenzar a desenvolver el vendaje. Lo hizo lento, tomándose el tiempo, disfrutando sentir la mirada de Korra puestos en sus firmes pechos.

Cuando finalizó, tiró las vendas hacia cualquier lado, concentrada en la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Su busto era abundante, más grande que el de ella. Su mente viajó a aquella vez en su departamento, cuando por un descuido Korra le había mostrado los pechos, con dificultad había disimulado la impresión de aquel cuadro, pero no podía negar que para ese tiempo, ya la trastocaba su presencia.

Y ahora la tenía ahí, a la espera del siguiente movimiento.

Hincadas en la cama, Asami avanzó para rozar levemente sus pezones con los de Korra, que provocaron un gemido mutuo. Se abrazaron sintiendo la desnudez de sus partes superiores, sin soltar aquel beso desgarrador que invitaba a recostarse nuevamente sobre las sábanas.

Sin perder tiempo, Korra se acomodó entre las piernas de Asami, dando múltiples caricias a su cuello, subiendo por la vertiente de su pecho hasta llegar a esa fina punta, en la cual depositó un casto beso. Asami la miró casi enojada, esa espera la hacía sufrir en demasía. La morena entendió ese gesto y con más seguridad, se atrevió a pasar su lengua en un lento saboreo a aquel pezón erguido.

-Oh por dios…-No pudo callar aquel lamento, sumida en el placer. La ojiceleste se dedicó a lamer, a besar, a chupar esa punta que generaba tantas olas de sensaciones a una sumisa Asami. Cambió de objetivo mientras movía tímidamente su cadera contra la de su víctima, aumentando la humedad entre sus piernas. La bailarina suspiraba fuertemente, no pudiendo soportar más. En un rápido movimiento dejó a Korra debajo de ella mientras desabrochaba como podía sus pantalones cortos.

Korra hizo unas risitas. Estaba nerviosa como nunca, pero le tranquilizaba en parte saber que Asami parecía igual de acalorada que ella. Ayudó a la bailarina a sacar su propia prenda, quedando solo en ropa interior, mientras que Asami bajó sus pantalones dejando ver una pequeña prenda que apenas tapaba su desnudez.

Tragó saliva ante la escena, tenía al frente a Yokubo, a aquella bailarina que todos amaban y que unos pocos con el suficiente dinero podían conseguir. De pronto, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Korra?-Preguntó preocupada, quizás era todo demasiado rápido, quizás de nuevo la atormentaban los celos o la rabia.

-Nunca he estado con una mujer-Confesó mientras la bailarina se acostaba al lado de ella-Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Asami sonrió, un poco apenada.

-Yo tampoco-Admitió, mientras acariciaba tiernamente aquel pecho voluminoso de la jugadora profesional-Mi experiencia es solo con hombres, pero…-Se acercó lentamente a la morena, besando de a poco aquel pecho que la llamaba a perderse-¿Qué tal si… Descubrimos la fórmula entre nosotras?

Korra gimió al sentir esos labios aprisionar su oscuro pezón. La ojijade se volvió loca al sentir ese gemido tal real.

"¡Espíritus!" Desde los 16 años había estado con hombres, como un oficio cualquiera. Entendió que la búsqueda del placer propio no tenía cabida en ese mundo, debía sonreír, gritar, gemir y besar a personas que solo le dejaban un recuerdo adolorido y la sensación de suciedad. En el Sol Naciente no había sido muy distinto, pero agradecía haber podido elegir a su clientela. Los orgasmos habían llegado, pero eran vacíos, casi con culpa… No este festival de olas que llegaban a todo su cuerpo solo por el hecho de escuchar a su víctima gimiendo de placer.

Envalentonada por los besos y caricias que ejecutaba en los pechos de Korra, con una mano surcó decidida hacia la ropa interior de la morena, depositando unos pocos dedos en su sexo.

Al instante Korra saltó, presa del placer y la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Asami.

-¡Sí!-Dijo nerviosa-Sí, sí… Solo… No me lo esperaba.

-¿Quieres que los saque?-Consultó tímidamente.

"Dime que no, dime que no", sentía la humedad en sus dedos y extrañamente, le parecía embriagador.

-No…-Dijo suspirando.

Se puso encima de ella, besando sus pechos y realizando pequeños círculos en la entrepierna de Korra, quien gemía de manera ahogada evitando que lo gritos escaparan por su boca. "Oh por Raava", se sentía desfallecer ante el aumento de intensidad que ejercía Asami con esos dedos. La ojijade se abalanzó a su boca, sedienta, mientras acariciaba aquella humedad embriagadora. No tenía idea si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero al sentir las uñas de Korra raspando su espalda y aquellos gemidos callados siguió con más intensidad.

-Asami… Asami...-Gimió Korra, siguiendo el ritmo que indicaba esa mano hurgando en su interior. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su clímax y se separó de la ojijade-Asami espera… Espera…

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo con algo de frustración.

La morena sacó delicadamente la mano de Asami, carraspeando para poder decir lo que tenía en la garganta. La falta de tacto le dolió en lo más íntimo de su lujuria, pero quería alcanzar la cima de otra manera.

-Quiero llegar contigo-Le dijo con la boca seca.

-¿Y cómo?-Dijo confundida.

-Pues… Ehh… Leí algo en Internet…-Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿Leíste?-Enarcó una ceja, besando el rostro rojo de Korra.

-Bueno... VI algo en Internet-Confesó.

-¿Y quieres probarlo conmigo?-Sonrió ante la ternura de aquel gesto.

No esperó respuesta. Dejo sobre las sábanas a Asami, quien la observaba con cara de pregunta y puso sus manos en su propia ropa interior, como dudando, dándose cuenta del acto que iba a realizar… Después de unos segundos, decidió mandar todo al carajo sacándose la prenda, dejando al descubierto su entera desnudez.

Asami la miró con ojos profundos, invadida por el deseo.

Korra se acercó a la ropa interior de Asami, mirándola como pidiendo permiso. La bailarina cerró los ojos en señal de asentimiento, por lo que su prenda también fue sacada.

Completamente desnudas, Korra comenzó a acomodar las piernas de Asami.

-Así que viste algo en Internet-Dijo burlándose de la morena.

-Eché un vistazo por si las dudas-Se apoyó con sus brazos antes de seguir con cualquier movimiento.

-Espera un minuto… ¿Eso quiere decir que el Avatar tenía considerado un momento así?-Siguió con su burla, algo más nerviosa al ya resolver qué era lo que tenía en mente Korra.

-Antes de descubrir su secreto señorita Yokubo, investigué un poco…-Rió ante la confianza-un Avatar siempre debe estar preparado-Mirándola a los ojos y con lentitud, apoyó su sexo en el de Asami.

Un sonoro gemido salió de sus bocas, sintiendo la humedad de sus centros. Korra rodeó con los brazos a Asami mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento y pausado, la bailarina en tanto pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la ojiceleste, gimiendo en su boca.

-Korra… Korra…-Gemía Asami al sentir como las embestidas poco o poco iban aumentando de velocidad, las manos de Asami fueron bajando por esa firme espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos de Korra, apretándolos para ahondar en el contacto, lo que volvió loca a la maestra agua, tomando por las caderas a aquella de piel esmeralda, sintiendo la humedad y el fuego constante de su entrepiernas. Los besos profundos pasaron a ser jadeos y estos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos. En la antesala del clímax, la ojiceleste levantó una de las piernas de Asami, una perdición para las dos.

No se dio cuenta de los arañazos profundos que Asami dejaba en su espalda, ni en aquel agarre que dejaba marcada las caderas de la ojijade. Solo cerró los ojos antes ese gemido largo y profundo que escapó de la boca de las dos cuando el orgasmo tomó sus cuerpos sudados, una ola de placer larga y explosiva les recorrió el cuerpo mientras trataban de fundirse lo más posible, lo que les permitiera ese momento.

Korra dejó de mover sus caderas y sin salir de su lugar, se apoyó en el hombro de Asami. Ésta a su vez abría los ojos mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Tomaron aire unos instantes para luego abrazarse profundamente.

De manera lenta, Korra salió de encima para colocarse a un costado. Aún respiraba copiosamente cuando sintió unas manos acariciar su rostro, sudaba como nunca, pero tenía esa risa tonta que tanto amaba Asami.

Se miraron unos momentos, la bailarina mordió su labio inferior. Tenía tantas cosas por decir, tanto que agradecerle a su morena. La miró profundamente a los ojos, como queriendo decirle el mundo entero, pero luego sonrío:

-Gracias Internet.

Las dos rieron sonoramente, pero no más fuerte que los ruidos de su creciente amor.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Kuvira metalbender** Bueno, ya viste... Sí hubo algo de KuviSami en el pasado, pero es bastante improbable que de nuevo salga algo, aunque... No sé, lo dejo ahí, aún falta por saber del pasado de Kuvira xD **KeitoIchimura** Bueno, ya ves... Le costó poco analizar. Naa pero esto no significa que haya un perdón absoluto, aún hay cosas que atormentan tanto a Korra como Asami, hagamos como que fue una tregua, una tregua zukistrukis **Tc99** Cierto? Asami se merece el mundo entero, pero sin desgracias superadas no sería Asami, espero te haya gustado este "estar juntas" **Vetara** la bida bale berga, pero no tuviste que esperar mucho en todo caso xD perdón si di falsas esperanzas en el capítulo anterior, espero haberme emancipado **Ruha** Siempre tú y tus conjeturas, me encanta :D Hiroshi es un hijo de la chingada y Amón también, pero como lo dije en un momento... No todo es lo que parece... Ahora puedes preocuparte menos porque el equipo Mako irá al rescate **Isabel0394** Espero haberte sorprendido con este contenido perver entonces :) Cuando escribas solo avisa, con gusto te leo **HanelBlumaTanu** Kuvirazone! Igual le tengo algo guardado, no es que se vaya a quedar sola, o no sé, tengo que pensarlo todavía **Zhyo Jarjayez** Sí, de hecho no tengo sábanas en mi cama xD ya veré tu tumblr antes de dormir **Sarai Balam** Cómo sería ese encuentro? Sería "brígido" (palabra que ocupo mucho), creo que será tan brígido que todavía no me lo logro imaginar xD Lin tiene dos semanas para escapar o que la vayan a buscar **Ninna Fox** Viste? Como lectora nueva te dejo este lindo y sensual capítulo largo **Marilinn** Asami lovers :D Sí, fue una historia triste lo siento :( pero esperemos que al final de esta historia pueda tener quizás un final feliz, no puedo asegurar nada, me gusta el drama político (y las explosiones) **west jori** Muy bien! Espero que te guste este capítulo entonces, con mucho amor para lectores como tú **Aly G** Leíste bien, Asami contó SU historia, no la de Kuvira, pero ya sabremos el pasado de Kuvira y cómo llegó a meterse en el bando contra Industrias Futuro **AlexandraArcher** Pobre Asami! Pero eso la hace fuerte, a pesar de lo hijoputa que fue Hiroshi... O no tal solo él, no sé... Al menos siempre estarán los fuertes y sensuales brazos de riKorra de consuelo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Buuuuueeeenas gente! Pensé que nunca volvería pero OMG, volví después de muchos meses afuera...**

 **Pido mil disculpas a todos aquellos lectores que me seguían en cada capítulo. La verdad no quiero alargarme mucho en los detalles de por qué estuve ausente tanto tiempo, pero creo que igual merecen un resumen: Mucho trabajo (incluso fines de semana), fin del trabajo, volver a la capital de mi país, instalarme en un nuevo hogar, esperar semanas para contratar internet, una falta de inspiración fatal y una larga "reescrituración" de la historia. Ahora que resolví todo eso puedo volver con tranquilidad al fanfic y terminarlo como se debe... Quedan muchos capítulos pero menos para el final! Además, quiero terminarlo pronto porque 1. Tengo otra historia en mente con temática KorrAsami y 2. Me enteré que los cómics de la pareja preferida no estarán hasta el otro año :c por eso creo bueno llenar internet con material mientras la espera se alarga.**

 **Así que eso, un gusto volver y esperando que les guste el nuevo capítulo y los que vendrán. (porque sí, vendrán, ya hay varios adelantados)  
**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino (hagan el cómic pronto!)  
**

Capítulo 24

Estiró lentamente su cuerpo, despegándose del contacto. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta con pesar que aún quedaba un poco de noche en lo alto. El amanecer aparecía con un tono gris azulado que llamaba a seguir durmiendo ante la pesadez del color, pero no lo hizo.

Miró hacia la ventana, con pereza pero sin sueño.

Observaba su alrededor. Los afiches, la ropa tirada en el suelo, aquel escritorio que tenía consigo numerosos libros. Creía recordar alguna vez a su madre hablando de la leyenda del Avatar, de cómo existía solo una persona capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, encargada de equilibrar y traer paz al mundo. Recordaba un suspiro gigante, una niña pequeña acostada, un cariño en el pelo y una conversación que se repetía.

-¿Por qué el Avatar ya no está?-Preguntaba con ojos de inocencia.

-Desapareció, muy probablemente no lo merezcamos-Terminaba de leer.

Imaginó al Avatar como un gran hombre, fuerte, valiente y musculoso, capaz de atravesar muros, levantar barcos y destruir montañas con el poder de sus elementos. Nunca se desvivió por tener poderes como algunas personas, pero admiraba la imagen del Avatar. Definitivamente, de haber existido esa figura en sus tiempos de niñez, habría alucinado con ella, como lo hacen los pequeños con las figuras de acción y grandes princesas…

Decidió observar hacia el otro lado, Korra dormía boca abajo y respiraba sonoramente.

Asami sonrió.

Definitivamente, esa imagen no era su Avatar de la niñez.

Se dedicó a observarla. Era una chica normal, si no fuese por su popularidad pasaría perfectamente como cualquier joven universitaria, quizás una estudiante que dedicaba su tiempo libre a trabajar como garzona en algún café. Esa piel morena la identificaba desde lejos como ciudadana de las Tribus Agua, adornada por alguna que otra cicatriz, quizás por culpa del entrenamiento de Pro Control o para convertirse en la salvadora del mundo. Ese cabello castaño y corto caía desordenadamente. Korra seguía bufando y la bailarina miraba profundamente, aquella chica no tenía nada más de especial, salvo la cantidad de emociones que nacían de su cuerpo ante el contacto de sus dedos o esa sonrisa burlona y ególatra.

No le gustaba porque fuese el Avatar, hacía memoria de que el nudo en el estómago ya había comenzado con su primer beso, cuando aún era invierno y Asami estaba decidida a no arrastrar a esa tierna chica en su lodo de venganza. Le había costado muchos minutos recomponerse cuando siguió la sugerencia de Kuvira y le había bailado en un cuarto del desaparecido Sol Naciente… Eran esas ganas que solo nacían con ella, las que habían resquebrajado esa sólida armadura que se había impuesto para ejercer justicia en Ciudad República.

Se dio el lujo de imaginar una vida con ella, tomadas de la mano por algún parque, paseando en esos lindos botes de pato-tortuga que estaban debajo de la Torre Futuro, gritando y tirando besos desde el palco de la Arena, escapando de las cámaras que seguían a la morena para ir a comer a algún restaurante, conduciendo su propio auto, llevándola al gimnasio para que entrene…

Si solo se hubiesen conocido en otra instancia. Su madre tenía razón, ni ella ni el mundo la merecían...

-¿Qué sucede?-Escuchó una voz de ultratumba salida de la almohada.

-Pensaba-Al darse cuenta de quién era, sonrió. Así evitaba la lágrima que afloraba.

-¿En qué?-Korra comenzó a estirarse y por inercia, abrazó el cuerpo de Asami, quedando frente a frente.

-En lo que sucedió anoche-Le miró coqueta, tragándose la pena-¿De verdad soy tu primera mujer?-No parecía creerle mucho aquel dato.

-De verdad…-Se restregó un ojo para verla bien-¿Por qué?

-Parecía que conocías muy bien todo lo que había que hacer-La miró con gesto pícaro.

-Te lo dije… Internet me ayudó-Se separó de Asami e hizo un gran sonido mientras se estiraba perezosamente. Luego de unos segundos volvió a abrazar a Asami, quien seguía mirándola-¿Quieres dormirte? Recién está amaneciendo…

-No tengo sueño-Dijo melancólica.

-Ouh…-Pensó unos instantes en volver a dormir, pero algo le sucedía a la ojijade, se preocupó-¿Estás bien?

-A decir verdad, pasan muchas cosas en mi cabeza en estos momentos-Confesó mientras acariciaba una mejilla morena-Korra, no soy idiota. Me consta que esto no implica que tengamos algo ni que me hayas perdonado-La maestra agua quiso alegar, pero Asami tenía razón, aún mantenía las dudas dentro de su mente, resguardándola ante cualquier desilusión-Aunque sí, agradezco lo que pasó…

Korra la miró extrañada ¿Le daba las gracias?

-Podré tener un recuerdo hermoso de ti cuando todo esto termine…

Korra frunció el ceño, no le agradaba esa idea fija en la cabeza de Asami de que debía destruir a su padre y huir. A decir verdad, ella tampoco podía dar cátedras de moral ya que había recurrido a la bailarina para vengarse de su ex novio, pero esto era distinto, era arrebatar una vida. Seguía sin poder creer en las acciones de Hiroshi, pero si fuesen verdad, tampoco estaría de acuerdo en asesinarlo como si nada. Era el Avatar y como tal debía evitar ese tipo de situaciones, no quería que Asami manchara su alma solo por obedecer a su ira.

-Tienes razón…-Carraspeó para pensar bien sus ideas-Esto no significa que haya olvidado las mentiras-Lo dijo seria, pero al instante su semblante se ablandó-Pero no tienes por qué hacer eso Asami ¡No tienes por qué irte!-Se acercó un poco y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla a la ojijade-Quién sabe si te hago cambiar de opinión…

-Dudo que puedas hacer eso, ya lo decidí-De manera brusca, se dio la vuelta mirando con su cuerpo hacia la ventana. Korra se desilusionó un poco, quizás no era el momento para convencerla de escuchar a Hiroshi.

Decidió cambiar de tema, era muy temprano como para ponerse a discutir.

Agradecía en parte que la bailarina se hubiese dado la vuelta. Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras su mente se llenaba nuevamente de dudas, pero dudas más exquisitas.

-Y… Ejem…-Pestañeó muchas veces, nerviosa-Oye y… Cómo… Cómo…

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Asami, sin moverse.

-¿Cómo… Cómo estu… Cómo estuve?

"En serio", en algún segundo pensó en enojarse por esa pregunta, pero entendió que era Korra. Debía estar pensando en que justamente era ella la referente del sexo en ese lugar. Agradeció el cambio de tema. Se dio la vuelta y la observó detenidamente. La morena se sintió nerviosa, Asami miraba su desnudez como quien busca el error en la ecuación.

Su semblante se suavizó, tomó lentamente una mano de la ojiceleste y la llevó a su mejilla, sintiendo el tibio contacto que éste generaba.

-Korra, fue increíble…-Confesó segura-Quizás no me creerías, pero eres la primera persona con quien disfruto llegar a un orgasmo.

-¿En serio?-Sintió que Asami le quería tomar el pelo. Trabajaba con miles de hombres, quizás a muchos debiese decirles lo mismo.

-Para mí el sexo siempre ha sido un trabajo más que un momento de diversión. Desde el momento que Xing abusó de mí entendí que él esperaba desde ese instante que yo fuese una máquina sexual-Ensombreció el semblante-Sin sentimientos, sin lazos de por medio…-Korra la miraba curiosa, le gustaba cuando Asami salía de su mutismo y abría su corazón-Aprendí a fingir, a hacer creer que me gustaba, pero nunca la pasé bien… En el Sol Naciente recién comencé a sentir placer-Admitió, un poco avergonzada-Pero sabía que era solo una transacción, una muñeca utilizada, nunca tuve esperanza de sentirme plena con un hombre, menos con una mujer…

-¿Y por qué eso?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Antes de ti, tuve muchos prejuicios respecto al sexo con mujeres. En el internado no eran muy partidarios de ese tipo de relaciones, además las pocas "amigas" que tuve hasta los 16 me decían que hacerlo con un hombre era lo mejor del mundo. Aprendí que sin ese "aparato" no era mucho lo que podías conseguir-Asami sonrió recordando su infancia.

Korra rió sonoramente, Asami la golpeó en un brazo.

-¡Hey! Bueno, disculpa señorita que sí sabe de esto-Le hizo un puchero.

-¡No! ¡La verdad yo no sabía nada! Jajaja-Se calmó y se dedicó a mirar tiernamente a la bailarina-Es primera vez que lo hago con una mujer, solo había tenido como pareja sexual a Mako y también pensaba como tú, por eso la risa-Miró hacia otro lado, escarbando en su mente-A decir verdad, creo que yo sí estaba dispuesta a meterme con una mujer, en mi rubro ves a muchas bastante atractivas-Levantó una ceja al recordar a sus contrincantes-Pero la verdad es que no estaba interesada en eso, me gustaba ser figura de Industrias Futuro y ver mi cara en la portada de los diarios, esa era mi droga favorita-Admitió con risa.

-Deberías tener sexo contigo misma-Se burló.

-Jajajajaja no, es mucho mejor contigo-Se acercó para robarle un beso intenso, que Asami aceptó gustosa-¿Entonces? ¿Ahora crees que el sexo entre mujeres es mejor?-Dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de sus labios.

-No…-Cerró los ojos cuando sintió nuevamente el peso de Korra encima de ella-Creo que estar contigo es lo que hace estos momentos tan plenos…-Reconoció.

La morena se separó de ella unos segundos, mirando aquellos ojos esmeralda que invitaban a creer todo lo que transmitían. Le resultaba tan difícil traer la imagen de sí misma enterándose que había sido utilizada para tomar la vida de un hombre, quedaba atrás ante declaraciones como esas y el querer vislumbrar la idea de estar juntas sin todas esas trabas de por medio.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de amarla, aun sabiendo que el futuro era incierto y probablemente ella encontraría una manera de llevar a cabo su cometido. La mañana recién se asomaba y no era hora para ponerse a pensar en las implicancias de la situación, pero solo una frase la llenó de seguridad antes de hacer lo que quería.

"No quiero perderla".

Korra volvió a apoyarse en ella, recorriendo aquel cuerpo níveo mientras unos besos furiosos eran depositados en su boca. Comenzó a gemir ante el choque de lenguas que tenían, mientras que con un brazo ya acomodaba las piernas de Asami entre las suyas.

Se separaron para volver a jadear, ese contacto húmedo y caliente que las volvía locas… Korra tiró hacia atrás las sábanas que las cubrían, presa del calor en el ambiente, moviendo sus caderas al compás de las de Asami, mientras recibía más arañazos en su espalda y suspiros en su oreja.

Se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo que tenía debajo, lista para otra sesión de placer cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió furiosamente.

-¡Korra!-Gritó Bolin, adentrándose en la pieza-¡Tenemos que salir de… AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡BOLIN! ¡¿QUIERES CERRAR LA PUERTA POR FAVOR?!-Una enrojecida Korra agarraba nuevamente las sábanas, tapándose por completo con Asami debajo de ella.

-¡OH POR LOS ESPÍRITUS!-La puerta se cerró, volviendo al silencio que había hace unos minutos, solo interrumpido por las risillas de Asami. Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que el maestro tierra volviera a hablar-Lo siento chicas-Dijo susurrando, pero lo bastante fuerte para que se oiga-Siento interrumpirlas pero hay que salir de aquí y rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Korra preguntó mientras Asami se tapaba la boca, muerta de risa.

-Los acólitos de guardia nos informaron que hay actividad extraña fuera de la academia, un furgón se estacionó a cinco cuadras de acá y probablemente sea gente de Amón, tenemos que sacar a Asami de aquí.

Korra miró a la bailarina, quien cambió rápidamente el semblante.

-Danos cinco minutos-Dijo Asami, parándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Dijo confundida.

-Te pasa por faltar a la cena de ayer-Dijo buscando su ropa interior-Organizamos un plan de huida por si Amón llegaba hasta aquí.

-Ouh…-La morena se quedó pensando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vístete!-La apuró Asami.

La morena saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose al clóset de donde sacó un bolso con ropa y accesorios. Recogió la polera que Asami le había quitado y busco unos pantalones azules largos. Vio que la bailarina buscaba el ropaje de los monjes aire.

-No, no te pongas eso, yo te paso ropa-Buscó entre sus cosas y le arrojó a Asami unas prendas-No soporto verte así-Dijo con una sonrisa rápida.

-Yo tampoco, gracias-Dijo mientras se ponía la ropa interior y encima de ella, una polera sin mangas y unos pantalones apretados.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí.

Abrieron la puerta encontrándose a Bolin, quien las esperaba con una sonrisa picarona.

-Qué buenas son las reconciliaciones ¿No?-Miró en tono burlón.

-Cállate Bolin-Le miró enojada Korra.

-Por favor, si quieren besuquearse en el auto no hay problema-Dijo levantando las cejas-Me avisan y les hago unas lindas imágenes que podrían subir a…

-¡Cállate Bolin!-Gritaron las mujeres al unísono.

-¡Está bien! Está bien… Síganme.

Las condujo más allá de la pista de obstáculos donde Korra entrenaba. La academia de meditación y hogar de algunos maestros y acólitos aire se encontraba en una amplia zona boscosa, a la salida de la ciudad. Caminaron entre medio de grandes árboles hasta llegar a un edificio rectangular de paredes blancas, sin ningún tipo de ostentación: El dormitorio de los acólitos aire.

Adentro había muchas literas, todas desocupadas. En la gran habitación solo se encontraba Tenzin con un traje especialmente diseñado para volar gracias a su Aire Control y Kuvira, quien llevaba un buzo deportivo verde, ocultando sus bandas bajo éste.

La ojiverde solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño cuando vio que Asami llegaba sin el ropaje de los acólitos.

-Buenos días chicos-Dijo Tenzin rápidamente-Nosotros vigilaremos mientras ustedes salen por el túnel-Dicho esto, se movió unos pasos dejando ver una alfombra roja, la cual corrió descubriendo una pequeña puertecilla-Nos ajustaremos al plan de ayer… Opal los espera en el lugar de reunión, Bolin tiene las coordenadas.

-¿Qué pasará contigo Tenzin? ¿Pema y los niños?-Preguntó Korra preocupada.

-Jinora los sacó de aquí antes que ustedes fueran avisadas-Mostró una pequeña sonrisa-Van de camino al Templo del Aire del Oeste.

-¿Tan lejos?

-Se merecen unas vacaciones, además, con este conflicto temo que pueda pasarles algo-Dijo tranquilo.

-Tenzin, mil disculpas… No tenías por qué protegerme…-Dijo acongojada Asami, tenía sobre ella el peso de la culpa.

-Asami, tranquila-Le sonrió mientras abría la puertecilla-Desde que comenzaron los conflictos con el Imperio Tierra, supe que yo podría ser un objetivo… Solo tuvimos que adelantar el escape.

-Siento interrumpir pero tienen que irse-Dijo seria Kuvira-Los espías acólitos dijeron que la gente de Amón no tarda en llegar.

Dicho esto, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. Comenzaban el ataque.

-¡Salgan! ¡Los alcanzaremos en el punto de reunión!-Gritó Tenzin. Korra, Bolin y Asami se adentraron bajo el suelo, desapareciendo de la superficie.

Bajaron rápidamente por una escalera hasta llegar a un túnel oscuro. Bolin sacó un mapa y una linterna para ubicarse.

-Bien… Según esto debemos llegar a ese cruce y tomar el camino de la derecha... Caminar y pasar por tres cruces más y doblar a la izquierda… Llegaremos a las aguas servidas, caminaremos hasta la tercera escotilla y saldremos por allí-El maestro tierra arrugó la nariz, pensando-A ver, de nuevo…

-Dame eso-Korra le quitó los objetos, revisando bien la ruta indicada en el mapa. Luego de unos momentos asintió-Está bien, avancemos.

Hicieron el tramo indicado por el papel, caminando por aquel túnel afirmado por algunos palos. Korra guiaba el grupo en silencio, preocupados por la salud del maestro aire y la maestra tierra. Veían otros túneles por su camino, pero eran un despiste para quienes posiblemente los siguieran. Después de un rato, los tres llegaron hasta el canal de aguas servidas.

Con gran esfuerzo, Bolin hizo Tierra Control para sellar la entrada que conectaba el viejo túnel con la red de alcantarillado.

-Vámonos rápido por favor… No aguanto este olor-Suplicó luego de tapar el agujero.

Corrieron hasta alcanzar la escotilla indicada. La luz del día recién comenzado los cegó cuando Bolin sacó la tapa. Subieron rápidamente hasta llegar a una calle bastante desierta. Era un barrio residencial, con poca gente a esa hora de la mañana.

-¡Bolin!-Se escuchó un susurro a lo lejos.

Los tres chicos subieron al auto gris y viejo del maestro tierra. Opal arrancó el motor para salir rápidamente de allí.

Bolin soltó un largo bostezo mientras Pabu se subía en sus piernas, lanzando algunos chillidos.

-Estúpido Amón-Dijo rascando sus ojos-Hubiese decidido atacar un poco más tarde…

-No seas tonto-Le dijo Opal, sin desviar la vista del camino-¿Tú crees que iba a tener una consideración con nosotros?

-Debe haberse acostado muy temprano como para atacar a esta hora-Bufó enojado-¡Mira! ¡Son las 8 de la mañana!-Indicó el reloj del auto dando a entender su drama.

En el asiento de atrás, Korra apretó con fuerza la mano de Asami, quien miraba hacia el exterior con semblante preocupado.

-Tranquila-Susurró cerca de su oído-Si Kuvira es tan genial como dices que es, la veremos pronto en…-Se quedó callada unos segundos, para decir con fuerza-Esperen ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿No le dijiste del plan?-Bolin miró hacia atrás, retando a Asami.

La bailarina solo movió los hombros, dando a entender que no lo había hecho por razones obvias. El maestro tierra la miró con gesto acusador, para luego dirigirse a Korra, quien pedía una respuesta.

-Vamos a la Arena.

-¿A la Arena?-Preguntó extrañada-¡Pero si está en reparaciones!

-Por lo mismo, es un buen lugar de escondite por el momento-Le sonrió.

* * *

Llegar a la quinta planta no fue fácil. Máquinas, herramientas y trabajadores obraban rápidamente a esas horas, cuando la ciudad comenzaba a funcionar. Los miraron con gesto curioso, pero los dejaron pasar e indicaron la mejor manera de subir al último piso, lugar conocido por los Hurones de Fuego, pero no por sus fanáticos: Ahí realizaban sus entrenamientos.

Subieron las escaleras sorteando los trabajos de reconstrucción que se hacían allí. Raiko había decidido no dejarse amedrentar por el ataque ocurrido en aquel lugar, autorizando su pronta re-inauguración para la final del torneo de Pro Control, instancia que por seguro tendría un altísimo costo en seguridad y vigilancia y que pillaba en muy mal momentos a los chicos, no habían entrenado desde que la Arena había sido atacada.

Una gran cancha ocupaba la mayoría del quinto piso, ataviado con múltiple equipamiento para entrenar. Mako, Jinora y un chico de tez morena los esperaban sentados en una de las bancas del lugar.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-Pregunta Mako.

-Sin novedades-Dice Opal.

-¿Y este quién es?-Pregunta Bolin, mirando con suspicacia al niño.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Kai-Dice Jinora, sonrojándose un poco-Es uno de los maestros que viene del templo del Oeste, nos ayudará a atrapar a Amón.

-¡Hola!-Saluda el adolescente, tiene un gracioso mohicano como peinado y viste con ropa de calle color verde-Gusto en conocerlos.

-Y el novio de Jinora-Agrega Opal con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Opal!-Dicen los niños, pero al instante Jinora apunta a todos-Es secreto, no se lo digan a mi padre.

Todos ríen, pero al instante vuelven a su semblante preocupado.

-Gusto en conocerte Kai-Le dice Korra amablemente, pero agrega-Ahora díganme ¿Qué pasará con Tenzin y Kuvira?

-¿No le dijiste del plan?-Mako miró a Asami con gesto acusador. La bailarina movió hacia un lado los ojos, disculpándose por ese pequeño detalle-Arghh, está bien…-La observa enojado, para luego dirigirse a Korra-Tú te quedarás aquí con los demás a la espera de Tenzin y Kuvira. Con Kai y Opal iremos a los barrios bajos a conseguir información sobre Lin. No hay tiempo que perder.

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso que tú vayas a los barrios bajos? Eres un policía-Lo miró extrañada Asami, aún le parecía raro que el cadete se ofreciera a buscar información en esos lugares.

-Cuando éramos adolescentes hicimos algunos trabajos con la Triple Amenaza-Aclaró Bolin, algo incómodo.

-No es algo de lo que nos sintamos muy orgullosos-Reafirmó su hermano-Pero tengo algunas cuentas que tratar con ellos y ésta es una buena oportunidad para arreglarlos-Dijo serio.

-¿Y el novio de Jinora?-Preguntó Korra, la idea de quedarse a esperar no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Ex delincuente juvenil-Sonrió el aludido-Tengo mis estrategias para conseguir algo de información.

-Jinora, avísame cuando lleguen tu padre y Kuvira. Nosotros volveremos apenas tengamos algo importante-Dijo Mako, quien desapareció con Opal y Kai. Los demás los observaron con preocupación.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Fue Korra quien finalmente soltó su frustración.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ese maldito Amón puede venir a hacer lo que se le dé la gana y nadie sabe nada!-Caminó en dirección a unos sacos de boxeo, que golpeó con gran fuerza-Ahora más encima tenemos que quedarnos aquí a esperar… ¡Deberíamos ir y atrapar a Amón ahora que podemos!

-Mi papá dejó claro que no quería ayuda de nosotros-Exclamó Jinora. Comenzó a rascarse un brazo en gesto nervioso-Entiendo que te preocupe la situación, pero créeme, mi padre sabe por qué dice las cosas… Si dentro de dos horas no aparece, lo iremos a buscar-Miró seria a Korra-Te lo prometo.

-¿Saben qué es lo que más me preocupa?-Interrumpió Bolin, quien se había quedado pegado mirando a Korra golpear los sacos de boxeo-Se acerca la final del torneo de Pro Control y no nos hemos preparado para nada-Se acercó a una pelota de entrenamiento para tomarla, sumido en sus pensamientos-¿Qué plan tenemos para eso? La reconstrucción será pronto y Raiko querrá que se agende la final para lo antes posible…

-Y puede ser que Amón decida hacerle algo a Lin para esa ocasión y se nos adelante-Dijo seria Asami, mirando a Korra-Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero insisto en que Hiroshi tiene algo que ver con Amón, opino que lo agarremos y lo hagamos hablar, quizás él tenga pistas que nos haga llegar más rápido a Beifong.

-¡No!-Dijo enojada Korra, golpeando con fuerza el saco de boxeo, el cual comenzó a tirar arena-Me cuesta pensar que Hiroshi sea tan malvado, de verdad-Dijo dolida, mirando hacia abajo-Esperemos a que regrese Tenzin, Kuvira y los chicos y veamos cuál es el siguiente plan. Si la mayoría decide ir por Hiroshi, lo respetaré… Pero por ahora no, por favor.

La maestra agua se alejó hasta salir del gimnasio. Jinora, Bolin y Asami la observaron preocupados.

-Asami, entiendo que quieras venganza contra tu padre, pero entiéndenos y sobre todo a Korra-De manera distraída, Bolin hizo levitar un disco de tierra, mirando con cara acongojada a la bailarina-Antes de Hiroshi, Mako y yo éramos unos delincuentes sin futuro que se metieron al Pro Control para ganar monedas extras. Conocimos de casualidad a Korra y ese señor vio algo en nosotros, gracias a él somos los mejores jugadores del torneo por dos años…-Asami miró hacia abajo, incapaz de sentir algo de comprensión por su desgraciado padre-Nos cuesta creer que sea el monstruo que tú comentas, sobre todo para ella…

Asami se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando.

-A nosotros no nos simpatiza Hiroshi, pero aparte de Tenzin, Sato es como un padre para Korra-Comentó Jinora, quien se sentó en el suelo en pose de meditación, buscando algo de calma-Dale tiempo para aceptar las cosas, de ver la realidad con sus propios ojos…

-¡Es que no lo entienden!-Exclamó enojada la ojijade-¡Hiroshi es el culpable de todo esto! Desde siempre ha estado ligado a la mafia y al juego sucio, no quiero imaginar cuánta sangre y dolor ha derramado por sus intereses-Se rascó la cabeza con gesto impaciente-Lo más probable es que ustedes también sean parte de su plan para dominar el mundo ¡¿Es que no lo ven?! ¡Perdemos el tiempo con ese tal Amón cuando Hiroshi debe ser la respuesta a todo esto! Sáquense la venda del rostro un rato…-Terminó de discutir, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta por donde desapareció Korra.

No terminaba de abrir el picaporte cuando fue empujada por un grupo de personas que irrumpieron estrepitosamente en la sala.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!

Korra y Kuvira echaron el cuerpo maltrecho de Tenzin en una camilla ubicada a un costado del gimnasio. Jinora se acercó rápidamente a verlo, tenía parte de su ropa chamuscada y heridas pequeñas surcaban su rostro.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué sucedió ahí?!

Kuvira respiró unos segundos antes de hablar, también llevaba la ropa chamuscada y pequeñas heridas que manchaban su vestimenta, pero estaba en mejores condiciones que el maestro aire.

-Eran demasiados… Pudimos retenerlos un momento pensando que llegaríamos fácilmente a Amón, pero el desgraciado apareció en el último momento y nos lanzó una granada… Qué hijo de puta más grande…

-¡Cuidado!

Con un rápido movimiento, Asami atrapó el cuerpo de la maestra metal, que se desvanecía del cansancio.

-¡Bolin! ¡Trae agua!-Gritó asustada la bailarina. Korra le acercó una silla para que pudiera sentarse. Acomodaron a Kuvira que transpiraba copiosamente. El maestro tierra le alcanzó una botella que la ojiverde bebió como si no hubiese mañana.

-Gracias…

-¿Cómo pudieron escapar? ¿Los siguieron?-Dijo con apuro Korra.

-Tenzin me protegió, pero quedó muy herido…-Miró hacia donde estaba el maestro aire, quien era atendido rápidamente por su hija mayor-Con el último esfuerzo alcanzó a hacernos una cortina de humo, pero se desmayó… Alcancé a llegar a los túneles y derrumbé todo…-Sonrió con malicia-Creo que me eché a algunos en el camino, y con el viejo a cuestas… Jajajajaajaja-Echó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a la ojiceleste-Hazte esa, Avatar…

-¡Shht!-Asami y Korra le cerraron la boca mirando hacia Bolin, quien no se había percatado de aquel comentario, preocupado por ayudar a Jinora en las labores de atención.

-Jajajajajaja-Rio cuando le soltaron la mandíbula, pasado el peligro.

-¡Serás idiota!-Dijo enojada Korra, Asami solo miró con risa a la maestra metal, entendiendo su broma-Si haces bromas significa que estás bien, así que iré a curar a Tenzin-Dijo seria, prestándole atención a la camilla.

-¿Los ayudaron los acólitos?-Preguntó Asami mientras veía suspirar de cansancio a la maestra metal.

-Sí… Debo admitir que el vejete aire tenía todo muy bien planeado. En este momento los acólitos cuidan la Arena, pero estoy segura de que no nos siguieron…-Producto del calor, sacó su capucha dejando al descubierto su polera sin mangas, heridas pequeñas surcaban su cuerpo.

-Iré a buscar algo para limpiarte-La bailarina le dio un beso en el cabello. Kuvira la miró con ternura, pero endureció el rostro cuando recordó que no llevaba el traje de los acólitos aire.

Luego de unos minutos, Korra logró sanar las heridas de Tenzin, quien seguía aturdido por los golpes. El maestro aire fue tapado con unas mantas del lugar y los demás se sentaron a esperar a que despierte. Mako y los demás aún no dan señales de vida. Un murmullo hace que los demás miren hacia la camilla, la cual empieza a moverse.

-Jinora…

-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?-Dice angustiada.

-No… Estoy bien…-Abre con pesar los ojos, vislumbrando a Korra, Kuvira, Asami y Bolin-Qué gusto verlos bien chicos…-Sonríe débilmente, aún mareado por la paliza.

-Korra curó tus heridas papá-Dice feliz su hija.

-Tendrás que reposar mínimo cinco días para comenzar a recuperarte Tenzin-Le sonrió Korra-Estás bastante maltrecho, pero lo hubieses estado más si no fuese por Kuvira-Admitió con pesar, pero le dirigió una sonrisa a la maestra metal, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias chicas, son muy gentiles…-Les sonríe, pero al instante se dirige a la maestra agua-Korra, no solo es Asami la que está en peligro, también lo estás tú.

-Amón sabe que no debería meterse conmigo-Entrecerró los ojos, a sabiendas que Bolin también escucha la conversación.

-Mientras Kuvira peleaba pude intercambiar unas palabras con Amón… Quiere matarte, a ti y a Asami…-Tose un poco producto de las heridas, pero continua-Tiene un ejército enorme y no solo manda a los Igualitarios, también a la Triple Amenaza y a miembros del Consejo… Ya no tiene caso que lo ocultemos en el equipo, necesitamos toda la ayuda del mundo y tú eres nuestra carta bajo la manga-Dijo solemnemente.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Dijo confundida.

-En este estado no puedo entrenarte, pero tenemos a grandes maestros de todos los controles… Ellos continuarán tu entrenamiento hasta que lleguemos a Lin y terminemos esta guerra.

-Eso significa que…

-Le diremos a todos que eres el Avatar, Korra-Dijo con solemnidad.

-¡Esperen un momento…! ¡¿EL AVATAR?!-Todos observaron a Bolin, sin acordarse de que estaba en la misma habitación-¡¿KORRA, ERES EL MALDITO AVATAR?!-Exclama con grandes ojos.

* * *

-¡Por mis dos lindos dedos, te juro que no sé nada!

-¡Mientes! ¡Dime ahora o despídete de tus dedos Ping!

-¡Mako! ¡No alces la voz!

Estaban en un callejón bastante oscuro, aunque el sol golpeaba con fuerza sobre la ciudad. En las afueras una gran manifestación cultural se tomaba las calles, ocultando la trifulca que minutos antes se había llevado a cabo. Tres individuos permanecían inconscientes, mientras Opal vigilaba la entrada de aquella calle. Kai estaba encima de un hombre bastante golpeado, mientras el cadete de policía sostenía por el cuello a quien fuera su antiguo compañero de mafia.

-¡Cuántas veces me has amenazado y nunca has hecho nada!-Gritó con rabia, intentando persuadir al maestro fuego.

-Quizás ésta sea la vez que haga algo-Profirió con una mirada rabiosa-¡HABLA!

De su mano derecha apareció una llama continua de fuego, como una daga, amenazando peligrosamente al pequeño hombre blanquecino de ojos rasgados que transpiraba copiosamente. Se aterró cuando verdaderamente, sintió el fuego quemando los pelos de su cabeza.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!-Gritó desesperado-A veces hemos ido a dejar… ciertos encargos a los Igualitarios… El viejo barrio de Industrias Futuro…-Dijo entre sollozos el hombre-¡Es todo lo que sé Mako! ¡Aaah!

El tipo fue lanzado al suelo con brusquedad. Comenzó a arrastrarse con la esperanza de escapar, pero fue retenido por un pie pesado en su espalda.

-Ya está Mako, ¡Vámonos!-Opal veía con preocupación la cantidad de gente que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban.

-No…-Insistió-Si los dejamos escapar irán a contarle a sus jefes lo que hicimos-Miró a Ping con una sonrisa en el rostro-Pero creo que tengo una idea…

El hombre con dedos de más no sonrió, era seguro que venía algo muy feo para él y sus secuaces.

* * *

 **Respondiendo (después de muuucho tiempo) Reviews**

 ***Nadie se debe acordar de lo que escribieron la última vez xD**

 **Luna RedDragon** Espero alegrarte nuevamente con esta actualización **Tc99** Llegó harto tarde la continuación, pero llegó **Aly G** Jajaja, yo también me reí escribiéndolo, me gusta pensar que Korra es torpe para expresar ese tipo de pensamientos ¿Kuvira y Opal? No lo había pensado en un principio, pero leyendo Un Puente Hacia Ti me di cuenta que es una pareja con mucho potencial, eso sí, no creo que tome la idea, así que no se ilusionen y despreocúpense por Bolin **Ninna Fox** Gracias por leerlo **HanelBlumaTanu** ooooh excelente **KeitoIchimura** Siempre el sexo ayuda en las reconciliaciones, al menos puedo decir que habrá más, lo siento si este capítulo llegó muuucho después de tu cumpleaños :c jajaja **Ruha** Jajaaa, no pienses tan mal de Makario, si bien es egocéntrico siempre termina dando todo de sí por los buenos propósitos. Asami sufrirá, lo siento, le pongo sufrimiento porque sé que se la puede. Me gusta el Kuvisami pero creo que las dos se parecen mucho como para intentar una relación duradera, en fin. En cuanto a Lin... Bueno, ya veremos si sus sospechas son correctas y la ex jefa aparece para ser "sacrificada" D: **Jydr** Woow, sé que me demoré mucho, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero retomes este amoroso fic :c **ZerudaPrincess** MUJEEEEEEEER (me alegra que me dejes reviews porque puedo hablar en shileno) volví después de mucho tiempo, fui algo así como una lectora fantasma, me leo siempre tu cochiná de historia pero me encanta, supera mil veces mi zukistrukismo de un capítulo xD Nada poh, Asami y Korra se aman, Hiroshi es malulo, cosas por allí, cosas por allá, en fin, espero ahora sí terminar está weá y lanzarme con otro fic, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo y mi pega rindió frutos millonarios. Un abrazo! (Y sí, a mí también me recordó a Timmy Turner xD) **Zhyo Jarjayez** El internet es maravilloso, como un mágico mundo de colores... Yo también espero que nadie las haya escuchado porque gritaron harto xD **triblyn** Menos mal quedó bien en la historia, sino ahí sí que me deprimía :c Me costó encontrar inspiración, pero volvió, a mil **Marilinn** Qué bueno resultó mi despiste, todos cayeron en mi trampa MUAJAJA, qué bueno reclutar más Asami lovers, ella es como es y la amamos por eso. Faltan varios capítulos para el final, pero ya vamos por esa recta **Isabel0394** Falta para el "Te amo", mucho dolor y más explosiones :D **west jori** Y no fue un próximo domingo, perdóname :c **Sarai balam** La vida, a veces da y quita, por un lado tenemos a las chiquillas pasándola de lujo y por otro a Lin toda golpeada :c pero ya cambiará todo **Guest** Llegué súper tarde xD **AdriSato** Amén hermana! **Kutral** Me hiciste sonrojar :B Gracias y espero sigas leyendo esta historia, que al menos ya tiene final. Ya terminando empiezo otra historia al toque **Ichi** Como buen Avatar, tiene que estar siempre preparada :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo de la historia, bastante largo porque bueno... Igual me inspiré :) No mucho que decir, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo para el sábado o domingo siguiente, así podremos retomar el tiempo de espera de una semana y no de 3 meses xD Espero les guste! Espero sus lindos reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes pertenencen a Bryke (sí, me dio flojera)**

Capítulo 27

-… Deberías ser un poco más considerado tomando en cuenta que recién estoy empezando.

-Lo siento, pero debes aprender que la rabia NO es lo que impulsa el Fuego Control.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… Pero tú a veces me haces rabiar-Le sonríe.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Avatar-Le devuelve la gentil sonrisa.

-Chicos-Un funcionario de la Arena se asoma a la puerta-Hiroshi Sato viene a hablar con ustedes.

Los tres se miran serios. El hombre desaparece tras el anuncio.

Habían vivido una situación similar el año pasado, cuando por primera vez llegaban a una instancia como esa. Su mayor patrocinador los había instado a conseguir el triunfo, destacando su buen ojo y lo orgulloso que estaba de darles la oportunidad de salir adelante. Esa misma noche y tras un infartante final, habían levantado la copa, habían saboreado la victoria, habían desechado las frustraciones del pasado y miraban con optimismo el futuro, lejos de los problemas que los aquejaban.

Pero no contaban con que el futuro era incierto y hoy los tenía en un capítulo de lo más impensado, en un plan casi suicida para atrapar al hombre más poderoso de Ciudad República (y que era su máximo apoyo) y de paso evitar una guerra casi definida entre dos naciones.

-¡Qué gusto verlos chicos!-Hiroshi Sato hizo su aparición, tan elocuente como siempre.

-¡Hiroshi!-Dijo Korra, pero al instante se arrepintió. Ese recibimiento había sonado de lo más falso.

El empresario al parecer no notó lo poco confiable que había sonado eso, sin embargo se preocupó por otro percance.

-¿Qué les pasa muchachos? Pensé que me recibirían con más ánimo…-Dijo con una sonrisa a Bolin y a Mako, quienes se miraron preocupados.

"QUE NO SE DÉ CUENTA, QUE NO SE DÉ CUENTA" Gritaba Korra en su mente, como un mantra dirigido a los pensamientos de los hermanos.

-Lo lamento señor, solo que estamos algo preocupados-Dijo Mako de manera sincera-Nos preocupa el partido y lo que está pasando en Ciudad República-Lo miró intensamente como queriendo sacar alguna información.

-Sé que les preocupa el tema de las explosiones ¡Pero es la final!-Sato no dejaba amedrentar su entusiasmo-Créanme cuando les digo que Raiko puso un buen fardo de billetes para reforzar la seguridad de la Arena, incluso contrató a parte de mis encargados de seguridad para evitar cualquier situación-Le sonrió a Bolin, que estaba algo más atrás mirándolo con temor-No te preocupes muchacho, solo quiero que se encarguen de ganar.

-Gracias Hiroshi-Korra le palmeó el hombro, en un gesto cercano.

"Contrató a parte de su equipo de seguridad…" las palabras hicieron eco en Mako.

-¡Son los campeones mundiales! Sé que tienen conflictos con el otro equipo, así que encárguense de callarles la boca y demostrarles que ustedes son los justos merecedores de esta copa-Dijo tratando de restablecer la confianza-¡Son imparables! ¡Dignos ejemplos de Industrias Futuro!

-¡Tiene razón señor!-Bolin pareció revivido de entusiasmo-Esos tipos son unos imbéciles, sobre todo el capitán, les demostraremos qué es lo que significa ser campeones mundiales ¡A por ellos!

-Les patearemos el trasero a nombre de Industrias Futuro, señor-Afirmó Mako.

-¡Ese es el espíritu que me gusta!-Volvió a sonreír más tranquilo-Háganme sentir orgulloso ¡Vayan a por ese campeonato mundial y por la gloria que les espera!-Puso la mano al medio de ellos, gesto que imitaron los jugadores.

-¡Hurones de Fuego!-Gritaron a coro mientras alzaban las manos. Hiroshi abrazó a los hermanos y luego se dirigió a la maestra agua.

-Necesito hablar contigo unos segundos.

-D-De acuerdo-Respiró pesadamente mientras Hiroshi la empujaba con cariño hacia las afueras del camarín. Los hermanos la miraron con una sonrisa triste, conscientes de lo duro que sería lo que fuese que le dijese Hiroshi.

Estaban en el pasillo, sin gente que escuchara sus palabras.

-¿Cómo estás Korra?-Preguntó amablemente.

-¡Bien! Bien…-Se le hacía difícil mirar como siempre al magnate después de todo lo ocurrido estos días-Sin novedades.

-¿Segura? El ataque a la academia debió ser terrible, ¿Cómo no estás mal por eso?-Dijo casi ofendido.

-¡Sí! Sí… Obvio que eso me tiene algo mal, pero Tenzin, su familia y los acólitos están bien y resguardados en el Templo Aire… Es lo más importante para nosotros en este momento-Logró decir. Sato la observó unos segundos con gesto neutro, sin embargo, le sonrió.

-Bueno, sé que eres una chica orgullosa, pero sabes que el departamento del centro está disponible para cambiarte en cualquier momento-Dijo con cariño-Es lo bastante amplio para tener a la familia de Tenzin y a ti por un tiempo hasta que mejoren las cosas-No es necesario que andes arrendando y malgastando tu dinero.

-Lo sé Hiroshi… Muchas gracias-Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, sacando un momento ese pensamiento que la aquejaba-Pero sabes que ya he tenido mucho de ti, al menos ahora puedo darme la oportunidad de pagar algo-Se rio, algo nerviosa.

-Jajajaja, entiendo perfectamente chiquilla-La acompañó en esa risa, pero después de un momento volvió al tema principal-Quizás aún estés sorprendida por el ataque, pero quiero que sepas que apenas el torneo finalice y tengas el trofeo en tus manos, nos pondremos en campaña ¡Las elecciones nos esperan!

Korra se sorprendió por aquello.

-¿Y qué es lo que espera que haga?-Dijo tratando de no sonar atemorizada-Jamás he sido jefa de campaña de algo.

-No te preocupes Korra, te explicaré todo lo que tengas que hacer, tú solo sígueme la corriente y consigamos sacar al imbécil de Raiko de ese puesto.

-Pensé que estaba con él en esto-Frunció el ceño.

-¡Jajajaja!-Se escuchó una gran risotada que hizo eco en aquel pasillo-Te falta mucho por aprender sobre política muchacha, pero tienes que tener algo claro… Para llegar al poder, como en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-Le guiñó el ojo de manera pícara.

La maestra agua observó por unos instantes a su mentor, sabía que ese hombre era ambicioso y vaya que había conseguido tener a la ciudad a sus pies gracias a esas ansias de poder, pero ahora toda acción se leía con otro trasfondo. Recordaba a Asami y su historia, cómo toda maldad y acto bajo llegaba de alguna manera a conectarse con Sato. De repente se sintió asustada, era tener al frente a una persona totalmente desconocida.

Hiroshi vio el brillo temeroso en aquellos ojos de mar bravo.

-Tranquila Korra, no me malinterpretes, es cierto que hice una alianza con Raiko, pero haz visto las encuestas, si me hubiese candidateado como presidente estaría arrasando en las votaciones, pero necesito a Raiko un poco más antes de darle la espalda. Todo es una estrategia política, nada más-Intentó tranquilizarla, pero la morena solo sonrió dando a entender que no comprendía del todo. Hiroshi se rindió-No quiero preocuparte por la campaña ahora, solo concéntrate en el juego y gana ese campeonato por nosotros, por Industrias Futuro y el destino que nos depara-Puso una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-De acuerdo-Dijo firme, tratando de mantenerse lo más segura posible-Terminemos con esto para empezar con su campaña.

-Esa es mi chica-Se dieron un abrazo corto, luego de eso el magnate se fue caminando tranquilamente, camino al palco presidencial.

Korra lo miró por algunos segundos, incapaz de acallar todos los pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Bolin al ver que su compañera de equipo volvía al camarín.

-Quiere que sea su jefa de campaña para las próximas elecciones-Se sinceró.

-Buena jugada-Mako se apoyó en la pared, tomándose la barbilla con gesto pensativo-Eres una de las personas más populares de la nación, le darás los votos suficientes para llegar al Consejo.

-Ese es el problema, no quiere llegar al Consejo-Lo miró preocupada-Traicionará a Raiko y se tirará como presidente.

-Oh no…-Dijo Bolin, quien estaba al tanto de la animadversión que tenía Hiroshi con los maestros tierra del Imperio-Nos llevará a la guerra, estoy seguro.

-Eso si no entramos a la guerra antes...

-¡Cinco minutos para el combate!

-Chicos, no es momento para pensar en otras cosas-Mako se acercó a sus compañeros, quienes se miraban preocupados-Es la final del torneo de Pro Control y debemos concentrarnos en esto, luego pensaremos en cómo arreglamos lo de Hiroshi. Ya tenemos la ubicación de Lin y Korra comenzó su entrenamiento de Avatar-Apretó su puño a la altura del pecho-Salgamos victoriosos de esto y acabemos con la guerra.

Los demás asintieron, poniéndose los cascos de batalla.

-Solo espero que no se les ocurra atacar ni matar a Lin en este combate-Dijo asustado Bolin.

-Ya avisé a los demás sobre el personal de seguridad de Hiroshi, se mantendrán atentos-Lo miró su hermano.

-Terminemos con esto y detengamos a los culpables de todo este embrollo-Dijo Korra y golpeó sus manos con seguridad.

* * *

-Ya están al tanto de la situación, apenas vean algo extraño nos avisarán.

Estaban sentadas sobre unos cojines, frente a un televisor pequeño que a ratos parecía querer apagarse, en una gran sala que no alcanzaba a equiparse completamente. Asami aprovechaba la ocasión para curar algunas de las heridas de Kuvira. Con una pequeña bandeja a un costado, se encontraba detrás de la maestra metal, limpiando su hombro. Hacía calor en el ambiente, por lo que la ojijade agradecía que ese lugar estuviese fresco a esta hora de la noche.

Cada cierto tiempo un acólito texteaba que todo estaba bien. Se encontraban de infiltrados en el gimnasio, revisando estacionamientos y salidas principales, al personal de aseo y a la cantidad inmensa de seguridad que había apostado en los principales pasillos. Estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño que delatara algún ingreso sospechoso, como un bulto, una persona o algo así.

La bailarina depositó un beso en la herida de Kuvira, lo que la sorprendió.

-Como siempre, tu cicatrización es una máquina-Dijo Asami con cariño-No han pasado muchos días y ya estás casi como nueva-Sonrió.

-Mmm…-No dijo mucho, la verdad es que tener a Asami detrás le nublaba los sentidos y no quería que siguiera pasando eso.

-Ya está-Dijo la ojijade, sentándose en el sillón que tenían detrás-Espero no se corte la transmisión, este televisor es una burla.

-¿Le dirás a Opal que compre uno nuevo?-La miró levantando una ceja.

-Espero que Tenzin se recupere pronto para traer ese televisor de vuelta al living-Bufó como una niña.

-Asami, sabes que Tenzin es como el jefe de Opal, obviamente iba a darle lo mejor a él... Pero si te molesta tanto mirar el partido en este aparato, vamos al dormitorio y acompañemos al viejo aire-Fijó la vista en el objeto, en el momento en que los Lobo-Murciélagos salían a escena.

-No, no...-Rechazó-Adoro a Tenzin, pero creo que estar en su habitación mientras él está postrado es demasiada confianza, solo tenemos una relación grata, tampoco es que seamos amigos-Hizo lo mismo que Kuvira, esperando paciente a que Korra apareciera.

-A veces te pones de lo más recatada Yokubo-Rió mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amiga.

Con tanto plan en marcha, reuniones, preparativos para el Torneo de Pro Control y el rescate de Lin, Asami y Kuvira no habían estado juntas hasta ese momento. La bailarina no le había explicado aquel cambio de ropa el día del ataque, pero tampoco es que hubiese una gran explicación. Como la persona centrada que era, Kuvira había entendido que su amiga estaba completamente prendida de Korra, lo cual la exasperaba de cierta forma, pero Asami ya le había advertido de esto. Trataba de centrar su mente en descubrir los planes de Hiroshi y la verdad estaba muy conforme de cómo se habían dado las cosas, planeando tácticas junto a Mako y Tenzin, casi como en los tiempos cuando era Comandante en la oscura ciudad de Ba Sing Se...

El único "pero" era Opal, con esa mirada profundamente verde que la analizaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que se encontraban. Debía ser un hecho que la niña le hubiese comentado a su madre sobre la presencia de cierta mujer llamada Kuvira, lo que asustaba de sobremanera a la ex militar era la posibilidad de volver a ver a Su, atrayendo los males del pasado.

-¡Ahí están!-Gritó Asami.

Korra, Mako, Bolin y Pabu eran trasladados al centro del escenario, mientras las pantallas gigantes mostraban sus hazañas en este torneo. La gente los vitoreaba como los campeones que eran, quienes llegaban a defender su título ampliamente comentado.

En la cancha, la ojiceleste se veía las caras con Tahno, capitán de los Lobo-Murciélagos y maestro agua. Era alto y fornido, con un particular corte de pelo color morado y una gran sonrisa cínica que ahora le mostraba a Korra.

-Qué gusto verte Korra-Exclamó con una voz sarcástica y melosa.

-Siento no decir lo mismo, Tahno-Entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba posición en la plataforma.

-Vamos Korra, será un lindo espectáculo-Sonrió ampliamente-Los Lobo-Murciélagos están listos para la revancha.

-¿Listos para ser eliminados? Los extrañamos en los cuartos de finales del torneo pasado-Dijo Bolin mientras se acomodaba.

-Ojalá hayan aprendido que con trampas no se ganan las cosas-Mako miró seriamente al maestro fuego rival.

-¡Ja! Una lección que jamás olvidaremos...-Saboreó el capitán-Ya aprendimos nuevos trucos, te impresionarás...-Le guiñó el ojo antes de volverse a Korra.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-¡Comienza la final del Torneo Internacional de Pro Control! Tahno se abalanza sobre Korra intentando noquearla al límite de la zona 1, Korra lo esquiva pero sin éxito, ya que una patada de agua la lleva directamente a la zona 2. Ting esquiva el ataque de Mako pero éste le devuelve el favor...

-¿Galería norte?-Una fanática texteaba poniendo más atención al público que al combate.

-Despejado-Leyó desde su móvil.

-¿Sur?

-Sin novedad.

-¿Accesos principales?

-Nada extraño.

-Sin novedad.

-¿Cabinas de prensa?

-Nada por el momento.

Opal suspiró y se permitió mirar un segundo el partido. Ahí estaba Bolin, lo habían lanzado a la zona 3 tras un cuestionable disparo de ese capitán de pelo extraño y movimientos algo afeminados. "¿Qué se cree ese tonto de las Cataratas Blancas?" bufó mientras ponía atención. El árbitro no había cobrado falta, seguramente los medios deportivos comentarían mañana lo sucedido, pero no sobre los ataques ni sobre el secuestro de su tía.

"Y mejor que no lo sepan".

Sintió un leve empujón del costado derecho y recordó que se encontraba junto a la multitud que se retorcía en sus asientos alentando a un equipo u otro. Extrañó ser la invitada especial de Bolin y tener acceso total hasta el mismísimo camarín, donde el ojiverde la había llevado para alardear sobre sus victorias. Sonrió al recordar a su novio, el único chico que la había tratado con amabilidad entre medio de gente amargada o sedienta de placer... Era torpe y a veces pecaba de inocente, pero agradecía a los espíritus el haberse topado con alguien como él.

Alguien a quien ahora habían arrojado al agua.

-¡ÁRBITRO! ¡ESO ES UNA FALTA!-Saltó de su asiento para alegar junto con la multitud.

-¡Falta! ¡Retrocedan un espacio!-Gritó el árbitro.

Tahno y Ting chocaron las palmas con gesto cómplice, al parecer sin importarles la decisión del juez.

-Esos malditos...-Rugió Korra, al parecer las suspensiones del año pasado no habían hecho mella en el equipo contrario, seguían jugando igual de sucio.

Avanzaron dos puestos y retomaron el combate, mientras Bolin subía por el ascensor, adolorido por el golpe en conjunto que lo hizo caer al agua.

Korra se debatía con Tahno mientras escuchaba los alegatos del maestro tierra en el fondo.

-¡Deberían haberle puesto abanico amarillo, señor juez!

A la morena le dieron unas ganas inmensas de hacer callar a Bolin antes de que los perjudicara, pero el capitán rival estaba a punto de mandarla a la zona 2 nuevamente y ya tenían un hombre fuera. Alcanzó a defenderse de un ataque combinado entre Tahno y Ting, pero se llevó la mayor parte del daño en su lado derecho. Mientras, Mako alcanzaba a llevar a Kaozu a la zona 2 tras un poderoso ataque de Fuego Control.

-¡Ring, ring, ring!

-Los Lobo-Murciélagos ganan el primer asalto con un cuestionado ataque hacia Bolin-Comentaba Shinobi desde la caseta de comunicaciones-De seguro los aficionados hablarán de eso mañana. Los de las Cataratas Blancas están al filo de la ley, sin recordar que fueron eliminados de los octavos de final pasado por juego sucio y al parecer jugarán así en lo que resta de combate.

Korra se tomó el brazo derecho, le ardía entre el golpe de agua y tierra. Eso y el dolor punzante en su rodilla. Estaba herida.

Bolin se acercó a ellos, mirando con cara furiosa al réferi.

-¡Debería haberle puesto abanicos amarillos!-Gritó enfurecido-¡Esa fue una falta horrorosa!

-No te pongas a discutir con el árbitro principal Bolin-La maestra agua apretó los dientes, mirando con enojo a su compañero-Si se enoja contigo, tomará todos tus actos como faltas.

-No me impresionaría que Tahno haya comprado a los árbitros. Estúpido niño rico-Mako miró donde se encontraban sus oponentes, quienes ya estaban en posición a la espera de ellos.

-Deberíamos darle de su propia medicina-Aportó Korra.

-No…-Fue enfático-Si vamos a ganar, que sea de manera limpia. Ya los vencimos en los octavos de final pasados, esta vez no será diferente, por mucho que les guste jugar sucio.

-Admito que estoy desconcentrado-Se lamentó Bolin-Tengo un ojo en la cancha y otro en las gradas ¿Y si atacan?-Miró a Korra.

-Admito lo mismo, no estoy muy concentrada esta noche-Miró hacia el palco Futuro, extrañaba su presencia. Los dos miraron a Mako, era el capitán del equipo y siempre tenía la palabra precisa para estos momentos. El aludido sonrió, seguro.

-Nuestros amigos están preocupados de eso, confiemos en ellos. Pase lo que pase esta noche, es mejor que les demos una alegría-El maestro fuego se alejó, colocándose en su lugar.

¡Ring, ring, ring!

-Un comienzo explosivo para el segundo asalto, los equipos no se dan tregua en este combate… Kaozu y Ting atacan a Korra insistentemente en su lado derecho, mientras Tahno y Mako se dan con todo al otro costado del ring. Bolin apoya a Korra lanzando a Ting a la zona 2, pero él también cae a la misma zona tras un ataque sorpresa de Tahno. El árbitro cobra falta y el capitán de los Lobo-Murciélagos retrocede a la zona 2…

-Esos tipos son unos tramposos-Dijo Kuvira mientras comía unas papas fritas.

-Están jugando al límite de las reglas-Asami abrazó sus piernas, nerviosa-Creo que alguna vez yo atendí a ese tipo-Dijo seria, mirando las acciones de Tahno.

Kuvira la miró impresionada.

-¿En serio? Yo lo recordaría-La maestra metal se jactaba de conocer a casi todos los clientes de Yokubo-¿Te refieres al capitán?

-Sí…-Dijo con algo de vergüenza-Reconocería esos movimientos y ese pelo en cualquier parte. Pagó por el servicio VIP, pero la verdad es que fue un fiasco, no duró más de cinco minutos… Me trató pésimo-Recordó con enojo.

Miraron hacia el televisor. El segundo asalto había terminado en empate.

La moneda benefició a los Hurones de Fuego. Tahno y Korra se elevaron en la plataforma.

-Vamos preciosa, dame tu mejor golpe-La incitó Tahno, confiado en que podría sacarla del ring.

Korra sonrió y tiró un puñetazo. Tahno esquivó perfectamente el golpe, pero jamás esperó a la patada de agua, que sonó violentamente contra su mandíbula, tirándolo de la plataforma.

-¡Los Hurones de Fuego ganan el segundo asalto!

Kuvira rio con ganas.

-¡Jajaja! Admito que esa niña tiene cojones, hace rato que ese capitán merecía un golpe así-Miró a Asami, quien sonreía con satisfacción. Al parecer se sentía vengada por Korra-¿Algún día le dirás que ese tipo fue tu cliente?

-No lo creo, no habrá tiempo para eso-Dijo con tristeza-Apenas tengamos a Hiroshi nos iremos de aquí.

La ojiverde miró atentamente a su amiga. Al parecer ya no le agradaba tanto el tema de la venganza. La bailarina miraba atentamente a Korra, que parecía herida. Bolin también sufría por las magulladuras.

-¡Comienza el último asalto! Los Lobo-Murciélagos sacan toda su artillería para atacar a Mako, mientras Korra y Bolin tratan de defenderlo. Al parecer quieren herir al maestro fuego y terminar todo con un Knock Out. Korra tiene signos de estar herida, al igual que Bolin…

La maestra agua trata de hacer la mayor cantidad de daño, pero siente el brazo y la pierna adolorida. Kaozu lanza ataques de fuego horizontales mientras Ting se coloca atrás de Tahno. Entre la neblina provocada por el choque de elementos, surgen dos potentes golpes de agua, que lanzan a Bolin al agua y dejan a Mako en la zona 3. El árbitro no cobra falta.

-¡KORRA!-Grita Mako a la ojiceleste, quien es fuertemente asediada por el equipo rival-¡Ten cuidado! Los golpes de agua tenían trozos de tie…!

-¡Mako es lanzado fuera de la plataforma!-El público abuchea al equipo rival. Han notado que hicieron falta.

Un golpe fuerte en la pierna obliga a Korra a retroceder, está en la zona 3, al límite. Es la única que queda.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-Tahno se lanza al ataque junto a sus compañeros.

"Korra, el aire control ¡El aire control!" La morena alcanza a escuchar una voz en su cabeza y alcanza a esquivar un ataque combinado. Se permite respirar unos momentos, no debe perder el control.

"El aire control, ser como la hoja, fluye".

Esos no eran sus pensamientos, pero a la mierda, la voz tenía razón…

-¡Increíble! Korra ha empezado a esquivar todos los ataques ¡Se mueve como nunca antes lo había hecho!-El público comienza a vitorear lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Carga su peso hacia la izquierda, mientras que el fuego, el agua y la tierra pasan cerca de ella, sin tocarla. Necesita descansar su lado derecho para un último ataque, necesita que los Lobo-Murciélagos estén en el lugar preciso…

-Increíble…-Susurra Kuvira, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos abiertos, sentada frente al televisor-Avatar está ocupando los movimientos del aire control…

Una niña rubia en la galería, con ojos grises y ropa ancha, le sonríe al chico que tiene al lado.

-¿Ves? Algo de telepatía a veces funciona-Le guiña el ojo coquetamente.

Kai no responde, solo se le queda mirando con una sonrisa torpe, esa chica es increíble.

-¡Vamos Korra! ¡Sigue así!-Gritan Bolin y Mako, quienes suben por el ascensor-¡Falta poco! ¡Remátalos!

La maestra agua ve que le queda poco tiempo, con su brazo izquierdo ataja un ataque de Agua Control, se levanta rápidamente para lanzar una patada de agua a Kaozu, a quien agarra de sorpresa dejándolo en la zona 3, faltan menos de 30 segundos para el final del partido.

Ting se posiciona tras Tahno para defender a Kaozu. Mako desde lejos, se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer Korra ¡Es la oportunidad!

-¡KORRA, ES AHORA!-Le avisa-¡AHORA!

Korra da un salto hacia adelante, recargando su brazo derecho con agua, al momento de pisar el suelo genera un látigo que empuja con furia a Tahno, quien a su vez empuja a Ting y estos a Kaozu. Los tres salen disparados de la plataforma.

-¡KNOCK OUT! ¡KNOCK OUT!

-¡LO LOGRÓ!-Kuvira y Asami se abrazaron frente al televisor, sin importar ya nada más.

Korra se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausta ante el esfuerzo dado. Se permitió respirar mientras escuchaba la efervescencia del público.

-¡En una increíble e infartante batalla, Korra ha vencido a los Lobos-Murciélagos con un potentísimo Knock-Out, convirtiendo a los Hurones de Fuego en los ganadores del torneo de Pro Control!-Relataba el comentarista.

-¡WUUUUH! ¡Eso es Korra!-Bolin llegaba cojeando a la plataforma acompañado de Pabu, Mako los seguía más atrás.

La maestra agua se paró lentamente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Alzó la mano de manera gentil, ya que su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido después del duro combate. Su equipo la abrazó con cariño y delicadeza, entendiendo lo maltratado que estaba su cuerpo.

-Ésta sí que fue una final…-Sonrió Mako cuando se separaron-Ni comparado con los Cerdo-Espines en el torneo anterior-De repente, cambió su semblante a uno serio-Lo único que me preocupa ahora es que estés tan lastimada.

-Tranquilo Mako, iré a la enfermería a que me curen las heridas-Miró al maestro fuego, agradecida de que le haya avisado-Muchas gracias por todo…

Como el recuerdo de algo, miró hacia el palco Futuro. No estaban ellas aplaudiendo por su gran actuación, sobre todo ella. Suspiró, comprendiendo que por primera vez, no iría a celebrar con alcohol y desenfreno hasta el amanecer.

-Eso sí, no estoy para grandes fiestas y lo más probable es que haya una, les pido que vayan y me excusen, se lo merecen-Tomó cariñosamente el hombro de ambos, aquellos hermanos que eran sus compañeros de grandes aventuras.

-¡Ouh! ¡Vamos Korra! ¡Somos campeones… De nuevo!-La animó Bolin. Detrás de ellos, los funcionarios comenzaron a armar el estrado para la ceremonia de premiación-Vamos a la enfermería, que te curen esas heridas y nos vamos de fiesta ¡No me puedo llegar a imaginar los regalos que nos tendrán!-Dijo el maestro tierra con brillo en los ojos.

-Bolin, recuerda que estamos en alerta-Su hermano mayor lo regañó-Tenemos suerte de que Amón no haya atacado este día, pero podría ser en nuestra celebración… No debemos pasarnos de la raya con los festejos.

Korra se sacó el casco, se estaba sintiendo un poco sofocada. Vio que ya tenían todo listo para la premiación, mientras los Lobo-Murciélagos volvían del agua, cabizbajos excepto por el capitán, que le dirigía una mirada de venganza.

-Creo que Jinora estaba en lo cierto, lo más probable es que Lin sea mostrada en unos días y necesito recuperarme bien, tengo que seguir entrenando-Pensó en aquella niña "¿Habría sido posible que…?" Desestimó el pensamiento y apuntó con el dedo a Bolin-Así que no te pases con las copas Nuktuk, mañana te quiero de vuelta con nosotros.

-¡Entendido su señoría!

Ayudaron a Korra a subirse al pedestal, alzaron la copa con los miles de fanáticos vitoreándolos. Tahno y su equipo recibieron el trofeo de segundo lugar y salieron disparados de ahí, sin dar entrevistas ni declaraciones por ese inesperado desenlace.

Tenzin apareció en el living, mientras Asami y Kuvira comentaban el partido.

-Esa chica puede ser muy insistente cuando se lo propone-Dijo algo débil, lo que hizo dar vuelta a las chicas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Asami al tiempo que se paraba para ayudarlo.

-No Asami, estoy bien-Se apoyó en la pared con una mano. Iba solo con unos pantalones holgados, dejando ver su cuerpo formado a pesar de los años, lleno de pequeñas marcas que cicatrizaban poco a poco-Solo necesitaba pararme e ir al baño, gracias-Lentamente, fue avanzando por aquel gran departamento, bajo la mirada atenta del par de mujeres.

Kuvira aprovechó la instancia para revisar los mensajes. Nada había ocurrido salvo la victoria de los Hurones de Fuego. Acólitos estaban informando que Hiroshi ya había salido del edificio, al igual que Raiko, miembros del Consejo y empresarios varios. Korra les había mencionado que, cuando ganaron su primer título, se armó una fiesta inmensa en un lujoso hotal de Ciudad República, con regalos excéntricos de políticos y auspiciadores que decidió mandar a sus padres en el sur, mientras que Mako los había cambiado por dinero para el ahorro y Bolin se había jactado con ellos frente a toda la ciudad.

Los chicos irían a esa fiesta para vigilar de cerca a Hiroshi, junto con algunos acólitos aire infiltrados y Opal, aprovechando que nadie más que ellos sabía de su ascendencia Beifong. Jinora, Kai y los demás se devolvían al departamento en donde estaban.

La maestra metal suspiró mientras miraba a Asami. Había agarrado su teléfono pero era de suponer que no estaba viendo los mensajes del grupo, esperaba por las palabras de alguien en particular.

Se levantó y estiró su espalda con cuidado, tratando de no abrir sus heridas.

-Me iré a acostar, ojalá mañana el Avatar esté en buenas condiciones-Frunció el ceño-Te lo advierto, no me importa que haya ganado ese famoso torneo, las clases seguirán siendo igual de duras.

Asami le iba a alegar que la deje descansar por un día, pero desistió, sabía que Kuvira no le tenía simpatía a Korra, pero la respetaba como la guerrera que era, no sería tan cruel. Solo se limitó a acercarse para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, mirando su teléfono y el televisor. La premiación había pasado hace varios minutos y ahora los comentaristas hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en la Arena. Kuvira se retiró del lugar.

Sintió a Tenzin pisar lentamente hacia su habitación, Asami se dio vuelta para ver si todo estaba bien y se dedicaron una sonrisa "Debe estar orgulloso de Korra"…

La puerta se abrió cuando la ojijade ya entrecerraba los ojos del cansancio.

-Hola Asami-Dijo suavemente Jinora, quien rápidamente se sacó la peluca rubia que llevaba, con una chasquilla que tapaba sus tatuajes.

-¡Woow! Asami ¿Viste el partido?-Gritó Kai, quien llegó animoso luego del encuentro. La bailarina sonrió.

-Sí, lo vi… Ese Knock Out fue impresionante.

-¡Nadie se lo esperaba! La manera en que Korra esquivó todos esos ataques, como si fuera…

-¿Una maestra aire?-Terminó la frase.

-¡Exacto! ¡Fue impresionante! Tenzin debe estar orgulloso de ella-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de eso-Interrumpió la maestra aire, quitándose los guantes negros que cubrían las flechas de sus manos-¿Cómo está mi padre?-Miró a Asami.

-Bien, hace unos 15 minutos que se paró y fue al baño, pero no tuvo problemas.

-Me alegro. Iré a verlo.

Kai fue directamente a sentarse en el sillón. Estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadros, unos pantalones ajustados y unos suspensores negros, muy a la vieja usanza de los pandilleros de los años 20. Le caía muy bien el pequeño, con esa pinta nadie se imaginaría que fuese un maestro aire con un gran potencial.

-Ah por cierto, Korra está afuera-Dijo mientras veía la repetición del partido.

-¡¿Qué?!-Asami miró a la puerta, seguía abierta pero no había nadie allí.

Avanzó hasta salir al pasillo. Korra estaba apoyada en la pared, la cual se encontraba iluminada levemente. La maestra agua llevaba una simple polera azul y unos pantalones de gimnasia negros. En el brazo le habían puesto vendas y en la mano llevaba su medallón de mejor jugadora del torneo.

-¡Hola!-Dijo animada, pero al instante se sonrojó, al parecer había sonado muy "animada"-Pensé que estarías durmiendo y la verdad es que me iba a mi departamento y pensé en venir a verte y…-Se rascó la cabeza con la otra mano, en un gesto nervioso-La verdad estoy muy cansada y te traje esto-Finalizó rápidamente.

Asami se acercó para tomar en sus manos el medallón que le ofrecían.

-Pensé que estabas en la fiesta con los chicos…-Susurró para sí mientras miraba su regalo.

-¡Pero si dije que no iría!-Alzó la voz, que sonó algo fuerte en aquel pasillo desierto-¿No leíste los mensajes del grupo?

-No, estaba mirando la televisión-Miró a Korra, quien la veía con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas-¿De verdad me regalas tu medallón?

-¡Tengo muchos!-Dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto, pero se dio cuenta que se podía malinterpretar-Es decir… Quería pasar a comprarte algo, pero estaba todo cerrado así que pensé "¿Y por qué no le das el medallón?", es un logro importante que he conseguido y quería compartirlo contigo…

Ante la noticia de que Korra era el Avatar, Tenzin consistió en que Mako, Kuvira y Jinora entrenaran a la ojiceleste mientras él se recuperaba de sus heridas. Si bien la morena no había vuelto a entrar en Estado Avatar, sí necesitaba dominar a cabalidad los cuatro elementos ante la posibilidad de ataques sorpresa e incluso la guerra. Alquilaron un departamento en el mismo edificio en donde se encontraba Opal (financiado por su familia en favor de la búsqueda de su tía) para que Hiroshi, Raiko y los demás no supiesen que Tenzin seguía en la ciudad. Para ellos, el consejero se había retirado al Templo Aire junto a su familia, con los acólitos más fieles como escoltas para resguardar su proceso de recuperación. Sin embargo, el departamento de Opal se convirtió en el centro de operaciones para recabar información acerca del paradero de Lin, los movimientos de Hiroshi, Raiko, la Reina Tierra y en una pequeña cárcel para Ping Dos Dedos y sus secuaces.

Muy a su pesar, Tenzin había hecho que Korra durmiera en el departamento arrendado junto a Jinora y Kai, mientras Asami se quedaba con Kuvira en el lugar de Opal. El maestro aire tenía claro que la presencia de la bailarina distraía a la morena. Se habían visto solo en las reuniones con los demás y nunca a solas. Korra tenía la agenda ocupadísima entrenando para el Torneo, para ser Avatar y para enfrentar a la prensa, entusiasmados ante la final de Pro Control y los ataques a lo que fuera su antiguo hogar en la academia.

Pero todo eso era cosa del pasado, estaban ellas dos, el medallón y unas palabras que la morena quería decir y no se atrevía.

Korra tosió para aclarar la garganta.

-Estaba pensando en que… Hablé con Jinora y Kai y se quedarán un tiempo con Tenzin cuidándolo hasta medianoche y bueno… Quería ver si querías salir conmigo… O algo así…

Asami sonrió, le encantaba ver como el Avatar se ponía nerviosa cuando quería proponerle algo.

Se acercó para depositar un beso casto en la boca de Korra, quien cerró los ojos y estiró los labios a la espera de algo más profundo, pero la bailarina decidió cerrar la puerta y tomarle la mano, caminando en dirección al ascensor.

-Eres la campeona de Pro Control, creo que mereces una recompensa.

* * *

El agua estaba tibia, lo cual la refrescaba en un momento así.

Pero era un arma de doble filo, pues sentía la suavidad de aquel cuerpo marcado detrás de ella.

-Korra… Korra…

La mayoría de las veces la habían montado así, dando la espalda a sus clientes, lo cual agradecía ya que no tenía que verle la cara a aquel que pagaba por entrar en su cuerpo, pero esto era muy distinto a todo, Korra era distinta a todos y no por su control sobre los elementos, sino por el poder que ejercía en ella.

-Aaaah…. Ahhh…

La ducha hace muchos minutos había dejado de ser un ritual de limpieza. Korra la sujetaba fuertemente desde atrás, con un brazo aprisionando aquellos pechos húmedos, acariciándolos, apretándolos con fuerza… Mientras, el otro brazo bajaba a través de su vientre, depositando sus dedos en el centro de Asami, presionando, haciendo círculos, jugueteando con aquella hinchazón que llevaba a la bailarina al placer. Apenas podía apoyarse en la pared de la ducha.

Sentía su trasero chocar contra la cadera de Korra, los pechos de la morena en su espalda, aquella boca en su níveo cuello, mordiendo suavemente mientras el agua las empapaba. Korra sabía manejarse perfectamente bajo su elemento y Asami agradecía que el sonido de la ducha apagara sus pequeños gritos. La ojiceleste siguió jugando, apretando, hasta que un último grito escapó de la garganta blanquecina, tensando su cuerpo ante la ola de placer que la invadía.

Asami respiró un momento, aunque era complicado con toda el agua que caía. La verdad tampoco sabía cómo había respirado en aquella sesión. Dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se dio vuelta para colocar sus brazos en los hombros de Korra, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa de niña satisfecha.

Se besaron largo rato mientras el agua seguía bajando por sus cuerpos.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta sentir que Korra volvía a la carga, con besos más apasionados y las manos en los glúteos de Asami, apretando para que las caderas chocaran.

-…Pensé que estabas muy cansada-Sonrió la ojijade mientras las manos morenas jugueteaban con sus muslos-Te vi bastante maltrecha luego del combate.

-Pasé a la enfermería antes…-Se dedicaba a morder con cariño el lóbulo de su oreja-Esos tipos me dejaron bastante herida…

-No se nota-Asami dio un respingo cuando sintió la lengua de Korra entrar por su oído. Instintivamente, se apretó más contra el cuerpo húmedo de la jugadora. Miró su brazo herido, tenía algunos moretones-El brazo debe molestarte mucho-Supuso.

-No… Esos enfermeros hicieron un gran trabajo…-Sonrió mientras se separaba un poco de la bailarina para detener el agua. Indicó a Asami que saliera de la ducha. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo y Korra no quería que la cuenta del agua le saliera muy cara.

Se secaron entre besos, toallas y juegos para ir a la habitación en donde dormía la ojiceleste. Korra había pasado de comprar afiches relacionados con ella o de recuperar los adornos que tenía en la academia, simplemente había comprado una enorme cama para descansar del duro entrenamiento, cama que ahora era testigo de los juegos sexuales que tenía con Asami.

-Kuvira me mandó a decir que no le importa que seas campeona de Pro Control-Le susurró mientras se posicionaba encima de la morena, dirigiendo una mano hacia su entrepiernas-Mañana seguirá siendo igual de dura.

-No lo creo…-Dijo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el peso de Asami encima y las caricias que llegaban poco a poco a su centro-Le pedí a Tenzin que me diera el día libre mañana y aceptó. Kuvira estará muy decepcionada-Sonrió.

-¿Tienes día libre? ¡Perfecto!

-¡Aaah…!-Korra sintió la descarga de deseo al sentir los dedos de Asami dentro suyo.

-Así podré practicar lo que YO aprendí por Internet…

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias Ciudad República! ¡Ustedes son los mejores! ¡Esto es para ustedes!

Todos aplaudieron alegremente mientras Bolin era ayudado por su hermano a bajar del estrado. Estaban un amplio salón de un lujoso hotel de Ciudad República, iluminado con luces led y ambientado con música electrónica pegadiza. La mayoría del público joven bailaba, mientras los más viejos conversaban animadamente, era una noche de fiesta tras retener nuevamente el título de campeones mundiales.

Mako ayudó a Bolin a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban con Opal, Varrick y su esposa, Zhu Li.

-¡Increíble discurso Bolin! Tú sí que sabes animar a la gente-Exclamó con gracia el empresario, tenía la tez morena y unos chispeantes ojos azules, como miembro de la Tribu Agua. Movía con gracia aquellos bigotes punzantes.

-Gracias Varrick, solo me hubiese gustado que el estrado no estuviese tan alto-Se quejó.

-Ahh chico…-Reflexionó-Tú sabes que a estos tipos les encanta esto de las alturas-Bajó la voz, como si dijese un gran secreto-Es algo visual, tú sabes, estar más arriba de la gente ¡Sentirse más poderosos!-Agitó los brazos como si fuera un héroe, pero rápidamente empezó a chasquear sus dedos, como buscando una idea-Eso tiene un nombre en las novelas…

-Toma en contrapicado, amor-Lo complementó Zhu Li, su esposa y asistente, delgada, con ojos cristalinos y unos lentes redondos que le daban un aspecto frío y calculador.

-¡Contrapicado! Como director de televisión sé de esas cosas Bolin-Le dio un casto beso de agradecimiento a Zhu Li y bebió rápidamente su copa de colores muy extraño-Lo único que lamento es no haberme fijado en ustedes como equipo de Pro Control-Miró con resentimiento a Hiroshi, que estaba a un extremo del gran salón, conversando con algunos empresarios-Ese Sato será un idiota, pero admito que tiene buen ojo cuando se trata de potencial….-Miró a Mako, quien miraba para todos lados en busca de algo sospechoso-¡Fuego! ¿Tú no estás interesado en participar de mis series y películas?

Mako lo miró con extrañeza, pero luego puso su semblante serio.

-Varrick, ya te he dicho, soy policía. No sirvo para la actuación.

-¡Tú! Como sea que te llames-Apuntó a Opal, quien enarcó una ceja-¿Te gustaría…?

-No gracias señor Varrick-Le dijo divertida.

-¡Está bien! Tú te lo pierdes… ¡Zhu Li, llévame a la pista de baile!

La pareja se fue rápidamente a la pista. Los tres restantes se quedaron riendo.

-Tienes razón, ese tipo es un chiste-Le comentó Opal a Bolin.

-Sí, pero es un genio del negocio… Ha podido llevar bien sus empresas a pesar de su enemistad con Hiroshi-Bolin miró a Mako, quien tomaba de su copa-¿Qué te dijo Sato cuando hablaste con él?

-Me preguntó por Korra, le dije que se había excusado porque estaba herida. No se lo tomó muy bien-Dijo serio.

-Quizás esta era la oportunidad para presentarla como jefa de campaña-Reflexionó Opal.

-Lo más probable…-De nuevo echó una ojeada hacia donde se encontraba su benefactor, encontrándose con sus ojos. El ojiámbar, se sorprendió, pero luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa, gesto que fue imitado por el magnate.

Hiroshi se disculpó con sus comensales y caminó hacia la mesa principal. Noatak estaba de pie tras las sillas, mirando a todo con gesto serio.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Tenzin?-Dijo bajo, resguardado por la fuerte música.

-No hemos podido verificar que se encuentre en el Templo del Aire, pero las pruebas indican que sí.

-¿Nada sobre Korra? Esa chica me preocupa-Hiroshi miró seriamente a su guardaespaldas-He notado cierta tensión desde el ataque a su casa.

-Se aloja en el departamento del barrio céntrico-Devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear-No ha salido de ahí, solo para sus entrenamientos.

-Está bien…-Hiroshi lo miró un tiempo más, pero luego se alejó.

"Mierda". Sus planes no estaban saliendo a la perfección y Hiroshi había comenzado a dudar de él. Tenía que hacer algo con Korra y rápido, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez, Korra iría tras él. Irían por Lin.

Si tenía suerte, llevaría a todo su equipo, incluyendo a la chica Sato.

Y él las esperaría con lo mejor de su arsenal. Debía eliminarla antes de preparar el siguiente plan.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Ruha** Yo creo que su mente de inocente jamás pensó que podía encontrar a Korra en una situación así xD Sabremos de Lin en el próximo capítulo y respecto al kuviopal, opalira o como sea que se llame, sería bueno que haya material así, en una de esas lo rescato para la otra historia **Jydr** Aquí estoy! Espero apagar un poco el incendio xD **Zhyo Jarjayez** Habían pasado 3 meses, era obvio que ni yo me iba a acordar de los comentarios, estos los recuerdo más **cryp** Hubiesen seguido pero bueno, igual perdonamos a Bolin xD **ZerudaPrincess** Aquí Farkas de vuelta en el barrio hermana, debo comentar que efectivamente estuve trabajando para el gobierno, así que aprendí a hacer promesas falsas como ellos (nooo) Yo pensaba dejarlas en su nido de amor, pero se me apareció Bolin en la mente y fue como "weeeónn, qué chistoso quedaría" y me reí estúpidamente, pero de manera mental, así que espero haber sacado risas mentales y estúpidas como las mías. Ahora ya ves que el entrenamiento de Korra se chorroplica y le damos la alegría de ser campeona de Pro-Control... Antes de las tragedias que le tengo preparadas MUAJAJAJAJA **AlexandraArcher** Igual es complicado para ella, piensa que Hiroshi es casi como un padre, entonces es todo un desorden en su mente de creerle a Asami y ver como malo al hombre que confió en ella ciegamente :c **MVessalius** Jajajaja espero no haberte decepcionado en tu maratón de dos días, acá tienes más material, ojalá te guste **Marilinn** Mientras más Asami Lovers vengan a mí, mejor. La genkidama podría servirle mucho a Korra en el episodio que viene...


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo, lo iba a lanzar el domingo pasado pero habían tantas historias dando vueltas que las leí todas y ahora recién actualizo la mía xD. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han puesto Favorite/Follow y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews :) Capítulo más corto, pero espero que les guste. No olviden comentar!**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a la famosa pareja llamada Bryke xD**

Capítulo 26

 _"… Como medida de precaución, el gobierno hace un llamado a todos los nacidos en el Imperio Tierra y maestros de este elemento para que presenten sus antecedentes en el consulado, con esto se busca disminuir el número de ataques xenófobos hacia los habitantes de Ciudad República. El Presidente Raiko toma esta decisión tras lo ocurrido en las dependencias del Consejero Tenzin, quien se encuentra actualmente en el Templo Aire del Oeste recuperándose de sus heridas…"_

Ya se habían desayunado con la noticia. El maestro aire se había visto enojado como pocas veces en su vida, esa no era la solución a los problemas existentes, empeoraría aún más la discriminación hacia los nacidos en el Imperio Tierra. Raiko quería apagar el incendio con bencina y no tardaría mucho en verse amedrentado por la Reina, era un secreto a voces el hecho de que si la República Unida se iba a guerra, acabaría aplastada por su vecino del norte.

Bolin y Kuvira tenían sentimientos dispares. El joven campeón estaba cabizbajo mirando hacia la ventana, siendo abrazado por su novia. Mientras, la maestra metal se veía furiosa, pero lo demostraba con la mirada y no con acciones. Asami sabía que su tiempo como Comandante de una de las principales cuadrillas de Ba Sing Se había tenido de dulce y agraz: Era admirada hasta la actualidad como una gran militar, sin embargo eran las reuniones con la Reina Tierra los recuerdos que le encantaría olvidar a la ex guardia del Sol Naciente.

Por eso había tenido tranquilidad cuando había llegado a Ciudad República. Raiko se veía como un buen presidente… Hasta ahora.

Asami la observaba con precaución, hasta que sintió unos dedos rozando los suyos. Miró hacia su lado, Korra le sonrió suavemente, perdiendo su mirada en esos labios carmesíes y bien delineados que la bailarina todavía pintaba con sumo cuidado.

La llamó con la mirada "¡No me veas así!" Sintió un espasmo en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Korra había logrado lo impensado, había convertido el sexo en algo delicioso, en un disfrute en vez de una obligación. Se sentía libre, con menos odio en el corazón. No sabía si Kuvira se tomaría para bien los pensamientos que tenía ahora, de considerar perdón a quien había traído desgracia a sus vidas, pero era una posibilidad. De repente 8 años de rencor se dilucidaban en esos ojos celestes, que la observaban con un deseo casi animal que le hacía tiritar las piernas y abrir levemente los labios en busca de…

-¿Entendieron chicas?-Se oyó claro una pregunta que sonaba más como a un reto.

Korra y Asami se sobresaltaron y miraron con vergüenza a Tenzin, quien las escudriñaba con desdén.

-¡Sí! Sí… Entendido Tenzin, de verdad-Dijo cabizbaja Korra.

Asami miró hacia el lado izquierdo de Tenzin, Mako las miraba con un odio casi secreto. Se había tomado bien lo de hacer equipo para detener a quien fuese que estuviese detrás de los ataques, pero había veces en que sus ojos delataban el rencor hacia ellas dos, sobre todo a ella.

Apenas captó la mirada de la ojijade, el maestro fuego se concentró en el mapa puesto sobre la mesa.

-Comenzaremos todo a las nueve en punto, nos ubicaremos en los extremos de la fábrica y avanzaremos hacia este sector-Tenzin indicó con su dedo un salón en especial, Ping Dos Dedos les había dicho que era una bodega no muy transitada, guardaban utensilios varios-Desde ese punto comenzaremos a avanzar. Jinora y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el camino, Korra, Mako y Kai irán a nuestras espaldas. Bolin y Kuvira cerrarán el paso para evitar ataques a la espalda.

-Maestro Tenzin…-Opal habló desde el fondo de la sala, se había preocupado de levantarle el ánimo a su novio, pero ahora estaba concentrada en la conversación-Sé que usted es quien nos guía, pero aún no ha sanado completamente de sus heridas… ¿Está seguro que desea ir? Es decir… ¿Es seguro?-Sonrió para evitar los malos entendidos.

-No te preocupes Opal, estoy mucho mejor-No era del todo cierto, pero Tenzin quería evitar que su formado equipo tuviese algún percance por nula experiencia. Él había combatido el crimen en sus años mozos, necesitaba de su liderazgo para este plan-Necesito a alguien que cuide de Asami y de los sujetos que tenemos encerrados, además debes estar atenta para cuando regresemos con tu tía.

-Pero… Es mi tía-Miró al suelo, queriendo refutar-Debería verme a mí…

El maestro aire iba a hablar, pero Bolin fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Cariño, es peligroso que vayas-Lo dijo serio-Esos tipos de alguna manera supieron que Asami es una Sato y que tu tía estaba en ese local-La miró a los ojos-Sería terrible para nosotros, y sobre todo para mí, si descubren que eres una Beifong… El plan se iría al demonio…

Todos se callaron. La maestra aire lo pensó unos segundos, tenía razón. Opal le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, entendiendo el punto. Tenzin sonrió.

-No te preocupes Opal, traeremos a tu tía sana y salva-Cambió de semblante y miró para ambos lados de la mesa-Korra, Mako, ustedes serán los encargados de llevar a Ping cuando entremos. Tengan cuidado y no lo pierdan de vista, ingresarán por el sector noroeste del edificio, es el más accesible.

Los maestros se miraron, asintiendo.

-Muy bien, coman, descansen y prepárense. En dos horas más saldremos a intervalos.

Todos se separaron de la mesa. Asami se quedó mirando el mapa, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que es peligroso para ti ir ¿Verdad?-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Sabía quién era. Solo sonrió, triste.

-Debería ir. Son las antiguas fábricas de mi padre-Movió unos papeles cerca, sin intención alguna-Conozco un poco el lugar, los podría ayudar en ese sentido.

-Quizás seas de gran ayuda, pero sabes que los que tenemos poderes llevamos la ventaja-Sintió unos brazos aferrarse a su cintura, con suavidad-No quiero estar preocupada por ti.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?-Rio cuando los labios ajenos se aferraron a su cuello-Yo recordaba que hace unos días me odiabas-Tomó las manos que la sujetaban, en un gesto cómplice.

-No te odio… Solo no confío en ti-Dijo tranquila-Pero quiero que estés bien, prometo regresar con pruebas. Si tu padre es quien dices que es, lo atraparemos-Exclamó con pesadez-Y si no está, traeremos aunque sea al malnacido de Amón.

Asami solo se quedó mirando el mapa, nerviosa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Piensas ir?

-¿Estás loco? No dejaré que me inscriban como una ciudadana de segunda clase ¿Acaso tú piensas ir?

-Eeh sí, son órdenes presidenciales…

-Ay…-Suspiró mientras lo miraba con enojo-Escucha niño, no pierdas tu tiempo. Raiko es un idiota y con esta medida lo más probable es que la Reina por fin hable y lo haga con el grueso de su ejército… Hasta ese minuto créeme que los del Imperio… Tierra estaremos más preocupados de escapar de aquí que de ir a una estúpida oficina a que me tomen los…

-¡Click!-El sonido del metal cediendo fue como música para los oídos.

-… Estúpidos datos-Terminó su frase-Ahora deja de hacer preguntas tontas y mantén silencio.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta un camión cerca. Se agacharon para ver que, efectivamente, había igualitarios vigilando en aquella torre.

Ping Dos Dedos tenía razón, el lugar estaba demasiado vigilado para ser simplemente una fábrica en desuso.

-Toma, ocupa esto-Bolin le alcanzó unos lentes. Kuvira titubeó unos momentos. No le gustaban esas cosas tecnológicas, pero sus ojos se estaban demorando demasiado en acomodarse a la creciente oscuridad.

Observaron.

En ese sector se encontraba el garaje, de donde salían camiones de dudosa procedencia hacia lugares de dudosa reputación. Un grupo de personas pernoctaba cerca de una casilla, mirando la televisión. Otros dos caminaban cerca de la muralla que acababan de pasar. Algunos tenían rostro descubierto, otros utilizaban la máscara de gas para evitar ser reconocidos.

Se arrastraron entre los camiones, evitando las linternas fugaces que cada cierto tiempo se colaban entre los neumáticos.

Kuvira golpeó el hombro de Bolin, apuntando hacia una dirección para que el maestro tierra los vea. Eran dos tipos sentados, al parecer fuera del rango de visión de la cuadrilla principal

A la señal de la ojiverde, se levantaron. Era justo lo que estaban buscando.

* * *

-Mmhhmhh… Mmmhhhh… ¡MMMMHHHHHH! ¡MMHMHMMHMHMMH!

-¡Korra! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-Le susurró enfurecido. No podía levantar la voz.

-Si sigues haciendo ruido, ya sabes lo que sigue Ping ¡Basta de fastidiarnos!-Le dijo con un hilo de voz, ignorando al maestro fuego.

Tenía en su mano un mechón de pelo de su secuestrado. Ping la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Mako miraba con asco aquel cabello que sostenía Korra.

-Estás loca…-Terminó de ponerse la máscara y se acercó a las cajas.

-Lo suficientemente loca como para mantenernos a salvo-Dijo para sí misma, mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

Estaban en la sala indicada por Tenzin. Seguían esperando a que los demás llegaran al punto de reunión para seguir con el plan. Llevaba a Ping atado de pies y manos con bandas de metal, evitando que hiciera Fuego Control, con un bozal que evitaba su hablar. El tipejo había estado callado mientras lo alzaban por la gran muralla y la mayor parte del trayecto, pero había estado molestando desde que entraran al edificio principal.

Por su culpa Mako había tenido que noquear a un guardia, quien había advertido su presencia, pero no era todo malo, tenían en sus manos una radio y hasta el momento ningún igualitario había denunciado movimiento extraño.

Se oyó unos golpes débiles al costado oeste de la bodega.

Korra miraba furiosamente a Ping cuando escuchó a lo lejos:

-¿Cómo está la noche?

-Perfecta para asar patatas.

La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente. Luego de unos segundos, Mako, Tenzin, Jinora y Kai hacían su aparición, vestidos como igualitarios.

-Seguiré en la puerta esperando a los chicos-Dijo el maestro fuego. Al instante desapareció entre el universo de cajas.

-Pensé que ya habían llegado-Tenzin susurró, preocupado.

-Se han demorado, pero conseguimos esta radio y hasta el momento no han dicho nada-Le mostró el artefacto.

-Ya llegarán…-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa Jinora.

-Eso espero hija…-La miró con cariño el maestro aire-¿Algún inconveniente?-Volvió a Korra.

-Solo este tipo-Miró con desprecio a Ping, quien se sonaba los mocos por el dolor que le causó perder esa cantidad de pelo-Tuvimos que noquear a un guardia, pero lo amordazamos bien y está en un clóset. Le costará horas salir de allí.

Escucharon unos golpes. Mako susurró:

-¿Cómo está la noche?

-Perfecta para asar patatas.

Kai se rio despacio mirando a Korra. Era el santo y seña más idiota que había escuchado, inventado por ella. El Avatar le sonrió de vuelta. Bolin y Kuvira llegaron agitados.

-Sentimos la demora, casi nos pillan en el garaje-Dijo Kuvira, llevaba la máscara en la mano-Nos dieron pelea y tuvimos que atraparlos con tierra-Miró a Tenzin, seria-Debemos apurarnos, la cuadrilla que estaba cerca no vigila, pero hay gente que pasa cada cierto rato por ese lugar. Si despiertan, avisarán.

-En marcha-Ordenó Tenzin.

-Ya escuchaste Ping "Sin Pelos" ¡Andando!-Korra cargó sin previo aviso a su víctima.

La bodega era bastante grande, pero no había gente. Hasta el momento, toda la información había sido fidedigna.

Caminaron hacia la puerta indicada en el mapa y abrieron despacio. Un largo pasillo desierto, gris y metálico los esperaba.

-Hay que seguir hasta el fondo y doblar a la derecha. Tomaremos la segunda escalera hacia el tercer piso-Recordó Mako.

Avanzaron sigilosamente, con los maestros aire adelante.

Llegaron hasta el final y doblaron hacia la derecha, sin perder de vista nada.

Era otro pasillo idéntico, algunos gases salían desde orificios en las canaletas.

-Con cuidado…-Dijo Tenzin, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Ping! ¡Basta de refregarte contra mi cuerpo!-Susurró Korra. Llevaba al maestro fuego al hombro, con la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que no veía que estaba haciendo. El hombre le hizo caso y cesó el movimiento.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pasando por una pequeña entrada al segundo piso.

Ping se movió violentamente, Korra se aburrió y lo tiró al suelo, dispuesta a sacarle otro mechón de pelo.

-¡Ya te dije, pelmazo!-Susurró de nuevo Korra-¡Si vuelves a molestarme de esa forma…!

"Oh no…"

Ping se había quitado el bozal.

-¡INTRUSOOOOOOS! ¡INTRUSOOOOOS! ¡EN EL SEGUNDO PISOOOOO!-Comenzó a gritar.

¡Paf! Un puñetazo fue directo a su rostro, noqueándolo durante unos segundos.

Al instante, aparecieron tres igualitarios. La radio comenzó a sonar:

-¡Gritos en el sector 7! ¡Apoyo, ahora!

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡SUBAN!

Mako ya había estaba por llegar al tercer piso, pero saltó desde la escalera hacia los enemigos, realizando una pared de fuego violenta que los tiró de vuelta a la habitación en donde estaban. Kuvira subió rápidamente hacia su posición y bloqueó la puerta con Metal Control.

-¡SUBAN!

El grupo llegó rápidamente al tercer piso. Allí los esperaban cinco igualitarios.

-¡No dejen que se les acerquen! ¡Son bloqueadores de Chi!-Gritó Jinora.

Mako y Korra se pusieron adelante, utilizando Fuego Control ahuyentaron a parte del grupo. Tenzin utilizó una feroz ráfaga de viento que azotó a un igualitario contra la pared. Detrás de él, Kuvira lanzó sus bandas para aprisionar las manos del recién caído.

Kai logró deslizarse bajo los pies de uno de los igualitarios, para sorprenderlo con una patada aire que lo dejó sin sentido, la maestra metal aprovechó las cañerías del pasillo para atraparlo.

-¡KUVIRA CUIDADO!

¡PUM! Bolin se abalanzó sobre el tipo que pretendía atacar a Kuvira. Cayó al piso con él, comenzando a forcejear.

Por el otro lado, Korra y Jinora se encargaban de los dos restantes. Habían inmovilizado el brazo de la maestra aire, pero Tenzin hizo un látigo de aire que hizo caer por las escaleras a los dos tipos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!-El grupo se volvió a reunir, Bolin se quejaba-Inmovilizaron mi brazo…

-El mío también-Avisó Jinora.

Tenzin se veía cansado, había hecho mucho esfuerzo en esos dos ataques. Se escucharon múltiples pisadas subiendo desde el primer piso.

-¡Hay que movernos de aquí! ¡YA!-Apuró Korra.

Siguieron por el tercer piso, hasta el final del pasillo. Abrieron la puerta con una explosión. Habían igualitarios y hombres comunes, seguramente de la Triple Amenaza, en aquel salón que al parecer era de descanso. Los estaban esperando.

Fue una batalla campal. Electricidad, agua, fuego, cemento y ráfagas de aire levantaron una polvareda enorme en aquel salón. La radio de alguien avisaba que iban más cuadrillas hacia su dirección. Si bien Korra ya dominaba con mucha más facilidad los cuatro elementos, el número de enemigos subía incesantemente ¡Tenían que irse luego de allí!

-¡HAY QUE SEGUIR!-Gritó Mako, mientras golpeaba con una patada a un maestro agua-¡VAYAN POR LIN! ¡NOSOTROS LOS DETENDREMOS!

-¡Korra, Kuvira! ¡Conmigo!

Tenzin y las chicas se escabulleron por una puerta al costado. Era otro pasillo, al parecer no había nadie.

-Según Ping, es la última puerta a la izquierda-Dijo el maestro aire a duras penas-¡Vamos!

Corrieron sin detenerse. Una puerta se abrió sorpresivamente atrapando a Kuvira, pero la ex militar se zafó rápidamente para mandar al mafioso contra la pared. Un igualitario alcanzó a atrapar el brazo de Kuvira electrocutándolo, pero Tenzin lo barrió con un potente viento que lanzó a los dos a la ventana.

Siguieron hasta el final. Korra abrió con una patada la puerta.

Era una sala blanca, con una silla en el medio. Había sangre en el suelo, unas cadenas sueltas y una cámara de video, apuntando hacia el interior. Pero no había nadie.

-¡No está! ¡No está!-Se desesperó Korra-¡Se supone que aquí estaba!

-Y estuvo-Kuvira entrecerró los ojos, tomándose el brazo adolorido-Se la llevaron a otro lugar.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó Tenzin-No hay tiempo para volver a buscarla ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¿Abortamos misión?-La maestra metal preguntó asustada.

Tenzin solo asintió con la cabeza. "Espíritus, esto es horrible", pensó Korra. Todo había salido mal.

Corrieron por el pasillo de vuelta hacia el salón.

"Se acabó el ruido de pelea", pensó Korra. Apuró los pasos pensando lo peor.

-Bienvenida Avatar, te estaba esperando-Sintió una voz fría al llegar al salón.

-Amón…

La verdad es que no lo recordaba, siendo que ya habían tenido su encuentro. Amón estaba de pie, con una capucha larga, negra y su característica máscara inexpresiva. A su lado había un hombre armado con sendas barras de metal electrificadas. Solo se le veían los bigotes, lo demás era una armadura dorada casi imposible de penetrar.

Korra fijó la vista en general. Había muchos igualitarios y miembros de la Triple Amenaza en el suelo. Eso la hubiese tranquilizado sino fuera porque sus amigos estaba de rodillas mirando a Amón, en una pose que aterrorizó al trío de maestros: Estaban siendo dominados por Sangre Control.

-Te estarás preguntando en donde estará Lin Beifong-Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella. Korra miró hacia sus lados, Kuvira estaba esperando en posición de combate, tenía la piel ennegrecida por la electricidad, aparte de múltiples contusiones. Tenzin se agarraba con fuerza su cintura, visiblemente cansado producto de sus heridas anteriores. Incluso ella tenía bastantes moretones y heridas, producto de la batalla producida minutos atrás-Verás… Supuse que vendrías a por ella, así que preferí sacarla de su dormitorio-Saboreó esas palabras, Korra solo gruñó-Tengo entendido que Tenzin y Kuvira ya la conocen, así que pensé ¿Por qué no presentarlas?

Al momento de decir eso, dos igualitarios hicieron su aparición, llevando a una mujer maltrecha la cual tiraron al suelo, frente a Korra. Solo iba vestida con un largo camisón gris. La mujer hizo ademán de querer pararse, pero Amón la apuró con Sangre Control. El rostro de Lin quedó frente a Korra, deforme debido a los múltiples golpes que había sufrido estos días.

-¡LIN!-Escuchó a su lado. Kuvira se había agachado a abrazarla, desesperada.

-¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho!-Amenazó Tenzin.

El Avatar no lo pensó un segundo.

-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!

Korra dio un gran salto y envolvió su puño en fuego, directo a la cara de Amón. Sin embargo, sintió un fuerte tirón, quedando suspendida en el aire. Vio con horror cómo su puño se deshacía, tenía la palma abierta y su brazo comenzaba a torcer de a poco. Miró con desesperación a Amón, con esa máscara que no reflejaba más que indiferencia.

-No dejaré que me des una paliza Avatar… No esta vez.

Mako, Bolin, Jinora y Kai dejaron de sentir la presión de la Sangre Control, Amón solo se estaba concentrando en Korra. El niño aire vio la oportunidad de atacar, levantándose después de volver a sentir su cuerpo, pero fue golpeado fuertemente por el tipo de las barras electrificadas.

-Teniente-Habló Amón, sin dejar de mirar a Korra-Aprese al maestro aire y a la maestra metal, que los igualitarios se encarguen del resto.

-Como diga señor.

El llamado Teniente se acercó, moviendo amenazantemente sus armas en dirección a los maestros.

Korra lloraba sin poder gritar, sentía sus huesos separarse poco a poco.

-Pensé que ibas a traer a tu amiguita Sato-Korra cerró los ojos, sentía como bajaba al suelo, sentía la mano de Amón aferrarse duramente a su cuello-Pero no la veo aquí-Vio unos ojos celestes detrás de la máscara, fríos como el hielo. Estos se dilataron-¿¡POR QUÉ NO LA TRAJISTE!?

-¡AAAH!-Sintió que se quedaba sin aire ¡No podía hacer nada! ¡Tenía todo el cuerpo inmovilizado!

"¡Estado Avatar! ¡Estado Avatar! ¡ESTADO AVATAR! ¡Vamos Korra!" Se gritaba. Pero nada funcionaba, una descarga de dolor intenso se expandía a su cuerpo.

-No importa dónde la estés escondiendo-La miró con sorna-No evitarás que la encuentre, así podré enviarlas a las dos al mismísimo…

 _¡BOOOOOM!_

Una ráfaga gigante de aire lanzó a los igualitarios lejos de sus amigos.

-Pero qué…-El maestro sangre se giró para ver qué había sido eso, pero sintió tarde la presencia que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

¡Toc, toc, toc! Cayó de rodillas, lo habían sorprendido.

-¡Tú!

"¡Maldita perra!" Ahora era él quien tenía el cuerpo inmovilizado ¡La chica Sato le bloqueó el Chi! Asami lo miró con furia antes de darle una feroz patada en la cara. La sangre corrió por su rostro, la máscara voló lejos.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!-Asami había entrado por sorpresa junto a Opal. Sin detenerse a ver a Amón, levantó a Korra quien lloraba en el piso de dolor y desesperación.

Bolin tomó a Kai y lo echó al hombro, quien estaba inconsciente. Mako se levantó con rapidez y tomando aire profundo lanzó un rayo hacia el pasillo, de donde venían más enemigos. Kuvira aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle un trozo de cemento al Teniente, quien cayó malherido en el suelo.

-¡Jinora, Mako! ¡Llévense a Tenzin!-Gritó Opal, quien con otra ráfaga explosiva de viento rompió un gran ventanal a las espaldas de su maestro aire y su tía.

-¿¡Qué piensan hacer?!-Gritó Bolin.

-¡SALTEN!

No lo pensaron dos veces. Mako, Jinora y Tenzin saltaron. Abajo solo había vacío, pero los maestros aire hicieron viento para amortiguar la caída. Desde abajo, ayudaron a detener a Kuvira con Lin y Bolin con Kai.

Asami, quien seguía arriba con Korra, sacó tres pelotas de su bolsillo y las lanzó en el salón. Miró por última vez a Amón, dispuesta a reírse en su cara por su inocencia…

Pero en vez de encontrarse con la máscara, se encontraron con la verdad…

-¡TÚ!-Gritaron al unísono.

-¡ASAMI SALTA!-Sintió los gritos desde abajo. La bailarina echó a correr junto a Korra sin detenerse a pensar.

 ** _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

El tercer piso explotó… Del lugar cayeron vidrios, fuego, trozos de cemento… Y las chicas.

Tenzin y Opal hicieron el colchón de aire que alcanzó a detenerlas.

Igualitarios y Triple Amenaza se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Suban a ese camión! ¡Rápido!-Apuntó Opal. Llevaron a los heridos y los subieron en la parte de atrás. Kuvira subió al asiento delantero junto a la maestra aire y con las bandas de metal que le quedaban hizo una llave improvisada. El camión salió disparado, rompiendo la entrada.

Avanzaron a máxima velocidad algunas cuadras, solo para ver que unas motocicletas los perseguían.

Bolin se aprestó a hacer Tierra Control, derribando a dos de los vehículos. Mako tomó aire y esperó el momento exacto. Una motocicleta explotó con su Rayo Control.

-¡Camino despejado!-Gritó el ojiámbar. Kuvira dobló en la siguiente esquina, pasando a llevar unos botes de basura.

El camión tomó la autopista principal, alejándose cada vez más del barrio industrial.

* * *

-¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!

Entre Kuvira y Mako llevaron a Lin hacia la cama de Opal.

-Déjenme pasar ¡Por favor!

-No Opal, espera aquí, yo te avisaré cuando puedas entrar a verla.

Korra y dos acólitas aire entraron rápidamente. Mako salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

Opal se deshizo del agarre de Tenzin. Se disponía a entrar cuando Bolin la alcanzó.

-¡Si me sigues sosteniendo te lanzaré lejos!-Le dijo con furia.

-¡Deja a las chicas trabajar amor!-La abrazó con más fuerza. Sintió los golpes fuertes de Opal, pero después de un rato se volvieron más débiles, hasta que finalmente llegó el llanto-La verás cuando se encuentre mejor-Le acarició el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Jinora se acercó a su padre, entregándole un vaso con agua.

-¿Estás mejor hija?-Preguntó cariñosamente.

-Sí, recuperé el control de mi brazo, lo demás son solo moretones-Informó mientras lo llevaba hacia el sillón-Tú eres el que está peor, así que descansa.

-Iré a alertar a los acólitos-Dijo Mako. Había dado una gran batalla en el salón, tenía la ropa rasgada y un corte largo surcaba cerca de su ceja-Espero que no nos hayan seguido-Salió por la puerta principal.

-Asami-Tenzin miró hacia la bailarina, estaba apoyada en la mesa, fumando un cigarro-Gracias…

La ojijade apenas notó su voz, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Asami!-Gritó Tenzin.

-Qu..¿Qué pasa?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Gracias.

Asami sonrió débilmente. Kai se acercó a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. El traje de los igualitarios que el chiquillo había robado estaba chamuscado en su espalda. Le dieron ganas de llorar…

-Debo decir que fue muy irresponsable de su parte haber ido a la fábrica, cuando habíamos dejado instrucciones claras de que se quedaran en este lugar hasta que regresáramos-Dijo enojado el maestro aire, pero al instante sonrió-Así que no sabes cuánto me alegra que no me hayan hecho caso.

-Les dije que tenían que llevarme-Dijo algo brusca Asami-Conocía ese lugar… Menos mal no me tomó mucho tiempo convencer a Opal de que me acompañara.

-¿Qué pasó con Viper y el grandulón?-Preguntó Kai.

-Siguen en la celda improvisada. Los adormecimos.

-No preguntaré cómo-Se dijo para sí Tenzin-Lo que sí preguntaré es ¿Cómo conseguiste esos explosivos? ¿Cómo derribaste a Amón?

Asami suspiró. Apagó su cigarro en la mesa y se sentó en un cojín, frente a Tenzin.

-A decir verdad, soy un poco "niña genio"-Admitió-Antes de irme de casa estaba haciendo los papeles para entrar a la universidad a estudiar ingeniería, estaba adelantada a mi clase. Gracias a mi padre sé fabricar diferentes cosas, como armas caseras… Entre eso, bombas-Sonrió triste-Además, tuve clases de defensa personal personalizada hasta los 16, después de eso una de mis compañeras de oficio me enseñó lucha callejera y bloqueo de Chi. Kuvira es mi entrenadora actualmente…-Prendió otro cigarro del puro nerviosismo-Con Opal nos dimos cuenta que Amón estaba concentrado en Korra, así que aprovechamos de atacar. Gracias a los espíritus no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Increíble-El maestro aire abrió con sorpresa los ojos-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso?

-Pensé que será buena idea mantenerme como un comodín-Aspiró una bocanada de humo antes de confesarse-Mi plan era que me consiguieran a Hiroshi y no sospecharan de mí. Así tendría más libertad para matarlo sin que se dieran cuenta…

La sala quedó en silencio unos segundos. Jinora entrecerró los ojos.

-No quieres matarlo.

-No sé si quiera ya, primero necesito explicaciones-Miró al suelo.

Korra apareció de pronto, llevaba su brazo entablillado. Se veía conmocionada.

-¿¡Cómo está!?-Opal saltó de los brazos de Bolin, acercándose al Avatar.

-Está durmiendo-Le dijo-Curé las heridas de su cuerpo y las acólitas se están encargando de bajar la inflamación de su rostro-Hay que dejarla descansar, mañana nos dirá todo, espero…

Asami se acercó a la ojiceleste y le dio un abrazo. Korra lo aceptó unos segundos, pero luego se separó.

-Me voy a la cama. Necesito descansar.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Asami.

Korra solo la miró, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tenzin-Dijo Asami, fríamente-Ya sabemos quién es Amón… Es Noatak, el guardaespaldas de Hiroshi.

La bailarina de pronto sintió el llanto bajando por su mejilla. Ya no sabía en qué pensar.

El maestro solo abrió los ojos antes la sorpresa, ahora entendía el porqué de la actitud de Korra.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Ruha** Imagínate cómo debe haber quedado la cabeza de Korra -y la de Asami- tras este descubrimiento **HanelBlumaTanu** Y ya llegó la nueva actualización, espero te guste :) **MVessalius** Me alegra tanto leer que se sintieron en la final de Pro Control :,) La idea es que se sientan en la atmósfera, espero pase lo mismo con este capítulo **AlexandraArcher** Espero no te mueras por leer esto, tienes que esperar hasta el final :D **KorraAsami** Aquí llegó otro capítulo de explosiones, espero tus reviews :) **ZerudaPrincess** Iba a matar a alguien aquí, pero te hice caso, para que me perdones por volver e irme :( (naa mentira, tampoco iba a matar a nadie, todavía) me dio por ser lectora y dejé de lado mi propio fic xD ya pero ahora volví con acción y explosiones y suspenso y cosas... Me perdonai ahora?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hoy hay un lindo día, con frío (aquí en Chile por lo menos) pero qué mejor que subir un capítulo para pasar este helado viernes! Pensé que iba a ser más largo pero nop. Creo que entre viernes y sábado es la mejor opción para subir este fic, así tienen harta lectura los fines de semana. Lo estoy diciendo desde hace tiempo, pero aviso que estamos entrando -lento pero seguros- a la recta final de esta historia... Faltan hartos capítulos, no se preocupen, pero serán largos y esclarecedores.**

 **Muuuchas gracias por los F/F y los reviews, realmente agradecida de todos aquellos que han confiado en esta humilde historia.**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 27

-Sí, sí, entiendo… Está bien… No ha despertado, pero apenas esté mejor nos iremos… Sí mamá, no te preocupes… Está bien, te pasaré con Tenzin… Te quiero…

El aludido tomó el móvil, sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

-Hola Su, sí… Yo también lo lamento mucho… Haré todo lo posible para evitar eso, pero si la Reina Tierra ya actuó, no hay nada más que hacer…-En su voz se hacía evidente el descontento-Está bien, lo entiendo… Jamás imaginamos que tenían algo así…

Así no podía meditar… Respiró pesadamente y se levantó. Avisó a Kai que estaría afuera.

Decidió subir por las escaleras, no quedaban muchos pisos antes de la azotea, así que se tomó el tiempo para concentrarse en cada paso, quizás como una manera de ralentizar el tiempo, aún seguía confundida. El brazo entablillado ahora era un cabestrillo que colgaba de su cuello, le picaba y costaría unos días a que sanara.

El verano le pegó en la cara cuando abrió la compuerta del edificio. Recordaba que todo había comenzado en un frío día de invierno, cuando había decidido matar su curiosidad y ponerle punto final a una relación tóxica… Miró Ciudad República, que se levantaba con el sol ardiente y un pequeño viento que refrescaba en las alturas. Respiró y en vez de colocarse en posición de Loto, decidió apoyarse en el barandal, con la ciudad a sus pies.

Habían pasado meses desde que la había conocido, pero habían sido los meses suficientes para que todo se fuera al carajo. Su nombre, su oficio y su pasado se habían metido de lleno en su vida, cuestionando su presente, acelerando los procesos, alterando sus hormonas como no lo había hecho su ex ni nadie… Una parte de ella quería alejarla, como quien prefiere permanecer en la ignorancia antes de deprimirse ante la verdad abrumadora, pero la verdad estaba ahí y no había ninguna otra opción más que avanzar en búsqueda del destino incierto.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una bulla acercándose lentamente. La ojiceleste entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar el punto exacto del sonido hasta que los vio. Una gran multitud se dirigía hacia la plaza principal, levantando la voz y los carteles. Eran seguidos de cerca por algunos policías, por lo que sonrió tristemente, Mako había sido llamado para evitar los posibles disturbios que se generarían al llegar al lugar. La República Unida se dividía entre quienes querían ir a la guerra y los pacifistas, los que llamaban a que tanto Raiko y la Reina Tierra se sentaran a dialogar y dejaran la diferencias.

Pero ellos solo eran llevados por el orgullo de la nación.

Y como un flash indeseado, recordó la pelea. Recordó sentir el agarre de Asami para que salten, la sonrisa de Amón descubierto, con la nariz chorreando sangre y esos ojos azules gélidos como el hielo, mirándolas insultantemente antes de que exclamaran su sorpresa. Había quedado petrificada, pero al menos la bailarina había sido lo suficientemente fría como para agarrarla con fuerza y lanzarse desde el tercer piso.

No sabía si estaba agradecida de conocer o no a Asami, pero junto con ella había llegado la verdad de muchas cosas, y aún no estaba segura de que todo cayese por su propio peso.

¿Noatak es Amón? Tenía una relación de cordialidad con el guardaespaldas, se saludaban y se preguntaban el día a día cuando Hiroshi se demoraba más de lo normal. Jamás había reparado en él… Se veía tan correcto protegiendo a su jefe de posibles amenazas. El flashback la lanzó al día del ataque a la Arena, cuando ese encapuchado había querido llevarse a Sato ¿Lo había planeado él? ¿Era parte del plan para tenerla de su lado? ¿De verdad Noatak era el culpable de todos los ataques?

¿Sabía Hiroshi que Noatak era Amón?

La guarida estaba en el antiguo edificio de carga de Industrias Futuro, el líder de todos esos mafiosos era el guardaespaldas de aquel magnate. Hiroshi se le presentaba en la mente como cuando les dio ánimos en la final del torneo ¿De verdad era así de malo? Guardaba la esperanza de que quizás Sato no supiera de las operaciones de Noatak. De hecho, el maestro sangre podía perfectamente haber maquinado todo para hacer creer a Hiroshi que estaban próximos a una guerra… Pero entonces, la carrera política, los ataques organizados…

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de preguntarse tantas cosas a la vez.

Incluso, lo peor de todo no era el apabullante hecho de que Noatak era Amón sino que, creyéndose vencedores del rescate de Lin, no habían contado que las filas enemigas adelantarían el "sacrificio" de Beifong, dejando en vilo la cordialidad entre dos países hermanos.

Una parte de ella se torturaba con el presentimiento de que no deberían haberse ido de ahí enseguida. Había visto ahí la evidencia: La cámara dirigida hacia esa silla manchada de sangre, con algunos instrumentos de tortura cerca… Frunció el ceño cuando lo vieron por televisión. Los videos de la tortura de Lin habían sido mostrados por un canal del Reino Tierra y compartidos al instante por millones de personas. Amón se había salido con la suya a pesar de que tuviesen a la ex jefe de Policía en sus manos. De inmediato, la Reina Tierra había alzado la voz, ordenando a sus tropas dirigirse a la frontera del Imperio Tierra. En sus palabras, no existía cabida a la negociación si sus ciudadanos eran tratados como personas de segunda categoría y más aún, si es que alguien de la antigua y respetada familia Beifong era maltratada por algún grupo extremista pro República.

Raiko debía estar hecho un espanto y para qué decirlo, Korra también… Ya había escuchado algunos comentarios ¿Dónde estaba el Avatar? ¡Cómo les hubiese gustado a muchos que existiera alguien que parara este momento de profundo conflicto? Pero ella no sabía que hacer ¡Su Avatar estaba vivo señores! ¡Solo que aún no era un Avatar completo! Agradecía tanto que Tenzin haya decidido hacerla entrenar con los otros elementos… Había dominado el Fuego Control callejero gracias a Mako, había logrado dominar la Tierra e incluso algo de Metal Control gracias a Kuvira (aunque fuese una loca estricta) y con Jinora había comenzado a sentir la espiritualidad que no encontraba con Tenzin, pero el estrés era demasiado para aplicarlo a un momento así.

Había buscado acerca de su sueño. Yu Dao era un antiguo pueblo que había visitado Aang en su infancia y se ubicaba en las costas del Imperio Tierra, pero no entendía por qué había soñado eso y lo más extraño, no había podido encontrar mayor información sobre eso, como si esa parte de la historia hubiese sido borrado por alguna razón. Los libros de historia que había recopilado en la academia de aire y en la biblioteca de Ciudad República no decían mucho de eso y como siempre, no podía conectarse con Aang para preguntarle, ni con Raava ni con su jodido Estado Avatar.

Además, toda esta turbulencia por los videos solo significaba una cosa: Amón seguía vivo. Tampoco fue ilusa al pensar que podría haber muerto en la explosión, pero sentía el dejo de derrota por haber dañado a muchos de sus seres queridos por nada.

La frustración la carcomía como la peor de las enfermedades. Por más que tratara de esquivar la carga acostándose con Asami, o poniendo todo su empeño en entrenar y resolver las cosas, parecía que el conflicto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella podía detenerlo…

Sintió que abrían la pesada compuerta, guardó las posibles lágrimas dentro de su mente.

-Lin despertó. Está algo desorientada, pero está bien. Curaron los golpes de su cara y la hinchazón comenzará a disminuir-Avisó.

-Me alegro…-Dijo sin ánimo.

-Creo que es buen momento para que nos diga qué es lo que ocurrió-Se acercó unos pasos, aún manteniendo una distancia con la morena-Deberías acompañarnos.

-Está bien…-Dejó de apoyarse en el barandal y fue junto a Asami.

Una parte de ella no quería hablarle, la sentía culpable de las cosas que habían pasado, de su padre mentiroso, del guardaespaldas. No hubiese estado involucrada en ninguna de esas cosas que ahora la carcomían, todo era por culpa de ella…

Sintió algo aferrarse con fuerza a su mano sana cuando quiso salir de allí con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo-Dijo una voz fría-Crees que yo soy la culpable de todo esto, pues déjame decirte que no, los culpables de esto están afuera-Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tenía aquella mirada profunda que desnudaba a cualquiera-Haciendo a mucha gente miserable por sus putas ganas de poder…-Al no escuchar respuesta de Korra, la dio vuelta con algo de brusquedad para quedar frente a frente-¿Crees que yo quise esta vida de mierda?-Dijo con un tono alto-¿Crees que yo hubiese querido atraer a más gente a mi círculo de mierda? ¿A ti?

-No te costó tanto al parecer-Hizo ademán de querer irse, pero el agarre fue fuerte.

-Aunque no lo creas me costó, pero ahora que estamos en ésta, encuentro que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho-Admitió.

-¿De verdad?-La miró, ofendida-¿Encontraste que era una genial idea meterme en contra de Hiroshi? ¡Es como un padre para mí!-Al ver la cara enfadada de Asami, rectificó-Ahora sé que es un pésimo hombre, pero por favor ¡Déjame tener mi luto! Hace unos meses era feliz practicando Pro Control y ahora estoy metida en una guerra con el Imperio Tierra y contra el hombre que me sacó de la miseria ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?!-Se soltó con brusquedad del ataque-Gracias por abrirme los ojos, pero no me gusta lo que estoy viendo y necesito tiempo para procesarlo.

-Está bien-Dijo seria-Pero insisto, yo no tengo la culpa de los actos de los demás, solo de los míos-Korra sintió el agarre nuevamente en su muñeca, pero esta vez el contacto fue suave-Me gustaría decir que tengo la vida entera para pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice, por los engaños y demases, pero no me arrepiento de que estemos aquí juntas-Le acarició la mejilla, con suavidad-Y créeme que menos me arrepiento ahora que sé que eres el Avatar-Sonrió.

-¿Ah sí?-Esa declaración le sonó barata.

-El mundo necesita a alguien como tú-Miró aquellos ojos jade, hermosos como un bosque espeso, le dolía tener más que claro el auténtico dolor de su corazón, la decisión ajena-Cualquier otra persona podría haber huido, hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba pasando o simplemente contar todo y dejar que otros se encarguen-Bajó su mirada, la morena deseó con fuerza volver a ver esos ojos-Pero tú te hiciste cargo de eso, pusiste tu vida en peligro para salvar a gente que ni siquiera conoces, solo por honor a la verdad… Pudiste haber huido de tus obligaciones de Avatar pero ¡Aquí estás! Entrenando, volviéndote más fuerte, tomando la responsabilidad más grande del mundo a pesar de que estés muerta de miedo…

Korra sentía que era una idiota por todo lo que había arrastrado a su paso, pero Asami la reconfortaba con aquello, de una manera que ella pensaba como retorcido.

-Siento todo el daño causado, pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás yo era necesaria en tu vida para que el Avatar saliera a la luz después de todos estos años-Sonrió tímidamente-Para que ponga orden y equilibrio al mundo, tal como las historias que contaba mi mamá…

Sintió una mirada diferente esta vez. La bailarina la observaba profundamente, con un sentimiento de admiración. Era incapaz de dimensionar que un título tan importante haya caído en alguien como ella, pero Asami la idolatraba por eso. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza, esa mirada era más que admiración, Asami también estaba viviendo su luto… Todavía tenía esa estúpida idea de matar a Hiroshi e irse para siempre…

-No… No lo hagas-Le dijo, enojada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Despedirte-Ahora fue ella quien aferró su brazo-Habremos descubierto que Noatak es Amón, pero necesitamos respuestas del mismo Hiroshi. Por favor, descubramos toda esta mierda juntas y después decidamos qué hacer-Le había salido como una súplica desesperada, el odio había desaparecido ante el fantasma de la despedida-Ayúdame a resolver todo esto-Le tomó el rostro y puso su frente con la de ella-Por favor… Dame la posibilidad de resolver esto sin llevarnos la vida de nadie…

Asami se quedó en silencio. La ojiceleste creía sentir el rencor en su cuerpo. Ella nunca entendería todo lo que tuvo que pasar tras la muerte de su madre… El odio de su padre, los negocios turbios, la falta de cariño, prostituirte a los 16 años…

La abrazó con fuerza y tan bien como pudo, queriendo alejar todo su dolor para recibir el de ella. Así pasó un largo tiempo, con los sollozos silenciosos y los cariños en la espalda…

* * *

Kuvira estaba apoyada en la pared cuando entraron. Su rostro era serio como siempre, pero se encontraba más tranquilo.

Korra acercó un banquillo a la cama y se sentó. Lin tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierta, respiraba sonoramente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí-Fue la respuesta seca.

-Está bien…-La morena acercó un balde de agua que había cerca y con una mano hizo control sobre ella-Sanaré un poco la herida de tu hombro, quizás te incomode por un rato, pero te sentirás mejor después.

El agua estaba a punto de entrar en contacto con su piel cuando repentinamente Lin apoyó sus manos en el colchón, sentándose con dificultad. La contusión en su hombro hizo que gimiera de dolor.

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo!-Dijo ofendida Korra-¡Tienes que estar acostada para esto!-Tiró con brusquedad el agua al suelo. Lin abrió los ojos y la miró con dureza.

-No hay tiempo para eso-Miró a su alrededor-¿Dónde está Asami?

-La llamaré-Dijo Kuvira. Salió tranquilamente de la habitación e hizo un gesto con la mano. Korra miró con ofensa a Lin "De nada, por haber salvado tu trasero". La bailarina apareció luego de unos segundos.

-Lin…-Dijo acongojada, acercándose rápidamente a su jefa-¿Estás bien?

-No hay tiempo-Repitió-Cierra la puerta.

Afuera se escuchó una discusión, al parecer Opal estaba recriminando algo. Kuvira digo algo corto e hizo lo que pidió Lin.

-Tu sobrina quiere verte-Korra frunció el ceño.

-Ya me verá, esto es más importante-La miró enojada.

Su mirada daba miedo, y los moretones que tenía en el rostro la hacían más atemorizante. Asami se sentó a los pies de la cama, cuidando de no aplastarla.

-Tenía razón-Comenzó-Hiroshi sí está metido en los ataques.

No hubo respuesta, pero sí caras de furia y pesar.

-Financia a los pro Imperio y a los pro República, quiere comenzar una guerra lo antes posible. Los que realizan los ataques son las mismas personas, el equipo de seguridad de Industrias Futuro.

-Sí, eso lo supimos-Dijo Asami con pesar-Amón está detrás de los ataques, su verdadero nombre es Noatak, el guardaespaldas de Hiroshi.

Lin no se sorprendió.

-Noatak es quien maneja a los grupos subversivos, él es quien realiza el blanqueado para que Sato se mantenga limpio. Por eso no lo pude atrapar la primera vez-Dijo furiosa.

-Esperen, esperen-Korra hizo un alto con su mano-Ya sé que Hiroshi es millonario y todo, pero ¿De dónde saca tanto dinero? No creo que sea muy fácil financiar todo el arsenal que tiene Noatak y más encima financiar su propia campaña.

-Tiene apoyo financiero de la Reina Tierra-Le dijo Lin-Son aliados desde hace mucho tiempo, ella le dio la idea de postularse a Presidente-Miró a Kuvira, quien golpeó fuertemente la pared.

-Me las va a pagar-Dijo furiosa.

-Planean llevar a cabo la guerra y matar a Raiko para que Sato tome el poder, aprovechando su popularidad en las encuestas-Prosiguió Lin-Firmarán la paz y Sato le entregará Ciudad República al Imperio Tierra.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron las tres.

-Ya saben que es el sueño de la reina, siempre lo ha dicho-Se acomodó un poco en la cama-Y ahora Hiroshi se lo va a dar.

-No puede ser…-Korra estaba impactada.

-Hay que detenerlo-Asami miró seriamente a Lin.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido, sobre todo si ya mostró los videos de mi tortura-Endureció el semblante, más de lo que ya podía-La guerra va a comenzar pronto.

-Esperen, esperen…-De nuevo Korra alzó su mano-No me cuadra algo ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?-Preguntó mirando a la ex jefa de Policía.

-En el tiempo que llevo como dueña del Sol Naciente conseguí un aliado importante. Tu amigo Bolin lo conoce bien… Tenemos que contactarlo.

-¿Bolin?-"¿Qué diantres tiene que ver Bolin en todo esto?"

-Asami-Lin tomó de sorpresa a la bailarina, quien la observó asustada-Noatak te quiere matar porque aún figuras como la heredera de Industrias Futuro-Soltó sin mayor expresión.

-¡¿QUÉE?!-Eso sí las había pillado de sorpresa.

-Pero... !¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Se preguntó asustada la ojijade.

-Dentro de la información que conseguimos con mi contacto, accedimos a algunos papeles de Industrias Futuro y sobre el testamento de Hiroshi. Sigues apareciendo como la propietaria de la empresa en caso de que Sato muera, pero apenas República Unida sea entregada al Imperio Tierra, Hiroshi hará el papeleo para que sea Noatak el dueño de la empresa tras su muerte.

Asami había quedado descolocada… "¿Por qué demonios haría eso?"

-Eso significa que…-Korra abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-No… Imposible…

"¿Cabría la posibilidad de que…?"

* * *

Estaba amurrada a un rincón, realmente estaba ofendida. Bolin intentaba animarla.

-Piensa que Asami y Kuvira eran sus amigas cuando estuvo sola en la ciudad ¡Era obvio que quería verlas a ellas primero!

-¡Pero yo soy su sobrina!-La menor de los Beifong creía férreamente en que su familia estaba por sobre todo.

-¡Pero tú misma dijiste que no la veías desde hace muchos años!-Alzó los brazos insistiendo en la obviedad-Me dijiste que la última vez que la habías visto no eras más que una niña ¿Hace cuánto de eso? ¿Diez años? ¡Lo más probable es que no te reconozca!

Kai, detrás de él, le susurró:

-No creo que estés mejorando las cosas Bolin.

-Cállate tú, tampoco ayudas mucho que digamos-Le miró enojado.

-Pero…-Opal se sentía ofuscada-No es que rompiéramos contacto con ella ¡Ella terminó rompiendo el contacto con nosotros! Pensábamos que seguía trabajando en la estación de Policía, pero hace varios meses cortó comunicación con mamá-Contaba con amargura-Bueno, a decir verdad, tía Lin tampoco es muy dada al sentimentalismo, pero aún la recuerdo con cariño…

-Opal, de seguro está tratando cosas importantes con las chicas-Le sonrió Kai. Opal era su amiga y compañera en los Templos Aire, siempre reían y hacían travesuras juntos. No le gustaba verla así-Tú misma contabas que tu tía probablemente se metió a trabajar en aquel club nocturno para atrapar a los malos en su mismo juego. Debió ser horrible para ella que Amón se la llevara y quizás no tuviese la oportunidad de decir lo que sabía.

No lo había pensado de esa forma. Después de un momento, miró con agradecimiento a su compañero de jugarretas.

-Retiro lo dicho, creo que sí eres de mucha ayuda pequeño-Bolin le desordenó el pelo a Kai, para luego abrazar a Opal de manera un poco brusca, pero cariñosa.

En la mesa, Mako y Tenzin discutían.

-Desde que comenzaron los problemas con el Imperio Tierra, Raiko cada vez me escucha menos-Se tomó la cabeza con impaciencia-Por salvar su honor ha decidido hacer exactamente lo que quiere la reina, seguir su política de violencia y mandar tropas a la frontera. Si hablo con él, no funcionará de mucho.

-Debemos enviar a Lin lo antes posible con su familia de Zaofu para que intenten hacer desistir a la reina-Sugirió Mako.

-No lograrán hacer mucho, ya hablé con Suyin. Los Beifong son una de las familias más respetadas del Imperio Tierra, pero ni ellos tienen la influencia para hacer cambiar de parecer a la reina. Ya te digo, es igual de terca que Raiko-Lo miró con solemnidad para que entienda lo que estaba en juego-Encontró en Lin la excusa perfecta para llevar adelante su guerra. Sabe que la República Unida tiene todas las de perder.

-Korra tiene que entrar en acción-Le miró suplicante-No importa que no entre al Estado Avatar ¡Basta con que se ponga ante todos y controle todos los elementos! Será suficiente para que la gente la siga ¡Aparte es popular!

-Su manejo con los elementos ha mejorado bastante, pero no es el suficiente para parar a dos ejércitos y créeme, la Reina Tierra no se dejará amedrentar porque aparezca el Avatar-El maestro aire fue tajante-Además, Korra necesita entrar en contacto con sus vidas pasadas para obtener la sabiduría necesaria y terminar con el conflicto ¡No podemos llegar y detener una guerra como si fuese lo más fácil del…!

Una puerta se cerró, Korra estaba en el salón.

Opal se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está?-Dijo angustiada.

-Mejor, pronto te recibirá-Sonrió rápidamente para mirar a Tenzin con preocupación-Tenemos un nuevo plan: Ya basta con los planes.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Iré yo misma donde Hiroshi, le preguntaré qué demonios es lo que pretende con esto…-Dijo, decidida.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews  
**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Y yo pensé que jamás volverías por aquí. Mi kokoro está nuevamente tranquilo :) **MVessalius** Bueno, ahora ya viste que no sirvió de mucho que rescataran a Lin xD **Ruha** Todo se fue al desmadre, ahora veremos qué pasará cuando Korra enfrente a Hiroshi por respuestas (y con Noatak rondando por ahí) **Zhyo Jarjayez** Tenzin y Mako son una gran pareja de amargados, me gusta ponerlos juntos xD Tenía pensado buscar santo y señas en gugul pero ñee, al menos hizo reír a alguien y sobre Asami, Asami siempre salva el día, de la forma en que venga 3 **AlexandraArcher** Qué bueno que sorprendí a alguien :D Ahora se viene la acción, pero también más Korrasami y del zukistrukis (no debería spoilear con eso, pero ya fue) **liz** Y gracias a ti por leer **Sarai Balam** Bueno, ya ves que Korra se dejó de rodeos e irá por Hiroshi ¿Qué saldrá de eso? **HanelBlumaTanu** Wiiiiii, espero te guste éste y los siguientes **ZerudaPrincess** Para que veas que mi demora fue intencionada. Leí tanto que despues dije "aaaah qué lata actualizar con todas esas historias dando vueltas", incluyendo las tuyas que ni me di cuenta y ya tienes una más ¿Cómo chucha lo haces? Bueno, bacán que te gustara el capítulo y sí, planeaba matar a mucha gente, pero creo que seré buenita en esta historia y no mataré muchos... En fin.

PD (Y nada que ver con la historia): Un saludo a los posibles fickers argentinos que lean esto. Un abrazo de hermanos y VAMOS CHILE CTM! Todo el FUA para este domingo!


	28. Chapter 28

**Se acuerdan que existía esta historia? Ahora se los vuelvo a recordar xD Nuevo capítulo de acción, aventuras y cosas místicas. Como no estoy siendo constante en las actualizaciones, les recomiendo que mejor me sigan (y no, no es excusa para que me den follow, es que como tengo trabajo y aparte llego a la casa a jugar Overwatch, tengo la historia bastante botada) y no esperen que les diga "voy a subir la próxima semana"... Así que no me crean.**

 **Eso no significa que deje la historia, actualizaré, pero me demoraré más tiempito. Muchas gracias obviamente a quienes siguen conmigo, de corazón :D**

Capítulo 28

Estaba nerviosa… No, más que nada ansiosa. Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de planes conspirativos, quería que la verdad saliera de su boca, o la mentira, lo que sea.

Ya había hecho ese recorrido muchas veces. Debía admitir que lo que más le gustaba era cuando la llevaba al campo de golf. Era malísima para ese juego, pero debía ser el único lugar de la ciudad con extensas áreas verdes, donde Korra se perdía entre un campo inmenso para pegarle a esas pequeñas pelotitas en un juego que no tenía mucha lógica. Recordaba que paseaban en el carrito mientras ella le contaba sobre sus entrenamientos, los contratos con las otras marcas deportivas y los conflictos políticos. La morena no estaba muy interesada en lo último, pero a Hiroshi le encantaba hablar sobre eso.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué más da?" Se repetía siempre "Si total, él es el hombre que me llevó a la fama".

Ahora estaba allí, caminando sobre las baldosas del jardín de entrada. El sol pegaba con fuerza, tal como el día anterior. Korra se había decidido por unos pantalones sueltos y una musculosa azul para estar cómoda, debía medir todas las posibles situaciones. Estiraba sus dedos de la mano izquierda, ejercitándolos en el caso de tener que ocuparlos. Después de unos días de recuperación estaban mucho mejor, ya podía usarlos.

La mansión Sato se presentó ante ella, impoluta, severa, reservada. Un gigante en medio del bosque, en los extremos de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba las discusiones con Tenzin y los demás sobre cómo diantres iba a hablar con Hiroshi luego de saber lo de Noatak, pero la oportunidad había aparecido de sorpresa. Había sido el propio magnate quien la invitara a su finca. El campeonato ya había pasado y los ejércitos en ambas fronteras mantenían una paz tensa. La Reina y Raiko seguramente esperaban la gota que rebasara el vaso, cualquier ataque que permitiera tener el pretexto perfecto para dar inicio a la guerra.

Era de esperarse que Hiroshi comenzara su desplante político en pos de ese objetivo y justamente, a días de la emboscada a las antiguas instalaciones de Industrias Futuro, había recibido el llamado que sospechaba. Korra llevaba una carpeta en la mano, supuestamente con los papeles para anotar sus funciones como jefa de campaña, pero llevaba otro tipo de notas, unas oscuras y que dejaban en evidencia a Sato como el corrupto empresario que era.

La única y gran preocupación, por supuesto, era Noatak. La morena sabía que el maestro agua no aparecía por aquellos lugares. Solo se hacía ver cuando Hiroshi iba a una actividad pública, pero no frecuentaba los terrenos del dueño de Industrias Futuro. No sabía si lo encontraría y qué haría cuando la viera, solo tenía claro algo: Estaba preparada, ella y su equipo.

-Voy a entrar-Dijo en un susurro.

Un pequeño aparato dentro de su oído hizo un molesto sonido antes de que se escuche una voz.

-Ten cuidado. Si aparece Noatak nos pondremos en posición-Escuchó.

Era un alivio contar con la ex Jefa de Policía, a pesar de su temperamento huraño que incluso le ganaba a Korra… Después de haber dejado la institución hace mucho tiempo, contaba con tecnología suficiente para ser un gran apoyo a su grupo. Tenzin y sus acólitos eran geniales y todo, pero no podía compararlos con el equipo tecnológico que acarreaba Beifong. Además, la maestra metal contaba con un elemento sorpresa: un contacto externo que nadie conocía, pero tenía la clave para desactivar las defensas de Hiroshi.

Miró hacia la mansión con gesto adusto, luego subió las amplias escaleras hacia la entrada de la mansión principal.

Todos le habían advertido que era entrar a las fauces del lobo, pero ella necesitaba una explicación, aunque fuese mentira. Si Hiroshi y Amón la quisieran muerta ¿Por qué el empresario se mostraba tan amable y confidente? Tenzin había sugerido que quizás la idea del magnate era matarla para convertirla en una mártir. Ella había apelado a que el millonario no era tan estúpido como para herirla en su propia finca. Increíblemente, Asami había apoyado a Korra. Las dos tenían la idea de que Amón estaba realizando jugadas sin la autorización de Sato, y el hecho de que la ojijade siguiera siendo la heredera de Industrias Futuro solo alimentaba esa posibilidad.

Le había pedido a Tenzin que por una vez confiara en ella. Algo le decía que estaría en terreno seguro, quizás su intuición Avatar se manifestaba de esa manera, pero nada era cierto, solo la esperanza de que saliera airosa de esa situación.

Por eso estaba allí, tocando el timbre ¿Sabría Hiroshi que su guardaespaldas, además de su escapatoria, era un asesino?

-Señorita Korra, gusto de saludarla.

-Hola Ryu, tanto tiempo sin verte.

El jefe de mayordomo de Hiroshi era un pequeño hombrecito, con grandes lentes y un peinado bastante pasado de moda. Siempre la había tratado de buena manera, servicial y atento. La única vez que lo vio fuera de sus cabales fue cuando Bolin apareció por la mansión para efectos de promocionar la marca Futuro, pidiéndole cosas absurdas e imposibles. Lo vio rojo de ira, pero aun así fue capaz de soportar aquel fatídico día. Ella le tenía gran respeto por eso.

-El señor Sato está en su oficina. Déjeme acompañarla.

La maestra sonrió débilmente, sopesando la situación ¿Estaba Ryu también metido en esta mafia?

Caminaron hacia el interior de la mansión, adornada con los colores de la familia Sato, rojo y negro. El emblema de Industrias Futuro se alzaba poderoso en las paredes del salón, con una gran escalera que irrumpía en medio de la habitación para llevar a los visitantes a la oficina del magnate.

Hasta el momento no había señales de nada extraño. Caminaban por un pasillo elegante mientras Korra se incomodaba por el chirrido que despedía su auricular. Se imaginaba a todos pendientes de lo que captaba el pequeño micrófono escondido en su prenda, atentos a cualquier situación que ameritara ir a rescatarla. Esperaba no tener que llegar a esa instancia, confiaba en que Sato no la había llamado para matarla.

Siguieron caminando hacia el final del pasillo cuando lo vio. Salía de una de las habitaciones, con su tenida formal. Llevaba un parche que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Sintió un escalofrío inmenso.

-Buenas tardes Korra-Habló con su voz inerte, un poco más cariñosa que de costumbre. Aquel ojo sano se volteó hacia el mayordomo-Déjanos hasta aquí, acompañaré a Korra hasta el señor Sato.

-Cualquier necesidad que tengas, solo pídemela-Ryu sonrió con amabilidad y se alejó de ellos.

"¡NO! ¡No! ¡Se supone que Noatak no estaría en la mansión! ¡Intuición de mierda!" Lo miró con terror, pero sin ser capaz de ponerse en posición de ataque. El chirrido se convirtió en un susurro y escuchó la voz autoritaria de Lin.

-¡Mantente tranquila! ¡No hagas nada, tienes que llegar hasta Hiroshi!-Parecía su voz de la conciencia-Espera a ver qué hace...

Noatak sonrió y le indicó con la mano que caminaran juntos hacia la oficina de Sato.

Asami, al otro lado de la línea, comenzó a prepararse.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no me pienso quedar aquí-Agarró una chaqueta de cuero roja-No sabemos de qué es capaz Amón y no pienso lamentarme después…-

-¡Espera!-Mako la agarró fuertemente del brazo-¡No cometas estupideces Asami!-Al instante, Kuvira se levantó con intención de proteger a su amiga.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, idiota!

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS TRES!-Gritó Lin, mirándolos con ira-Estamos haciendo este plan confiando en que Hiroshi no sabe de los ataques de Amón. Si estamos en lo cierto, el tipo no le hará nada a Korra mientras esté en la mansión…

Asami la miró enojada. Mako soltó su agarre mientras recibía un empujón amenazador por parte de la maestra metal.

-… Pero Asami tiene razón, prepárense. Vamos a irrumpir.

Korra caminaba nuevamente en silencio junto a Noatak. No sabía si decirle algo, amenazarlo, ponerse en posición de combate… Solo caminaban, como quien camina hacia la hoguera.

Solo miraba hacia el frente, concentrada, pero se dedicó un momento a observar de reojo a Noatak. Tenía las manos en la espalda y una ligera cojera, casi imperceptible. No podía observar su rostro por culpa del parche (probablemente se haya herido la cara producto de la explosión), pero al menos había sacado una rápida conclusión: Estaba más herido que ella.

"Esa puede ser una ventaja".

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la oficina. Se quedaron unos segundos callados hasta que vio cómo el guardaespaldas agarraba las manillas y le dedicaba una escabrosa media sonrisa.

-Si tú no dices nada, yo no haré nada-Escuchó la voz gélida.

-¿Cómo dices?-Se asustó Korra.

"Por Raava, Hiroshi no sabe…"

Lo mismo escucharon los demás, camino a entrar.

-Es tu decisión, Avatar-Le dijo sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Korra. Al instante, abrió la puerta.

Se adentraron en la amplia oficina. Como siempre, el magnate se escudaba detrás de su gran escritorio oscuro, con los papeles ordenados y el cuadro familiar a un costado, siempre acompañándolo.

-Qué gusto verte Korra, toma asiento por favor.

La morena miró a Noatak una última vez antes de sentarse en aquel sillón de cuero negro.

-Estaré en las afueras por si necesita mi ayuda, señor-Dijo antes de dedicarle una última media sonrisa a Korra y salir de la habitación.

-¡Ja!-Rio fuerte Hiroshi, Korra giró la cabeza hacia él-El muy imbécil quiso meterse en la fabricación de un nuevo modelo de automóvil y ya viste cómo quedó-Suspiró fuertemente mientras limpiaba sus lentes-Por eso Korra, a veces no tienes que mandar a otras personas a hacer el trabajo de un experto.

La ojiceleste apretó la carpeta que llevaba. "Noatak le está mintiendo a Hiroshi".

-¿Y cómo lo harás si es que sales como presidente?-Preguntó.

-¿Si es que? Saldré Korra, no lo dudes-Se colocó sus lentes y le dedicó una sonrisa-Sé que como presidente no puedo entrometerme en los asuntos empresariales, pero siempre tengo un as bajo la manga. Noatak pasará a ser el director de Industrias Futuro, pero nada se hará sin mi decisión.

Korra pestañeó muchas veces, Hiroshi le acababa de confesar lo que todos ya sabían. Trató de parecer lo más sorprendida posible.

-¡Woow! Al parecer ya tienes todo planeado-Sonrió pícaramente.

-Me gusta adelantarme a los hechos-Respondió ante el gesto.

-¿Y qué pasará con Raiko? ¿La guerra?

-Raiko no tiene las pelotas para enfrentarse a la Reina, pero yo sí-Se levantó de la mesa-Al pobre tipo le gusta ladrar pero no muerde. Esas pobres tropas pasarán el verano entero sin disparar o controlar nada hasta que se cambie al presidente.

-¿Quieres ir a la guerra Hiroshi?

-Como político, debo velar por la seguridad de nuestros habitantes, pero no permitiré que nos pasen a llevar de ese modo-Se colocó frente a Korra, apoyándose en el respaldo de la mesa-Si es necesario ir a la guerra, lo haré. Raiko nunca ha confiado de nuestro arsenal, pero contamos con mi tecnología y el poder de las cuatro naciones en un solo lugar, la Reina puede estar segura de lo que tiene, pero como te dije Korra, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.

-Va a matar a Raiko, todo parece indicar eso-Comentó Lin mientras corría por las tuberías debajo de la mansión.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Tenzin.

-Si puedes, envía unos acólitos a la mansión del presidente. Solo por las dudas-El maestro aire asintió e hizo ademán de querer sacar su móvil para avisar, pero la maestra tierra se lo impidió-Aún no, debemos esperar a mi contacto. Si llamas ahora, sabrán que estamos aquí.

-Lin ¿Qué clase de contacto es el que va a desactivar todo el sistema de seguridad de la mansión?-Preguntó Kuvira, quien venía detrás.

-El único genio capaz de hacerle la competencia a Sato-Dijo con desagrado-Tenemos que esperar.

-No me parece la idea de comenzar una guerra. Habrá muerte-Refutó Korra.

-Mira Korra, tienes poca edad y quizás no comprendes el significado de nuestras acciones. Antes de llegar a mí eras una pobre chica con aspiraciones de grandeza, que lo único que tenía que hacer era simplemente ganar partidos-Le miró con ternura-Esto no es Pro Control, tienes que entender que a veces las guerras son necesarias para establecer orden y respeto… Si el Avatar estuviese entre nosotros las cosas serían más fáciles, pero no son así…

La morena sintió su mirada profunda tras un pequeño silencio, como queriendo ver cuál era su reacción. Trató de calmarse.

"¿Lo sabrá?"

-Pero como no está, nos toca a nosotros velar por nosotros mismos-De repente, cambió su semblante a algo más amigable-Korra, solo te estoy dando mi opinión respecto a algo que quizás no pase ¡Son solo especulaciones! Primero comencemos sacando a Raiko del camino, luego veremos si la Reina sigue con sus amenazas. Quizás solo le tiene mala al pelmazo que está de presidente.

Hiroshi volvió a su asiento, sacando una carpeta de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Se lo acercó a Korra.

-Aquí está todo el plan de campaña, las cosas que tendrás que hacer y los lugares que comenzaremos a visitar. En tres días daré una conferencia en donde me postularé para presidente y tú tienes que estar ahí. Los periodistas te harán preguntas y debes decir que estás muy emocionada por mi campaña, cómo te he ayudado a salir adelante gracias a los Hurones de Fuego y que con gusto serías mi jefa de campaña. Yo agradeceré el gesto y aceptaré tu propuesta.

Korra frunció el ceño, al parecer a Hiroshi se le olvidaba algo.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Mako y Bolin? ¿Te ayudarán en la campaña?

-Les avisaré dentro de unos días. Es importante tener su apoyo también, pero tú eres la indicada ¡Tú y yo somos los Hurones de Fuego!

Entrecerró los ojos, presa de una inusitada rabia. El nombre Hurones de Fuego había sido idea de Bolin.

-No hables así Hiroshi, sabes que sin el equipo no sería nadie y tú no tendrías a tu jugadora favorita.

-Pero tú querida Korra, eres quien marca la diferencia ¡Mejor jugadora del torneo por dos años! ¡Siendo una novata! Ese es el renombre que necesito, no a un cadete de policía y un actor de series baratas-Vio la rabia en los ojos de la morena-Perdóname, no busco ofender a tus amigos, también son queridos por mí, pero hablo de éxito rotundo y tú Korra, eres el éxito en persona.

Agarró la carpeta y la abrió. Eran varios discursos, un organigrama, algunos logos, frases de campaña, un papel de ideas fuerza…

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, buscando la calma necesaria para estos momentos. Hiroshi la miraba feliz, no veía un ápice de maldad en aquel hombretón.

Pero había aprendido que la oscuridad se escondía tras las mejores intenciones.

-Hiroshi, ¿Qué piensas que te dirían?-Dijo lentamente.

-¿El qué?-Pareció confundido.

Fijó la vista hacia un costado, donde un gran cuadro se alzaba con añoranza, con la imagen de su joven esposa y una pequeña niña de almendrados ojos jade.

Una niña que ella conocía muy bien.

-A decir verdad, creo que no comprenderían mis actos-Dijo tristemente, entendiendo la pregunta y mirando hacia lo que fuese su familia-Yasuko siempre objetaba mis ansias de poder y Asami fue demasiado idealista para entender las reglas del mundo, pero siempre traté de velar por ellas…-Se quitó los lentes y los limpió con su ropa-Lástima que no lo logré, pero el poder es una droga demasiado fuerte para dejarla.

Korra lo miró, casi sorprendida.

-Admito que no siempre he ido por buenos pasos por la vida, pero cuando tienes una visión y un éxito como el que he tenido, siempre quieres hacer llegar esa abundancia al resto de las personas, por el precio que sea… Ya no tengo una esposa y una hija a quien proteger, pero sí pienso hacer lo que sea para perpetuar mi legado, el nombre de la familia Sato e Industrias Futuro.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Era el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

-Hiroshi, sabes que eres como un padre para mí, siempre he admirado tu ambición y constancia, tú también eres el éxito en persona… Pero necesito saber a qué costo lo ha sido-Expresó lentamente.

Se paró y dejó en el escritorio la carpeta que llevaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-La miró extrañado, luego le echó un vistazo a esa carpeta.

-Me he enterado de… Cosas…-Tragó saliva-Información que me preocupa mucho porque he confiado ciegamente en ti y siempre te he defendido por tu conducta irreprochable-También observó la carpeta e hizo el ademán para que Hiroshi la tomara.

Titubeó unos instantes, pero luego tomó los papeles y los observó.

-Vamos idiota… Desactiva esta mierda pronto…-Mascullaba entre dientes. Miraba su móvil, un aparato especializado, ideal para este tipo de operaciones. Los demás esperaban expectantes-Korra le está mostrando los papeles a Sato.

¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! El sonido le confirmó lo que tanto esperaba.

-Estamos listos ¡Andando!

-¿De dónde conseguiste esto?-Dijo sin expresión mientras pasaba página por página.

-No importa de dónde lo saqué, mi duda es si esto es verdad-Le dijo seria.

-Korra querida ¿De verdad me crees capaz de haber hecho todo esto?-La miró extrañado, como si no cupiera en su mente que su jefa de campaña sospechara de él.

-Hay muchas pruebas más de dónde vinieron-Dijo sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó del magnate mientras miraba las hojas. Salían informes sobre sus exorbitantes ganancias, los papeles adulterados, las fotografías de sus reuniones con Viper, con los monzones, los dibujos para las armas eléctricas, transcripciones de sus conversaciones con la Reina Tierra… Era demasiada información. Miró a Korra con extrañeza ¡Alguien le había dado las pruebas! Miró de nuevo la carpeta tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. La única capaz de recopilar toda aquella información era Lin, y si bien se le había escapado de las manos, no creía que la dueña del Sol Naciente hubiese recopilado TAMAÑA cantidad de evidencia.

Comprendió que Lin no estaba sola en esto, quería destruirlo desde adentro, sembrando la duda en su círculo más cercano, incluyendo a Korra, su arma política más potente.

De repente se asustó. Quizás Lin estaba cerca, quizás era lo suficientemente temeraria como para realizar otro ataque.

Volvió a sentarse en su cómodo sillón, dejando apaciblemente la carpeta frente a él.

-Korra, no sé de dónde conseguiste esto, pero sabes que por mi ambición tengo muchos enemigos en la corte-Sin que Korra notara, apretó un pequeño botón bajo la mesa-Sé que mi historial no está exento de errores, pero esto es inaudito…-De la sorpresa, pasó a la negación-¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?

-Dímelo tú Hiroshi, hay pruebas muy concretas-Dijo sin expresión, seguía mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo crees tú?-Rio de manera extraña-¡Son falacias!-De la negación, fue pasando lentamente a la ira-¿Me crees capaz de hacer alianzas con la clase de gente que mató a mi esposa? ¡¿Qué quizás mataron a mi hija?! ¡No seas idiota Korra!-Golpeó la mesa con los puños, lo que impresionó a la ojiceleste-Te di dos años de mi vida para convertirte en la estrella que eres ¿Y tú me pagas con esto?

Miró hacia la puerta, pero no aparecía nadie. Volvió a apretar sutilmente el botón.

-Soy consciente de tus ansias de poder-Envalentonada, lo miró a los ojos, enojada-Si llegas y me dices que harías lo que fuera para expandir tu dominio, la verdad desconfío mucho de los métodos que ocupas…-El magnate se acomodó los lentes, queriendo serenarse-Por eso te pido que seas sincero conmigo, porque sabes que te estimo y te agradezco por todo, pero no seré partícipe de tu campaña si es que todo eso es verdad.

-¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Acaso fue Lin Beifong?-Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado-Tú no estabas aquí en ese tiempo, pero esa tipa comenzó una campaña para difamar mi nombre, lo más probable es que se haya contactado contigo para seguir inventando mentiras-¿Es eso? JAJAJA-Rio fuertemente al ver que Korra titubeaba-No le vas a creer a una loca del Imperio Tierra ¿Verdad? Por favor... Eres más inteligente que eso-Se tranquilizó al ver la duda en los ojos de la morena. Tomó el contenido de la carpeta y rompió las hojas por la mitad, con gesto tranquilo-Hace años quiere verme caer porque según ella ando en malos pasos ¡Pero mis papeles están limpios! ¡Revísalos en la Superintendencia! No te dejes llevar por calumnias que inventan a mis espaldas.

Korra vio con asombro los papeles rotos en el escritorio. De repente la intuición de seguridad pasó a ser miedo constante.

-¿Y… Qué me dices de las fotos?-Dijo dubitativa.

-Vamos… Sabes que con los programas de computadora cualquier imagen puede ser retocada. No perderemos tiempo en esto-Agarró con gracia los papeles de la mesa y los arrojó en un basurero a un costado del escritorio. Se sentó nuevamente y apretó el botón de su comunicador-Noatak, quiero que acompañes a Korra a la salida.

-¿Me quiere afuera?-Dijo casi dolida la maestra agua.

-Lamentablemente esta reunión no salió como esperaba-La miró con desilusión-Me duele mucho que hayas dudado así de mí, no sé si quiera a alguien como tú en mi campaña, necesito reconsiderarlo…-Volvió a apretar el botón del comunicador-Noatak ¿Estás por ahí?

-Siento querer saber la verdad-Dijo mientras se alejaba del escritorio-¿Y qué me dices de Noatak? ¿El también participa de esto verdad?

-¿Qué pasa con esta cosa?-Se dio cuenta que la luz del comunicador no funcionaba. Lo desestimó y se paró velozmente-Por favor Korra, déjame solo-No hizo caso a su pregunta, le tomó el hombro y la acompañó hasta la puerta-Solo llévate la carpeta que te di y espera mi llamado.

Abrió la puerta para que la morena saliera, pero en vez de vislumbrar el pasillo, sintió un profundo golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Qué está suce…!-Korra sintió unas manos atrapando su boca.

-¡Atrápenlo!-Se escuchó un susurro.

En unos segundos, Hiroshi estaba atrapado en su cómodo sillón negro, sujetado por unas pesadas cuerdas de metal. Su nariz chorreaba sangre y su boca fue callada por una gran tira adhesiva.

La morena en tanto, sintió la respiración agitada de su captor cerca de su ojera.

-¡No grites!-Le susurró-Noatak no sabe que estamos aquí.

Levantó los brazos para dar a entender que mantendría silencio. Mako sacó los brazos alrededor de ella.

Miró nuevamente hacia la habitación de Hiroshi. Lin y Kuvira revisaban cada escondrijo, en busca de posibles micrófonos o cámaras.

-¿Cómo lograron entrar?-Dijo bajito.

-El contacto de Lin desactivó los sistemas de seguridad. Tenemos que sacar a Hiroshi de aquí y llevárnoslo-Dijo Mako en posición de combate, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y qué pasa con Noatak?

Sintieron un crujido cerca y se volvieron hacia el maestro fuego, quien había caído al piso y luchaba contra la Sangre Control.

-¡PENSARON QUE SE HABÍAN LIBRADO DE MÍ!-El grito resonó fuerte en el pasillo, Noatak se acercaba lentamente con las manos en alto. Korra quiso cerrar la puerta, pero el gesto fue inútil. La Sangre Control se apoderó de ella.

-¡Es inútil Avatar! Puedo sentir tu sangre ¡Y la de los demás!...-Cayó al suelo presa del dolor, sintiendo cómo sus brazos crujían por la presión de querer librarse del tormento.

Sintió unos pasos rápidos y la puerta abrirse bruscamente, Kuvira lanzaba sus bandas de metal que Noatak esquivó a duras penas. Para evitar el golpe, Noatak deshizo su control sobre los maestros, quienes quedaron en el suelo resentidos.

El maestro Sangre se enfocó en la chica del lunar, atrapándola y haciéndola levitar. Lin fue al rescate y esquivó a la misma Kuvira, quien fue lanzada como proyectil. Con un rápido movimiento, hizo Tierra Control en la pared para golpear el rostro de Noatak, aprovechando la venda que cubría su visión. El guardaespaldas cayó al piso, su parche pronto comenzó a mancharse de rojo.

Lin corrió hacia él para asestarle un golpe con su garra de metal, pero una patada la hizo caer de bruces. Noatak aún seguía en combate y con un movimiento de manos, aprisionó a su contrincante y la estrelló contra la pared.

¡Buuf! Sintió una ráfaga de aire golpearle la espalda, haciéndolo caer nuevamente. Tenzin aprovechó el momento para correr y levantar a Lin, quien a pesar del esfuerzo, aún seguía malherida por la tortura a la que fue sometida en las instalaciones viejas de Hiroshi.

Fue rápido. Sintiendo el agua correr gracias a la destrucción hecha por Lin, utilizó el líquido de las cañerías para crear una barrera de hielo. Corrió hacia la habitación y alzó nuevamente a Kuvira, lanzándola hacia Korra y Mako, quienes recién se habían levantado luego del ataque. Miró por unos instantes a su jefe, quien suplicó con los ojos que lo liberara. Titubeó unos instantes…

-Lo siento señor, vendré de vuelta-Sonrió y abrió el escritorio con un golpe, sacando carpetas con rapidez.

Vio a Lin, Tenzin y más maestros aires correr por el pasillo. Echó un vistazo por última vez a Hiroshi y se sacó la venda, mostrando la mitad de su rostro, chamuscado y lleno de sangre coagulada.

-¡No se librarán fácilmente de mí!-Dijo para sí mismo antes de saltar por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos y cayendo al vacío.

-¡NO!-Lin corrió apenas al ver desaparecer a Noatak e hizo Metal control en las cuerdas que llevaba en la espalda para agarrarse de la ventana e impulsarse hacia afuera. Cayó y dio algunas vueltas dentro del patio de la mansión, el cual rebosaba de vegetación a los alrededores. Se recuperó de la caída tras unos segundos y levantó el pie derecho, desapareciendo la suela de su bota de metal para dar un gran pisotón. No sintió a nadie cerca, ni a Noatak ni a ningún guardia de seguridad.

"Eso es extraño", pensó. "Debió llevarse consigo a su equipo".

Comenzó a caminar en posición de combate, a ver si el guardaespaldas hacía algún ataque sorpresa.

-¡Tía Lin! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Opal se acercó a la ventana. La maestra metal le apuntó por sorprenderla, pero solo se limitó a mirarla enojada. Su sobrina sonrió ante la respuesta hostil de su familiar.

Beifong utilizó las mismas cuerdas para llegar hasta la oficina de Hiroshi, que estaba hecha un caos: Habían papeles y libros por todo el piso, además de algunos rastros de sangre.

Kai ayudaba a Mako a pararse, lo mismo hacía Jinora con Kuvira.

Korra en tanto, estaba parada frente a Hiroshi, mirándolo con furia.

-¡CONFIÉ EN TI! ¡Eras como un padre, mi modelo a seguir!-Lo agarró por la camisa, acercándolo a su rostro. Hiroshi la miraba con la misma intensidad-¡De haber sabido que estabas en estos pasos, jamás te hubiese servido!

¡Zas! La cinta adhesiva cayó al piso. El magnate soltó un ahogado grito, la comisura de sus labios comenzó a tornarse roja.

-¿Qué excusa tienes ahora Hiroshi, ah? ¿DIME?-Llegó a escupirle el rostro de la pura rabia. Sato explotó de la misma forma.

-¡SIN MÍ NO SERÍAS NADIE! ¡Dime si acaso no te gustó estar en la cima!-Gritó furioso, echando espuma por la boca-¡¿Con qué crees que pagué todos tus lujos?! ¡¿Los regalos para tus padres, para el monstruo de tu perro?!-Miró con locura a quienes estaban en la sala-¡Todos ustedes han sentido el poder! ¡Son unos hipócritas! ¡Ya verán cuando Hiroshi Sato les ponga las manos encima! ¡Pagarán por lo que…!

Quedó en silencio repentinamente.

Una figura se acercó hacia él, empujando a Korra. Pensó que era un fantasma, una mala jugada del destino hasta que sintió un fuerte puñetazo que nubló su vista hacia el negro.

-¡¿Sorprendido de verme, papá?!-Gritó Asami al rostro desmayado de su padre-¡¿AH?!

-¡Por favor, sáquenla de aquí!-Gritó Lin con impaciencia. Korra se quedó estática unos segundos, sorprendida, pero luego atrapó a Asami quien luchaba por querer seguir golpeando a su padre.

-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENMEEE!-Bolin llegó en ayuda de Korra para sacar a la ojijade del lugar. Kuvira se dirigió hacia su dirección para golpear a los maestros, pero Lin la detuvo con un brazo.

-No se te ocurra defenderla ni hacer algo contra Hiroshi. Aún lo necesitamos-Dijo con voz fría.

Kuvira la miró con furia, para luego depositar su mirada en el magnate quien tenía la cabeza caída, con una gota de sangre cayendo por su nariz. Bufó fuertemente antes de darse vuelta, ofendida.

Tenzin se acercó a la ex Jefa de Policía con el móvil en la mano.

-Los acólitos tomaron posición, están entrando a la mansión junto con tu equipo. Traen a tu contacto. Dicen que no han visto a nadie salir del lugar.

-Debe haber alguna salida secreta que no está en los planos. No sentí nada en el patio, seguramente el escape está más adelante o está hecho de un material que desconozco.

-¿Qué haremos con Sato?-El maestro aire miraba con duda al cuerpo inmóvil.

-Por el momento pediremos prestada su casa y esperaremos a que despierte. Tiene mucho que explicar-Sacó un papel de su armadura y le hizo una seña a Mako para que se acercara-Según estos planos, hay unas habitaciones en la parte subterránea, nos servirán de prisión mientras tanto. Lleva a Hiroshi y a su mayordomo hasta ese lugar.

-No parece que Ryu esté al tanto de lo que hacía Sato-Tenzin frunció el ceño.

-Hasta que no se pruebe lo contrario, no hay ningún inocente para mí-Mako asintió y llamó a Kai para que lo ayude con la carga. Tenzin miró a Lin con gesto serio-Tranquilo, evitaré que Asami o Kuvira hagan algo contra Hiroshi-Lo trató de calmar-Pero tampoco la opción es llevarlo a la policía, tiene muchos contactos dentro.

-La gente empezará a preguntar por él.

-Para eso tenemos a Ryu. Él mentirá por nosotros-Hizo una mueca extraña, casi como una sonrisa-Esperemos a que mi contacto se reúna con nosotros, él tendrá una idea de cómo sacar al aire las atrocidades de Sato. Por mientras, pongámonos a revisar.

Comenzaron a levantar los papeles sueltos. Sería una larga jornada desde ahora.

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Ruha** Bueno, ya viste que se fue a meter a la boca del lobo, pero todo resultó bien y tienen a Hiroshi, que deberá tomar una buena siesta antes de volver a ver a su hija **Cryp** Espero que esto haya sido más tenso aún, o quizás más adrenalínico (ni idea si existe esa palabra, la verdad) **Zhyo Jarjayez** Korra está loca, pero la intuición no le falló, ahora hay que ver qué pasará con Asami **AlexandraArcher** Creo que hay muchas dudas en cuanto a Hiroshi ¿Se descubrirán en el próximo capítulo? CHAN CHAN **ZerudaPrincess** ZACHEÍII ELEÉEE (igual fue hace rato pero me acuerdo y lloro) (no, no lloro) Lo de Asami y Korra es complicado, pero ya ves que no lo tomé en este capítulo, quizás el siguiente... SOLO en este sentido me encantaría tener algo de TOC porque soy una distraída de mierda que sufre por trabajo y se le van las horas, por eso se me hace complicado tener el fanfiction actualizado. Cuando empecé había avanzado hasta el capítulo 15 entonces no había drama, pero los que aparecen ahora los hago a la marcha y por eso me demoro tanto, lo siento, lo siento u.u Pensaba matar a Kuvira, pero me arrepentí, aún nos falta su historia y nuevos personajes que aparecen por su trama y por último, ya no soy chica Farkas, volví a la pobreza así que no sé cómo me puedes llamar D: **Kutral** Y yo extrañaba que aparecieras por aquí! Genial que hayas leído todo, espero sigas leyendo hasta el final, aunque implique terminar la historia hasta el otro año (ok no, va a terminar antes) y síi, yo lloré un poquito por la final, pero después me fui a vacilar a plaza italia **Guest** Oe qué weá hermano sí po si soy chilena oe! (no, la verdad no hablo así, pero me parece hermoso y desconocido que te guste nuestro acento) ya vimos cómo se enfrentó a Hiroshi y todo lo que temió era cierto. Creo que se viene una Korra más instrospectiva aún


	29. Chapter 29

**Tanto tiempo sin pasar por acá... Hola gente! Ya nadie debe pescar esta historia xD pero la subo porque prometí terminarla y a pesar de lo que me he demorado, ya estamos llegando al final de todo. Aún falta acción, caos, explosiones, serso, Avatar y esas cosas. Muchas gracias por los F/F y los reviews (e igual entiendo que sean pocos considerando que aparezco cada dos meses xD) Como ya dije, quedan pocos capítulos así que igual soy feliz por haber tenido tanto apoyo en mi primera historia en FF :D**

 **Alguna vez comenté que estaría realizando otra historia con temática Korrasami después de ésta, pero cambié de opinión considerando lo complicada que estoy con mi tiempo Y que me he enamorado de otra súper pareja... He buscado historias en español sobre ellas, pero solo veo en inglés (y si bien sé un poco de inglés, no es tanto para leerme una historia entera), así que decidí lanzarme con algo a ver que tal. Si por aquí hay fanáticos de Overwatch y Pharmercy... Les recomendaría que me siguieran ;)**

 **Eso. Disclaimer de que LoK no me pertenece y esas cosas xD**

Capítulo 29

De a poco empezó a despertar. Sentía un gran mareo, producto de un golpe terrible en el rostro. Su boca y fosas nasales estaban llenas de sangre. Acomodó un poco la mandíbula mientras se acostumbraba a la luz constante que le llegaba a los ojos. Blanca, enceguecedora.

Comenzó a reconocer el lugar. La habitación era pequeña, sin ventanas, de un verde oscuro solo iluminado con esa fuerte luz. No estaba lejos de su mansión, de hecho la pieza se parecía mucho a una que ocupaba él en su finca, diseñada para las operaciones de Noatak…

"Noatak…" Cerró los ojos recordando.

"Korra, la pelea, Lin…" La batalla había pasado por sus ojos y sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Por más que apretó el estúpido botón nadie vino a su ayuda. Noatak intentó algo, pero se había ido. Pensó por unos momentos que buscaría refuerzos, pero su guardaespaldas había decidido llevarse algunos papeles y al resto de su equipo de seguridad… ¿Para qué?

Y después llegó "el fantasma", su pecho se encogió ante la imagen.

Yasuko había venido desde la mismísima muerte a asestarle el golpe de gracia, ese que debía por haber dejado que hiciese lo que sea con su fortuna. Se lo merecía, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que su destino aguardaba algo así, lo que le impresionaba era que la emboscada haya tardado tanto.

"No… No era Yasuko"

Estaba concentrado en la nada, presa de sus propios pensamientos. Un vaso de agua irrumpió su visión, volviéndolo a la realidad. Frunció el ceño pensando en cómo iba a tomar ese vaso, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba amarras, estaba liberado.

"Obvio, si no tengo poderes… No soy una amenaza"

Tomó el vaso con delicadeza, pensando en su debilidad. Jamás le habían simpatizado los maestros y durante su vida había dedicado a amasar otro tipo de poder, un poder material que querían todos, incluso ellos. Pero allí no era nadie, solo un simple derrotado.

-Hiroshi, debes tomar un poco de agua-Le habló una voz conocida-En poco te traeremos algo de comida.

Tomó el vaso hasta la mitad y escupió hacia un lado. El sabor de su sangre le aterraba, le hacía consciente de cuán humano era, no el político capaz de dar vuelta una elección ni el millonario que amasó una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo.

Korra lo miraba desde la silla. Estaban solos en la habitación.

Habían encontrado parte de las evidencias que lo incriminaban en diversos crímenes como fraude, soborno, lavado de dinero y una engorrosa lista de delitos tributarios. Los números encontrados en su biblioteca contrastaban notoriamente con los expuestos el Departamento de Economía de Ciudad República. Las pruebas eran suficientes para meterlo en la cárcel por un buen tiempo, pero necesitaban las otras, las manchadas, las que incriminaban al empresario con la mafia, con las triadas, necesitaban saber a dónde había ido Noatak y cuál eran sus intenciones en la guerra que se avecinaba.

Lin había propuesto usar la violencia, pero Korra y Tenzin fueron tajantes en la negativa. No se rebajarían a hacer algo como eso, apelaban a que Hiroshi se vería derrotado y confesaría todo después de un tiempo. Ahora Korra estaba allí, mirándolo, para barajar la última opción de todas: Apelar a Asami, quien se había separado del grupo, con los sentimientos a tope al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la casa de su infancia.

Korra no quería molestarla, gracias a sus planes de venganza habían dado con la raíz del mal, pero significaba un duro golpe emocional para la bailarina. No iba a tentar más las cosas.

El Avatar miraba intensamente a Sato, para ver si la ilusión de los últimos segundos vivía en sus recuerdos.

-¿Estás bien?

No contestó. Le miraba con desprecio, como si ella fuera la culpable de su desgracia.

-Sabemos todo Hiroshi, no tiene caso que lo ocultes, hemos visto tus papeles de la biblioteca, tenemos pruebas más que suficientes-Le dijo seria.

Hiroshi se acurrucó en el rincón, sin desviarle la mirada.

-No te vamos a golpear si eso es lo que estás pensando-Exclamó después de adivinar sus pensamientos-Solo necesitamos que nos digas dónde está Noatak y…

-¿Es real? ¿De verdad está aquí?-La interrumpió.

No había sido una ilusión para él. Recordaba el fantasma antes del golpe.

Se quedó en silencio sin saber si confirmarle o no. Hiroshi pudo ver la vacilación.

-No diré nada hasta que esté aquí-Fue tajante.

-No estamos en condiciones de negociar Hiroshi, estás atrapado-Frunció el semblante.

-No hablaré hasta verla-Se volvió a acurrucar, esta vez dejando de ver al Avatar.

Sería infructuoso decirle que solo había una ilusión.

-¿Crees que quiere hablar contigo después de todo lo que le has hecho? ¿De verdad?-Se acercó, sabiendo que Sato le temía, que sabría si intentaba hacer algo-¿Qué clase de padre le hace algo así a su hija? ¿Ah?-De repente sintió rabia, Asami la había utilizado y mentido para llegar hasta él. Finalmente, ella también era parte de todo este círculo-¿Sabes todo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir? ¡¿Para terminar esta triste historia?!

Agarró con furia la camisa del magnate, atrayéndolo hacia el rostro. Comprendía el rencor, comprendía el sentimiento humano, la desvalidez de Asami al saber que su padre no la necesitaba, que la desechaba de su vida. Las mentiras que le había dicho la ojijade de repente tenían toda la justificación del mundo. Hiroshi siguió mirándola desafiante.

-No hablaré hasta verla-Repitió.

-¡No tienes derecho a verla!-Lo empujó contra la pared.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti Korra-Se levantó pesadamente del suelo-Ella tiene que escucharme, no tú…

-¡¿Como que no?! ¡Yo también estoy metida en esto Hiroshi! ¡No sabes lo que tuvo que hacer para atraparte!

-¡Suficiente!-Se escuchó un portazo. Lin y Tenzin estaban dentro de la improvisada celda-Korra, sal de aquí.

-Pero…

-Hazle caso a Lin-Dijo Tenzin, con voz que no daba pie a discusiones.

Korra miró por última vez a Hiroshi antes de que su maestro la acompañara hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, Tenzin miró con seriedad a Korra, pero luego suspiró con pesar.

-Sabes que no me gusta esto, pero tendrás que llamar a Asami-Dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¡Ja! Sabes que no querrá hablar con él ¿Cierto?-Dijo despectivamente mirando hacia la puerta.

-Es de esperarse, pero Hiroshi es tozudo y tenemos que intentar conseguir la mayor información posible antes de que Amón nos ataque o la guerra estalle. Necesitamos su declaración y como ya ves, no se dejará amedrentar fácilmente.

-Asami lo intentará matar.

-No si tú la convences de lo contrario y la acompañas en esto-La miró solemnemente-Eres el Avatar, Korra. Tu deber será siempre enseñarles a las personas que la violencia y la venganza no son opciones, incluso cuando tú pienses en ellas como solución.

Korra agachó la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien-Respondió luego de unos segundos-Iré a por ella, pero no te prometo nada-Tomó rumbo hacia los pisos superiores, desganada.

Tenzin la observó caminar casi arrastrando los pies cuando Lin volvió a su lado.

-Sip-Dijo indiferente-No contestará nada hasta que Asami esté aquí-Colocó sus manos en la cintura, mirando al Avatar alejarse.

-Tú deberías hablar con Asami, se supone que la cuidaste en los últimos años-Le miró enojado el maestro.

-Me gusta jactarme de ser muy buena sacando información a la gente-Sonrió débilmente-Pero no obligaré a Asami, además, tampoco puedo apelar a su corazón, sabes que me cuestan esas cosas-Lo dijo algo incómoda, como para que Tenzin supiera de qué estaba hablando.

-Está bien, lo comprendo-Miró hacia la puerta, la cual tenía una pequeña ventanilla desde donde se veía a Hiroshi sentado en un rincón, con actitud derrotada-Debo recordarme no pedirte tanto. Me impresionas que no hayas golpeado a Hiroshi.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes-Siguió con la mirada hasta que sus ojos verdes toparon con la imagen que tenía Tenzin-No te niego que me dieron muchas ganas de darle una paliza…

-Pero es nuestro prisionero-La cortó-Y lo necesitamos en buenas condiciones.

-Tal cual-Apoyó Lin.

* * *

La encontró mirando el gran cuadro de su familia, ese que ella había visto muchas veces. Le costaría admitirlo frente a Asami, pero en aquella fotografía su madre se veía muy bonita. Cada vez que conversaba en la oficina sobre algo lamentaba mucho las pérdidas de Hiroshi, pero se impresionaba que las muertes significaran para él tanta ambición, tanta energía… Ahora se daba cuenta que era una fachada y su pareja, solo un peón derrotado en el tablero.

Korra se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Su pareja? ¿Qué era Asami con ella finalmente?

Asami no había notado su presencia. Miraba fijamente su imagen de niña, sin miedos, sin culpas y sin venganzas. A pesar de lo que había pasado la vio tranquila, serena, casi como si estuviese satisfecha por los pasos dados. Korra era una mera espectadora del torbellino de emociones que debía experimentar la bailarina en el momento.

Se acercó a tocar la foto de su familia, deteniéndose en su madre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, casi como si le dijera "Nos volvemos a ver, mamá".

Ella también sonrió, con el sentido de la justicia metido en la mente. Decidió retroceder dos pasos y luego llamar a la puerta, educadamente.

-¿Puedo?-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí… Pasa-Le dijo calmada.

Korra se acercó, posicionándose al lado de Asami y frente al cuadro familiar.

-¿Qué sientes en estos momentos?

-Todo y nada a la vez. Es extraño estar en casa-Dijo mirando la fotografía-Es como si mis recuerdos volviesen de golpe, como si ocho años hubiesen pasado en un santiamén.

-Entiendo…

Quedaron en silencio con la vista hacia el frente unos instantes. Korra de repente sonrió.

-No había hecho la comparación hasta ahora-Dijo sorprendida-Pero cuando te llevé al Museo Futuro vimos este mismo cuadro y te pusiste a llorar…

-Es verdad-La miró-Te dije que me habían avisado de un problema y tenía que marcharme.

-Me diste un beso y tomaste un taxi a la velocidad de la luz-Sonrió ante el recuerdo-Lo del problema era mentira, obviamente.

-Tenía mucha rabia, no podía creer que mi padre hubiese tenido el descaro de hacernos un memorial cuando fue él quien nos llevó a la tumba…-Sentenció mirando a Hiroshi, quien la observaba sonriente, casi sin tomar importancia de quienes le devolvían la mirada.

-¿Y ahora?-Korra preguntó curiosa-¿Qué sientes?

-A decir verdad, quiero aflorar ese sentimiento de venganza, sobre todo estando acá-Sigilosamente, acercó su mano y tomó la de Korra, quien dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa-Pero tú y Tenzin me han ayudado mucho a entender por lo que pasé-La miró fijamente, con algo de rudeza, pero también serenidad-Aún busco la venganza y no solo por mí, sino por todos a quienes ha arruinado mi padre… Pero sobre todo, busco respuestas.

Korra le apretó la mano de vuelta.

-Entonces ésta es la oportunidad que buscabas, Hiroshi no hablará hasta que te tenga al frente.

-Debí suponerlo, por un momento pensé que podría haberme soñado.

-¿Y despertar mágicamente con un golpe en la cara?

Las dos se miraron y rieron.

-Solo te pido que me acompañes-Le pidió Asami.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Busco respuestas, pero tengo miedo de ellas. Ya viste cómo reaccioné cuando lo tuve al frente, y ahora que medité estoy más tranquila. Aún así, es peligroso que esté sola con él-Puso a Korra frente a frente-Sálvame de cometer cualquier estupidez ¿Sí?

La tomó del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Korra la abrazó por la cintura, reteniéndola a modo de protección. La niña del cuadro las miraba con gracia, como si estuviesen haciendo una pequeña travesura.

Pero el viejo que la miraba ahora tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si un ángel de la guarda hubiese llegado a su vida. No podía creer que ese hombre fuese culpable de tantas atrocidades y que una de ellas haya sido "asesinarla". Se sintió confundida, entre la rabia y la incertidumbre, entre querer salir corriendo, colocar sus manos en su cuello, gritarle los suplicios de su vida o simplemente echarse a llorar.

Una voz la sobresaltó, una voz que tiritó a pesar de mostrar fiereza.

-Aquí está Asami, Hiroshi. Ahora habla-Korra trataba de mostrarse lo más amenazadora posible.

-Quiero estar a solas con ella-Refutó Sato.

-No estás en condiciones de poner más términos.

-Lo que tenga que hablar con mi hija no te incumbe, Avatar.

La mención las sorprendió, así que Hiroshi sabía de su condición. Korra quiso arremeter contra él… Habían pasado tantos momentos felices e Hiroshi tenía el descaro de tratarla como si fuera cualquier desconocido. Se contuvo al ver la inactividad de Asami, quien debatía en su mente qué actitud tendría hacia su padre.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Asami tomó el banquillo que había frente a Hiroshi, demostrando la capacidad mental para soportar un encuentro así. Se repetía el mantra que le recomendara Tenzin horas antes del ataque: "Mente abierta, escucha sus explicaciones y solo allí, juzga".

-Korra se quedará aquí-Se cruzó de brazos y piernas en el banquillo, autoritaria, sabiendo de su poder. Hiroshi pareció encogerse en el rincón y el Avatar sonrió. A pesar del camino turbio entre ellas, le encantaba saber que Asami seguía sorprendiéndola.

-Hija, tengo tanto que decirte y Korra…

-No me llames hija-Interrumpió, fría-Y a Korra también le debes explicaciones. Empieza a hablar.

¡No podía creerlo! Estaba frente a él, viva y altiva. La viva copia de Yasuko, ahora una mujer hecha y derecha ¿Qué había sucedido en 8 años para dejarla así? Quería llorar, abrazarla, tocarla, saber de ella, pero se contuvo, tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Con dificultad carraspeó, sentía el ardor de la mirada de Asami y supo que no era amor lo que la mantenía encendida. Bajó la cabeza incapaz de soportar el peso de la culpa.

-Qué… Qué es lo que necesitan saber…-Dijo con dificultad.

-Tu participación en todo este desorden-Dijo seria Korra, Asami estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano estando allí, así que decidió llevar las riendas del asunto-Tenemos la información necesaria para incriminarte por delitos económicos y asociaciones ilícitas, pero sabemos que hay más-Se impresionó ella misma del lenguaje utilizado, hasta casi se parecía a Lin-Dinos hasta dónde llega tu poder Hiroshi, cuáles son tus conexiones con la Reina Tierra y los ataques a Ciudad República… Solo así tendremos algo de compasión.

A ella también le dedicó unos segundos, viendo a su más grande creación. Recordaba haberla observado jugando junto a Mako y Bolin, al principio de todo. En aquellos tiempos tenían dificultades para encontrar al reemplazante de Hasook, un chico habiloso pero muy dado a la rebeldía que finalmente había desistido de seguir en el equipo. Korra se había escabullido en el interior de la Arena y se había topado con el maestro tierra de los Hurones y ya para antes de la semana practicaba junto a los hermanos.

En ese entonces era una chica pomposa, con 21 años controlaba el agua como si fuera fuego o tierra, así de fácil se le daba el golpear a la gente. Hiroshi vio en ella el potencial necesario para resurgir a su equipo y vaya que lo hizo. Si bien a Bolin se le daban muy bien las cámaras, fue Korra y sus habilidades la que la llevaron a convertirse en un ícono de la República Unida.

Korra y Asami, ahora juntas… Pidiéndole explicaciones por tantas cosas que había hecho.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por poder? ¿Por venganza?

"Por saber que no tenía nada más que perder"…

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-Preguntó con cierta timidez, mirando a su hija e ignorando a Korra.

-¿Cómo dices?-Asami se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a un accidente así Asami? Pensaba que estabas muerta…-Las lágrimas escaparon sin poderlas detener-Pensé que nunca más… Te vería…

-Debe ser una broma…-Asami se levantó, no estaba preparada aún para esa conversación y comenzó a retroceder.

Korra se acercó y sostuvo por la camisa a Sato, sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Exclamó amenazante

-Noatak me confirmó tu muerte… Yo le creí…-Dijo mirando a Asami, quien lo observaba con terror-¡Vi tu cuerpo en la morgue! No te reconocí por lo carbonizada que estabas…-Recordaba no haber mirado ni un segundo más el cuerpo antes de caer presa del dolor, mientras Noatak en ese entonces cubría nuevamente el cuerpo con las sábanas… "¡NOATAK!" De repente el fiel consejero que había tenido se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

-¡TODO ERA MENTIRA! ¡ERA MENTIRA!-Presa de la desesperación, comenzó a agitarse.

Lin y Tenzin entraron para ayudar a Korra, quien sostenía a un enfurecido Hiroshi. La ex policía tomó en brazos a una Asami impactada, mientras el maestro aire ayudaba al Avatar.

-¡Hiroshi, basta!

-¡Lin, saca a Asami de aquí!-Gritó Korra.

Afuera siguieron escuchando los gritos del magnate, hasta que se fueron apagando lentamente. Mientras, Lin miraba impactada a Asami. En sus tiempos de Jefa de Policía trató de acusar a Hiroshi de la muerte de su propia hija, fallando en el intento y siendo despedida de la institución. Grande era la sorpresa ahora que se confirmaba que Hiroshi no buscó la muerte de Asami, sino su ayudante…

La bailarina lloraba en silencio, su pasado seguía atormentándola con fuerza.

"Fue él, fue él" Repetía la ojijade, una idea que se empezara a gestar en su mente cuando descubrieran que seguía siendo la heredera de Industrias Futuro. No parecía mentir, y de repente el curso de su vida pareció difuso. Estaba decidida, quería saber sobre ese pasado.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Korra y Tenzin salieron de la habitación.

La morena se acercó a Asami.

-Hiroshi ha decidido contarnos todo, pero desde el principio-La miró fijamente para que comprendiera a qué se refería con "principio"-Quiere que estés presente…

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

Era este instante en el que descubriría y sacaría los trapos sucios junto a su padre. Era ahora.

Asami asintió, respiró profundamente para guardar posibles nuevas lágrimas y entraron.

Adentro de la improvisada celda, Sato se veía más miserable que nunca, pero tenía otra expresión en los ojos. Tenzin había logrado calmar los ánimos del empresario y ahora estaba tranquilo, sereno. Asami volvió a sentarse en el banquillo y Korra sujetó suavemente sus hombros desde atrás, prestando apoyo.

-Estamos aquí Sato, ahora habla-Dijo seria el Avatar.

Hiroshi dejó pasar unos segundos. Tenía a su hija de vuelta con él, era momento de enmendar las cosas.

-Asami-Dijo, sin poder mirarla, un poco avergonzado por la pataleta anterior-Asami, hija… Debes pensar que yo provoqué el accidente pero no fue así-Comenzó a recordar, a vivir nuevamente la pelea que terminara ya hace 8 años, cuando el "no quiero volver a verte más" se convertía en realidad-Mandé a Noatak… A buscarte, buscamos durante días sin respuestas, fue como si hubieses desaparecido de la Tierra… Le pagué millones a la Policía y a agentes privados para que buscaran, pero sin que los medios y el público supieran…-Declaró con vergüenza-Para ese tiempo estaba preocupado por no ventilar nuestra relación familiar… Qué imbécil-Susurró anonadado.

La bailarina entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y cómo fue que no me encontraron?-Preguntó con recelo-¿Si habías pagado una millonada para encontrarme?

-No lo sé Asami…-Miró hacia un costado-Probablemente Noatak haya hecho que mi búsqueda fuese infructuosa…

Ella también miró hacia un costado, recordando la sensación de que no estaba sola mientras huía de su padre. Todo le parecía demasiado fácil. Si bien le costaba encontrar alimento, había sido demasiado fácil llegar hasta el límite de las dos naciones. La gente la ayudaba como si nada, sin ni siquiera preguntar de dónde era o qué hacía sola al costado del camino. En esos días había sentido una presencia siguiéndola, pero lo atribuía a sus temores, a la presencia de su padre.

En ese entonces, agradeció su suerte. Ahora, todo comenzaba a calzar en el rompecabezas…

Aunque aún no estaba segura del todo.

-Como era de esperarse-Prosiguió el magnate-Confié toda mi esperanzas a Noatak, era un maestro experimentado y mi pupilo más fiel-Ensombreció el rostro al recordar la clase de persona que era su aprendiz-Desaparecía por días, pero no encontraba rastros de ti…-Observó a Asami, quien era incapaz de devolverle el gesto-Me enteré por la prensa sobre el accidente de auto… Al principio no lo creí, pensaba que debían haberse confundido y pedí ver el cuerpo… Me advirtieron que estabas irreconocible-Las lágrimas nuevamente brotaron por el recuerdo-Tenía tu misma contextura… Me dijeron que el ADN había calzado… Tus documentos estaban allí… ¡Todo calzaba en ese entonces!

Se tapó los ojos llorando desesperadamente. Asami quería llorar también, pero un apretón fuerte en sus hombros la aterrizó. Korra estaba detrás, siendo fuerte por ella.

Suspiró dificultosamente con la imagen de su padre. Era demasiado fuerte todo para pensar en creerle o no, solo quería terminar de escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle Sato.

Esperaron a que Hiroshi se calmara, quien luego de unos suspiros, continuó su relato.

-Hicimos el funeral… Enterramos tu cuerpo en el cementerio… Fue todo tan difícil…-Apretó los puños, como si su cuerpo manifestara la pérdida de ese entonces-Semanas después, un investigador privado me dijo que los Agni Kai habían estado involucrados en tu muerte al enterarse que estabas perdida… Fue en ese momento cuando enloquecí… Primero se habían llevado a Yasuko y después a ti…-No podía parar de llorar. Asami hacía esfuerzos enormes para no sucumbir y Korra detrás, solo atinaba a acariciar levemente a la ojijade, sabiendo lo difícil del momento-Fue ahí cuando dije que me las pagarían… Convertí a Noatak en mi segunda mano y le di el apoyo y las atribuciones necesarias para que eliminara a aquella mafia-Expresó a regañadientes.

Y lo había hecho. Los más grandes se acordarían de un gran ataque al sector sur de Ciudad República, con decenas de muertos y heridos, todos miembros de la famosa pandilla de maestros fuego. Habían sido ahogados con agua, aplastados con tierra y masacrados por una extraña fuerza. Sería uno de los últimos casos que tomaría Lin antes de ser despedida de la Policía, del cual se extraía había sido una gran coordinación entre la Triple Alianza, los Monzones y otro tipo de agrupación, quienes usaban unos extraños trajes.

Después de su partida, aquellos extraños pasarían a ser llamados los Igualitarios, una pandilla de no maestros expertos en bloqueo de Chi, quienes le hacían la pelea a las bandas de maestros elementales. De lo que pudo extraer en ese entonces, eran comandados por un misterioso sujeto con una máscara blanca, adornado por un sol rojo en la frente…

Asami miraba a su padre, con una mezcla difícil de digerir. Le creía, cada palabra le había salido como si desgarraran su alma… Ahora sabía quién era el culpable de toda su desgracia. El Sucio Xin no la había recogido de casualidad, no había sido su padre quien inventara su muerte, conseguir que pasara en pueblos desconectados de la nada, la idea de viajar a Ba Sing Se, finalmente quien se alzaba como el gestor de todas sus pesadillas era Noatak.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntaba… "Industrias Futuro", inmediatamente se respondió.

¡Cómo debió sufrir su padre ante la pérdida de su hija! ¡Tener que reconocer un cuerpo que no era! Asami se desvivió muchas noches pensando en aquella víctima, pero dejó de soñar con su cadáver luego de que su camino sembrara nuevos cuerpos inertes. A pesar de todo volvió a mirar a Hiroshi con desdén, a pesar del dolor no sentía empatía por él.

A pesar de la pérdida, no había dejado las malas prácticas de lado.

-¿Tienes nexos con la Reina Tierra? Si es así, no lo niegues…

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Korra y a Hiroshi.

-Asami…

-Escuché suficiente Hiroshi-Sintió el apretón de Korra, como preguntándole si estaba segura de todo y sí, lo estaba-Ya tenemos suficiente para incriminarte por tus conexiones con la mafia, pero sabemos que los ataques pro Imperio y pro República fueron hechos por Amón… No lo niegues-Repitió con más frialdad.

Hiroshi la miró sorprendido, como si no se hubiese conmovido por su llanto. Entrecerró los ojos entre tanta pena como queriendo buscar algún rasgo de empatía en su hija, pero después de unos incómodos segundos, desistió. Sabía lo que Asami nunca perdonaría.

-Sí… Soy el responsable de los ataques a Ciudad República-Dijo frío.

Podría haberlo negado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Noatak aparecería contando todo. Para qué esperar…

-Hace muchos años que tengo relaciones con ella, lo que más desea es un conflicto entre las dos naciones.

-Porque sabe que ganará-Dijo para sí misma Korra, quien seguía en el lugar.

-¿Qué ganas tú con esta alianza?-Preguntó Asami.

-El control de la República Unida y la consolidación de Industrias Futuro.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas trabajando con la Reina?

-Una década.

-¿Hacías actividades ilícitas en el Imperio Tierra?

-Sí…

-¿Mataste gente en el Imperio Tierra?

-…

-Asami ¿A qué va todo esto?-De repente Korra no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Dime Hiroshi ¿Asesinaste gente en el Imperio Tierra?

-Noatak… Era quien hacía los trabajos sucios…

-Le ordenaste que matara gente ¿Verdad?-La ojijade se levantó de la silla, enfadada.

-Solo le ordené que despejara a quienes se entrometían…-Sintió terror de su propia hija.

-Asami, espera, espera-Korra sujetó a la bailarina, quien miraba con frialdad absoluta a su padre.

Lin sabía exactamente a lo que quería llegar, pero entró a la pieza con el fin de terminar todo por aquel día.

-Suficiente, ya tendrán más tiempo de conversar… Vámonos de aquí-Ordenó.

-Vamos Asami-Le acarició el hombro-Necesitas descansar.

Miró por última vez a su padre antes de darse la vuelta y acompañar a las demás.

-Asami…-Hiroshi hizo que el trío se detuviera-Sé que no tengo cómo probártelo, pero te aseguro que fue Noatak quien planeó tu muerte… Yo no tuve nada que ver-Nuevamente la voz se le quebraba-De haber sabido que estabas viva… Las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto…

-De haber estado viva no habría mucha diferencia-Cortó en seco la declaración de Hiroshi-Seguirías siendo el mismo malnacido ambicioso que eres…

La puerta delante de él se cerró. Se apegó a la pared y dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente. Estaba cansado y la pena lo había embargado demasiado ese día, pero había vuelto a ver a su hija.

* * *

-¡NO ME DETENDRÁN! ¡SE LOS ADVIERTO!

Desde lejos sintió los gritos de Kuvira.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está gritando?

Se había tomado unos minutos para llorar después de la faceta dura que había mostrado. Korra la había acompañado sin decir palabra y agradecía que fuese tan atinada en momentos así. No había tenido noticias de Kuvira, solo sabía que había acompañado a los demás a inspeccionar los alrededores de la mansión Sato para resguardar la seguridad y evitar que Noatak les cayera encima con un ataque sorpresa…

Lo más probable es que Lin le haya contado de la conversación.

Sin esperar respuesta, subió las escaleras que separaban ese funesto sótano con la planta principal, elegante y sin rastro de las maquinaciones que se gestaban dentro de tamaño palacio.

-¡Kuvira compórtate!

-¡Ese malnacido tiene la culpa de todo Lin, déjame matarlo!

Vio la escena. Kuvira desafiaba a Lin, Mako y Bolin, quienes le impedían el paso hacia las escaleras.

Apuró sus pasos y se colocó frente a Kuvira. Korra también apareció en el lugar, acompañando a los hermanos.

-Basta Kuv-La miró con violencia-Sabes que seré yo quien lo haga.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-Tú escuchaste lo que dijo ¡Dime acaso que no es un motivo para matarlo!-Bajó la guardia y alzó la mano hacia el frente, como protesta.

-Necesitamos conseguir más información de él, compórtate.

-Tu novia es de temer si se lo propone-Bolin le susurró a Korra.

-¡Cállate!-Le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué más necesitas saber Asami?-La miró con sorna-¿O es que acaso el viejo te ablandó el corazón?

Asami titubeó un instante. Kuvira puso cara de enfadada.

-No es eso... Es que...

-Mierda, no me digas…-Volvió a subir la guardia y avanzó amenazantemente. Mako, Bolin y esta vez Korra se pusieron en posición.

-No me importa si ustedes, tropa de pendejos, trata de detenerme ¡Entraré ahí ahora!-Sacó sus bandas de metal y las convirtió en cuchillas-¡Y mataré a ese infeliz de…!

-¡KUVIRA, BASTA!

"Esa voz…"

-Bueno, bueno… Al parecer interrumpíamos una energizante conversación ¿No lo crees Zhu Li?

-Así parece, amor.

-¿Varrick?-Bolin arqueó una ceja.

-¡Así es mi querido Nuktuk!-El empresario alzaba las manos como saludo.

-¿Suyin?-La maestra metal empalideció.

-Baja las armas Kuvira-Una mujer de unos 40 años, grandes ojos verdes, una cabellera plateada y con un parecido lejano a Lin se hacía presente junto con Varrick y Zhu Li en el salón principal. Los invitados eran acompañados por Opal y Lin-Este no es momento para matar a Hiroshi, por mucho que te disguste.

Kuvira apartó la vista y lentamente guardó sus bandas. Los demás estaban confundidos. Asami sorprendida.

-¡Pero miren qué mansión! Seguramente Sato debe tener a cientos de personas manteniendo este lugar-Varrick observaba con gran rapidez todo detalle-¡Woow! ¡Zhu Li, mira!-Se acercó rápidamente a un jarrón de porcelana que adornaba una de las paredes-¿Te acuerdas de este jarrón de la dinastía Ming! ¡Ese maldito de Sato me lo robó de un remate! ¡Zhu Li! Anota esto: Conseguir un camión para llevarme este jarrón.

-Enseguida amor.

Los demás miraban la escena con estupor. Suyin Beifong solo sonrió.

-Bueno, ya deben conocer a Varrick y a su esposa. Lo que es yo, me presento: Soy Suyin Beifong, hermana de Lin, madre de Opal y gobernadora de la región de Zaofu en el Imperio Tierra.

-¡Mira Zhu Lin! ¡Sato tiene una colección de guerreros de terracota!

-Mucho gusto-Korra decidió dar un paso al frente y saludar, a pesar de la istriónica situación-Mi nombre es…

-Korra, maestra agua y Avatar de esta era. Ya sabía de ti.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Y ellos deben ser Mako, Bolin y la famosa Asami…-El brillo de sus ojos cambió cuando vio a la bailarina, a quien observó con cierto recelo. La ojijade se dio cuenta, supuso el por qué-Lin me ha informado sobre ustedes, así que creo están en su derecho de preguntarme todo lo que quieran, pero primero necesito atender unos asuntos con Kuvira, si no les molesta-Lo dijo todo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sabía" pensó la maestra metal. El estómago de repente se le apretó.

-Kuvira, por favor…-Alzó la mano para que la ojiverde la acompañara hacia los pisos superiores y oficina de Hiroshi. Subieron las escaleras y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Okey, eso explica por qué está ella aquí pero ¿Varrick? ¿Qué tiene que ver Varrick en todo este asunto?-Bolin se rascó la cabeza.

Lin observaba cómo el empresario se maravillaba de todo lo que había en ese lugar. Apretó los dientes irritada y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Varrick es mi contacto secreto.

-¿Cómo dice?-Preguntó sorprendida Korra.

-Él es con quien he recopilado toda la evidencia de Sato en los últimos años.

-Increíble…-Exclamó Bolin.

Siguieron escuchando la palabrería de Varrick desde lejos unos segundos, hasta que Lin se hastió.

-Mako, Bolin, Korra, Asami…-Los aludidos se reunieron en torno a ella-Como ven, ya es de noche y junto con los maestros aire ya aseguramos el perímetro. Nos quedaremos esta noche todos en la mansión-Miró a Asami, quien asintió tristemente-Pernoctaremos en la planta principal.

-¿En serio?-Bolin perdió toda esperanza de probar las habitaciones de huésped. Hasta Mako lanzó un suspiro de queja.

-Asami, entendiendo la situación con tu padre, puedes descansar en una de las habitaciones que te plazca. Solo avisa en cual te quedarás y pondremos vigilancia en tu sector.

-¡¿Por qué ella y nosotros…?! ¡Uhmmhumhum!-Mako le tapó la boca a su hermano.

-Gracias Lin, lo aprecio-Le sonrió de manera cansada. La ex Jefa asintió y se juntó con Opal, quien la esperaba unos metros más allá. Sintiendo la mirada de todos, buscó a Korra-Necesito que me acompañes.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó.

-A mi habitación.

-¡AH! ¡No es justo! ¡Se va a llevar a Korra y las dos…! ¡UUMHUMHUM!-Mako nuevamente le tapó la boca a Bolin y le dedicó una sonrisa a las chicas. Éstas agradecieron el gesto, entendiendo que al parecer el rencor de Mako ya estaba amainando.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?-Preguntó Korra al subir las escaleras.

-Ya estamos aquí, necesito ver qué fue de mis recuerdos todo este tiempo-Asintió.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Cryp** Aún falta ver más acción de ellas y créeme, lo habrá... Pero advierto que quedan pocos capítulos por delante **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** Sí, iba a matar a Kuvira para darle un poco más de dramatismo y sentido de venganza a la cosa, pero sentí que le quedaba mucha vida por delante y que ella misma nos explique qué la llevó a unirse a Asami y su plan contra Hiroshi. Spoileo que en el próximo capítulo habrá de todo y sí, eso también incluye Kuvira, su historia y algo de amor para ella. Espero te haya gustado esta interrogación cargada de sentimientos entre padre e hija :D Saludos! **HanelBlumaTanu** Ya llegó la continuación, paciencia para esperar la próxima xD **Zhyo Jarjayez** Ya ves que hizo de todo en este capítulo, casi que lo hago bailar pero no xD También te respondí lo del contacto, saldrá más info en su momento **AlexandraArcher** Lo odia... O ya no? Ahora tras la confesión de Hiroshi todo es confusión para Asami. Admito que iba a seguir con el plan conjunto entre Hiroshi-Noatak, pero me sedujo más la idea de que uno es un desgraciado, pero el otro lo es mucho más. Aún falta ver la maldad de Noatak **ZerudaPrincess** Asami le dijo a su papá "Vamoh a hablar terrible brígido" y lo hicieron xD Ahora las conclusiones y cómo termina esto se verán en los últimos capítulos (chan chan CHAN). Da lo mismo el tiempo, agradezco que te pasees por aquí y sigas recordando esta historia. Con el poco tiempo que he tenido sigo "Ella es la culpable" y wujujuju, ya me daré el tiempo para hacerte un review como la gente. Si decides comprar Overwatch para PC solo avisa y nos pegamos sus partidas y puteamos en idioma tchileno. Intentaré ser más ciclo lunar y no cometa Halley (?) **soulwolf dark** Genial que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer todo seguido! Espero no defraudarte con las próximas actualizaciones y comprendas que no actualizo muy seguido, pero la historia tiene final sí o sí... Ya veremos si Asami termina jodiéndose a su padre.


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas gente! Costó pero se pudo. Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que como cada actualización repito: quedan pocos capítulos -de hecho SPOILER: quedan cuatro- así que nada, disfruten, saquen sus propias conclusiones y comenten! Me gusta ver sus comentarios a pesar de que aparezco una vez cada tres meses xD en una de esas termina esta historia justo cuando salga "Tur Wars" (Bueno, igual ojalá que sea antes) Un abrazo!**

 **Disclaimer: LoK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino**

Capítulo 30

Estaba igual que como lo había dejado.

Le entró un frío perturbador. Quizás era por lo poco ventilado, por la oscuridad del exterior o por el escalofrío que sintió al ver todas sus cosas ahí agrupadas. Estaban sus carteles de bandas favoritas, sus maquetas, su pequeña gran biblioteca, sus peluches con una ligera capa de polvo… Lo único diferente eran unas cajas apiladas en la pared y la cama sin hacer, pero la mayoría de sus recuerdos se mantenían ahí, estáticos, adversos al paso del tiempo.

Las palabras de su padre cobraban cada vez más sentido, y se sentía profundamente confundida por eso.

Korra también se había dado cuenta.

-¿Es mi idea o está…?

-Igual que cuando me fui…-Terminó la frase.

"Demonios…" La ojiceleste estaba siendo testigo del pasado de Asami en carne propia, sentía la tensión que debía tener la bailarina por dar el salto hacia atrás. Esta habitación definitivamente era un punto para Hiroshi, casi que lo exculpaba del intento de asesinato a su propia hija, dando sentido a sus palabras.

En parte se alegraba, a pesar de que Sato hubiese mostrado su lado más déspota en aquel subterráneo. Aún estaba en shock por la frialdad que había mostrado el magnate, pero no podía alejar de su mente aquella mirada cuando la vio, aquel brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Quizás pecaba de infantil, pero de repente la idea de una reconciliación no se le hacía tan descabellada.

Ahora, después del reencuentro y las palabras, le tocaba a Asami sopesar sus opciones ¿Sería posible lograr la paz de aquella familia? ¿Dejar de lado la venganza y comenzar una nueva vida?

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio que Asami se sentaba en el colchón desnudo, mirando los afiches de su adolescencia, su mesita con apuntes, sus estantes con figuras diseñadas. La joven Asami alguna vez tuvo el don de su padre, en sus manos estaba el prodigio para inventar y fabricar cosas… Desafortunadamente, la vida le había dado un duro golpe y ahora esas manos acallaban dilemas y generaban placer…

La corriente de pensamientos en la mente de Korra volvió a fluir y con más fuerza.

-Ven…-Oyó despacio, irrumpiendo su cabeza.

Con algo de timidez se acercó, sentándose a un lado.

Quedaron en silencio unos instantes, diluyendo todo lo que había que diluir.

-¿Qué sientes al respecto?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo sé…-Admitió algo frustrada-Es extraño volver aquí… Es como… Si no me hubiese ido nunca… Que todo lo que pasé fue un mal sueño…

Vio en aquellos ojos oscuros una mezcla de melancolía y cansancio, quizás no quería seguir pensando más. El silencio volvió a aquella habitación.

-Oye-Dijo de pronto, apuntando a un estante-No me dijiste que fabricabas cosas-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando el tema.

-Sí…-Sonrió débilmente-Construí algunas maquetas de nuevos automóviles y medios de transporte. Creo que fabricar cosas es de familia-Sopesó.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. La morena sintió un golpe en su estómago, ver a Asami le significaba un torbellino de emociones. Decidió no presionar las cosas, el interrogatorio y el día entero a decir verdad había resultado extenuante.

-¿Por qué no descansamos un poco y mañana pensamos todo de mejor manera?-Aconsejó tímidamente-Creo que fueron muchas cosas el día de hoy.

Para su sorpresa, Asami asintió en silencio.

Buscaron dentro de un clóset algunas sábanas y frazadas para hacer la cama. Era un ejercicio mental sin grandes complicaciones, concentradas en armar un buen lugar para dormir. En ropa interior, las chicas se metieron dentro y Korra le hizo un gesto a Asami para que posara su cabeza en su hombro.

La morena cerró los ojos, presa del cansancio, pero sabía que su compañera tenía la mente puesta en otras mil cosas antes de decidir descansar. Sentía su respiración normal, los pequeños espasmos, los suspiros tristes… Estaba preocupada y quería que la ojijade también conciliara el sueño.

-Asami-Susurró. La aludida la observó.

-Dime…

Antes de dormir, tenía una pequeña duda rondándola desde hace unas horas.

-¿Qué fueron esas preguntas que le hiciste a Hiroshi sobre gente en el Imperio Tierra?-Asami no respondió, así que intentó llegar más al grano-Tiene que ver con Kuvira ¿Verdad?

Alzó las cejas con mesurada sorpresa. Korra era inteligente y había hecho inmediatamente la relación entre las preguntas y su compañera.

-Sí, pero no me corresponde hablar de eso-Dijo tajante.

La morena quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Por todo lo dicho, seguramente el magnate debió haberle hecho algo a Kuvira, mas Asami tenía razón. Inmiscuirse en ello probablemente sería otro gran dolor de cabeza que le quitaría el sueño, pero sentía curiosidad por aquella maestra metal y quería que la bailarina descansara un poco más relajada que ahora.

Así que decidió utilizar su mejor arma para distender el ambiente.

-Korra… ¡Korra! ¿Qué estás….? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Basta!

-¡Diiiiime, por favoooor!-Sus manos tocaban la cintura de la ojijade con velocidad, generando carcajadas-¡Prometo no decirle a nadie!-Decía con melosidad.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Basta!-Sintió el peso de Korra encima suyo y las risas que no podía contener-¡KORRA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡Seguiré haciendo esto hasta que me des una pista!-Escuchar a Asami reír era embriagador.

No iba a aguantarlo más y Korra era lo suficientemente pesada para sacarla de encima, así que decantó por lo más fácil. Dejó de luchar con sus manos tratando de sacar las ajenas y apresó la cabeza de la morena, atrayéndola y juntando sus labios en un improvisado y ardiente beso.

Korra no se hizo de rogar, dejando de hacer cosquillas y apretando con deseo aquella cintura apretada. Pronto se hizo consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de la posición en la que estaba, por lo que empezó a moverse lentamente. El calor en la entrepierna comenzó a molestar.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar… Su padre y su posible inocencia, la maldad de Amón, su infancia destruida y reconstruida, la posible guerra entre las naciones, Kuvira y Suyin reunidas en aquel lugar…

-Korra… Espera…-Alejó unos centímetros su boca.

-Lo siento….-"Mierda", quizás había ido demasiado rápido. Solo hace unas horas habían luchado contra Noatak y habían escuchado a Hiroshi contar toda su verdad. Era de esperarse que algo de sexo fuese las últimas de las prioridades para la ojijade-Perdóname…

Hizo ademán de quitarse de encima, pero Asami se lo impidió.

-No te disculpes-Acarició sutilmente su rostro de extrañeza, miró con amor aquellos ojos celestes inquietos como el mar, fue consciente de su pequeña nariz, de su boca insolente, de sutiles cicatrices en esa piel morena, de lo mucho que hacía a pesar de todo el camino recorrido y las mentiras que ella misma inventase. Había llorado mucho ese día, pero aun así una lágrima surcó en su mejilla al darse cuenta del sentimiento creciente que sentía por Korra-Gracias…

-¡Hey!-La lágrima la alertó, no quería que Asami siguiera llorando. La abrazó fuertemente y con un casto beso secó esa solitaria gota-No quería presionarte preciosa, perdóname…-Comenzó a agitarse, presa de la culpa.

-Korra, escúchame-La pena dio paso a la seguridad, parte de ella se mataba de risa cuando Korra se desesperaba, pero debía bajarla de su impulsividad-No es eso…-La miró con firmeza para pasar el susto. La ojiceleste entendió, calmándose un poco-Muchas gracias por todo, no he tenido el tiempo de agradecerte por todo el sacrificio que has hecho por mí, a pesar de tus miedos e inseguridades-Otra gota amenazaba por salir de sus ojos, pero trató de ser lo más rápida posible-Solo quiero disfrutar un momento contigo, en paz… Darte todo lo que tengo, porque te lo mereces…

Se sintió algo asustada, algo de eso sonaba a despedida nuevamente, pero antes de refutar algo sintió el choque de sus labios, con anhelo, deseo, con sentimiento expresado. Respiró profundamente porque Asami le estaba entregando algo más que un momento, le entregaba su vida, sus decisiones y su admiración.

Las dos estaban exhaustas, adoloridas y con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero solo en ellas podían encontrar la paz entre tanto caos. La ropa interior pasó a adornar el piso de la habitación, mientras aumentaban las ganas, las caricias, los besos apasionados y el amor.

Lentamente, Korra besó todo el cuerpo de Asami, saboreándolo ya sin el temor del prejuicio, de la culpa, de sentirse traicionada. Estaba en ésta con la ojijade, acompañándola, creciendo junto a ella. Se dio el tiempo de disfrutar de sus senos, acariciarlos, morderlos levemente bajo los pequeños gemidos que salían al contacto. Bajó por su estómago, depositando besos cariñosos que solo buscaban entregar amor en momentos de crisis.

Bebió de su centro, viendo cómo la bailarina reaccionaba a la dedicación, a sus sentimientos. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero los jadeos y los sobresaltos fueron el indicativo de que al parecer todo iba perfectamente. Besó sus muslos, subió por su perfecta cintura, depositó amor nuevamente a esos pechos de nieve que saltaban bajo el deseo. La besó con lentitud en los labios…

Se posicionó lentamente sobre el sexo de Asami sin dejar de mirarla. Esta no era como otras veces, esto iba más allá de la experimentación, del jugar a que no importa, a recorrerse con dejo de venganza. No. Vio los ojos verdes cargados de súplica, de comprensión, de amor…

Korra amaba a Asami, y eso no podía negarlo.

Comenzaron a moverse despacio, al compás de una música inexistente, mientras los brazos de la ojijade aprisionaban la espalda morena, dejaban marcas en su piel. Los besos en el cuello eran dedicados, excitantes. Korra colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Asami, quería mirarla, quería ver sus reacciones, cómo se desdoblaba bajo ella, presa del deseo que le generaba. No quería perderla… Entendía, comprendía y perdonaba todos sus pecados. La quería para ella costara lo que costara…

-Asami…-Tuvo el impulso de decir su nombre mientras aligeraba la carga, acariciando con delicadeza ese rostro níveo, observando esos ojos que la miraban con deseo en la oscuridad-… Te amo…

Las palabras habían salido casi sin permiso. Respiró con cierto pánico al tomar conciencia de lo acontecido. Otra vez venía el impulso de encerrarse en sí misma, de haber abierto su alma muy abruptamente. Desde el fondo de su pecho ya escuchaba la reprimenda de su subconsciente por tamañana declaración cuando recibió aquel cable a tierra necesario. Vio sus labios favoritos que le sonreían y le susurraban un "yo también".

Con la lágrima que faltaba bajar, Asami selló también su destino.

Se besaron mientras el deseo hacía presencia de nuevo, de nuevo el baile y las ganas de derretirse en la otra. El ritmo aceleró, las respiraciones se hicieron gemidos, sintió cómo aquellos brazos la empujaban hacia el orgasmo, apretando su cintura y endureciendo el contacto. No iba a durar mucho…

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la imagen de Asami gimiendo de placer, amándola como si no existiese el mañana…

Antes de caer al mismísimo negro.

No escuchó su nombre, no volvió a sentir su cuerpo, no vio el rostro de Asami transformarse hacia la perplejidad máxima.

-¡Espíritus, Korra!…-La miró con satisfacción después del clímax, solo para notar que no respondía-Korra… ¡Korra!

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" Con rapidez la sacó de encima y la acostó a su lado. Korra sería una masa inerte de no ser por esos ojos, esos ojos que de nuevo aparecían, brillantes como la luz.

"Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡Debo ir a buscar a Tenzin!"

* * *

No quería alejarse de la puerta. Un sentimiento parecido a la culpa y a la vergüenza quería apoderarse de ella.

Estaba profundamente incómoda, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en la misma oficina donde horas antes habían atrapado al millonario más exitoso de Ciudad República. Hizo un repaso rápido con la mirada y encontró libros, muebles refinados, una gran placa de metal que cubría lo que antes era un ventanal… Ella misma lo había puesto ahí donde Noatak había escapado, pero claro, esas cosas no le importaban a una de las matriarcas Beifong.

No, ella estaba allí para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, se había demorado cinco jodidos años.

Tampoco la culpaba, era madre, hermana, esposa y todos esos adjetivos que le encantaba decir para darse más autoridad, al parecer aquellos la habían mantenido ocupada todo este tiempo. Recordaba que siempre decía que se cansaría de hacer tanto por su comunidad y así comenzaba a ser, los problemas internos le estaban transformando la melena en plateada y sabía que ella no quería ser una vieja amargada como Lin…

Lin ¿Sabría todo lo que había pasado?

Como si intuyera sus pensamientos (lo cual había ocurrido a menudo), Suyin se dio la vuelta para mirar de pies a cabeza a Kuvira, analizándola como científico a quien le traen una nueva muestra.

-Lin ya sabe todo y como era de esperarse, no le importó en lo más mínimo-Le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla de Hiroshi. El suelo aún estaba con sangre…

-Diciendo todo ¿Te refieres a…?-Enarcó una ceja.

-Nunca fue fanática de Baatar, lo encontraba inútil para ciertas cosas, pero tú sabes que a Lin no le gusta nada nunca-Revisaba papeles sin darles importancia-Sabes cómo es, los problemas amorosos son las últimas de sus prioridades.

Kuvira recordó el pasado. Admitía que parte del respeto que le tenía a Lin se debía al miedo de su reacción si se enterase de lo que había pasado con su hermana. Al menos ahora tenía la mochila de la culpa más liviana, pero eso no respondía al por qué Suyin estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole con displicencia. Se le hacía incómodo que hablara sobre su relación de manera tan abierta, tan liberal, como si las heridas que dejasen aquellos días no dolieran ni un poco.

Y Kuvira seguía dolida después de todo este tiempo.

-Sé que te debes estar preguntando qué hago aquí. Hasta el momento Lin perfectamente podía haber llevado la causa de Sato y yo podría estar de lo más tranquila disfrutando del apacible sol de Zaofu-Kuvira sonrió complacida, algo que adoraba de Suyin era su capacidad de ir directo al grano-Pero hay demasiadas cosas en juego y estoy dispuesta a rasgar un poco el pasado entre nosotras si eso ayuda a la situación que tenemos hoy.

Siguió callada. No era una mujer dada a las palabras, especialmente si estaba frente a una líder de masas. Solo se acomodó en una de las sillas que estaba tirada frente al escritorio, al parecer tendrían una larga noche.

-Te escucho.

-Opal me contó sobre tu presencia en Ciudad República. Debo admitir que admiro su memoria.

Hizo un ruido de asentimiento. Tarde o temprano la novia de Bolin se daría cuenta de quién era. No había perdido el tiempo en avisar de su madre.

-Admito que no me sorprendió que estuvieses metida en esto, tampoco que Lin te haya resguardado de mí. Tuve muchos problemas cuando se supo de tu huida en Ba Sing Se… La Reina Tierra estaba como loca después del lío que dejaste en una de sus mansiones-Se arregló un mechón de pelo plateado-Y yo dije "Una cagada más que tapar", como si lo de Junior no hubiese sido suficiente…

"Baatar Junior". Al instante su semblante se ensombreció. Suyin lo notó al instante.

-Está bien, si te lo preguntas… Algo triste después de todo lo sucedido, pero es un hombre fuerte, que aprende de las adversidades-Le sonrió a Kuvira, quien se había hundido en su silla-Está a la cabeza de un proyecto de conectividad entre Zaofu y la provincia de Yin, así que está bastante ocupado últimamente.

-Me alegro-Alcanzó a decir.

-Yo también… En fin, gracias a Opal me enteré de tus planes contra Hiroshi y gracias a Varrick también me enteré cómo el viejo estaba metido en cosas turbias, incluyendo su influencia con la Reina Tierra-Apoyó sus codos en el fino escritorio, mientras su semblante se endurecía-Sabes que después de nuestro episodio me comprometí a ayudarte con el tema de tus padres y juntando la evidencia que recopilamos por separado con Lin, debo decirte que teníamos razón.

El pecho le dio un golpe, sabía lo que iba a decir…

-Hiroshi Sato sí mató a tus padres.

-¡LO SABÍA!-La rabia se apoderó de ella como un torbellino de caos. Se paró de la silla bruscamente, dispuesta a matar al hijo de puta que le había quitado a su familia. ¡Era obvio! Las preguntas de Asami lo confirmaron, la evidencia lo confirmaba y ahora su presa la esperaba indefensa abajo en el subterráneo, lista para cerrar sus ojos de una vez… No importaba a quién tuviese que noquear, se llevaría la vida de ese malnacido desgraciado…-¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-Gritó con furia.

-¡KUVIRA, BASTA!

Estaba frente a ella, se había movido con una rapidez impresionante.

De repente, tenerla tan cerca la asustó y dejó de tener en el pensamiento al magnate. Suyin la miraba desafiante, dispuesta a todo para evitar que cumpla su venganza. Eso la ofuscó profundamente, por lo que se quedó estática, mirando con igual intensidad a la matriarca Beifong.

-No quiero hacerte daño Suyin-Amenazó-Pero necesito que salgas de mi camino.

-Aún no has escuchado toda la historia Kuvira, recomiendo que vuelvas a sentarte.

Su voz no daba pie a excusas. Odió a Su por el poder que tenía sobre ella, a pesar de los cinco años que habían pasado separadas, en medio de los cotilleos, las humillaciones y el dolor de un hombre en particular.

Respiró por algunos segundos mientras se calmaba. Al final decidió volver a sentarse. Sea lo que dijese, era recomendable escuchar hasta el final.

-Estuve haciendo averiguaciones sobre los pasos de Hiroshi en el Imperio y con ayuda de Varrick descubrimos que si bien Sato ordenó acabar con la resistencia en nuestro país, quien eligió a las víctimas no fue él, sino Zolt.

-Zolt… Espera ¿El Relámpago?-"¿Qué demonios?" Asami le había comentado alguna vez que el Sucio Xin recibía órdenes de Zolt, un pez gordo de la mafia del cual decían, era temible si no acataban sus órdenes. Manejaba su universo en base al miedo y a su electricidad-¿Qué tiene que ver Zolt con esto?

-Estuvo muchos años al mando de la Triple Amenaza en el Imperio. Cuando eras pequeña fue líder del grupo en el tiempo que mataron a tus padres, sabía que eran una amenaza para las reales intenciones de Sato. Cuando entraste al ejército de la Reina, Zolt ya había sido reasignado como cabecilla en la República Unida, por eso te costó tanto encontrarlo.

Eso la sorprendió, no sabía que Hiroshi tuviese subtenientes en el Imperio Tierra. La información dada por Lin solo informaba de que Zolt pertenecía a la Triple Amenaza en esos años, era el jefe en Ciudad República y que si bien era un hombre violento, no tenía mayor relación con Kuvira.

Pero al instante de ese pensamiento, uno más lúgubre se posicionó sobre ella: Zolt había muerto hace algún tiempo, en una de las tantas peleas entre Igualitarios contra la Triple Amenaza antes de su reconciliación. Lo había matado un tal Amón, el líder de los no maestros. Lin había investigado sobre el caso ya que Zolt era el jefe directo del Sucio Xin, pero no pudo recopilar mayores antecedentes. Si bien fue una leyenda en vida, el Relámpago había terminado siendo un peón abatido en los reales intereses de Sato.

Su cara denostó sorpresa, al parecer la vida tejía los destinos de una manera impredecible.

-Con esto no quiero desligar de culpa a Hiroshi, pero te recomiendo que guardes tus ganas de sacarle información. Él no sabe quiénes fueron tus padres y aquel que dio la orden ya está muerto, asesinado por quien sí es la real amenaza. Amón es un tipo poderoso que amasó su propio ejército a costa de la confianza de su maestro.

Hiroshi nunca supo quiénes fueron sus padres, pero Kuvira sí los recordaba. Habían sido importantes miembros de la guardia del Imperio Tierra, concentrados en acabar con las surgientes mafias. Habían cosechado muchos éxitos y detenciones antes de ser asesinados por un grupo de maestros, dejando a una pequeña niña de tres años al amparo de la vida, eso antes de los Beifong y una vida de lujos en Zaofu.

Ya no guardaba rencor a la vida por la pérdida temprana de sus padres, pero sabía que debía cerrar el ciclo inconcluso de su familia. Detener a quienes no dudaron en asesinar a sangre fría.

Suyin se sentó en el respaldo del escritorio mientras Kuvira miraba hacia el piso, pensativa.

Sus miradas se encontraron en una fracción de segundo.

Era raro volver a hablarse.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, creo que necesitabas escuchar la verdad sobre lo que pasó con tus padres de mi boca. Era una de las promesas que te hice, y la cumplí-Exclamó.

-Gracias por eso-Le regaló una sonrisa sincera, aunque era duro sonreír después de todo esto.

-Además, debía venir aquí, la Reina Tierra ya no escucha razones-Dijo cambiando de tema-Dentro de poco dará la orden para que el Ejército entre a territorio de la República Unida, obligando a Raiko a ir a la guerra-Suspiró cansada-Incluso si la misma Lin le dijese que no fuera a la guerra, no haría caso… Y eso que mi hermana con su famoso video de tortura fue la más perjudicada.

-Pobre Lin…-Se le salió el comentario-Sufrió mucho por eso.

-Pero ya la conoces, esas cosas lo único que hacen es ponerla más huraña y agresiva.

Se rieron, dejando de lado la incomodidad.

-Lo último que quería hablarte-Dijo después de la risa, cambiando totalmente el semblante-Es sobre mi esposo…

"Sabía que esto no terminaría aquí". Se revolvió nerviosa en el asiento, hablar de temas sentimentales era lo que más le complicaba.

Vio que Suyin expresaba tristeza, al instante concluyó que algo no andaba bien.

-Vine a Ciudad República a ver a Opal para contarle sobre su padre-Miró hacia el techo, aguantando la pena-Baatar falleció la semana pasada-Dijo sin más.

Kuvira abrió ampliamente los ojos, no se esperaba eso…

"Baatar"… ¿Estaba muerto?

-Su afección cardiaca se agudizó durante el último mes y hace unos días sufrió un paro del que no pudo recuperarse…

-Su, cómo lo siento…-Se paró a abrazar a Beifong, quien recibió la muestra con cariño. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido todos estos años, Baatar había sido como un padre para Kuvira, un hombre sencillo, sin grandes aspiraciones más que amar mucho a sus hijos y hacer de Zaofu la metrópolis que era. Había adoptado a la maestra metal sin distinciones, enseñándole lo mejor de su repertorio, con una sonrisa agradable y una montaña de paciencia. Lamentablemente Kuvira no salió tan buena en matemáticas y sí en defensa personal, algo que Baatar celebró como si nada importase, solo su bienestar.

Era un excelente hombre, otro más que no merecía lo que pasó.

Se separaron con lágrimas. A Kuvira le pesaba la culpa y a Suyin los recuerdos.

-Opal me odió cuando se lo dije, de hecho aún sigue enojada-Ahora entendía por qué Opal no había estado con su madre y se había resguardado en Lin este día-Espero que entienda alguna vez que fue decisión de su padre el no preocuparla. No quería que dejara su misión por él…

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bien...-Confesó-Dentro de todo estoy bien. Me siento tranquila, conversamos mucho antes de que partiese… Le conté lo nuestro…

-Ouh-Dijo asustada.

-A decir verdad-Miró hacia la nada, confundida-Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba-Rió nerviosa.

-¿Cómo dices?-Kuvira también se extrañó.

-Me dijo que lo vio venir y que no estaba enojado con nosotras. Solo tenía pena por Junior, siempre fue su regalón y verlo triste le partió el corazón-Recordó-No se merecía lo que pasó.

-Definitivamente…

-Era lo que me gustaba de Baatar, que era un hombre sencillo, entendía a las personas y fue comprensivo conmigo a pesar de no profesarle amor-Confesó-Siempre estaré orgullosa por haberlo elegido como padre de mis hijos-Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su esposo, alto, moreno, de entradas canosas y grandes lentes con los que visualizaba grandes proyectos.

-Lo mismo digo, fue una buena opción…

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, recordando al hombre que ya había partido.

-Kuvira…-La aludida miró a Suyin-Sé que no nos hemos visto en muchos años, que mucho ha pasado sobre nosotras y no sabía qué esperar de este reencuentro-Una mano surcó con nerviosismo su mejilla. Se puso alerta-Pero me alegra saber que sigues siendo la mujer hecha y derecha que conocí y crié-Sonrió débilmente. Sentir el tacto de su piel fue como un balde de agua tibia.

A decir verdad, tenerla ahí cerca era todo un acontecimiento. Volver a ver esos ojos brillosos, volver a oler su perfume, abrazar ese cuerpo bien formado a pesar de los años… Una parte de ella quería volver a perderse en la memoria, en ese tiempo donde la rebeldía afloraba a pesar de los códigos, pero esos códigos no se olvidaban. No olvidaba la cara de Baatar Junior cuando lo supo, cuando los rumores empezaron a carcomerlo, esa noche en donde le pidió entre gritos y llanto que se fuera, que nunca más quería volver a verla…

Volvió a sentirse presa de la humillación, de la vergüenza. Volvió a recordar el último vistazo a Zaofu, aquella ciudad que tanto amaba, antes de partir a la capital del Imperio… Sabía que Su haría lo que fuera para recuperar el amor de su hijo, incluso si debía exiliarla. Lo merecía, lo merecía por causar tanto daño.

Le costó un mundo recuperarse de aquello, se sentía sola en esa ciudad amurallada, sus subordinados no sabían por qué de repente una extraña de la región más avanzada iba a perder el tiempo en Ba Sing Se. Ganó reconocimiento a costa de disciplina y de dejar los sentimientos guardados, hasta esa noche en la que todos celebraban, cuando borracha le dio la mano a una famosa prostituta…

-Debo reconocer que este reencuentro ha sido más duro de lo que imaginé-El vórtice de pensamientos se detuvo al escuchar su voz nuevamente-Pensé que cinco años eran suficientes para olvidar lo que pasó… Nunca más supe de ti, solo unas semanas antes me enteré que trabajabas con mi hermana y a decir verdad, no me sorprendió tanto que hubieses llegado a ella-La tomó de las manos con sutileza, mirando fijamente esos ojos almendrados-Debí suponer que reconstruirías tu vida, conseguiste además una linda chica a tu lado…

Entrecerró los ojos. Se refería a Asami.

-No es mi chica, por mucho que lo quise-Admitió.

-Ouh… Siento escuchar eso-"Sé que no lo sientes, te conozco"-Pero al menos la vida te trajo de vuelta a mi camino Kuvira, y tú sabes que yo soy muy de creer en las señales.

El beso la tomó desprevenida, fue rápido y casto, casi como un saludo, como un tanteo del terreno. No se movió ni respondió, solo se quedó allí pensando en sus códigos, en el que fuera su prometido, en quien la convirtiera en mujer y sellara su destino militar.

-Demasiadas señales significan algo Kuvira, quizás la vida nos quiera dar otra oportunidad…

De nuevo la incomodidad. Sabía que Suyin era una mujer impulsiva, pero una declaración así después de haber estallado la bomba nuclear en la familia Beifong, después de la muerte de Baatar… Debía ponerle freno.

-Creo que no estás pensando bien las cosas Su, es mejor que me marche-Resolvió.

Se separó de las manos, de la tentación, nuevamente.

Caminó sabiendo que no sería detenida. La matriarca Beifong no era de rogar, lo cual también odiaba, dejaba a Kuvira con la seguidilla de pensamientos respecto a sus próximos pasos.

"¿Qué se ha creído?" Pensó con indignación. Su no había tenido que irse de su ciudad natal, no había tenido que sufrir el exilio, sentir el desprecio de la Reina Tierra, ser acusada de asesinato, cargar con el peso de la culpa… No, Suyin la había desechado como una mancha negra de la familia Beifong, limpiando su imagen y solo preocupándose de recuperar a Baatar y seguir su vida. Era injusto todo esto, y que llegara justo ahora a revolver el gallinero.

Refunfuñó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Odiaba sentirse pasada a llevar y no tenía problemas en decírselo a la gente, pero Su era su punto débil, siempre lo había sido.

Incluso después de cinco largos años…

* * *

Una vez le había tocado un cliente anciano, a sus 68 años aún conservaba buena apariencia física, con el pelo corto y blanco, un traje elegantísimo y unos lentes oscuros para evitar ser reconocido. Lin le dijo que era político, uno bien importante y contaba con que haría bien su trabajo.

Pero al parecer, había hecho "demasiado" bien su trabajo. A los cinco minutos de empezado el acto sexual, el caballero comenzó a marearse y terminó siendo auxiliado por un paramédico… Era uno de los bochornos de su vida sexual y sus compañeras se habían burlado muchos días por eso.

Ahora, debía anotar otro chascarro más en su vida sexual.

Todo esto pensaba Asami mientras intentaba ponerle los pantalones a Korra, quien seguía en su viaje espiritual sin noción del mundo real, aquel donde la bailarina desesperada intentaba vestirla antes de llamar a Tenzin y pedir ayuda.

-Okey… A la cuenta de tres…-Se dijo en voz alta para darse ánimos-Uno, dos y… ¡Uuuuf! ¡Tres!

El pantalón subió correctamente. Suspiró y sonrió, felicitándose mentalmente por haber logrado su cometido.

Ponerle la polera fue más fácil. En este momento odiaba el cuerpo de Korra, formado a base de ejercicios y buena comida. A pesar de que medía unos pocos centímetros menos que ella, pesaba bastante a decir verdad.

La morena seguía con la mirada resplandeciente. Asami notó que había estado mucho tiempo así, recordando las palabras del Avatar cuando le contó que nunca había llegado a su estado máximo.

"Quizás ahora sí recuerde lo que sucede en el más allá".

Se aseguró de que estuviera bien vestida, revisó sus propios ropajes, abrió un poco la ventana para ventilar el lugar y se dirigió rápidamente al vestíbulo.

Bajando las escaleras vio que Mako conversaba seriamente con Lin Beifong, Tenzin charlaba con Suyin y Kuvira estaba lejos, con una cara larga y los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pared y abrumada por sus pensamientos.

Adivinó el por qué estaba así, pero ya tendrían tiempo para conversar… Esto era más apremiante.

-¡Tenzin!-Gritó susurrante e indicó que fuera hacia ella. El aludido la miró con extrañeza y se acercó despacio a los pies de la escalera.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Verás… Korra está en mi pieza…-Al instante sonrojó violentamente. No, definitivamente no le diría sobre lo que estaba haciendo con ella-… Y bueno… Entró en Estado Avatar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-El maestro parecía consternado.

-Está acostada, creo que debemos ir a verla…

El maestro aire no esperó la invitación, subió corriendo mientras los demás se acercaban a ver qué sucedía. Asami se sonrojó aún más cuando les explicó la situación y Mako preguntó:

-¿Y cómo fue que llegó a eso?

No supo qué decir, de repente se sintió como una adolescente pillada en travesuras.

-Dejemos las explicaciones para después-Resolvió Suyin con una sonrisa. Asami le agradeció en silencio, a pesar de la suspicacia que le generaba-Mejor vamos a ver cómo está.

Cuando llegaron, Korra había perdido la luminosidad de sus ojos. Se encontraba sentada en la cama, tomándose la cabeza. Tenzin a su lado la invadía a preguntas.

-¿Qué viste? ¿Fuiste al Mundo Espiritual? ¿Estaba Aang? ¿Viste a los otros Avatares?

-Tenzin…

-¿Hablaste con algún espíritu? ¿Conectaste con Raava? ¿Cómo es el Mundo Espiritual?

-¡Tenzin!-Lo miró con impaciencia-¡Déjame recordar tranquila!

-Lo siento, lo siento…-Se disculpó debido a su impulsividad.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Korra miraba la habitación, como si se hubiese perdido en el espacio/tiempo. Asami la observaba preocupada, pero cuando su mirada chocó con la morena le sonrió aliviada. Al instante la morena sonrojó, ya se había acordado cómo había llegado al Estado Avatar.

Suspiró unos momentos, también recordaba su sueño perfectamente.

-No vi a Raava, pero sí a Aang-Tenzin abrió los ojos-Estaba con él en un pueblo llamado Yu Dao.

-¿Yu Dao?-Ese nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Suyin se mostró sorprendida.

-Ese es el nombre de Ciudad República antes de hacerse conocida como tal-Los demás la miraron expectantes-Lo siento, no sé mucho más que eso, hay muy poca información.

-Su tiene razón-Se acordó Tenzin-Leí algo sobre Yu Dao pero es muy poco lo que sale en los libros. Dicen que el Avatar Aang eligió Yu Dao para fundar lo que sería Ciudad República, pero no hay motivos del por qué de esa decisión.

-En mi visión…-Comenzó a relatar-Aang estaba resolviendo un conflicto en Yu Dao. Había maestros fuego y tierra peleando, pero no sé por qué. Por lo poco que entendí, la Nación del Fuego tenía tomada esa zona y convivía con los maestros tierra.

-Después de la Guerra de los Cien Años, Aang desplazó a muchas colonias de la Nación del Fuego, ya que se habían tomado prácticamente todo el mundo-Dijo Su-Lo que viste probablemente fue su campaña de reconciliación después del conflicto-Reflexionó.

Korra alzó los hombros, extrañamente se sentía cansada, casi como si hubiese estado allí y no lo hubiese soñado. Miró a Tenzin con preocupación y algo de culpa.

-Cuando entré por primera vez en Estado Avatar solo alcancé a recordar el nombre Yu Dao. Busqué en la biblioteca de tu oficina y en la de Ciudad República pero no encontré nada, nunca te dije porque no estaba segura de si era el nombre correcto-Admitió-¿Por qué no hay nada?

-No lo sé, quizás deberíamos averiguar en la biblioteca de Maestros Aire-Dijo decidido-Mañana mismo le pediré a Ikki que busque en el Templo Oeste-Miró con orgullo a Korra-Si el espíritu de Raava está mostrándote esas visiones es porque algo quiere que hagamos respecto al conflicto entre el Imperio Tierra y nuestro país.

-Tomando en cuenta que Yu Dao era parte del Imperio Tierra antes de ser una república propia, creo que lo que viste tiene mucho que ver con lo que está pasando-Hizo énfasis Suyin-Es mejor que descanses y mañana analicemos bien la situación-Korra agradeció el gesto casi maternal de la líder de Zaofu-Acuérdense que aún hay cosas que resolver con Industrias Futuro-Miró sin reparos a Asami, quien le devolvió el gesto dubitativo.

-Su tiene razón, será mejor que descanses-Tenzin le puso una mano en el hombro de manera paternal, sonriéndole con orgullo-Debemos descansar todos, sé que será un poco complicado, pero con los acólitos aire, los contactos de Lin y las fuerzas de Suyin podemos darnos un pequeño suspiro-Dijo invitando a todos a salir de la habitación.

Asami caminó unos pasos para acercarse a Korra. Tenzin cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó cariñosa.

-Cansada, es como si hubiese estado de viaje por algunas horas-La ojijade comenzó a sacarse la ropa frente a ella, quedando solo en ropa interior. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vestida-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me vestí?-Puso cara de consternación mientras Asami se acostaba a su lado.

-Debo admitir que soy mejor sacando la ropa que poniéndola-Sonrió y ayudó cariñosamente a Korra a quitarse la polera-Estabas desnuda cuando entraste al Estado Avatar y yo necesitaba ayuda, no iba a dejar que todos te vieran así, así que te vestí lo más que pude-Le dio un beso en la mejilla, no aguantaba las ganas de transmitirle cariño.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Rio con ganas-Siento hacerte pasar por eso-Le devolvió el gesto mientras sacaba aquellos pantalones mal puestos y se acurrucaba junto a la bailarina-Pero gracias, no tengo ganas de que Tenzin vea mis partes.

-Ni yo tampoco-Le dio un beso largo y embriagador. Ya sea como Avatar o como persona común y corriente, siempre Korra hacía que sus pesadillas pasaran a segundo plano.

Por otra parte, Tenzin tenía las pesadillas a flor de piel, conversando en voz baja con Suyin y Lin a unos pasos de la habitación.

-Asami es una buena chica, lo siento así-Discutía con los brazos cruzados-Pero hay que protegerla más que a Korra, Lin-La aludida solo fruncía el ceño-Si Amón nos ataca la buscará a ella y no al Avatar.

-Noatak está al servicio de la Reina Tierra, Tenzin-Intentaba discutir-El peligro número uno de la Reina es el Avatar, por eso creo que debemos sacar a Korra de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento hermana, pero en esta me decanto por la opción de Tenzin, además ya viste cómo traicionó a Hiroshi sin ni siquiera titubear-Suyin también cruzaba de brazos, haciendo firme su opción-Puede hacerle lo mismo a la Reina Tierra. Además, tiene dramas mucho más antiguos por Asami y ella aún figura como heredera de Industrias Futuro... Buscará hacerse con el poder de la empresa, es secreto a voces que siempre ha querido la compañía.

-Solo digo que no debemos perder a Korra de vista-Lin acentuó su semblante-Por mucho que Asami sea el objetivo personal de Noatak, es Korra quien representa el verdadero problema debido a sus poderes. Vendrá con el grueso de su ejército tratando de neutralizar el poder del Avatar.

Tenzin levantó la mano pidiendo silencio unos momentos, trataba de pensar.

Luego de unos momentos, pareció encontrar la respuesta.

-Debemos apurarnos en recopilar todo lo que guarda esta mansión y largarnos de aquí. Deben haber muchos secretos y caminos que solo Amón sabe y no nos arriesgaremos a sufrir una emboscada-Las hermanas asintieron, querían evitar lo más posible un escape o rescate de Hiroshi-Respecto a las chicas, seguirán aquí y no se discutirá más el asunto-Lin iba a reclamar, pero Tenzin repitió el gesto-Lo siento Lin, pero ellas son piezas claves de este equipo y nos han ayudado mucho con toda esta investigación. Korra aumentará las horas de su entrenamiento, sobre todo la meditación con Jinora-Dijo eso con un suspiro y admitiendo su derrota, pero al parecer su hija tenía mejor conexión con los espíritus que él-Y respecto a Asami, doblaremos su vigilancia, no quiero que intente algo contra su padre y tampoco pretendo que Amón tome su vida...

Se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte terminando de dar las instrucciones.

-Sospecho que algo te inquieta-Advirtió Suyin.

-No es necesario guardarlo en cualquier caso-Admitió el maestro aire-Me preocupa que Asami tenga tanta importancia en la vida de Korra. Ya van dos veces en las que Korra entra en Estado Avatar por acciones de Asami. Es obvio que algo hizo la chica Sato para que Korra terminara así ahora-Determinó casi enojado.

Las Beifong se miraron sonrientes alzando una ceja, Tenzin se abrumó.

-No soy tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta-Las miró con recelo-Pero quiero que la vigilen el doble-Ensombreció su semblante para dar cuenta de la importancia de sus palabras-Si Amón llegara a hacerle algo a Asami, no quiero imaginarme la ira de Korra...

-Y sin todavía tener consciencia de su máximo poder...

-Puede ser capaz de dañar todo a su paso... Incluso a sus seres queridos-Concluyo la menor de las Beifong.

-No tomaremos riesgos innecesarios, mañana mismo nos largamos de aquí-Determinó el maestro aire.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews :)  
**

 **inglizbeth** Vendrá la venganza, pero quizás no de las personas que esperas... Y amén por eso, viva el Korrasami! **Ruha** Pronto sabremos qué es lo que trama Amón y cuántos sufrirán por sus actos. No te preocupes por el Korrasami, vendrán más historias así y ojalá de otras parejas, pero recién me estoy estabilizando de un año caótico y espero ya volver a fechas decentes entre capítulo y otro **zoe0890** Muchas gracias por la espera, me ha costado mucho seguir la historia, pero prometí terminarla, aunque me dé el 2020, espero que no te decepcione el capítulo, saludos! **Cryp** y ya llegó el siguiente, espero no demorar tanto para la próxima xD **liz** Qué bueno que te encante, juré terminarla! **souwolf dark** Asami seguirá con ganas de matar a Hiroshi? Al parecer ya no, veremos si hay perdón antes del capítulo final... Gracias por no esperar, la verdad es que los capítulos están ya definidos y solo me falta escribirlos, pero entre tanto viaje y cosas inesperadas de la vida cuesta un poco seguir el hilo, vuelvo a agradecer la paciencia :D **Jillian** Obvio, habrá más Korrasami antes de despedirnos de esta historia, gracias por seguir! **Agnesami** Genial atrapar gente, pretendo terminar la historia aunque sea lo último que haga! (bueno, no sé si tan así, pero la terminaré, tranquila) **lizns47** Sus deseos fueron órdenes **Zhyo Jarjayez** Y te faltó intenso xD Siento que Varrick le guardaba cierto recelo "empresarial" a Hiroshi Sato (por algo son empresas en competencia) por eso me lo imaginaba llevándose cosas curiosas de la casa de Sato xD y bueno, Bolin es Bolin, nada más que decir **Luna del Desierto** Me siento sonrojadita :B Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, me da un gusto inmenso saber que voy bien encaminada en algo así. Igual agradezco haber estudiado algo relacionado con las letras, eso me permite creo un poco más de coherencia y desarrollo de personajes. Sí, concuerdo contigo en que el principio es algo apresurado, la única justificación que puedo darte es que es la primera vez que escribo una historia, entonces voy como al ensayo y al error... Agradezco millones que te haya gustado la historia y espero no defraudarte ni a ninguno que siga esta historia. Vienen las venganzas y las respuestas a algunas cosas, pero para eso necesito carcomerme bien la cabeza para que nada quede al debe... De nuevo gracias y no te preocupes, habrá más Korrasami y otras historias para contar ¡Saludos! **Afrody24** Espero que te vaya "la raja" en tus exámenes y puedas leer este fic sentadx en un cómodo sofá, relajadx de la vida... Espero tus reviews!


End file.
